Darkest Night
by Alyss Sora
Summary: When Batman goes missing, it's up to a certain Boy Wonder to get him back. But when the adversary is too strong for Robin to face alone, the boy is left with two choices: accept defeat or go to his greatest enemy for help. NOT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Author's Note: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is only for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One <em>

_It begins_

The sun peaked through the drifting clouds outside of the Titan's tower. The numerous residents of Jump city were taking advantage of the cool fall day by enjoying nature in its fullest. The parks were filled with children making and destroying piles of orange and red crisp leaves. Many had broken out their walking shoes, happy that the humidity from summer was finally passing. The water lapped lazily up against the shoreline of the Titan's tower; the placid waves reflected the general content disposition of the city.

Robin gazed at the lolling, blue waves and sighed. These days were few and far apart; these were the few days he could relax. Criminals just didn't seem interested in tainting a perfect day with their petty acts of mischief. Why rob a bank when you could be outside enjoying the cool crisp breeze? Why try to take over the world when you could take a walk through the park? Robin snorted. That was a thought - criminals taking walks through the park. Sure, when pigs fly.

But there did seem to be an unwritten consensus that criminals take a short hiatus from their crimes on the rare, beautiful day. And Robin wasn't going to complain. He needed more days off. And even then, today he wasn't technically taking the day off. He still had a stack of paperwork that was waiting for him on his desk. He was supposed to have done it last week. Curse Beast Boy's video games. The green changeling had sucked him into the black hole of the video game world, and Robin was not going to make _that _mistake again.

"Booyah!"

Robin glanced around and smirked. Cyborg and Beast Boy had their hands tightly wrapped around their controllers and each boys' eyes were glued to the TV screen. The two of them had been at it all morning.

"Ahhh, no faaaaair! You cheated!" Beast Boy cried jumping to his feet.

"Man you can't cheat with this game. You just can't play." Cyborg said, leaning back onto the couch.

"I'll have you know I've beaten the Dead and Beyond zombie series on extreme mode."

"I've beaten it on master mode."

"THERE IS NO MASTER MODE!"

Robin let out a chuckle as he watched his two teammates argue. He'll intervene in a little while. For now however, they could work it out. He glanced at Raven a few feet away from him, meditating at the widow. The fracas from Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't faze her total concentration.

"Friends! Should we not partake in this festival of park going today?"

Robin smiled and turned around. Starfire floated in the middle of the living room, her green eyes scanning all of her teammates happily.

"It's not really a festival Star," Robin replied walking toward her. Starfire's eyes dimmed in disappointment, and she floated to the ground.

"Oh…"

Robin frowned, taking in the immediate shift of her mood.

"But we can still go to the park."

"Marvelous," Starfire exclaimed and shot into the air once again, "I will go prepare for this day of park!" A resounding groan echoed from both Cyborg and Beast Boy as Starfire flew off to her room.

"Man, Rob, we haven't finished the final boss level yet!"

"Yeah dude we still haven't beaten the game!"

Robin sighed and turned to face his video game obsessed teammates. But before he could do anything, black magic encased their controllers and suspended them in the air. Cyborg and Beast Boy let out cries of protest that were cut off by Raven walking between them and the TV. Her eyes were solid black as dark energy swirled around her.

"ENOUGH WITH THE VIDEOGAMES."

It appeared Cyborg and Beast Boy had disturbed her more than she'd let on. Cyborg and Beast Boy grumbled their agreement and the controls dropped to the floor. Raven's eyes returned to their normal violet and she lowered her hood.

"Thanks Rae," Robin said repressing a smile.

Starfire flew into the room a large floppy hat falling across her eyes. She set her over-stuffed bag on the ground and pushed the hat up out of her eyes.

"Uh Starfire, do we need all of that?" Robin asked looking at the bag skeptically.

"Oh course friend Robin! I have packed all the traditional Tamaran games and activities," Starfire replied while pulling out a large, spherical metal ball. She placed it in her hands and it began to burn with a vibrant green energy as it absorbed the heat from her starbolt. Starfire cocked her head, "Glurgensech! Or I believe on your planet you say c_atch._"

The ball went spiraling toward Cyborg's head and the boy's eyes widened as it halted inches from his face, a dark energy encased around it.

Raven walked forward, the ball floating to a stop in her hands. "Perhaps we should keep that game between us, Starfire."

"Of course, friend Raven," Starfire replied, undeterred by the look of horror Cyborg sent Robin's way.

"Um Starfire…" Robin started trying to break through the alien's frenzy.

"I also packed traditional Gorbenslosh for lunch!" Starfire said pulling out a container with a large smile. The substance seemed to have a life of its own, shifting and twisting with an odd mixture of multicolored goo.

The Titans all repressed a gag at the sight of Starfire's unusual food.

"Starfire…that's nice but…" Robin trailed off unsure of what to say.

Cyborg stared at the alien games and quickly locked eyes with Beast Boy. "I'll grab the football, and you bring the soccer ball?"

"Deal."

"I'll make the sandwiches then," Raven said looking at Robin, and moving into the kitchen.

"Splendid! Then Robin can help me continue to pack!" Starfire said staring at the Boy Wonder with her large, green eyes.

"Uh, actually Starfire, I need to…um…help Raven with the sandwiches…." Robin said gesturing to the kitchen.

Starfire's eyes dimmed and she floated to the ground. "Oh…" She looked down at her bag and her shoulders sagged slightly. Her green eyes pierced through Robing with disappointment.

Robin let out a quiet sigh. He was always a push-over when it came to Starfire. He simply couldn't take those green eyes looking so sad.

"You know what, I think Raven can handle it by herself," Robin said with a small smile.

Starfire let out an excited glee and flew over to Robin. She grabbed his hand and yanked him toward her bag.

"Come, friend Robin! I believe I left the Flufgenslurch in my room!"

Robin withheld a groan. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>The sun beamed down on the two girls relaxing in the lawn chairs. Starfire let out a content yawn as she took another bite from her gooey alien food.<p>

"Are you sure you would not like some Gorbenslosh, Raven?" Starfire asked through the mountain of food in her mouth.

Raven glanced up from her book at the alien girl. She examined the food skeptically and looked back down at her book. "I'm sure."

"INCOMING!"

Raven didn't even look up as she threw up her hand nonchalantly, stopping the football on its projectile path toward Starfire. Starfire let out a frightened squeak as the ball hovered motionless inches away from her face. The ball, encased by black magic, turned around and was shot back toward Beast Boy.

The changeling morphed into a falcon and soared into the air. He expertly nosedived toward the ball and caught it with his claws, puncturing the fragile foam material.

"Awww Man! How many times have I told you! No shape shifting in sports! That's the third ball you've ruined," Cyborg cried crossing his arms.

Beast Boy landed on the ground and morphed back into his usual self. "Dude, I can't help it! It's instinctual."

"That's just a lame excuse and you know it."

Robin barely managed to repress a chuckle at Cyborg's word.

"I heard that, Robin!"

The Boy Wonder held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Don't drag me into this!" Robin cried as he leaned back against a tree trunk. He let out a sigh as the sun vanished instantly, and he was encased in the calming shade. A cool breeze blew through the leaves above making a few stray orange leaves fall to the ground. He picked up a fallen leaf and rolled it between his fingers.

The bright fall colors shone at Robin and he let go of the leaf and watched it fly away in the wind. He closed his eyes and pictured himself free falling in the air. The rush of the wind against his skin, the feeling of weightlessness that accompanied it, and the deep feeling of peace that would settle over him. He let out a long breath and let everything fall away. It was just him and the sky.

"ROOOOOBIN! GO LOOOOONG!"

Robin withheld a groan as his eyes fluttered open. He watched as Cyborg charged at Beast Boy head on. The green changing morphed into a gorilla and flung the football off into the distance. The ball whizzed far above Robin and the Boy Wonder watched it fly off down the hill. Cyborg smashed into Beast Boy causing him to change back into his human form. The two went tumbling down the opposite side of the hill. Robin chuckled. Those two were always getting into trouble.

He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, and let out a long groan. Why did Beast Boy always have to throw the football so far?

"Would you like me to retrieve the ball of the foot, Robin?" Starfire shouted from her lawn chair.

Robin waved the alien girl down with a smile. "It's alright, Star! I got it. Besides I could use the exercise!" Robin replied.

A resounding snort came from Raven who hardly glanced at The Boy Wonder. "Of course you could," she muttered still absorbed in her book.

Robin rolled his eyes and started out in a quick jog down the hill. His feet crunched against the crisp, green grass as he scanned the park for the football. The hill the Titans were relaxing on a hill that held a bird's eye view of the entire park. Robin let out a soft groan as his eyes landed on the ball that was at least a few football fields away. He continued jogging down the tall hill and waved occasionally to a few families out and about in the park.

The afternoon sun beamed down on him as he took a deep breath. Cool fall air rushed into his lungs and Robin let out a content breath. The sweet smell of jasmine floated around him pulling him back in time. His mother had always smelled like she had run through a field of jasmine. When she pulled him into a hug, the sweet smell would override any impending grief or pain and fill Robin with a reassurance that everything would be alright.

It was odd that this smell would come to him now. He glanced around and saw vines of star jasmine growing on the park fence. The poignant fragrance swirled around him and Robin slowly decelerated into a walk, stopping to admire the small sweet flowers. He hadn't thought of his mother in a long time….why all of the sudden did this spark a memory of her?

He continued walking toward the football not far off in the distance now, past memories resurfacing. He quickly shoved them down, not wanting to deal with the pain that they brought.

Robin reached down and gripped the punctured foam football in his hand. He glanced around at the families around him. But what caught his eye were a group of young kids playing soccer a field away. A small sandy-haired boy had just kicked a goal into the well-used net, and went running up to his father, who was standing off into the distance. The boy's father hoisted the little boy into the air and wrapped him in a great big bear hug.

The child's cries of joy and laughter carried over to Robin. A stab of pain shot through his heart as he watched the pair. His hands sub-consciously tightened around the football as unwanted thoughts crept into his brain. He had been deprived of that joy at a very early age - the joy of simply having supportive parents. Robin shook his head and started the long trek back up the hill. What's done is done. Besides his parents would be proud of him now…wouldn't they?

Robin brushed the thoughts off and focused on the green grass beneath his feet. Just take it one step at a time, Robin, he thought to himself. One step at a time.

The sun seemed to dim slightly, and the jasmine flowers didn't seem as sweet as before. No matter how hard Robin tried he couldn't shake the picture of the father and son together. Why it was affecting him so negatively, he couldn't understand. Robin began the steady climb up the hill and rubbed the smooth football under his hands. Maybe if he went back to the Tower and finished up the paperwork, he could forget about all of this.

As Robin crested the hill, he held back a chuckle at the unusual scene he was greeted with. Cyborg and Beast Boy were currently engaged in an intense arm wrestling match, and Beast Boy, was well…of-course a bear. How Cyborg was still in the contest, Robin had no idea.

"Robin you have returned!" Starfire shouted happily flying in the air. "You can now play pass the Gluberenslub with me!"

"Actually, Star, I think I'm going to-"

"AHHHH NO FAIR, MAN. YOU CHEATED!" Cyborg yelled.

"It's not my fault you can't shape shift," Beast Boy replied smugly crossing his arms. His eyes fell on Robin and they lit up with excitement. "Hey Rob, it's your turn! I promise I'll go easy on you!"

Robin threw the football to Cyborg who expertly caught it. "Thanks, BB, but I'm going to have to pass today. I need to get back to the Tower and finish up some paperwork before the day is over."

"AWWW Come on!" Beast Boy whined. "Can't you do it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Rob. Relax! I'm sure the police can wait on a few scraps of paper?"

Robin shrugged, and replied, "Sorry guys, I've put it off long enough today."

Cyborg shook his head, and glanced at Beast Boy. "Man, suit yourself. Yo, BB, are you up for a rematch?"

Starfire flew over to Robin her bright, green eyes flooded with worry.

"Friend Robin, are you alright?" Starfire asked her hands pressed together.

"Yeah, I'm fine Starfire, I just got paperwork to do, that's all," Robin replied a twinge of guilt rising up inside of him. It technically wasn't a lie.

"Just paperwork, Robin?"

Raven's voice made Robin flinch as he turned around and faced the girl. Her violet eyes pierced into him.

Robin quickly backed up toward the edge of the hill, away from the two girls.

"Yup, just paperwork. Gotta go!"

The Boy Wonder raced off down the hill, feeling his nerves get to him. Ever since Raven had entered his mind, the girl seemed more in tune with his emotions. It was obvious Raven knew something was up with him. However, he let out a small sigh of relief (_a very small sigh_) for the fact that she didn't press the subject - not yet at least.

* * *

><p>Robin dangled his legs over the edge of the Titans Tower and sighed - everything was so relaxing up here. The fresh air always seemed to settle his uneasy thoughts, and the height always sent a peaceful chill through him. None of the Titans could understand why he liked being up there though, and he wasn't about to explain why.<p>

The height and the openness reminded him of his childhood at the circus. Those years were the best of his life. He had had nothing to worry about, no impending villain about to take over the world, no pressing criminals to catch, and no civilians whose lives were at stake. Only a young Dick Grayson who had had the greatest parents in the world.

He let out a rueful chuckle as he remembered a time when he had feared heights. His younger self had been such a scaredy cat that he had avoided everything related to them for as long as possible. Which was a hard thing to do, considering he lived at a circus.

Eventually his mother had forced him to face his fears and walk out on a tight rope. He had been about four at the time, and little Dick Grayson had fought and begged his mother not to make him do it.

The wind ruffled through the papers on his lap as he picked up his pen and mechanically began to move it over the papers.

Did his mother take no for an answer? Of course not. Mary Grayson was not one to let her son quit so easily.

He remembered what she had said to him that day. Those words had been buried and sealed in his heart, and he always went back to them in times of need. He remembered his mother leaning down close to him, her black long hair brushing against his face. He remembered her grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer, so that the sweet smell of jasmine soothed all of his anxieties. He remembered her deep, blue eyes finding his and her honey voice that whispered in his ears.

"_Do not be afraid, my little Robin. I will always be behind you, waiting to catch you if you fall. _ _But you won't fall, do you know why?"_

Five year old Dick Grayson had shook his head, his eyes going wide.

"_Because birds fly Dick, they do not fall."_

He had made it all the way across the tightrope that day, with his mother one step behind him. From then on, Dick had never been scared of heights. In fact he learned to love the adventure that they brought.

Robin shook his head and let the peaceful air wash over him. He needed to stop thinking about his past; it only reminded him of the pain and despair he had had to live through. His eyes looked out over the vast expanse of Jump City, and he set his pen down. All those people out there. All those people that he was responsible for protecting...by doing paperwork. Robin glanced down at the large stack of papers in his hand, and grinned ruefully. At least he was halfway through with it now.

He buried his mind under the paperwork, and everything fell into a harmonious noise around him. His brain kicked into overdrive and soon he was almost through with the large stack of papers. He let out a sigh and placed his worn out pen on the warm concrete, and cracked his sore knuckles.

_Why don't they just make criminals do paperwork for the rest of their lives instead of sending them to jail?_ Robing thought amusingly. _It's punishment enough…_

His communicator blared in the serene silence, and Robin let out a groan. The Titans had probably gotten into a dispute over something, and knowing Beast Boy and Cyborg, it most likely was going to take a while to settle.

"Cyborg, what's up?"

"ROB-" Static blared on the other end of the communicator, cutting Cyborg off.

"Cyborg? Cyborg! Come in!" Robin yelled, springing to his feet, a stab of panic shooting through him. Alarm bells started to ring in Robin's head, but he quickly squashed them down, and took a deep breath. There was probably some technical defect in the communicators – nothing to worry about. Robin looked out at the city's skyline, and felt his heartbeat settle. The Titans were at the park, it was a beautiful day, and he was almost done with the paperwork…

What could go wrong?

"It seems your friends have run into some trouble, but not as much as your about to be in."

Apparently a lot could go wrong.

Natural instincts were overridden by pure fear as Robin felt his hands fall limply to his sides. The icy cold words sent a harsh tidal wave that collided into him, and shot a stake of fear directly through his heart. _That voice. _That voice haunted his nightmares; it plagued his every waking hour. He knew the day was too good to be true - way too good.

He just hadn't thought that _this day _would come so soon.

"_Slade_."

The word came out as a quiet whisper as Robin released the stack of papers in his hands. The white sheets flew off in the wind, swirling off the Tower and into the open air below. The sunlight glinted off the crisp white sheets as a dark cloud fell over Robin. All the hours of work didn't seem to matter anymore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, except the one person standing behind him. The one person who had just snuck up on him, without his notice. The one person who always was one step ahead, while Robin stayed five steps behind. The one person he had hoped, he'd never see again.

"Miss me, Robin?"

The taunt fell on deaf ears as Robin felt like his brain was caving in on him. An impenetrable fog had warped around him as he stared dumbfounded down at his communicator. He did not want to turn around. He did not want to face reality. He did not want this to be true.

"Honestly, Robin. I expected a warmer welcome. I thought the _Bat _taught you better. Looks like I'll have to pick up where he left off."

The words pierced through Robin's mind, cutting through the amorphous haze. His instincts spurred into overdrive and the young acrobat twisted around and slung four bird-a-rangs with deadly accuracy at the masked man. However his eyes balked at the sight before him-nothing. The bird-a-rangs hit empty space and fizzled into nothing. Slade was gone. There was no one behind him.

Robin fought down the panic rising in his chest. His breaths came faster and faster, trying to keep the supply of oxygen to his chaotic brain. No he was NOT hallucinating this. This was real. It had to be. The dust was gone from his system. It had been gone for a long time.

His communicator crackled and sputtered, catching his attention.

"Cyborg? Cy can you hear me?"

"Ro-…he…p…is-tha-Sla…de"

The communicator turned to a pure, thin silence and Robin growled in frustration. Well at least one thing was certain. If Cyborg heard Slade, then the malevolent villain was real this time. Robin shook off a foreboding feeling of dread that was rising inside of him. But where did Slade go?

A strong hand fell on Robin's shoulder.

"You've gotten sloppy, Robin."

The young vigilantly felt as if a thousand bolts of electricity had been shot through him. He rolled forward and flipped around into a fighting stance, his hands ready. His heart was thundering like loud drums in his ears and every sense in his body was thrown into overdrive as his eyes landed on the masked man in front of him.

Sunlight glinted off of Slade's smooth trademark orange and black armor as the man stood, darkly silhouetted against the sky. Slade crossed his arms, his sangfroid attitude grating against Robin's nerves. The man was as cool and collected as ever.

Some things just never change.

"I'm disappointed, Robin."

Robin let out a low, feral growl as his patience rolled away like a crashing wave.

"What are you doing here, Slade?" Robin spit each word out like thick poisonous venom coated his tongue. "Why won't my communicator work? What's going on with my team? How are you even here? Why-"

A silky smooth chuckle cut Robin off as the masked man stepped closer to the young boy.

"My, my impatient as ever. Some things never change, Robin."

The young boy physically recoiled at the words Slade spoke - the same words he had just thought. A burning sensation crawled up Robin's skin as he began to back away from the man before him. His senses began to dull out as Slade's omnipotent presence accosted him.

"If you must know, however," Slade said holding up a small device in his hands, "I blocked out your communicator for the time being. As for the Titans…"

The man paused, his single eye glinting dangerously. His smooth voice dropped down to a lower tone laced with malevolence.

"…They should be quite distracted for a while."

Abysmal thoughts drowned in Robin's head as the young boy tried to shake off the dread rising up inside of him. This man held all of the power…just as he always had.

"It's just you and me, Robin."

The man paused letting the silence draw out between them.

"It always has been."

Robin's mind crumbled into a million pieces as illusion after illusion shattered away before him. And like a mirror crashing to the ground, the lies he had deceived himself with vanished in the fall air. Slade had always held all the cards in this game. Any sense of power Robin had felt, had been a total and utter lie. It was all an illusion - a big grand illusion apart of a game that Robin would never win.

The masked boy took a step back, and began to systematically force oxygen into his lungs, clearing away the fear, and panic that had muddled his brain. He reached down toward his utility belt and brushed his gloved hand over the hard, cold metal of his bo-staff.

He may not win the game.

Robin narrowed his eyes, and glared at the figure that stood before him.

But he could still fight back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next chapter should be up by the end of the week! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Dilemmas

**_Disclaimer: _****All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed my story! It means the world to me! : )**

**Alright, here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 <em>

_Dilemmas_

Cyborg let out a frustrated huff as he barely ducked the starbolt that whizzed over his head and disintegrated on the concrete next to him. The car he had chosen to take refuge behind did little to protect him from the intense crossfire between the two opposing parties.

"Yo Star! Watch where you throw those things!" Cyborg yelled, his grip on the communicator tightening. He had taken off its back and currently had it hooked up to his chest system through a series of wires in an attempt to reach Robin. Whoever had blocked the signal, knew exactly what they were doing, and Cyborg didn't like it one bit.

"Sorry! I did not mean to-EEK" Starfire screamed while ducking under a car hurdling inches from her head. Before the car could smash into the building behind it, it was encased by a wrathful black magic and flung back at the accuser, who was none other than the powerful Cinderblock.

The monster seemed bigger and more powerful than Cyborg remembered. Its large body was built out of stacked, giant cinder blocks and the monster towered over everything around it. What Cinderblock lacked in speed, or agility it made up in brute force.

A cry of alarm echoed through the air and Cyborg glanced up. He cringed as Raven quickly tried to throw up a shield to fend off Cinderblock's massive fist. Before the concrete monster could make contact though, Beast Boy morphed into a whale, and landed on top of the oncoming concrete hand. The sudden shift in weight drove Cinderblock's fist into the street, allowing for Starfire to step in and blast the monster with a flurry of starbolts.

Cyborg watched with growing apprehension as each starbolt added to the thickening layer of smoke building up and around the monster. The alien girl's eyes glowed a fierce emerald color as she halted her storm of starbolts and backed away from the hazy cloud.

"Come on, Robin. You should be here by now. Right now would be a really good time for our Sonic Boom," Cyborg muttered under his breath. The communicator crackled and sputtered in the deafening silence that had settled over the battle.

"Come on. Come on. Please work," Cyborg said as he moved a few wires around.

"_Honestly, Robin. I expected a warmer welcome." _The communicator popped and cut off, and Cyborg felt his blood run cold. It couldn't be….him.

It didn't take long for a loud roar to reverberate through the city. An enormous gray fist rose up out of the smoke and smashed down onto the ground, shaking the entire street and the buildings lining it.

"_Cyborg? Cy can you hear me?"_

Robin's voice pierced the air, and Cyborg gripped the communicator as if it was the only line keeping him connected to the ground.

"Robin! We need your help now! Please tell me that isn't Slade!" Cyborg yelled, feeling all of his self-control seep out of him as Cinderblock rose from the clearing smoke.

The communicator gave one last wheezing crackle, and went silent. Cyborg let out a frustrated cry as he moved the wires around again and again. Each attempt was met with the same response – nothing. Robin was on his own now.

With the one villain who had the power to break him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Raven's eyes turned a deep, wicked black as she flung car after car at Cinderblock. The monster staggered back crossing his hefty arms in front of his face. Meanwhile, Starfire flew down and grabbed Beast Boy by his arm. The duo soared into the air, and Starfire veered around and flew toward Cinderblock. She flung Beast Boy toward the monster, and using the momentum Starfire gave him, the green changing morphed into a T-Rex, slamming into the rock-solid being. The forceful impact collided into Cinderblock, knocking the monster mercilessly to the ground.

Cinderblock, dazed but not defeated, grabbed the green T-Rex and slung him into the nearest building. Beast Boy crashed into it, sending shards of glass raining down upon the cracked and split street. The green changeling fell unconscious, and morphed back into his human self while gravity took a hold of him and sent him spiraling down to the ground. A black magic encased him as Raven halted his fall and began to lower him to the ground.

"RAVEN. LOOK OUT!"

Starfire's shriek pierced through Raven's concentration making her lose her hold over Beast Boy. She turned and cursorily flung up a weak shield. However it was not enough to stop the car that was soaring toward her face. The brutal impact sent her soaring across the street, skidding to a rough stop on the concrete.

Starfire let out a gasp of concern, and immediately flew toward the motionless girl. Cinderblock's large hand blocked her path however, and the Tamaranian alien expertly dodged it, weaving in and out of the clumsily villains' attempts to trap her.

"Yo, Star! Keep him busy!" Cyborg said vaulting out from under his cover. He barely acknowledged Starfire's confirmation, and sprinted toward Raven. The sound of Cinderblock's frustrated roars spurred him forward as he raced to reach his friend.

When Cyborg reached her, Raven sat up with a dazed look. Her eyes focused on Cyborg and she shook her head.

"You okay, Rae?"

"I'm fine, what about Beast Boy?" Raven asked. Her coarse voice sounded slightly disoriented.

"Man, it takes a lot more than that to knock me out for good. A little rough on the landing though, Raven."

The changeling appeared behind them, morphing from a fly to his human form. He extended a hand to Raven. The pale girl accepted it and was hoisted to her feet. Raven looked down at her shredded cloak and sent Cinderblock a look of pure fury.

"Whoa, Rae. I didn't know you were one to get upset about you fashion choices," Beast Boy joked and was rewarded with a hard slap to his head.

"HEY-"

"Guys. Focus," Cyborg said his eyes flitting between Starfire and the rest of the team.

"Did you get hold of Robin? He should be here by now," Beast Boy asked, looking around as if expecting him to appear.

"No, the communicators are being jammed by some signal. But I did catch some things. And it doesn't look good," Cyborg paused and looked back between Raven and Beast Boy, his stomach sinking with dread.

Raven narrowed her eyes at her robotic friend, picking up on his distress. "What?"

Cyborg took a deep breath. "I think this is a distraction, and there is only one person that can be behind it. And that one person has Robin all to himself right now," Cyborg said closing his eyes briefly, terrible scenarios rushing through his mind.

"Slade." The monotone word was spoken by Raven. Everyone visibly tensed as if the word would make the man himself appear.

"Bingo."

The single word echoed through the chaotic air and hung between the three teammates.

"No…" Beast Boy said, stepping back, his face sinking with dread.

"I can't deny what I heard. He's back BB. Slade is back," Cyborg said clenching his hands together.

"I thought he was gone…for good," Beast Boy muttered. His eyes flashed with pain as he looked up to his friend, hoping that this was a joke – that all of this was some big, terrible joke.

But what he saw was his own pain reflected in the other's eyes.

"I did too," Cyborg said reaching out and gripping his friend on the shoulder. Beast Boy stared at the ground, letting Cyborg's arm keep him anchored from the thoughts trying to drown his mind.

"We all did," Raven said. The wind whipped around her, throwing her torn and tattered cloak into the air. Her eyelids fluttered while her violet eyes flickered to a deep black. "Robin… is in some serious trouble…" She trailed off as silence pervaded the group once more.

"FRIENDS."

Starfire's plea broke the group out of their hypnotic trance, and all eyes shifted to the struggling Tamaranian girl.

"Please I cannot-AHH-keep this up-OW-much longer," Starfire yelled, barely missing Cinderblock's fist. The massive monster let out a challenging roar and furiously slashed at the ground.

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy asked, steeping forward.

A new sense of determination filled the group as they all locked eyes. A bead of strength threaded through them, giving the small group a renewed sense of vigor.

"We end this," Cyborg said lifting up his arm. The mechanical parts slid back, revealing his sonic cannon.

"Now."

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised, Robin. I thought you could do better than this."<p>

Robin flipped back and barely dodged a fist hurdling toward his face. The metal armor brushed past his cheek, sending chills down his back. A fist slammed into his ribs, sending shards of pain ricocheting up his body. Ignoring the pain, Robin shifted his weight and sharply countered with a powerful uppercut.

His fist was deftly caught, and the young vigilante froze as he locked eyes with his challenger.

"Too slow, Robin," Slade mocked smoothly; his single eye narrowed slightly.

"You always were."

Before Robin could blink, he was flipped and roughly thrown down onto his stomach.

With a whoosh, Robin felt all of the air rush out his chest, and his sore ribs jar with impact. His instincts screamed at him to move and Robin reflexively rolled over onto his back. Slade's bo-staff crashed onto the solid concrete roof with a deafening crack. The noise spurred Robin into action and the young boy sprung to his feet, hastily throwing his hands up in a defensive position.

Robin heaved air into his lungs as sweat poured down his face and onto the hot concrete below him. His hands drooped slightly while the masked man paused to observe the boy before him.

"Come now, Robin. I haven't even broken a sweat," Slade said while tossing his bo-staff to the ground.

With a frustrated roar, Robin charged at the villain and unleashed a flurry of attacks on the man. All of his attacks were blocked with a deft, adroit ease, and with each punch, kick, and uppercut, Robin felt his frustration grow into a raw, potent fury.

"Your anger makes you sloppy Robin," Slade taunted, deflecting a cursory punch to the face. Slade rolled his arm off of Robin's and grabbed the boy's elbow, yanking him forward.

Robin's cry of alarm was sharply cut off when Slade met the oncoming boy with a harsh kick to the stomach.

The power behind the brutal blow threw Robin backwards and the boy's back crashed onto the hard concrete. His momentum sent him spinning out of control toward the edge of the building. The ground underneath him vanished and he desperately reached out. His hand dug into the solid concrete, barely catching the edge of the building and halting his fall.

A cry of pain escaped his lips as the sharp edge bit into his hand and sliced a long cut into his skin. Red blood seeped onto the gray concrete, and Robin reached up and grabbed the edge with his other hand. He pressed the bleeding hand into his chest and let out a harsh moan of pain as he tried to pull himself up.

He hissed with pain as his bleeding hand fumbled with his utility belt. Blood smeared over the pristine yellow surface as he tried to find the compartment that held his grappling hook. Robin swore as his grip on the edge of the building slowly began to weaken. The blood from his hand had coated the outside of the latch that held his grappling hook and each time he tried to open it, his hand slipped.

On the fifth try, Robin gave up with an unceremonious grunt of frustration. Adrenaline flowed through his veins as he switched tactics and desperately pulled against the gravity that held him down. He thrashed his legs against the building, trying frantically to gain some momentum to hoist his body up and over the edge. A prickling sensation traveled up his arm and a shriek of frustration echoed in the air as his body stopped responding to his commands. He pulled, kicked, and screamed but he remained obstinately motionless on the edge of the building. With a loud huff of defeat, his arm went slack as all of his energy left him. He looked down at the ground below him and felt his mind go numb. It was a long way down.

Robin briefly allowed his eyes to flutter close as he exhaled a shaky breath. His body felt as if it had been hit by a truck – scratch that – _multiple trucks._ Every muscle ached and burned with a fiery pain that started to bleed into his mind. There was only so much he could take against the man, and he was close to reaching his limit. His thoughts turned to the Titans and a twinge of fear traveled through him. He had no idea what mess they were in right now. He only hoped his friends could handle themselves while he dealt with Slade.

As he hung off the side of the building, time seemed to blur in his head. How long had he been fighting against Slade now? Thirty minutes? An hour? A century?

His fingers dug into the concrete.

Robin exhaled and his eyes snapped open as a deep rooted sense of determination rose within him. However long it had been, he would keep fighting. He would protect his city. He would protect his friends. He would fight this man to his death.

With a cry that seared his raw throat, he heaved himself up and over the top of the edge, rolling to a stop the solid concrete. Spasms shot through his burning arm as he pushed himself to his knees and shakily rose to his feet. Blood dripped off of his hand and sweat plastered his hair to his forehead. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to give up, but his mind refused to listen. He would see this fight to the end.

Robin took a sharp step forward and squared himself off to fight, ignoring the groans of protest from his body. He lifted his blue eyes and met Slade's single, gray eye. The masked man stood before him, silhouetted by the evening sun as calm and composed as ever. Slade pressed his hands behind his back and narrowed his eye at the boy.

"Had enough?"

"We've only just started," Robing replied, his whole body taunt and tense.

A dark, chilling laugh echoed through the air as Slade stepped forward, clapping slowly.

"Bravo, Robin. I'm impressed," Slade said turning to the side. "I didn't think you would last this long."

Robin clenched his hands together, vainly trying to repress his anger. He was hurt. He was tired. He was barely able to stand. And yet Slade looked perfectly fine. _Hadn't he been able to at least land a punch on the man?_

"Cut the games, Slade, what are you planning? What are you doing back at Jump?"

"I thought you would never ask, Robin. You see, I'm back from what you would call a small hiatus," Slade paused and stared directly at the young vigilantly. "And I simply wanted to see how my favorite hero was doing."

The man paused, his dark eye narrowing.

"And by the looks of it, you've slacked off, Robin."

Robin let out a low feral snarl and matched Slade's unwavering look with a glare of his own.

"What have you done with the Titans?" Robin growled between his lips, every muscle tense and ready for action.

Slade considered the boy before him, and turned away. He moved toward the edge of the roof, and paused, cocking his head slightly in Robin's directions.

"I don't think Cinderblock should be too much of a challenge for them. I expect they will be here any minute now."

Robin dropped his arms to his sides, feeling his thoughts whirl around him as he studied the man before him.

_Cinderblock? Slade had sent Cinderblock after the Titans? _

"Then why…" he trailed off, blankly staring at the masked man as a torrent of questions escaped him. "Why jam the communicators? Why go to such a hassle to cause a diversion that will only lead the Titans here? Why didn't you just knock me out when you had the chance? Why did you…"

"You're a smart boy, Robin. I figured you would have put the pieces together already," Slade said still staring off into the sunset.

Silence rose between the pair as thoughts rushed through Robin's head. Nothing was adding up. Slade always had a plan. _Always. _But why couldn't he figure it out. This was way out of character for the masked man.

"So you went to all this trouble just to beat me up? Really, I'm flattered Slade," Robin drawled, feeling his frustration bite into him.

A dark chuckled echoed through the air sending chills rushing down Robin's back.

"No Robin, I have other…_motivations _for being here."

Slade whirled around, his single eye honing in on the boy in front of him. The man took a menacing step forward as a dark look flashed through his gray eye. He reached down and grabbed something from his utility belt. Robin tensed and reflexively drew his hands back up into a fighting position.

"ROBIN!"

Starfire's voice cut through the silence, and the boy briefly turned around, to see the alien girl flying toward him in the distance. Raven followed close behind, along with Beast Boy, who was carrying Cyborg.

"Starfire…" Robin felt the word ghost his lip as a hard force slammed into him. He crashed to the ground and rolled onto his feet. A strong hand gripped his arm from behind and twisted it behind his back, sending Robin to his knees. The young boy let out a cry of pure agony as his arm was extended farther and farther.

"It seems your friends arrived sooner than I'd expected, but I'm not through with you yet," Slade whispered, his voice just above Robin's ear.

Hot breath traveled down Robin's neck as the young boy grimaced in pain.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin whispered, his voice cracking in agony. His eyes blurred in and out of focus as he stared meaninglessly at the ground. Slade moved his arm back ever so slightly, and Robin let out a short cry as beads of blood traveled from the cut on his hand.

"Take a guess."

The words ricocheted through Robin, slicing through the pain he was feeling.

"LET HIM GO!"

Robin glanced up and saw Starfire; her eyes were green with fury, and each hand held a glowing starbolt. Raven landed right behind her with black energy seeping and flashing around her feet. Beast Boy set Cyborg down on the ground, and morphed into a wild lion, letting out a vicious roar.

Cyborg stepped forward from the group, his sonic cannon charged and aimed at Slade.

"Titans. I wasn't expecting you so soon." Slade said smoothly. His grip on Robin slackened as thin, metal object was slid into the boy's hand.

"Let him go!" Beast Boy yelled, morphing back into his human form. The green changeling eyes darted from Robin to Slade, betraying the nervousness that hid behind his angry demeanor.

"Gladly," Slade said releasing his hold on the boy. The Boy Wonder collapsed to the ground as the masked villain slowly backed away.

"I would love to stay and catch up, but I have more important things to do," Slade said while ghosting toward the edge of the roof. Robin dimly recognized the sound of fading footsteps. Fighting down the fiery pain, he pushed himself off the ground and whirled around clutching the object in his bleeding hand.

"Slade!" Robin yelled, his eyes honing in on the masked man.

Hero and villain locked eyes, as the sun drooped even lower in the sky. Red and yellow swirled together in a fierce battle that silhouetted Slade in an outline of blazing darkness. The single gray eye eye pierced into Robin.

"I'll be waiting for an answer, Robin."

"Wait – "

"You know where to find me," Slade said, taking a final step back. Robin's hand brushed over his bird-a-rangs, but he made no move to throw one. He felt himself fall into a dazed trace-like state as Slade's deep gray eye bore into him. He watched in numb silence as the man took another step back and disappeared off the edge of the building and into the abyss beyond.

A collective gasp escaped the Titans. Starfire rushed to the edge, and peered over .

"He is…gone…" She whispered, staring back at Robin, who was slowly walking toward her.

Robin remained eerily silent. His pale face was blank and emotionless. Blood covered his uniform in large blotchy areas and poured out from his hand and onto the gray concrete. Starfire inhaled sharply and flew over to him, her eyes softening.

"Robin…Friend, are you okay?"

Her voice was so soft to Robin's ears. Its sweet melody flowed into him, pushing back the numb pain that threatened to envelope him. Her hand fell lightly onto his shoulder and Robin gave her a quick nod.

"I'm fine, Star…"

"We came as soon as we could," Cyborg said, his cannon reconfiguring back into his arm.

"But it seems it wasn't soon enough," Raven whispered, her violet eyes tracing over their leader. Dark purple bruises laced the visible portion of his arms, and his shallow breaths cut through the uneasy quiet.

Robin shrugged off Starfire's hand and took a few steps away from his team and away from their piercing gazes.

"I'm fine guys," he whispered, trying unsuccessfully to wave them away.

"YOU CALL THAT FINE! DUDE YOU JUST FOUGHT SLADE. SLAAAAADE. YOU ARE NOT FINE," Beast Boy yelled, stepping forward and throwing his arms into the air.

Robin held back an annoyed sigh and continued moving towards the edge of the rooftop. The setting sun burned into him. Colors blurred and swirled together in a chaotic haze as the masked villain's final words echoed through his head.

'_You know where to find me'_

The sun dipped even lower into the sky, barely illuminating the rooftop.

"I just….I just need some time to think."

His words were scarcely audible in deafening silence. If he had turned around, he would have noticed the worried glances his team had exchanged.

The five teenagers stood in silence as the last rays of sunlight disappeared from view. A metallic glare caught the young alien girl's eye, and she took a hesitant step forward.

"Friend Robin, what is in your hand?" Starfire asked, looking at it with concern. The Tamaranian girl moved closer, and Robin could feel her warm presence directly beside him.

A sinking dread filled Robin as he stared down at his closed, bloody hand. He had forgotten about the strange object Slade had slid into it. One by one he painfully released his fingers and felt his stomach sink at what was revealed.

Silence fell through the air as ten eyes stared down at a metal, bloody 'S'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay what do you think? Leave a review and let me know! I hope you enjoyed! Next update will be soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fragments

**Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**

**Author's Note: THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed! **

**I'm so sorry about all the typos/grammar issues! I went back and tried to fix them all. After I read a chapter so many times my brain starts to autocorrect the chapter for me! Haha again, I'm sorry. I hope I caught all the mistakes in this chapter. **

**Anyway, on with chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_Fragments_

The door slid shut behind him, cutting off the light from the hallway. His eyes dimly looked over the dark room. Fragments of the past were littered throughout the small space. Everywhere his eyes traveled, they were there. Newspaper clippings. Files. Photos. They all taunted him, stared at him, and mocked him. All reminders of his failures.

The dark desk beckoned him forward and Robin walked towards it in a dazed trance. His fingers trailed over the red wood grain as he sunk into the comforting embrace of the small, worn chair. The blinds on the windows were drawn shut and the only light in the space came from a pitiful lamp that was struggling to hold back the darkness.

Robin glanced around his office, his eyes taking in everything around him. The back wall was plastered with newspaper clippings – all regarding the same subject of a certain masked man. Articles from the past years burned into his eyes. Words blurred together as story after story detailed all the encounters the Titans had experienced with Slade.

_All except one. _

Robin slammed his eyes shut as the haunting memory tore into him. His blood ran cold as the images raced past his eyes. _The enigmatic black and orange mask. The turning of the gears. The controller that decided his friends' fates. The screens that reminded him of the consequences of failure. _

No one except the Titans knew exactly what had happened. And even they didn't know all the details. Robin shuddered as his thoughts drew him back in time. He remembered the controller as clear as day. It was the controller that Slade had used to blackmail him into an apprenticeship. It was the controller that could have ended the lives of the Titans.

Those were the days that he never wanted to relive. They were the nightmares that haunted his every waking hour. Slade had forced him to steal, to fight his own friends, and to defy every moral code Robin had ever lived by. And each day the man reminded him that with a push of a button, the microscopic probes in the Titan's bloodstreams could activate and kill them.

Failure had not been an option.

So Robin had curved his rebellious behavior and slowly gave into the man's demands. It had shredded his mental state and heart to pieces. In one crushing blow, Slade had been able to reduce him to a criminal and had been able to manipulate him into obedience. There was nothing he could have done to stop the man. There was nothing he could have done to resist the man without threatening the lives of his friends. He had been utterly helpless.

Only by the selfless actions of the Titans had Robin been able to find a solution. He had injected himself with the same probes Slade had used in the Titans, effectively making the man's blackmail useless. They had defeated Slade, and Robin had escaped, but that didn't mean the boy had been okay.

It was an experience that remained burned into his mind. It was a failure that he would never forget. It was a memory that haunted his every step. The Titans had quickly forgotten about the incident, but Robin had never moved on. In the very back of his mind, he had buried a fear. The fear that one day, he would turn into Slade. That one day he would give into the masked man's demands and willingly become a criminal. It was as if Slade followed him. Everywhere he looked, he could feel the man watching him, judging him, and manipulating him.

It was absurd thought, but it still plagued Robin. He had come so close to losing hope during the apprenticeship. He had almost accepted defeat. He had almost stopped fighting the man. Only a small flame of hope had kept him going – a flame that Slade had almost managed to put out.

And now Slade was back, and Robin's fear loomed over his shoulder. _What if Slade tried again? And what if he wasn't able to get away this time? How long would he be able to resist? Would he even be able to resist?_

He reached into his utility belt and pulled out the haunting metal 'S'. The thick piece of metal stared into him. He rubbed his fingers over the smooth surface and flipped it over. There wasn't anything special about the clumsy piece of metal. Yet, every time his eyes rested on it, a shudder of fear traveled through him. It made him feel as if the masked man was always near – always watching.

He would have to remind Cyborg to do another sweep of the Tower for any bugs or cameras Slade could have placed.

Robin sighed and laid the metal 'S' on the table. He didn't understand Slade's angle. The man could have just waltzed in, knocked him out, kidnapped him, and been done with everything.

But he hadn't and that bothered Robin.

What did the man want with him? What was his plan? Where was the cryptic clue that Robin was supposed to solve? It didn't make any sense to the boy. Nothing made sense. Did Slade really do all of this just so he could announce his arrival to the Titans? Robin really wouldn't put it past the man, but somehow he felt there was something more behind this. There was something else Slade wanted. Robin just didn't know what it was. And that made everything more terrifying.

He buried his head in his hands, ignoring the dried blood that cracked when he moved. He couldn't face Slade again. Not like this. The cold metal 'S' stared up at him, calling to him. A shudder raced through Robin, and he collapsed against the desk.

He didn't understand Slade. But then again, perhaps he never will.

* * *

><p>Cyborg dragged his hand over his face, and let out a long, deep breath. Every time. Every single time Slade was involved, the team fell apart. He leaned back in his desk chair and scanned his eyes over the plethora of blinking computer screens he had installed around his desk. At least it seemed he had caught the Tower's security system up to speed.<p>

It was about time too. The last thing they needed was for Slade's army of robots to break in and catch them unprepared. Because right now, he doubted anyone was up for a fight.

He drummed his fingers on the desk, lost in an ocean of thoughts. Robin had locked himself in his office again, leaving Cyborg desperately trying to hold everything together. He couldn't allow Slade to separate the team like the masked man had in the past. And that meant he couldn't allow Robin to close himself off anymore.

Cyborg let out a sigh and slowly stood up, gripping the edge of his desk in his hands. He leaned over it, staring down at the dull, gray color. It was the same color of Slade's eye. That deep, gray, taunting eye. The one similarity he had with the masked man.

They both had one real eye.

He slammed his fist down on the desk, breaking his train of thought and shattering the crystal, gray eye that mocked him. An eye or not, he was not like Slade, and he never would be. Not in a million of years.

He lifted his hand back up to his face and rubbed his cheek. A large hand print was embedded into the metal desk, and Cyborg muttered something under his breath. Another thing to fix. Just great. All of this was just great. Slade was back and the masked man was bound to be up to something. Robin has checked out to his office, and that meant Cyborg was left to figure out how to pick up the pieces of the team.

His eyes lingered across the room and landed on a picture frame silhouetted in the dim lighting. He walked up to it and grasped the tarnished, silver frame in his hand. The picture was a crystal doorway into his past, capturing a moment he had buried in his heart. The park in the background glowed with life and joy; he still remembered the smell of the freshly cut grass, and the high pitched squeak the rusty, old swing set made. He stared into the glittering eyes of a young Victor Stone like he had so many times before.

How innocent and happy he had been...

His eye took in the striking vision of his mother and father standing next to his younger self and he let out a long, heavy sigh. He set the picture down with a soft thud and sat on his couch, welcoming the soft cushions that greeted him. Too much time had passed to lament on what had happened.

He had moved on a long time ago.

"Hey Cy? You in here?"

"I'm over here BB."

The green changeling appeared in the doorway, his form silhouetted in shadowy darkness. The light from the hallway glowed around his feet as he stepped forward. The door swished shut behind him.

Beast Boy's normally carefree demeanor seemed weighed down, and the young boy walked as if iron chains dragged at his heels. Cyborg immediately straightened with concern, conscious of the fact that he had some major damage control to do.

"I just uhh…wanted to talk, I guess," Beast Boy said rubbing his hand against his shoulder. The small boy hesitated, an unusual flush rising to his green face.

"What's up?" Cyborg said, patting the couch next to him.

Beast Boy shuffled over to the couch and plopped down next to his friend. The young crime fighter sunk deep into the cushions as Cyborg had moments before and stared down into his hands as if the answers to his worries were there. Cyborg shifted as he patiently waited for Beast Boy to break the comfortable silence.

"Is Robin still…"

"I don't know," Cyborg replied after a pause, "I thought he had gotten over this business with Slade a long time ago…I guess I was wrong."

The last five words seemed to suck the life out of Beast Boy, and the green changeling shoulders went slack as he slouched deeper into the couch, almost as if he were trying to loose himself in the sea of cushions. Cyborg withheld a sigh, immediately regretting his choice of words.

"I just thought…with everything that happened ya know….I really thought he was gone…"

Cyborg leaned forward and reached out, grabbing Beast Boy's shoulder. His metal hand grasped the younger boy's shoulder in a firm grip, and Beast Boy looked up. His deep, puffy eyes were rimmed with tears from a wound that had been ripped open again.

"Hey, it's going to be okay BB," Cyborg said, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I promise."

Beast Boy took in a shaky breath, his eyes flickering to his hands.

"I hope so…"

Cyborg softly shook Beast Boy's shoulder and smiled at his friend.

"Course it will. Slade's got another thing coming for him this time, if he thinks he can just waltz on back into Jump with the Titans around."

Beast Boy let out a quiet, hesitant chuckle, and Cyborg watched as his usual self-assured attitude gradually returned. The boy seemed to suck up the reassure like a sponge, and he began to swell with confidence again.

"Yeah he does!" Beast Boy agreed, punching Cyborg in the shoulder. "This time we'll take him out for good and-"

A sharp knock echoed across the room, cutting Beast Boy off from his short tirade. Cyborg sat up and leaned forward on the couch, feeling the cushions sag under his weight.

"It's open."

The door swished open with a soft hiss, revealing a hooded figure dwarfed by the large doorway. Raven stepped forward and in a single, fluid movement dropped her hood. Her violet eyes scanned the room quickly and landed on Cyborg's hunched form.

"Is he still..." Cyborg started with a hint of concern in his voice as he rose to his feet.

"He's been there all night," Raven said. Her coarse voice was unusually soft, and it mirrored Cyborg's own concern. She moved from the massive entrance and approached Cyborg, her feet padding softly on the thick carpet.

Cyborg shook his head, and sat down again, grumbling something under his breath. A small prickle of frustration rose up his spine.

"I thought this time, it would be different."

"We all did. But apparently Robin still is traumatized by the damage Slade has already done."

"Maybe we could you know? Talk to him…?" Beast Boy offered, sitting down on the floor with a loud yawn. He absently pulled at a piece of loose string on his shirt, his mind musing on possible solutions.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and let out a tired sigh. "I tried that already. He barely said two words to me."

Cyborg slapped his hands down on his thighs, his frustration flaring up.

"Well we can't let him sit there all night. He is probably freaked out enough as it is. Slade is back and we need to figure out what the heck we are going to do. And we can't do that without our leader!"

A heavy silence fell over the room as the three teens considered the words that had just been said. Beast Boy's eyes flickered up as an idea popped into his head.

"OH. OH. Maybe we could set an explosive off in the main room. Then he would have to come out!" Beast Boy said jumping up in the air, the idea flowing out of his mouth before he could stop and think about it. He was about to continue but the sharp, icy glare he received from Raven stopped him in his tracks, and the young boy visibly shrunk back, under the powerful gaze.

"Whaaaat…it could work," Beast Boy muttered, sitting back down.

"_Anyways_," Raven drawled, rolling her eyes, "Something needs to be done. The cut on his hand will get infected if we don't do anything soon. Not to mention his other injuries…"

"Well, what can we do? He won't talk to any of us, Rae. Robin is like a brick wall. Everything we say bounces right off of him," Cyborg grumbled, moving away to his desk. This whole situation was making him go crazy. Robin was being ridiculous. He always was when Slade was involved… Still, that didn't change the fact that he needed to talk to someone – anyone.

But who?

"Friends I have made traditional Tamaran Yugenslurch for dinner! Will you not join me?"

The sweet, crisp voice floated over to them from the hallway, breaking up the tense atmosphere in the room. One by one each of the Titans turned to look at the bright, cheery alien girl silhouetted in a hazy glow in the doorway. Her head was cocked to the side, allowing her red, fiery hair to cascade freely down her side.

Cyborg studied the glowing girl while her bright green eyes scanned the room, hunting for a hungry teammate. The gears in Cyborg's mind began to turn as an idea gradually fell into place.

"Rae…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cyborg said, turning to look at the girl who was standing by his side.

Raven hesitated, her eyes fixated on Starfire. After a slight pause, a small smile graced her face, as she briefly glanced at Cyborg.

"It could work," she said, a devious glimmer entering her pure violet eyes.

"What could?" Beast Boy said, moving to join his teammates. He watched as a silent understanding passed between Cyborg and Raven.

"Hey! What are yall-" Beast Boy started but was cut off by Starfire's innocent voice.

"Friends, I do not understand. Are you not of the hunger today?" the girl said, walking toward them from the brightly lit hallway. The light seemed to trail her feet as she softly approached them.

Beast Boy looked from Starfire to Raven to Cyborg, his mind trying to put the pieces together. He glanced back at the glowing alien girl as it suddenly struck him.

"OHHHH I get it! Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Beast Boy cried a subtle hint of laughter in his voice.

A slight nod from Raven confirmed this guess, and three pairs of eyes simultaneously fell on the confused alien girl. Her eyes went wide as she looked between her teammates. She sighed, a disappointed and slightly baffled note entering her voice

"I am guessing you do not want Yugenslurch for dinner…"

* * *

><p>Starfire stood outside the door, her arms full with a supply of bandages, warm water, and rags. She did not understand why the Titans had unanimously elected her to check on Robin after his confrontation with Slade. She also did not understand why they insisted that she go alone.<p>

The girl sighed as her thoughts drifted to Robin. The young Tamaranian was concerned. He had simply gone and locked himself in his office without saying a word to the rest of his team, and he had not come out since. This troubled her as she did not wish to see her leader in such distress. His behavior was unusual, and it was not like the Robin she knew.

She cocked her head slightly and listened for any sound inside. When none came, she knocked softly on the door and waited.

"Robin? May I enter?"

Her feet shifted uncomfortably on the hard, concrete floor while her heart stretched thin with anxiety.

"It's unlocked Star."

The words were spoken softly, and Starfire barely heard them. She pressed her hands against the door and it opened with a quiet hiss. Starfire walked inside the dimly lit office and paused as the door slid shut behind her.

The office was small and furnished with a wood desk and two chairs. A file cabinet sat in the corner along with cardboard boxes marked with different villain's names. The wall in front of her was plastered with newspaper clippings, and the trashcan overflowed with crumpled balls of paper.

Robin sat hunched over his desk with his hand buried in his hair, and Starfire quietly approached him. She set the bandages and medical supplies on the table and dragged up the spare chair next to him. The young girl nimbly sat down and pressed her hands into her lap.

The only sound in the room was the steady ticking of the clock on the desk. Starfire watched the seconds hand move around in circles as she debated what to do. It was odd for Robin not to say anything to her, and it made her feel great unease. Her green eyes wandered around the room and hesitantly fell back onto the raven locks of Robin. His hand was pressed in his hair, and Starfire tried to hold back a cry of alarm when she saw the dried blood caked around the cut.

She gingerly wrapped her hand around his wrist, remembering the specific instructions Raven had given her.

Robin looked up at her, his mask concealing his eyes from hers.

"May I?" Starfire asked gesturing to the supplies on the table.

Robin nodded his head and slowly pulled off his gloves. Starfire withheld a gasp at the deep, jagged cut that revealed itself. Robin laid his hand on the table and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Starfire dipped the rag in warm water, and gently pressed it against his hand. With slow even strokes she wiped away the blood, revealing his pale skin.

The water turned a deep murky red, and Starfire picked up a dark black bottle.

"Raven told me to use this. Um…she said it would not feel well," Starfire said, her eyes boring into Robin.

A quick nod told her to continue and Starfire poured the clear liquid over the long cut. Robin hissed in pain, and Starfire quickly took a clean rag and wiped off the excess liquid. She bit her lip as Robin shifted in discomfort. The girl quietly tore off a piece of gauze. Her soft hands gently grabbed Robin's hand and gradually wrapped it around the cut.

When she was finished her hands lingered on his arm, until he pulled away.

"Thanks Star," he whispered, his eyes focused on the back wall.

"Of course, friend Robin," Starfire said pressing her hands back into her lap. She hesitantly eyed him up and down, taking in his disheveled appearance.

"Might I suggest a um…shower…" Starfire said tentatively. The boy had no immediate reaction to the comment and instead gave the girl a half-hearted shrug. Starfire sighed and looked away.

She had tried.

Silence stood between them, and her eyes traveled over the untidy desk. File after file and paper after paper covered the red wood. Each paper, document, or file held a common theme - they were all about Slade. A deep pit of despair welled up in the girl as she looked over the mess with apprehension. She did not want Robin to become obsessed with the masked man again.

"I thought…he was gone, Star. I really did," Robin whispered. The Boy Wonder sat up and buried his head in hands.

"I didn't think he would come back."

Starfire leaned forward and lightly grabbed Robin's arm. The young hero looked up at her and stared into her deep, green eyes.

"We have beaten him before, and we can again," Starfire said while squeezing Robin's arm assuredly.

Robin softly shook his head and looked back down at the papers covering his desk.

"But that's the thing Star. I don't think he wants to fight…" Robin trailed off, staring at the metal 'S' that rested on his desk.

The Tamaranian girl stared at her leader with a confused expression and released her grip on his arm.

"I do not understand. Slade is still Slade, is he not?"

"I don't know, Star. And that's what worries me the most."

The statement caused the girl to pause in contemplation. She did not understand what Robin was saying. The vile man seemed exactly the same to her – evil, cruel, and malicious. Every time she saw him, a feeling of dread and terror would rise up in her and it had been no different this time.

"Robin I still do not und– "

"I know. I don't either. I just…I need to be alone for a while, Star…." Robin whispered. His voice was shallow and empty of all emotions.

Her warm fingers wrapped around his cold arm and rested there.

"Robin, will you please come out and allow Raven to look at your other injuries? Please? You cannot sit in here forever," Starfire said, her voice embedded with a deep concern.

Robin became very still as the words pounded through his mind.

Starfire waited in anxious silence as she watched Robin struggle between two conflicting sides. Every bone in her body wanted to yank him out of this oppressive room and out into the main room with the rest of the team. However she had learned a long time ago, that you could never force Robin to do anything. He had to make this decision on his own.

"Please, Robin. We only want to –"

The boy moved away from her reach and turned away, blocking out the piecing green eyes that bore into him.

"Look, I just need some time to think. I need to be _alone._"

The words were short and clipped, and they stung Starfire with a fiery pain. He pulled away from her grasp and his cold arm slipped out of her fingers. The young girl brought her hand to her chest.

"Robin, I only– "

"_I need to be alone."_

Robin's voice snapped with a dead finality that caused Starfire to recoil away from the boy. She hesitantly stood up as the boy sighed and rested his head against the desk once more. Her heart tightened with an unfamiliar feeling, and she turned away, walking towards the door. Her hand pressed against the cold metal, shaking slightly. Robin hadn't even let her finish her sentence. The words she had wanted to say to the boy blared in her head as she stumbled out of the room.

_I only want to help._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The main plot of the story is about to be set into motion. <strong>

**Next update will be Thursday or Friday! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: Catastrophic

**_Disclaimer_****: ****All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**

**Author's note: So sorry that this update is a little late! I hope everyone had a great Friday! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter <em>

_**Cat**astrophic_

Debris crashed down around Robin as he dashed through the forest. Fire licked at his heels, scorching his shoes and tickling his feet with heat. A large sickening crack echoed through the forest, and he skidded to a stop as a tree toppled to the ground in front of him. The flames crackled and sparked against the dark sky, illuminating the forest in a glow of shadows.

Robin whirled around and froze. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. Out of the mountain of flames, a single person walked toward him. Smoke swirled and parted around the silhouetted creature that moved through the fire with an effortless agility and ease.

"_Slade,_" Robin spat, bringing his arms up in a defensive position. "What are you planning?"

The masked man stepped forward and fixed Robin under his steely glare. The boy tensed as sweat rolled down his arms and dripped onto the fiery ground. Seconds passed as the fire roared around the hero and the villain.

"Come find out, little bird."

Slade turned around and dashed into the waiting fire, disappearing into the smoke. Robin hesitated and charged forward into the fiery abyss, ignoring the intense heat that bombarded him. Sweat poured off of him as he dashed and hurdled through the forest, dimly keeping track of Slade's distant outline. The smoke grew stronger as trees continued to crash down around him.

With each terrifying crack of a falling tree, Robin ran faster, but Slade seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Everything became a hazy blur as smoke curled up around him and into his lungs. A thick branch caught his legs, and he crashed into the ground. Pain assaulted his arms as sharp branches sliced into them.

He rolled to his feet as a dark, metallic taste overwhelmed his mouth. He stumbled forward, hacking and coughing while the fire and smoke seethed around him. The burning chaos overpowered all of his senses until he could barely see the outline of his fingers. Each breath he took sent the potent smoke deeper and deeper into his body. He gripped his chest and tore at his uniform, trying to relieve the building pressure in his lungs.

The world began to tip dangerously as time slowed. Each spark from the fire took longer to ignite. Every falling tree took years to hit the ground. Each breath seemed to take a century. Robin looked at the hazy chaos around him and he began to fall forward. The trees moved by him inch by inch as the ground grew closer and closer to his face.

A silhouette of something Robin didn't recognize appeared in the outline of the trees. Through the stormy haze, he dimly heard his name and let out a quiet croak in response. The roar of the fire grew into a blaring thunder and cut out all noise from his world. The dark ground was slowly consuming his vision, blocking out everything from sight. He saw the shadow extend a hand. But it was so far away. Robin felt the world grow dim around him. He couldn't reach it.

He hit the ground and felt his world go black.

"ROBIN WAKE UP!"

The Boy Wonder bolted up, the Titans' alarm blaring in his ears. He jumped off of the couch and looked around wildly. His heart pounded madly in his chest and sweat poured down his face. He threw his hands up in a fighting position as his eyes settled on Beast Boy.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Robin said, stuttering slightly and vainly trying to get his bearings. The green boy merely raised a weary eyebrow and shook his head.

"Dude, calm down. You fell asleep on the couch while watching TV. It's not like the world is about to be invaded by zombies," Beast Boy muttered crankily while plopping down on the couch. His eyes drooped with weariness and he rubbed them with his fists.

Robin took deep breaths trying to calm the adrenaline that raced through his system while he mentally recounted his restless night. After Starfire had left him, he had heeded her advice and had taken a shower, ignoring the numerous bruises that laced his skin. He had then decided to go watch some TV in a vain attempt to take his mind off of everything. The rest of the Titans had already retired for the night, so Robin hadn't been concerned about being disturbed.

He just didn't remember falling asleep…

"What time is it?

"Three A.M.," Beast Boy grumbled while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Why any villain would want to be up at this hour, I have no idea." The boy muttered something else under his breath which sounded suspiciously like _'I swear I would rather eat meat than be up this early...'_

"Friends, I have come as soon as I could. What is the cause of urgency?" Starfire said, floating over. Her hair was a tangled mess, and she looked around with her dull eyes, clearly disoriented.

Cyborg stormed into the room, muttering obscenities under his breath. All eyes in the room swung to the cranky teen, and Robin raised an eyebrow at his friend's dramatic entrance. Cyborg pointedly ignored everyone and instead marched up to the computer and shut off the alarm and the obnoxious flashing lights.

"Someone needs his beauty sleep," Beast Boy muttered with a devious smile on his face. Cyborg snapped around and gave the younger boy a look of pure annoyance.

"Watch it, _green bean_."

"HEY-"

"Guys," Robin snapped, drawing everyone attention. He sighed in annoyance and rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the unpleasant effects of lack of sleep. His body groaned in irritation and he let out another sigh. "Can we just get this over with?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked away from each other and nodded in wearily agreement. Cyborg turned back to the computer and pulled up the police report.

"Looks like someone broke into the Jewelry shop down on east and 23rd," Cyborg said, his eyes scanning computer terminal.

"Who?" Raven asked. The Titans snapped around at the girl's quiet and unnoticed arrival. Of all the teens, she seemed the least disturbed about being woken up at the unusually early hour and merely raised an eyebrow at skeptical glances she received.

Cyborg muttered something under his breath and continued reading the report. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he hunted for the information he needed. The boy paused in his typing and scrunched his face up.

"I just don't believe it…what is she doing in Jump…"

Robin walked forward and glanced over his friend's shoulder. Cyborg tapped his fingers on the terminal, and an image lit up in front of him.

"Who?" Raven repeated.

Robin looked back at his team, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Catwoman."

* * *

><p>To a casual observer, the pacing woman would have looked absolutely normal. He or she would have dismissed the occurrence and assumed the woman just couldn't sleep. But if they had looked closer, they would have noticed that the woman had a large sack in her hands. They would have also noticed how gracefully she moved, striding across the rooftop like a caged lion. After some time they would have also noticed the distinguishing cat ears, and then they would have realized that something was wrong.<p>

The Titans split up, each taking a different route to the villainess from the vandalized jewel shop. Robin tracked her down first and radioed her location to the other Titans. He paused under the cover of an adjacent rooftop and watched her movements for a few moments. The lithe woman paced back and forth in the shadows that covered the rooftop. Her slender form was barely visible in the dim lighting.

"Titans, I'm moving in. Remember Catwoman isn't your typical villain so be prepared."

"Okay."

"Will do."

"Got it."

"Of course, Robin."

The Boy Wonder rolled forward and jumped off the building. He launched his grappling hook and used his momentum to swing up to the adjacent rooftop. He flipped upward and rolled to a stop on the hard concrete. His eyes scanned the area as he tucked his grappling hook away and stood up.

Catwoman's faint outline caught his attentions and he paused, studying her silhouetted form. From far away, she had looked like the Catwoman he had always known. But up close, something was wrong. Her normal cocky aura was still there, but her shoulders sagged slightly as if they had developed a terrible burden.

"Selina," Robin said softly, taking a tentative step forward. It had been years since they had last seen each other, and Robin had no idea how the woman would react to his presence. One could never be too careful around cats.

The woman snapped around and laid her sharp eyes on the Boy Wonder.

"Richard."

Robin visibly flinched at the use of his real name and ducked his head. Catwoman let out a smooth, purr-like rumble that echoed through the still air. She cocked her hip and stayed in the shadows, effectively concealing herself from the young boy.

"Where are your friends? I was finally excited to meet them," she said, turning away and resting her hands on the railing. A large sack dangled from her hands, which she mindlessly swung back and forth.

Robin slowly moved forward, approaching the woman with caution. There was something in her voice. Something wasn't right.

"Drop the sack cat lady and no one gets hurt."

Cyborg appeared behind Robin along with Beast Boy, who morphed into a large lion and let out a powerful roar.

Catwoman let out another smooth laugh.

"I like the lion. But where are the girls?" she purred, appearing to lick her hands. The lithe woman turned around, her yellow eyes glowing in the shadows.

"They should be-"

"We're here," Raven said, landing directly next to Robin. Starfire dropped to the ground beside her with green starbolts ready in each hand.

"Oooooh aren't you cute," Catwoman said pointing her claws toward Starfire, "Robin always had a thing for red heads."

Heat rushed to the boy's face and Robin let out an indignant cry of embarrassment.

"CATWOMAN," Robin yelled as the laughter of Cyborg and Beast Boy reached his ears. The boy whipped around and gave his fellow teammates a threatening glare. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he nudged Cyborg in the ribs. The laughter quickly died down.

The woman merely chuckled at the boy while swinging the bag back and forth in her hands. Starfire lowered her arms, the green starbolts going out. Her green eyes swung to her leader, and she gazed at Robin with confusion.

"What does the woman of cats mean, Robin?"

"It's nothing, Star…" Robin muttered looking down at his feet. For once he was glad to hide his embarrassment under the cover of the night.

Raven rolled her eyes and stepped forward from the group, an edge of impatience in her voice.

"Look Catwoman, we don't have time for this. Just return the jewels so we can all just go home."

"Gladly."

The sack hit the ground with an unceremonious thud. Raven raised an eyebrow as Robin picked up the bag.

"Well, that was easy."

The Boy Wonder narrowed his eyes at the sack and hesitantly pulled it open. Inside the bag, a mountain of gold and jewels glittered and sparkled. Robin immediately snapped the bag shut, feeling the rough fabric grate against his gloves. Something wasn't right. The woman would _never _give up without a chase. Robin had spent many nights in Gotham hunting the berserk woman, and she never surrendered. The woman loved the thrill of the chase too much to give up this easily. The boy looked back down at the bag in his hands as suspicion crawled around his feet.

"Catwoman come out from the shadows," Robin ordered sharply, peering into the darkness.

The two yellow glowing eyes blinked once and fluttered closed.

"Cats come when they want too," she shot back.

"You're hiding something."

Catwoman paused and cocked her head at the Boy Wonder, a playful note entering her voice.

"How'd you guess?"

"I know you Selina. You would never give up without a chase," Robin replied while moving closer to the shadows. The Titans watched with growing interest as Robin fearlessly strode closer toward the wild woman. Cyborg made a move to follow, but Robin held up his hand, stopping him.

"I had to find a way to get your attention."

"You could have come to the tower."

"I play on my own terms, little bird."

"So do I," Robin replied, one foot in the shadows. The woman snapped around, and her yellow eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"That type of attitude will get you killed."

"Then why aren't you dead?"

"_I_ have 9 lives."

"Seven, Selina. You only have seven left."

"Eight," She snapped, "The last time didn't count. I simply played dead."

"HA! I saw you get-"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but what does this have to do with anything?" Beast Boy said shyly, scratching his head.

Robin stopped himself, and glanced over at the boy. The green changeling concealed a yawn, and shrugged slightly.

"What, I'm tired…"

Robin nodded once and stepped back, taking a calming breath of air.

"Catwoman, please," Robin whispered as his hands fell to his sides and a layer of desperation entered his voice.

The two yellow eyes blinked again and then flickered closed. They opened again and slowly moved forward out of the shadows. Robin held his breath as the shadow approached him, the yellow eyes piercing into him. The light gradually fell on the long, lithe form, illuminating the elusive woman.

Catwoman looked exactly how Robin remembered her. She was decked out in her traditional gear: long black gloves, high-knee leather boots, a mask concealing the upper part of her face with the trademark cat ears, and a long whip hanging from her utility belt. Her brown hair was cropped into a short pixie cut and her lips were stained a deep red. She blinked once and her big, yellow eyes turned back into their normal brown color.

Robin eyes widened in shock. Her leather uniform had three long cuts running across her arms and her midriff. Blood oozed from her cuts onto the concrete as the woman's eyes flickered to the ground. A dark purple bruise leaked out from under her mask and traveled down to the corner of her lip.

"Woah…" Beast Boy whispered, his eyes flickering to Cyborg. The older boy gave his teammate a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder while his eyes darkened with a deep seriousness. Starfire let out a squeal of surprise and covered her mouth with her hands. Only Raven remained unmoved by the shocking injuries.

"What happened?" Robin whispered, numbly staring at the woman before him. In all of his years as a crime fighter, he had never seen Catwoman like this. She seemed vulnerable and exposed.

The woman let out a long sigh, and pulled something out of her belt. She flipped the folded piece of paper in her hands before extending it to Robin. The Boy Wonder cautiously stepped up and took the note held in her claws.

The stained paper was cold in his hands and he opened it slowly, reading the words sprawl hastily across it.

_Bird Boy,_

_I have Batsie. _

_But don't worry, I'm hiding him right here in Jump._

_If you want him, you better find him, little birdie. _

It felt as if an unforeseen force had slammed into him, taking away his ability to breathe. All of his worries suddenly vanished from his mind. The wind whipped around him, grounding him to the spot while the night seemed to grow into a cavernous darkness that threatened to swallow him up. He looked back up at Catwoman, who was crouched on the ground licking her hands. She drummed her long black fingernails on the concrete as she locked eyes with the Boy Wonder.

"Who?" Robin said. His grip on the paper slackened as his hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"Who what?" the woman growled, turning away. A defensive edge rose in her voice as she tried to block the furious boy out of her vision.

"Robin, what is the matter?" Starfire asked moving toward him. The alien girl brushed against his shoulder, her eyes bright with concern.

Robin took another step forward, breaking free from his contact with Starfire and ignoring the worried looks he was receiving from his friends.

"_Who took him, Selina?_" Robin asked, a sinister edge creeping into his voice. The lights flickered on the rooftop as the agile woman took a second card out of her utility belt. She twirled it through her fingers before throwing it at the young boy's feet.

Robin picked it up, his stomach sinking with dread as a vision from his nightmare was reflected in front of him. He stared down at the bloody joker card and felt the buildings crumble down around him. It looked like his suspicions were correct. There was only one person that called Batman, _Batsie_. And there was only person that could do this.

The Joker.

"How did what happen, Rob?" Beast Boy asked curiously. He walked forward and Robin roughly shoved the paper and the card in his hand. Beast Boy looked down at them and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"NO WAY. Guys you need to see this." The Titans gathered around Beast Boy, and each let out a collective gasp. Robin ignored their reactions and stalked closer to Catwoman.

"Catwoman. How. Did. It. Happen." Robin growled. His voice was sharp as ice. The streetlights illuminating the rooftop flickered.

"_It_ wasn't supposed to happen," she said in a small voice, looking down at her hands.

"But it did," Robin snapped, his face set into hard lines. The boy snatched the cards out of Beast Boy's hand and turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

Catwoman glanced at the anxious Boy Wonder and let out a sigh. "It's a long story Robin…"

"I've got time," Robin growled, his harsh voice cutting through the night.

The woman raised an eyebrow, a devious smirk pulling at her lips. "That wasn't what you said five minutes ago."

Robin stepped forward and grabbed the woman by her arm. He yanked her to her feet, gripping her arm in an iron hold. His blue eyes narrowed and hardened under his mask. Despite his short height, the boy's cold and hard demeanor bore into the woman, giving him a deadly edge. Behind him, the Titans grew deathly quiet.

"_Answer the question, Selina."_

The woman's eyes widened at the boy and she pulled away, only to have Robin grab her other arm.

"Don't make me ask again. I am_ not _in the mood," Robin snapped, his impatience finally bursting through. The woman sighed and slackened in his hold.

"Let go of me and I'll tell you."

Her voice was as calm as night. After a few seconds the boy complied and released the powerful hold he had on the woman. She took a step back, her heels clacking on the ground. Brown eyes softened with a deep emotion.

"You're not the same boy that left Gotham," she whispered, more to herself than to the boy.

Robin flinched at the words and looked away. The metal 'S' in his utility belt grew heavier.

"People change."

The woman continued to stare at the boy. He hands fell limply to her sides and a long breath of air fluttered out of her lips.

"I just never thought you would, Richard."

The words were only spoken loud enough for Robin to hear. The boy stared at her for several seconds before turning around as a hand grabbed his shoulder. Bright green eyes fell on him and Starfire gave him a small smile.

"Please, how did this man of bats get captured?" Starfire asked, turning her attention to the woman behind Robin. The woman moved over to the railing that ran around half of the perimeter of the rooftop. She leaned up against it, resting her hip against the smooth metal bar.

"The museum down on 51st had just opened up a new exhibit that I wanted to check out," she said clacking her fingers on the rail. "I decided to _borrow _an artifact-"

"Probably more like _steal,_" Cyborg scoffed.

"A relative term," Catwoman said waving the accusation away with her hand. "Bats caught me in act like the good little hero he is."

Sarcasm dripped in her voice, and Robin's hands twitched with annoyance. He held back his temper though and let the woman continue.

"He gave a good effort, but I eventually I lost him – at least I thought I had. I ran down an alley…right into the Joker and his cronies."

She slid her leg in and stood up in a fluid motion. Yellow flecks appeared in her brown eyes, and a vicious growl escaped her blood, red lips as the woman continued the story.

"Normally I could handle the Joker on my own. But it was just one bad coincidence after another. I had used most of my gear against Batman and was not prepared to fight. Long story short, I got cornered. Not without leaving a few scratches though," Catwoman said with a wink. The flicker of amusement quickly died in her eyes as her mind took her back in time.

"I was lucky the Joker didn't put a bullet through me right then and there." Her voice was very distant and she gazed behind Robin as if she could see the whole scene playing out again. The next words slithered out of her mouth and fell onto the concrete with a dull thud.

"And then Batman showed up."

The wind brushed over the concrete and Catwoman began to pace the narrow space. Her heels clicked on the ground, setting a steady rhythm to her words. "The Joker had me at gunpoint, and he threatened to kill me if Batman didn't surrender. So being the fabulous hero he is - he gave up. Guess he didn't want to take the chance like last time…"

Beast Boy frowned and stepped forward from the group. "But you said you had eight lives left. Why didn't Batman let the Joker shoot you and then take him out?" It seemed plausible to the boy, but the look Catwoman gave him quickly silenced all of his thoughts.

"He tried that. Needless to say, it didn't work," Catwoman said, her eyes darkening.

"So you _are_ down to seven?" Robin asked.

The woman growled and nodded her head. "I told him to fight. I screamed at him. I yelled at him. But he didn't listen. He didn't want to gamble away the remaining seven lives I had."

Robin swore under his breath. That sounded exactly like something Batman would do. He wouldn't risk a life of a civilian or even Catwoman (no matter how many she had) – _ever_. The man was too grounded in his morals that he would rather accept defeat than break them.

"How'd you get away?"

It was Cyborg that asked the question. The woman's eyes flickered to him, before she jumped onto the metal railing and shut her eyes. The breeze flowed over her body, sliding around her.

"I didn't. The Joker gave me the cards to give to Robin. Once he had Batman in his possession, he couldn't care less about me."

The Boy Wonder rubbed his temples. Everything had come crashing down on him in one cruel blow. The Joker may be a crazy clown, but the villain was psychotic and unpredictable. If he had captured Batman, the Caped Crusader was in some serious trouble. Who knew what that crazy clown was going to do to him?

"Where can I find him?"

"Last I heard he had moved bases to Jump, somewhere down in the north end of town. Said he missed seeing you around Gotham," she said. Catwoman flipped off of the railing, her body moving gracefully against the night sky.

Chills raced down Robin's arms at those words. That had been one saving grace about Jump when he had moved here. There had been no Joker.

Until now.

"As I said, it was one bad coincidence after another."

"I don't believe in coincidences," Raven growled. It was the first thing she had said throughout the entire story, and her voice was dark and scathing. Her hands glowed with an eerie black haze as she advanced on the woman. "She's hiding something Robin."

"Oooooh a feisty one I see. Wanna fight little girl?" Catwoman taunted, pulling out her whip. She dragged the thin leather material through her fingernails while studying the hooded figure.

Before Robin could stop the advancing girl, Starfire stepped forward from the group, her hands blazing with starbolts.

"STOP. We do not need to result to combat, friends," Starfire pleaded, her eyes lighting up in the dark night.

"Star's right. Catwoman is all we have," Robin responded walking up behind Raven.

"But she's LYING!" Raven snapped, whirling around. Her black eyes bore into Robin with a raw, untouched fury. Wind spun around her, causing her cloak to writhe and snap at her heels.

"Catwoman wouldn't lie Rae. Especially not with Batman involved," Robin replied vehemently. A prickle of irritation rushed through Robin as tried to get through to the girl. He reached out to grab her shoulder, but Raven took a hasty step back.

"I can sense it Robin. She isn't telling the TRUTH."

"She wouldn't lie, Raven."

"I told you. I can sense it!" Raven continued, strongly rooted in her belief. Her eyes narrowed at the woman and a dark magic seeped out of her hands. Robin grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pulled her back.

"Raven, STOP."

The girl twisted in Robin's grasp and yanked away. Her eyes flashed a deep black.

"Why don't you believe me?"

The boy let out a frustrated growl.

"Because I know Catwoman. She wouldn't lie about this!" Robin yelled. His frustration boiled over in his words. They sounded harsh, short, and clipped. He suddenly became conscious of the piercing eyes that bore into him. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were all watching the argument, but no one made a move to intervene.

"You trust her over me?"

The words were barely above a whisper. Robin sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. The girl was being unreasonable. This wasn't about trust. It was about the facts. Catwoman wouldn't lie when Batman's life was in danger. The woman just wouldn't.

"Raven this isn't abou-"

"Answer the question."

Her dry and hollow voice cut him off. Dark purple eyes stared into him. The wind whipped between the pair but neither broke eye contact. The girl stood deathly still – every muscle in her body was tense and stiff as she awaited her answer. A breeze fluttered through her cloak. Stillness hung in the air like a piece of glass that could be shattered with a single touch.

Robin's eyes hardened behind his mask as he realized that the girl was not going to back down. He didn't need this right now. First, Slade comes back to Jump, and now Batman has been captured. The last thing he needed was for Raven to doubt his leadership. He had enough stress to deal with at the moment. _Couldn't the girl just back down?_

"Yes."

The word hit the ground with a thunderous bang. Raven's eyes snapped through many emotions in a single instant. Shock. Surprise. Disbelief. _Hurt. _

The emotion burned into Robin. He hadn't meant to hurt the girl. He had only wanted her to stand down. Regret immediately bubbled up within him and he reached out to grab the girl.

"Wait, Raven – I didn't –"

The ppale girl slapped his hand away and a vicious, dark magic swooshed out from under her cloak.

"_Don't touch me." _

Her eyes were a deep, swirling black and the girl stormed off, muttering something under her breath. Robin watched with numb shock as she moved to the opposite end of the rooftop, a black cloud following her trail.

"Raven, wait!" Beast Boy cried, spurring into action. Out of all the Titans, he was the only one that had been able to overcome his shock and race after her.

"I'll be at the Tower," she snapped as a black raven encased her form. It grew larger and larger and then suddenly vanished, taking her with it. Beast Boy stood dumbfounded, staring at the spot she had just been.

"She just…left…she never…" he stuttered at a loss for words.

"Robin! Why did you- " Cyborg started, but was quickly cut off by a menacing laugh that echoed through the air.

Catwoman jumped off of the perch and brushed past a silent and shocked Starfire.

"Guess she couldn't handle the truth," Catwoman smirked, sauntering over to Robin. The boy stood frozen to the ground. He didn't know that a single word would have such harsh effect on the girl. He glanced around at the rest of the Titans and saw a mirrored shock on their face. What was happening? His team was crumbling before his eyes.

"I suggest you get a move on though little bird; Batman is waiting."

Right.

Batman.

Robin tried to wrap his head around the situation. Raven could wait. She would get over it. The girl always did.

But a small sliver of doubt told Robin otherwise.

"Wait, you're not going to help us?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes narrowing.

The woman smiled and her crisp white teeth glowed in the night.

"I would, but the Joker said that if I showed my face again, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Batman. He also said the invite is only for one," Catwoman said pointing at Robin.

The woman smirked at the Boy Wonder, a fiery amusement burning in her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips, and puckered her lips together as if remembering something. "Oh and I suggest you leave your friends out of this one. They don't know the Joker like you and I do."

She moved past him and paused, leaning in close to his ear. Her claws brushed against his cheeks sending chills racing down his back.

"Wouldn't want them to get hurt now would we?"

Robin glanced over at Starfire, feeling the hot breath that trailed down his neck.

"Hey wherever Robin goes, we go! We're a team, Catwoman," Cyborg replied, challenging the elusive woman.

"Yeah! Right Robin?" Beast Boy added, turning to face his leader.

Catwoman let out a long chuckle and moved toward the edge of the building. "Take my advice on this one, Robin. I'm sure you can handle it on your own."

She blinked and her brown eyes flashed back into their deep yellow. Robin locked eyes with the woman and for several seconds, no one moved. A stillness fell over the group, holding them captive and frozen with their thoughts.

Catwoman rose to her full height and smiled. Moonlight illuminated her slim and slender form.

"_Meow."_

With that, she flipped off of the rail and into the dark night, leaving the Titans alone.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin stood staring at each other for several moments before Beast Boy broke the tense silence.

"Um…Right, Robin?"

The Boy Wonder looked at his team and slowly shook his head.

"No guys, this is something I have to do alone."

Starfire's eyes flickered in the dim light. "Friend, Robin. Could we not-"

The girl was abruptly cut off as Cyborg raised his hand. His body grew tense and ridged as he stared at his leader.

"What do you mean _alone_? We're a team Robin, you can't just run off on your own adventure, and pretend we don't exist," Cyborg said, anger rising in his voice. "First, you lock yourself in your office and now you chase Raven off. How co-"

"You don't understand Cy-"

"Then help me understand Robin. Why can't we help you with this? Why do you always want to do things on your own? First with Slade and now this," Cyborg yelled marching up to the Boy Wonder. The older boy towered over him, his physical presence enough to scare most people out of a fight. "Why do you always close yourself off from us?"

"This is different," Robin said not wanting to get into another argument with his friend.

"HOW?"

"It just is," Robin muttered turning away. Cyborg grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back.

"You're avoiding the question! HOW IS THIS DIFFERENT?"

Robin shook out of the older boy's iron grasp, his temper reaching his breaking point.

"Just DROP it Cyborg!" The Boy Wonder yelled, a vicious edge entering his voice.

"NO. For once I'm not going too! I am sick of the lying, the hiding, and the excuses! For once be a leader and answer the question! HOW IS THIS DIFFERENT?"

"THE JOKER WON'T HESITATE TO KILL ANY OF YOU."

The older boy took a step back, clearly shocked by the words.

Robin inhaled a tired breath and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I know from experience …."

"What do you mean you know from experience?" Beast Boy asked a chill crawling through his body. He had heard stories about the Joker, and none of them ever ended well.

The Boy Wonder shook his head and turned away, walking toward the edge of the rooftop. "A story for another day," he whispered under his breath.

"Robin, where are you-" Starfire said, watching him bend down and grip the edge of the roof.

"Just go back to the Tower," Robin replied, waving his hand dismissively through the air.

"Wait! Do not-" Starfire said dashing forward. Her feet ghosted along the rooftop while Beast Boy and Cyborg stared in numb shock.

"Watch out for Slade."

"Please, you must-"

"And keep Jump safe," Robin said turning around. In his hand, he held two bird-a-rangs. Starfire halted a few feet away from him, her green eyes filled with worry and dread.

Behind the mask, his eyes looked at Starfire with regret. His team would never forgive him for what he was about to do, but maybe she would. He watched as she extended her hand out to him…

He threw the bird-a-rangs at the street lights above. In a blinding flash, they snapped out, cloaking the entire area in darkness. Starfire let out a squeal of shock and quickly raised her hand in the air. A starbolt appeared, illuminating the area in a green haze. But when she looked around, the Boy Wonder was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: What do you think? Leave a review and let me know!<strong>

**Next Update will be sometime next week! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Starting to Crumble

**_Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!_**

**Author's Note: A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed! I appreciate the feedback! **

**Alright, chapter 5! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter <em>**

**_Starting to crumble_**

There was nothing in the room except a chair, a clock and a man. No lights. No Windows. No sound. Nothing.

It was sweltering hot.

Perspiration had begun to accumulate in small puddles under his mask, and he shifted his head left and right, allowing for some of the droplets to escape and slither down his face. He blinked, batting away the sweat droplets that clung to his eyelashes. Any way the man moved or turned, sweat seemed to stream down his skin like a waterfall. It poured down the man's face in waves and each droplet hit the ground with a roaring thud. Out of sheer and utter boredom, he had begun to count each drop of sweat that hit the ground.

He was up to 118.

The red clock glared at him from its position a few feet away. The glowing numbers burned into his eyes. It was the only source of light in the room and it cast a faint, eerie red light over the space. The man tried to keep his eyes adverted, but he found himself draw to its hypnotic glow. It beckoned to him. It called to him. It was his nightmare.

He couldn't resist the mesmerizing clock. His eyes would flash up and become trapped in its wicked, red light. And he would stare at it. For hours, he would stare and watch as each minute passed with such excruciating slowness. Every second felt like a year. Every minute felt like a decade. And every hour felt like a century. Yet he couldn't look away and fight the enthralling red light. It was making him go mad.

Sweat continued to roll off of his face, unconcerned by the fact that the man's throat was as dry as sandpaper. He inhaled a heavy breath, feeling the hot air rush inside of him. It seared his raw throat and the man let out a raspy cough. His stomach growled in irritation, and weariness was beginning to spread through his body and into his muscles. He needed food and water. He could survive for a few more days – at best. But if his captor waited much longer than that, he wasn't sure how long he could last.

Chains wrapped around his waist and over his back, holding him down to the chair. His legs were wrapped tightly from his calves down, effectively cutting off any form of movement. Every so often he would flex his muscles to try to loosen them, but it did little to alleviate the pain. He had lost feeling in his toes about an hour ago, and now he felt the familiar tingling feeling in his fingers.

He tried shifting in the iron chair, but the cold, rusty chains dug into his skin causing the man to hiss in pain. He groaned and pushed forward trying unsuccessfully to loosen his restraints. Five feet away besides the red clock, his utility belt hung from the ceiling. If he could just reach it…he could get out…he could escape…

But the man knew it was pointless to try. It was psychological warfare. There was no way he would ever be able to reach it – at least not when he was tied up in fifty pound chains. He would have to wait for something – _anything at all –_ to happen before he could make a move.

So he would wait.

The clock flickered and a minute passed.

Batman sighed and leaned back in the chair.

He just hoped he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

* * *

><p>Robin flipped through the air, his thoughts leaving a trail of fire behind him.<p>

_The Joker is in Jump. _

_Batman is being held against his will._

_Raven is upset. _

_Slade is back._

Just when he was starting to get his mind wrapped around the whole Slade thing, life swung him in a completely different direction. The boy stopped on the edge of the rooftop and looked over at the dark skyline. Lights flickered and blinked with a dull radiance.

He was doing the right thing…wasn't he? By going after the Joker alone, he was protecting his team from danger. The Titans hadn't fought the Joker before so they didn't know what the psychotic clown was like. The Joker was evil, manipulative, unpredictable, and insane. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt any of them, and Robin cared for his team too much to see any of them get hurt.

He took a deep breath and felt the dark night wash over him. If that was his goal, why did he always seem to find a way to inadvertently hurt the Titans? The boy sighed and dragged a hand through his raven locks. When he tried to protect them, he always seemed to push them away. First with Slade and now with Batman…

Raven's violet eyes pierced into him and he feebly pushed them out of his mind. He had never seen the girl so upset before. Robin cringed. And it was all because of his decision to trust Catwoman over Raven. Just why had he trusted the masked woman in the first place?

The answer was a long and complex one that he himself didn't quite understand. He had known Catwoman a long time – longer than he had known Raven. She was the one adversary in Gotham that didn't frighten Robin, and he had almost grown to like the woman – _almost. _

He still could never guess the woman's motives or understand why she was an outlaw, a thief, and a fugitive. But if there was one thing he knew about the enigmatic woman, it was that deep down, she cared for Batman. At a young age Robin had seen it in her flirtatious, yellow eyes. He had seen it in the bright smile she always gave Batman. He had seen it in her movements – the way her claws had never quite hit their mark. The boy had spent many nights in Gotham watching the pair hash it out, and observing intense chemistry that had grown between them.

So when the woman had showed up with news regarding Batman, Robin knew she was telling the truth. She would never do anything that would purposely endanger Batman…_right? _She cared for the man too much to lie about his well-being. She was telling the truth. Raven was wrong. The girl had to be.

_Or maybe you're wrong. _

The thought sent a pang of uncertainty and panic through the boy, and Robin quickly squashed it down. He buried the traitorous thought under layers and layers of false confidence and locked it away. The boy threw himself off the edge of the rooftop, trying to eradicate the doubt from his mind. A cool breeze wrapped around him as he flipped through the air. For a brief few seconds, he experienced the thrill of weightlessness that accompanied his free fall. It reminded him of being on a trapeze again…

Robin snapped his eyes open and let out a yell of frustration. His scream echoed through the noisy air and burned into his ears. He launched his grappling hook and growled to himself. Why was he thinking about the Circus so much lately? He flipped up onto the next rooftop and rolled to a stop. Thoughts of his parents were plaguing him everywhere he went.

_Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Flying Graysons…._

The voice rang in his head and pulled his resistant mind back in time. He remembered the flashing lights that had spun around him in any color he could imagine. Red. Blue. Yellow. Green. He remembered the thunderous applause that had sent chills racing through his body. He remembered the glittery costume his parents had convinced him to wear. He remembered the thrill of flying through the air and the satisfaction of nailing difficult tricks and flips. He remembered the sight of his parents, dancing gracefully through the air. He remembered their reassuring voices, and their kind and loving faces. He remembered that fateful night…the screams…

Robin jerked his head away, snapping himself out of the memory. He sprinted and dashed off of the edge of the rooftop. He would not think of his parent's deaths. Not at a time like this. There was too much at stake to be distracted by his feelings. Besides he had gotten over their deaths a long time ago. He had to focus.

The air rushed by the small figure as he flipped and landed on the next rooftop. Slade was back in Jump, planning who knows what, and now Batman's life was at stake. He needed to track and find the Joker's hideout and successfully rescue the Caped Crusader. And he needed to do it soon. He couldn't afford to mess up. He couldn't afford to be distracted. The stress and anxiety of the situation slammed down on Robin, and the boy staggered slightly under the weight. He tried to shake off the growing feeling of dread, but it seemed to hang over him like a dark cloud. A treacherous thought wormed its way into his brain. _Maybe he should….call in the – _

Nope. Robin cut the thought off and shoved it away. No chance of that. He had sworn to himself the day he left Gotham that he would _never ever _ask _them _for help. The fact that he had even considered doing it disturbed the boy. Jump was _his_ city and his team could handle anything that was thrown at it. He didn't need the Justice League involved. He could do this by himself. He was Robin, the fearless Boy Wonder. He didn't need help.

The boy took a deep breath and winced when he thought of his team. They had wanted to help him and he had pushed them away. The Titans were probably beyond upset with him. He could only hope that they would forgive him for all the pain he had caused them.

Starfire was probably worried sick at the fact that he had turned off his communicator. Her piercing green eyes rose up before him and bore into him. They dug into his mind and dragged him back to that moment where she had extended out her hand, wishing, _hoping, _that he would take it. But Robin hadn't. And now he was going to pay the price for that decision.

His mind replayed Starfire's face before him over and over again. Her eyes, those deep green emerald eyes, had looked at him with such a cavernous pain. He had never wanted to hurt Starfire. He had never wanted to hurt Raven. He had never wanted to hurt his team. But it seemed he had done just that.

Faint moonlight pierced through the dark night and illuminated his surroundings. He released a shaky breath and collapsed to his knees.

_First Slade, then Batman, then the Joker…and now the Titans…._

"I'm doing what I think is right," he muttered under his breath.

_Maybe you don't know what's right. _

The thought crept up on him before he could shove it down. He felt so empty. So alone. This is what Batman would want him to do. This is what the Caped Crusader _expected_ him to do..._right?_ Robin was supposed to be a hero. He was supposed to be fearless. A cold wind whipped around him, sending chills racing down his back. Was he wrong? Should he have asked his team for help? Should he have dragged them into this mess? Should he have listened to Raven?

He slammed a fist on the ground and a loud smack sounded through the air, shattering his thoughts. The sharp pain in his hand brought him spinning back to reality.

This wasn't a question of right and wrong. This was life and death. If he messed up, even the slightest bit, Batman would be killed. He didn't want the Titans involved in this. He didn't want them to bear his responsibility, and most importantly, he didn't want them to see the shadows of his past.

Robin reflexively balled his hands into fists. He'd rather keep his life with Batman and his life with the Titans separate. A deranged laugh escaped his lips, and the boy shook his head. He had an odd feeling that his two lives were soon going to collide with a loud bang.

He walked up to the edge of the building and stood there, his heels grounding him to the rooftop.

He looked out onto the bright skyline and listened to the city shift with life. Lights flashed in the distance, and car horns added to the chaotic air. Robin's highly honed instincts told him that there was going to be trouble tonight. He just hoped the Titans could handle it without him.

And most importantly, Robin hoped that Slade wouldn't try anything tonight.

Slade. _Freaking Slade._ Of all the blasted villains to show up right now, it just _had _to be Slade.

Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out the jagged metal 'S'. He rubbed the smooth metal in his hands as he flipped it over and over. He didn't know what to think about Slade anymore. He didn't know what to expect from the masked man. Slade was almost as unpredictable as the Joker. Robin snorted once and put the haunting piece of metal away.

_Almost. _

Robin glanced around him, a dark feeling crawling up his back. Chills raced up his arms and he wrapped them around himself in a protect shell. Even thinking about the masked man made him paranoid. He expected Slade to walk out of the shadows any second now and gloat about his latest win against the Titans. That sickening smooth voice filled his head…drowning out all of his thoughts…and plunging his mind into darkness…

Robin abruptly stepped back from the ledge and shook his head, shattering the darkness that had begun to creep in on him. He needed to put this behind him. As a matter of fact, he _had _to put this behind him. Right now his number one priority was Batman. He needed to find the Joker's new hideout and rescue Batman.

_Forget about everything and rescue Batman. _

He repeated the thought over and over again in his mind, drowning out all other worries. Robin pulled out his grappling hook and soared off the building, the air rushing past his face and clearing his conflicted mind.

Slade could wait…hopefully.

* * *

><p>The Tower was deathly quiet.<p>

Starfire floated through the empty hallway until she came upon the closed door of her friend. The girl let out a heavy sigh and sunk the ground. The carpet conformed around her bare feet, offering the girl a small amount of comfort. Her hand lightly knocked on the door.

"Raven?"

Her soft honey-sweet voice floated through the door. It pierced through the oppressive silence and cut through the heavy atmosphere of the tower.

"_Friend Raven, are you in there?" _

Concern bled into Starfire's voice as she knocked with more force. Her hand trembled slightly, and she pressed it against the cold metal. The young alien girl sighed and closed her bright, green eyes. Her heart held a heaviness that seemed to anchor her to Earth. It had taken an immense amount of effort to summon her powers and fly back to the Tower after Robin had left. The weight of worry and pain dragged at her heart and was slowly beginning to consume her.

The door slid open, and Starfire jumped at the sudden appearance of her friend. Raven stood in the darkly lit doorway. Her hood was raised and her cloak was wrapped around her body protectively. Starfire could dimly make out the girl's pained, violet eyes.

"Need something?"

Raven's voice was hard. Each word was a toughened ball of pain and landed at Starfire's feet with a loud smack. It unsettled the alien girl, and Starfire stuttered over her next words.

"I was…wondering if y-you were the ok-okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Raven's eyes darkened under her hood as she held Starfire in an uninterested gaze.

"I'm fine," she replied shortly. Her statement broke off with a harsh snap and Starfire flinched, taking a step back.

"Oh well, I just wa-"

"Is that all you needed?" Raven asked, slicing the girl off mid-sentence.

The alien girl's green eyes melted into a cold sadness and she dropped her gaze. The carpet bore into her as she let the next words slipped from her lips with a quiet breath.

"_Yes. I suppose so…"_

Raven's cold nature hammered down on her, amplifying the weight in her heart. A burning sensation filled Starfire's eyes and the girl turned away as a hot tear escaped her eye. It slid down her cheek, stinging her icy skin with warmth.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you, Raven…I will go now," Starfire whispered while more tears threatened to overwhelm her weak barrier. _First Robin and now Raven…what was happening to her friends? Why did they not wish to talk to her?_

The thoughts plagued Starfire and she took a hesitate step forward, trying to fight off the powerful force of gravity on her body. A soft sigh echoed from behind her and a gentle hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Look, Starfire," Raven broke off as an unusual emotion entered her voice, "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you."

Starfire sniffled and turned around. Raven slowly lowered her hood and gazed at Starfire. Glistening, green eyes met soft, violet eyes.

"Are you mad at Robin?" Starfire asked in a very quiet voice. More tears slid down the girl's cheek and Raven sighed, grabbing Starfire's hand and pulling her into her bedroom. The door slid shut behind the two girls.

Raven's room was dimly lit and furnished in various purple hues. Her circular bed was in the center of the room, and a couch and a bookshelf were tucked away in the corner. Raven dragged her sniffling friend there and seated Starfire on the couch. The alien girl buried her eyes in her hands while tears bled passed them into her lap.

The girl inhaled a sobbing breath, and her body shook uncontrollably. She vaguely became aware of an item being pressed into her lap and a presence that moved to sit beside her. Starfire blinked the tears from her eyes and focused on the mysterious item.

A purple box of tissues.

Raven let out a soft smile and handed the girl one. Starfire gratefully accepted it and wiped away the flood of tears traveling down her face. Tissue after tissue was pulled from the box as the young alien girl unleashed all of her emotions into the white, fluffy material. Raven's hand gently patted her back as the alien girl sobbed her way through the box.

"_Why did he not believe you Raven? Why did he trust the woman of cats over you?"_

The broken words caused Raven to move her hands across Starfire's back and hold the girl in a half-hug. Starfire's tears quieted slightly, and silence quickly spread through the room. The two girls sat near each other, embracing the small amount of comfort that it gave them.

Raven sighed and leaned closer to Starfire. A deep weariness and pain entered her words.

"I don't know, Star. I can only guess…" she said. Her voice sounded as soft and smooth as gentle waves washing up against a sandy shore. "I think this whole Slade thing has overwhelmed his mind. When Catwoman showed up…he just wasn't thinking…"

Starfire shifted in Raven's hold and turned to face her.

"But Raven, we are his team! Why would he not trust you!"

The desperation in Starfire's voice made Raven turn away and tightened her hold on Starfire. She let out a very quiet sigh and turned back to face Starfire. Raven's eyes glittered in the dim light. Tears were threatening to break through her strong barricade.

"I don't know, Star."

Starfire leaned her head against Raven's shoulder and let out a quiet sigh.

"What if he does not come back, Raven? What if…" Starfire whispered, closing her eyes.

The statement hung in the air and Raven's arm tightened around Starfire. The unspoken words echoed through the girl's minds and sent a pang of fear through them.

_What if something goes wrong?_

"He'll come back Star," Raven said in a low, soothing tone. "He'll come back…"

But both Raven and Starfire knew that there was always the chance Robin wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Soundless footsteps echoed through the wide cavernous space. A figure moved though the shadows and with a calculated ease followed a discrete path through the still gears. Cobwebs loomed over the ground and a gloved hand reached out of the darkness and brushed them away, unperturbed by the annoying obstacles. Finally the gears fell away, abruptly revealing a vast space with large panel screens lining the walls. The air held a quiet expectancy about it as the figure moved from the shadows and stood in the center of the cold, metal dungeon with two hands clasped behind his back.<p>

"You've let the place go," the figure said while smoothly looking around.

A second figure, shorter than the first, walked out from the shadows with shout of surprise.

"Well you weren't supposed to be back for another month!"

"I got back a few days ago. I had a change of plans."

"Something go wrong?"

"No," the tall figure said slowly, "Paris is just really not all that interesting."

"That's a shame. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble," the shorter figure said while whipping out a rag from his pocket. He moved to the table in front of the screens and began to wipe away the various cobwebs that had accumulated from months of neglect.

"None more than I usually do," the figure in the center of the room replied. He walked to the far wall and ran his hand up and down, searching for something.

"It's good to have you back, Slade."

With a click, and a deep rumbling growl, the gears in the warehouse began to turn again.

"It's good to be back, Will."

William Wintergreen let out a chuckle, and glanced over his shoulder at Slade.

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you'd like some."

Slade slowly shook his head at the older man, and started to walk toward a discrete alcove on the other side of the room. A keypad slid out and his fingers moved over the numbers in a flash.

"Maybe later. There's a contract I need to take care of first and a few _associates _I need to visit," Slade responded as the wall slid away, revealing row after row of various weapons. The masked man began to load his utility belt while Will shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sure those _associates _will just be ecstatic to see you_,_" the older man replied while rolling his eyes. Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Slade turned as the weapons alcove slid shut behind him. He walked toward Wintergreen, a sly smile concealed under his mask.

"I am quite an amicable person, aren't I, Will."

"Oh you're just dashing, Slade. A real charmer."

"Anything interesting happen in Jump while I was away?" Slade asked moving to stand behind the smaller man.

Will sighed and shook his head, "No, it's been pretty quiet. I'm sure the Titans are all worked up at your arrival. Couldn't you have made it….hmm I don't know…more inconspicuous?"

"What's the fun in that, Will? Besides its good to keep your enemies guessing."

Mr. Wintergreen hummed thoughtfully to himself while batting away a rather large and obtrusive cobweb. He paused and looked up at the towering man. He reached out and grabbed Slade's shoulder gently.

"Try not to cause them too much trouble, Slade."

"I'll keep that in mind Will."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>**Next update will hopefully be Saturday! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Time to Fight

_**Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**_

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I appreciate the feedback! **Ah sorry this chapter is a day late! My weekend has been busy and this chapter needed a lot of editing! **_  
><em>

**Warning. Slight violence in this chapter. Nothing too bad but it's the Joker... I'll summarize this chapter in the next one if you want to skip it! **

**Alright, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

_Time to fight_

Lights flickered around the dark and decrepit warehouse. A cold wind shook the entire building, and a dark grating sound screeched through the air, unnerving the young boy observing it. The wooden siding had begun to rot away, leaving large holes in the sides of the building that left it vulnerable to the coming winter.

Things were much quieter down in the north end of Jump. It housed a large warehouse district that more or less seemed to be immune from the law. The hustle and bustle of the city life seemed to fade the farther north a person went. All the factories and businesses were closed, and workers had already gone home for the night. The undisturbed stillness created a dark and eerie air that left a person constantly looking over his or her shoulder.

Robin pressed his elbows to the ground and crawled up to the edge of an adjacent rooftop. He peered down at the warehouse from the taller building and narrowed his eyes at the small flashes of movements that appeared from shattered and dirty windows. It was pure luck that he had stumbled upon a few of the Joker's henchmen. They had been picking up a silver package from a similar building, and Robin had simply followed them here. It had been easy.

_Almost too easy. _

Either the Joker was over-confident and careless, or he actually wanted Robin to find him.

The boy severely hoped it was the first option.

He mentally shrugged to himself and brushed the thought aside. It was probably a little of both, but it didn't matter much to him anyway. He didn't care how he found the Joker's hideout - he was just glad to have found it at all. The longer he took to find it, the longer Batman was in the clutches of the psychotic clown.

He turned his head slightly to the east and looked out over the dark and eerie skyline. The metal 'S' felt like a massive pile of lead in his utility belt. The Joker's hideout was close…too close for comfort to another familiar haunt. Robin shuddered as he peered closer at the crumbling building. _What was with criminals' obsessions with rundown buildings?_

A loud voice drew Robin's attention back to the scene before him. The white van had pulled up to the warehouse, and the two henchmen got out of the car, the silver package in hand. A third figure came out of the building through a side door, a nasty snarl sprawled on his face.

"You're late."

The two henchmen staggered slightly, each with a devilish grin on their face. Green paint lined their eyes, giving them an unearthly appearance in the dark night. Each man was substantially larger than Robin, having massive arms and muscles that gave them an intimidating aura. However Robin saw through their brute force. His trained eyes deciphered their slow and sluggish movements and he deduced that neither man had ever been trained properly.

"Awww come on!" the first one said slightly slurring his words while slapping his partner on the back. The other man stumbled under the hit and laughed in amusement.

"We're got here as fast as we could," the second agreed while shoving the package into their superior's hands. The man inspected the package and handed it off to an unseen shadow in the doorway behind him. He then turned to stare down at the two pitiful men below him.

"You're late," the superior repeated again with an air of disgust.

The two henchmen looked at each other quizzically and then burst out in laughter.

"So what if we're late? We still got the package, right?" the first laughed, dismissing the man with a wave of his hand..

"Yeah, loosen up Mr. Kill joy!" the second chimed in with agreement.

Robin froze as he felt the air grow still with an icy tension. The two henchmen seemed oblivious to this and continued laughing. Their superior stood silhouetted in the doorway and stared down at the men before pulling something out from his coat pocket. The unlucky henchmen were unaware of their impending doom until two gunshots echoed through the dark air.

"Five minutes too late," the man muttered so quietly Robin almost didn't catch it. He turned on his heels and walked back into the warehouse, the door sliding shut behind him and cutting off the tentative ray of light that had illuminated the space. Robin peered over the edge and glanced down at the now still bodies. Bile rose in his mouth as a dark feeling flew over him, cloaking him in his fears.

_That could be you._

He shuddered and turned away, slamming his eyes shut. _Keep it together, _Robin thought to himself. _You've seen worse. _An icy sensation crawled up his arms and through his body. _This was why he hadn't brought the Titans. This was why he had to protect his team. _Robin tried to calm his ragged breathing, but the haunting image had been burned into his eyes and it stayed in his mind. He wrapped his arms around his small body as a cold wind whipped through the air.

_Focus Robin. Forget about everything and find Batman._

He repeated that thought over and over again until it washed away the rising panic that had started to consume him. _He could do this. He just needed to focus. _Robin clenched his shaking hands and forced his eyes back to the haunting building.

_Find a way in…_

The thought was like smoke in his mind and vanished as his eyes took in the warehouse. The building was shorter than the one he was on now, but it still had an imposing size and heft. Its decrepit condition and rotting siding allowed it to blend in and disappear into the surroundings. No one would think twice about this building. No one would ever guess it was the hideout of a psychotic clown.

Two rows of windows wrapped around the perimeter of the building, however smashing through glass was not Robin's idea of a quiet entrance. His eyes drew him to the top of the warehouse and a flash of metal caught his eye. A small hatch was off to the far left corner of the building.

_Slightly obvious, but a way in nevertheless. _

The Boy Wonder rose into a crouch and took a deep breath. He could do this. Get in, find Batman, and get out. He rolled off the edge and launched his grappling hook. A thin whistling sound echoed through the air as he flipped upward and landed with a silent roll on the top of the warehouse, creeping along toward the small hatch.

Most of the streetlights were broken and the ones that worked were barely able to illuminate the vast area. The boy squinted in the darkness, thankful for the faint moonlight that guided his path. His feet ghosted along the concrete until he reached his destination. He crouched down, unnerved by the vast open space around him.

Robin ran his hand along the metal edge of the hatch and examined the thick layer of rust that had sealed it shut. The Boy Wonder pulled out a bird-a-rang and dragged the sharp edge around the stubborn hatch, feeling its sharp edge slice through the thick barrier. Slowly but surely he carved through the rust and gave the hatch a hard pull. He grunted and the door flung open with a dull pop.

The Boy Wonder glanced over his shoulder before he slipped inside and landed nimbly on his feet in the middle of a long, dark hallway. The lights flickered above him, and Robin turned his head left and right, trying to decide which way to go. His decision was made for him however, when a pair of gruff and loud voices floated to him from his left.

Adrenaline spiked through his veins as he dashed to his right and rounded the corner. Two figures emerged from the opposite side. From the gait of their footsteps, Robin assumed that they were large and hefty men. The boy pressed his back up against the wall, his breathing controlled and as silent as a ghost.

"Told you it was nothing!"

"Well I heard something running around on the roof!"

"Probably just a rat or something. Forget about it. Besides the boss will have our hide if he sees us wander'en round."

"He'll also kill us if we let someone sneak in!"

"I'm tell'en ya it was a rat!"

Robin allowed a soft smile to grace his face. It must have been a very large rat. He continued down the hallway, edging along the wall. His hands ran along a few rusty, metal doors that lined the wall while exposed light bulbs flickered and sputtered with light, vainly trying to fight the darkness away. He came to a round curve in the hallway and paused. His highly trained ears listened.

Silence.

He waited for a few moments before following the curve cautiously, aware that at any moment someone could appear.

The hallway abruptly fell away, revealing a small area that looked over the entire space below. Robin crept up toward the railing and peered over. The warehouse's outward appearance was deceiving. The inside was massive. Rafters soared above Robin, and the windows did little to light the expansive space. Boxes and crates were sporadically spread out on the ground, and three rooms, one on the right, left and far back of the space, lined the walls.

A group of burly henchmen sat at a table dealing out cards while others were standing around. He counted eleven in total and held back a cringe. Eleven against one. Not the best odds, but it could always be worse. Robin scanned the area, and his eyes landed on the rafters. Maybe he could…

A loud crash echoed through the warehouse, knocking the boy from his thoughts. His training kicked in and Robin froze, shifting his position so that he was better concealed in the shadows. His brightly colored uniform fell away from view as five more men appeared from underneath the balcony. Robin assessed the group quickly, noting the various weapons each man carried. Some had guns while others carried baseball bats or other items that could be used as weapons. His eyes landed on the leader and his stomach dropped. A deep feeling of dread rose up in him as he shoved unwanted memories away.

Bullets shot through the air as the mad man waved his machine gun around, and a deep crackling laugh rebounded throughout the warehouse.

"Where is it?" the Joker yelled tossing his gun to the floor. The madman's face was plastered into a demented smile with red paint smeared all the way up his cheeks. The henchman Robin recognized from outside brought the Joker the same silver briefcase that had cost two men their lives.

The madman snatched it from his lackey's hands and pressed it up against his face, smearing his white face paint on it.

"Ooooh how I just love surprises!" the Joker said with another laugh. He threw the case over his head, and it was silently caught by one of his guards. The Joker began to strut toward the far room while the man who gave him the case fell in step next to him.

The psychotic clown looked exactly how Robin remembered him. His thin frame was dressed in a purple suit and dark, plum gloves. The man's pristine, brown shoes clacked on the concrete floor as he strode to the far end of the room. Despite his crazy and insane facade, the Joker's movements were smooth and well-controlled, revealing to Robin a man that knew how to handle himself.

"Tell me, any sign of Bird Boy yet?" the Joker asked nonchalantly.

Robin felt a shiver crawl down his side. _The voice. The hair. The suit. Those lifeless eyes. _This was real. This was him. This was the ruthless villain that Batman had tried to protect him from all those years ago. His body felt like a ton of bricks sinking to the bottom of the ocean. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Memories began to claw their way into his brain, and Robin was powerless to shove them down.

"No sir. No sign yet, however it has been confirmed that Catwoman delivered the message," the henchman responded, eyeing his superior nervously.

The Joker stopped mid-stride and leaned into the man's painted face.

"Hmmmmm," the Joker whispered drawing out the sound, "He'll be here soon then. It's not like him to keep me waiting"

"But sir," the man started, resisting the urge to cower away from the man, "what if the Titans-"

The Joker snapped away, leaning dangerously to his right. He straightened up and threw his hands in the air, spinning around.

"The _Titans_ will not be coming!" the Joker yelled in a sing-song voice. "Birdie Boy knows the invitation is only for one!"

The dark truth behind those words caused Robin to shiver.

"But sir-"

The Joker whirled around, and his crazed, lifeless eyes flashed dangerously. He whipped something out of his coat pocket and dangled it like a toy in his hands.

"They aren't coming, understood…?" the Joker asked. His voice was as thin as the ice the henchman was treading on.

"Yes, sir," the man responded every muscle in his body stiffening. Robin could see the fear that spread underneath the painted mask covering the man's face.

"Good," the Joker said curtly while turning away and twirling the silver gun in his hand. "Now, as I was saying, we will keep Bats in th-"

"HOW IN THE BLAZES DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Robin froze as every eye in the warehouse turned toward his position. Panic coursed through his body as he slowly turned his head to the side. He swore as he saw the two men he had spotted earlier in the hallway. _How could he have been so careless?_ In the chaos of the Joker's arrival he had forgotten about the two henchmen that were patrolling the hallway. Well, that now made it eighteen to one. Just great, Grayson. Way to screw it up. Batman was going to have his hide when all of this was over – _if_ he was even alive when all of this was over.

A crackling laugh reached Robin's ears, and the Boy Wonder felt as if his world was being ripped to shreds. He held down a wave of panic as thoughts crashed through his head.

The men behind him hadn't moved from their positions but one of them had his hand tightened around a gun at his waist.

_Maybe if he stayed still, the Joker wouldn't be able to see him. Maybe if he stayed in the shadows he would disappear…_

"Birdie Boy! How nice of you to finally join us!" the Joker cried while clapping his hands. "Why don't you come down here so I can see you?"

All thoughts of disappearing vanished from the boy's mind. A dark feeling wrapped around him and clutched him in a tight embrace. So much for a quiet entrance.

Even though every instinct and muscle in his body screamed at him to stay down, Robin rose to his feet to face his accuser. He was conscious of the men behind him, the gun that was itching to be drawn, the bullet that could be embedded into his chest at any second, and the psychotic man that was currently laughing at him. But he wasn't aware that he had reflexively gripped the bo-staff in his utility belt and that his mind was already subconsciously searching for a way out of this mess.

"Where's Batman?" Robin asked, trying to keep his voice level. He put up his facade of confidence hoping the man wouldn't be able to see through it. Beneath it however, his mind screamed at him to run – to get as far away from the man as possible.

The Joker held a hand to his ear and puckered his blood red lips. "What? Tweet, tweet little bird! I can't hear you!"

Laughter echoed through the air from the henchman around him. Each sound pierced into the boy and drove his fear deeper into him. The boy felt this confidence begin to crumble away, but he forced himself to keep his voice level.

"I said, where is Batman?"

He pronounced each syllable sharply and heard the words echo through the laughter that filled the air. Robin forced himself not to flinch under the glare the Joker gave him. He met the lifeless eyes and felt his haunting memories swell inside of him.

The Joker let out a dramatic sight and crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Oh come now! I haven't seen you in years and that's the best hello you can come up with? _Where's Batman? _Not very original if you ask me."

Robin's eyes flickered around. The fear he felt pounded in his head and clouded his thinking. _What was happening? _ Normally he could think through any situation but right his mind was freezing up on him. If the mere sight of the Joker paralyzed him, how was he supposed to fight the man?

"Where is he?" Robin repeated, keeping his words short and terse. He didn't trust himself to say anything more than those few words.

"Loosen up Birdie! Why don't you come down here and I'll give you a proper Gotham welcome?" the Joker asked a devious glint entering his eyes.

Chills raced down Robin's spine as he regarded the insane man before him. Fear licked his sides as he tried to keep his calm, confidence in place. He could almost feel the Joker's eyes pierce through his facade and prey on his fear.

"Not an option," Robin replied, his hands shaking against his sides.

He heard a click behind him and instantly recognized the noise as the man loading his gun. He could feel the barrel staring directly at his back, and Robin resisted the urge to turn and look.

"Oh I believe that's your only option right now," the Joker responded as if talking about something as casual as the weather. He flicked a piece of dirt off his jacket and motioned to the men behind Robin without looking up.

The Boy Wonder quickly weighed his situation. There were sixteen men on the ground below him, each with a loaded and operational gun. He had one gun poised at his back. He was guessing that Batman was being held in one of the three rooms however the sporadic arrangement of the guards gave him no clue to which one. And not to mention that if he knocked out the two guards behind him and somehow managed to subdue all of the guards, he still had the Joker to go through.

"Five seconds!" The Joker cried happily, clapping his hands together. His ragged green hair shook from the movement. "The choice is yours!"

Robin looked helplessly at the rooms below him. There was nothing he could do. He was surrounded and had no idea where Batman was. Fear and panic quickly flooded the boy as he realized just how idiotic he had been. In all of his times of facing the Joker, he had never beaten the man without Batman's help. And now Batman was nowhere to be seen, and he was utterly and helplessly alone. At that precise moment only one option filled the boy's mind.

Escape.

Instinct overrode all thought and he whipped around and whirled two red spheres at the men. The sudden movement caused the man to fire, and the Boy Wonder dropped to the ground as the tiny spheres exploded with a loud bang. A foggy smoke filled the air and Robin barreled past the two coughing men and into the dark hallway. A sardonic laugh echo through the air and chased Robin down the hallway.

"That's right little Bird! Run! Run while you still can!" the Joker screamed after him.

Robin raced down the hallway, the Joker's taunt spurring him on. _He had to get out of here. He had to escape. _ Adrenaline pounded through his body, forcing his muscles to move faster. _He would come back and find Batman. _A door to his right burst open and three men started to stream out of it. Robin whipped out his bo-staff knocking away the closest one's gun, and sent a sharp crack to his head. The man stumbled back, giving Robin the necessary room to maneuver.

Robin dropped to the ground as gunshots whipped over his head. He struck out and caught the man behind him by his leg, making him stumble into the third attacker. Out of the corner of his eye Robin saw the first man rise to his feet, grab his gun, and take aim. He quickly threw a smoke bomb on the ground as gunshots rang threw the air. He let out a strangled gasp as one burned the outside of his shoulder, drawing a thin line of blood.

The Boy Wonder turned and ran through the smoke, pressing a hand to his mouth. His eyes burned as the smoke pressed down on him, shrouding him in a dark cloak. A loud, rumbling explosion rang through the air and a hard force slammed into him. Robin was thrown against the wall. His back absorbed most of the brutal impact while his ears rang from the loud noise, muting all the noise around him. Plaster from the ceiling rained down on him, and he coughed, feeling smoke burn into his lungs. A crushing weight pounded down on his legs and he looked down. His eyes traced the blurry outline of a heavy metal door that had been blow off its hinges and was now resting on his legs, effectively pinning him down.

Robin didn't even have time to resister the fiery pain that laced his body as a silhouetted figure appeared in the smoke from the wide open doorway. A black slender object appeared in its hands, and the figure turned to face Robin. The Boy Wonder fumbled along his utility belt. The ringing in his ears increased as he nimbly grabbed three bird-a-rangs and hurled them at toward the ominous figure. The silhouette let out a muffled cry and staggered back, buying Robin a few precious seconds.

The Boy Wonder gripped the heavy metal door in his hands and pulled with all his might. His muscles burned with an intense, undying fire, and he screamed with agony as he heaved the heavy piece of metal up and braced himself behind it. Bullets slammed into it like a parade of death, and Robin's hearing returned with a loud bang. He grasped his ears in his hands with a quiet cry as bullet after bullet was halted by the strong, impenetrable metal door. Each bullet caused the door to vibrate and shake and Robin could feel the metal begin to groan under the unrelenting hail of bullets. He panted heavily as his mind desperately tried to figure out where to go.

The smoke was slowly clearing in the hallway, and he glanced to he left. Twenty feet away was the hallway where the hatch was located. If he could make it to the rooftop, his odds of survival would be much better. It was easier to hit someone with a bullet in a crowded hallway five feet away versus on an open rooftop thirty feet away.

Robin pulled three bird-a-rangs from his belt and felt the smooth metal rub up against his skin. He took a deep breath and waited for pause in the barrage of bullets. A deafening silence fell on the hallway as the smoke began to rise away. For a few brief seconds, Robin closed his eyes and steadied himself.

With skilled practice, he flung the bird-a-rangs into his attackers and threw the heavy door forward. The henchmen gave a cry of alarm as the bird-a-rangs launched toward their group. The door slammed to the ground with a loud SMACK, and Robin dashed from his hiding place and raced toward the hallway, praying that a bullet didn't dive into his chest at any moment. He opened a pocket on his utility belt and small, bead-like objects rolled onto the floor.

Robin rounded the corner of the hallway and raced toward the hatch. Footsteps of his attacker followed after him, forcing his body to move faster. The boy lithely sprung upward and grabbed a handle on the ceiling that was just before the metal hatch. He swung his legs gaining momentum and slammed them into the hard metal. The cold, unforgiving material gave slightly, but it didn't pop open as he had expected it too.

Robin heard a man swear as a loud beeping noise filled the hallway. The beeping grew in quantity, and the boy instinctively gripped the handle tighter.

"_What the_-"

Explosion after explosion rocketed through the enclosed hallway, shaking the ceiling and the walls around him. If he hadn't been prepared for it, Robin would have been shaken off of the handle and sent crashing to the ground. Loud, frustrated swears reached Robin's ears and the Boy Wonder attacked the hatch with a renewed vigor. He felt his abs groan under the strain of lifting and re-lifting his legs. He slammed into the obstinate metal and let out a feral growl. His legs burned with a terrible fire, but he pressed on, drawing his legs up and kicking the taunting barrier with all his might.

It flung open with a mighty crash, and the Boy Wonder flipped through it just as bullets riddled through the air. He rolled to a stop on the concrete roof and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Blood dripped down from his shoulder, staining the concrete with a deep red. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and made a move to stand up.

_He was going to make it. _

Perhaps it was all those days spent training with Batman or perhaps it was just mere luck, but a warning flared up in Robin's mind. Instincts overrode all thought as he stepped to his right and threw two bird-a-rangs. Time seemed to slow down as Robin saw a man fill his vision. The gruesome, half-shaven face stared back at him with deep, blood-red eyes while a thin line of smoke drifted from his outstretched gun. He saw the bird-a-rangs fly toward his target while a bullet pierced deep into his shoulder.

The pointed piece of metal sliced through Robin's thin clothing, and ripped through the muscle and tendon blocking its path. The boy collapsed to his knees as a foggy disbelief overcame him. He lifted his hand up to his shoulder and pulled it away. Bright, red blood laced his fingertips.

All at once the pain hit him, jarring him back to the present. His attacker stumbled back under the assault of the bird-a-rangs, and Robin rose shakily to his feet, his hand pressed against his shoulder. Blood ran freely down it and onto the ground below him. Images flashed before his eyes. It was happening again.

_The bullets. The blood. Gotham. The Joker's face filling his vision. That sickening laugh that haunted his dreams for years. _

The world tipped around him as he tried to re-orient himself. His attacker advanced on him, tossing the gun to the floor. His white shirt was tattered and torn from where the bird-a-rang had struck him.

"Boss said to capture you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun, now does it?" the man said while cracking his knuckles.

The blood red eyes bore into Robin as the man grabbed the Boy Wonder by his uniform. Robin was lifted off of his feet and stared into his attacker's face. Instead he saw the Joker's face. He heard the Joker's laugh. He heard the gunshots. He saw Batman's pained face.

A knee was brutally driven into his stomach and Robin was thrown to the ground and out of his sickening memory. The boy crashed onto his injured shoulder and felt his muscles shift and crunch around the bullet. His body rolled to a stop at the edge of the concrete rooftop and he let out a wild scream, curling up into a protective ball.

The man snorted, and spit onto the ground. "You're weak," he said advancing on him like a predator, "I expected more from the famous Boy Wonder."

Using his uninjured side, Robin pushed himself off of the concrete to face his accuser. He watched as more men appeared out of the hatch behind him each loaded down with various guns. They immediately trained them on the Boy Wonder while the man grew closer and closer to him. Those haunting eyes filled his vision as he heard the man voice float over to him.

"Get ready to join your precious _Batman._"

Robin saw the man reach out to grab him. His haunting white and green face bore into his mind and grew closer and closer. He felt the crushing darkness wrap around him again. _He was weak. He couldn't do this. He couldn't rescue Batman. _

Two burly hands reached out to him and instinct overrode every crushing thought in Robin's mind. It burned into him and caused the boy to lash out with a sharp kick, successfully nailing the man in the shin. The man let out a sharp curse and just imperceptibly stepped back. But that small step gave the Boy Wonder the room to propel himself over and off the edge of the building.

Shouts of alarm filled the air as Robin sailed downward toward the street. He grabbed his grappling hook out of his belt and launched it, clenching his jaw in pain as the sudden jerk aggravated his shoulder. He swung through the air as a few desperate gunshots followed him, but the boy knew he was already out of range.

"AFTER HIM. THE JOKER WANTS HIM ALIVE!"

Robin swore as he heard men stream out of the building. Gunshots tore through the air behind him and followed his moving form. The boy swung up to an adjacent building and dropped to the ground. His hands fumbled with his cape and hastily tore off a piece of the strong fabric with his teeth. Robin wrapped it around his bleeding shoulder and tried unsuccessfully to ignore the intense pain that coursed through his body from the wound. His fingers knotted it off tightly, and he numbly watched as the yellow fabric quickly turned into a deep, bloody red.

With each drop of blood that was absorbed into the yellow fabric a crushing realization pounded down on Robin.

_He couldn't beat the Joker alone. _

But who was going to help him? Not Catwoman, even if the woman cared for the Caped Crusader, the feline queen was too selfish to help Batman. He hadn't spoken to the Justice League in years and rumor had it that they were away on an off world mission and wouldn't be back for about another month…besides he couldn't – he just couldn't ask them for help.

_That left…_

He reached into his utility belt and froze in disbelief. Yellow shards of metal dug into his skin as he grasped the remains of his broken communicator. It must have been crushed when the door had slammed into him. Robin let out a cry of frustration as he slammed his fist against the ground. And even if his communicator wasn't broken, it wasn't like he wanted to put the Titans in danger either. He was on his own now.

The cursory tied bandage sagged against his arm as blood dripped out from underneath it. _Just how was he supposed to escape and get back to the Tower with a shoulder that was gushing blood?_ He needed to find a place to hide.

Shouts from the street below reached his ears and panic began to grow inside Robin. Perhaps he could hide in an abandon warehouse and pray the Joker's men didn't find him. Blood continued to drip from his wound as the boy inhaled a shaky breath. Even if the Joker's men didn't find him, he would most likely bleed to death first. But where could he go? He needed medical attention and he needed it fast, but it wasn't like he carried a map of Jump City around in his back pocket. The only hospital he knew of was thirty minutes away, and Robin didn't know if he could make it ten_ – let alone thirty –_ more minutes without passing out.

His head pounded with a low drum, and he pressed his hand up against his bleeding shoulder. It wasn't like there was anyone around this part of town he knew. The warehouse district had a few scattered civilian homes. Maybe he could find one and ask the resident for help…

Robin shook his heavy head and muttered softly to himself. With the Joker's men trailing him like this, he didn't want to put any civilian in harm's way. If he didn't entirely lose the Joker's henchmen, Robin could lead them straight to a civilian's doorstep. And that was a risk the boy wasn't willing to take.

The dark night closed in around him and the weak boy rose to his feet. Through the pounding of the drums in his head, a thought slithered into Robin's mind. _There was one place he could go_…

The boy slowly turned his head to the left, and his breath froze in his lungs. His brain mentally recoiled at the idea that accosted his brain. He could never, _never in a million years_, go to him for help. The metal 'S' in his pocket seemed to grow heavier and Robin hesitantly pulled it out. It gleamed in the moonlight and drops of blood splattered on it. Slade's words came back to him.

"_What do you want, Slade?" _

"_Take a guess."_

The moon glimmered in the dark sky, and Robin looked up. Maybe the man would listen. Maybe the man would understand. Maybe he would help Robin.

_Or maybe he'll just kill you, force you into another apprenticeship, or gloat about his latest evil plan. _

Robin sighed and tightened his grip around the metal 'S'. He grimaced as he heard men shouting from the street below him. The small piece of metal felt like a ton of bricks in hands. The haunting black and orange mask rose before him, cloaking him in a dark shroud. Slade's gray eye stared down at him and chills crawled up Robin's spine.

He really didn't have any other options. Either die at the hands of the Joker or his worst enemy. It was the best of the worst.

Robin walked toward the edge of the rooftop, and peered off into the distance. His eyes narrowed, starring at the direction he needed to go. Blood and pain poured from his shoulder in slow and continuous waves. The boy took a deep breath and centered himself.

If he thought the Titans were mad at him now, they were going to be downright furious when they found out about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so it begins...****Next update will be sometime next week! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	7. Chapter 7: Clipped Wings

_**Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**_

****Last Chapter: Robin tried to rescue Batman and was brutally injured by the Joker. He has now gone to Slade's hideout, looking for help...****

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for being patient and supportive! So sorry this chapter took a while to get out! It was originally very different, but then I went back and edited it and well here it is! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

_Clipped Wings_

Blood.

It raced down his hand as he pressed it up against his shoulder. The warm liquid tickled his fingers and flowed through the hastily tied bandage like a cascading waterfall. Robin's free hand slipped on the rusty latch and he swore _– again_.

He whipped out a bird-a-rang and paused as a sickening pain danced across his ribs, momentarily causing the boy to lose his breath. He leaned against the rusty window as air entered his lungs in shallow gasps. The platform he was standing on was small, and the boy was still uncertain how long it would be able to hold his weight. It was secured to the side of building with a few rusty _and very questionable looking_ bolts. When the warehouse was operational perhaps this platform was used to oversee large shipments or deliveries. The boy furtively glanced around and took in the vast expanse of open space below him.

The zone below him had once been used as a delivery area. Boxes and crates were sprawled in a sporadic arrangement. Years of neglect and brutal storms had weathered everything around this part of town into skeleton-like shells. If one looked close enough however, he or she would notice that out of all the buildings, this particular warehouse still had some structural integrity left. It stood strong and solid among the decrepit structures and although it wasn't pristine and new, it certainly wasn't about to fall over.

Chill raced up Robin's back as the boy looked around.

It was all familiar.

The rusty, dingy windows. The flickering lights. The haunting, ominous air. Everywhere Robin looked he could feel Slade's presence breathe down upon him.

The boy repressed a cringe and refocused on the task before him. He had no doubt that Slade had improved his security measures. The moment this window popped open, the masked man would instantly be aware of his presence, and Robin figured he had all of about five seconds to explain himself before Slade attacked him. The boy growled. _Of course I still have to get this blasted window open first or Slade will never even get the opportunity to attack me._

He dug the sharp edge of the bird-a-rand into the latch and pressed down. The rusty metal didn't budge. Robin leveraged his weight against the weapon and used the muscles from his legs to aid his arms in the endeavor. Still didn't budge. Frustration licked at Robin's side. He _would not _let this crummy piece of rusted metal stop him now. He had come too far to simply die at his enemy's doorstep.

Ignoring the intense bout of pain from his ribs, the boy yanked his foot up and slammed it into the bird-a-rang. The sharp metal pierced into the latch, and the window flew open with a dull pop. Robin swore as he pressed his head against the rusty frame. Pain accosted him from every inch of his body. His ribs ached and burned. His shoulder felt as if it were on fire. His head drummed with a harsh, pounding rhythm.

_Breathe. _

Ragged and uneven breathing cut through the air as he slipped into the window. The lights flickered, and Robin fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap of bones. The boy groaned and rose to his unsteady feet. With a wild smack, the window slammed shut behind him, causing the boy to flinch in surprise. The noise echoed through the haunt until it blended with the familiar ticking of the gears.

_Ah the gears…_

The unsettling rhythm beat in Robin's ears while blue eyes examined the massive space with a dim interest. He was standing on an upper level walkway that looked over the entire space. The only light in his alcove came from the faint moonlight outside which did little to fight off the darkness that surrounded him. The boy blinked as moving shadows rolled past his eyes from the disorienting spin of the gears. The lights above only illuminated key areas of the massive haunt. One area, in the middle of the vast space, seemed the largest and most expansively lit. If Slade was anywhere, the man would most likely be in the heart of the hideout.

"_Voice identification."_

_What the…_

Robin whirled around as a panel in the ceiling slid back, revealing a small, sleek machine. It flew down from the ceiling as if it were a miniature helicopter. A single blade on the upper part of the machine spun with a quiet whirling hum, and the perfect dark gray sphere cast a red glow over Robin's face. The boy took a hesitant step back as the red light blinked and flickered.

"Uhhhh…." Robin mumbled. His mind completely froze at the sudden appearance of the odd robot. It was about the size of a baseball and sleek, dark gray steel seamlessly covered its entire body. A large glass dot on the outside of the sphere made it appear as if it had a single eye.

"_Identified. Robin. Processing."_

Robin stared at the small machine with a dumbfounded curiosity. This was new…since when did Slade get a robot? And how had it been able to identify him? The boy let out a very long sigh of annoyance and winced as his ribs complained in pain. _Slade somehow always managed to take creepy to an entirely new level._

"_Access granted."_

The red light blinked off and the robot flew back up to the ceiling. The panel reopened and the tiny, mysterious machine whirled back inside.

_Well that was weird…_

The thought bounced around in Robin's head as the boy considered the robot. It seemed Slade had been busy with some new inventions lately. He furtively glanced around. _Wonder what else the masked man has been up to…_

As he stumbled to the railing, a thought burned into his mind. Besides the odd, little robot, everything still seemed the same. The same haunting gears. The same deceiving warehouse. The same maze-like layout. Slade hadn't changed anything since…well…

_Apprentice…._

Robin tripped over his feet and slammed into the railing. Tears blurred his eyes as the hard metal bar slammed into his stomach, barely missing a direct hit with his ribs. The movement racketed through him, and the boy found himself unable to breathe over the roar of pain that flooded his body. He collapsed to his knees, only aware of the waves of fire that seared his body.

_Breathe, Robin. Breathe._

But he couldn't breathe. That soothing, cold air refused to enter his lungs. It danced around his lips, taunting him. The boy fought down the rise of panic that threatened to envelope him. He did not get this far to simply give up. Determination flowed over the pain, dulling it slightly. He tried again, and this time a shallow breath of air entered his lungs. The fire in his lungs slightly cooled as he repeated the process again and again.

The boy pushed himself to the edge of the catwalk and pulled out his grappling hook. His movements were slow and small, and the boy tried to do the least amount of work possible. He latched the end of the grappling hook to the edge of the railing and pushed himself off so that he was dangling from the device. Robin clenched his teeth as he released more cord from the grappling hook and slowly lowered himself to the floor.

The task took less than thirty seconds, but to the boy writhing in pain, it felt like thirty years. He never thought the feeling of concrete under his feet could be so reassuring. Carrying his broken body deeper into the dark haunt, his feet staggered forward. His mind briefly fluttered to the dangling grappling hook, but the pain that assaulted him quickly shoved it away. He could get it later. He always had more…

Step by step the darkness and the suffocating gears closed in around him. He reached up and uselessly tightened the bandage over his bloody shoulder. The warm, red liquid raced down his arm at the movement, and bile rose in the boy's throat. He repressed the sickening shudder that carved its way into his body and staggered on through the daunting haunt.

Step by step, he moved closer to the light. Step by step, a feeling of defeat settled in his tired bones. Step by step, fear and the overpowering darkness crushed his body. He was doing the one thing he swore never to do. He was asking for help. From the one person he hated and despised with every fiber in his body.

He was going to Slade.

The words burned Robin's mouth. Adrenaline pounded through his veins as he continued to move among the darkness the metal gears provided. It followed his movements and cloaked his small form in a shadowy protection. He had grown used to having the darkness as his companion

It had become a part of him.

The boy rounded the last gear and was rewarded with the heart of the haunt. Light burst through the darkness, and his eyes squinted at the area before him. A wall of screens stood fifty yards ahead of him, and a long, glass table with weapons and spare parts rested in front of the screens. The vast, open space drowned the boy while the overhead lights glared down at him and dared him to try and hide.

His body tensed expecting an attack to come, and his blue eyes darted back and forth, scanning the area for the orange and black suit that haunted his dreams. The boy took a shallow breath and winced as his ribs disagreed with the small action. The boy tried – _key word 'tried' – _to ghost forward. Instead his boots hit the ground with large, loud _smacks _that echoed through the vast space. The boy groaned in frustration, but continued forward. He barely had enough energy to simply move. He had absolutely no energy left to freaking '_ghost'. _

Alarms began to ring in his brain. This was wrong. It went against every fundamental lesson Batman had ever taught him. He was completely exposing himself to the enemy. An attack right now could possibly cripple him, and only an insane, idiot would attempt this. The boy snorted to himself. He was pretty sure he fit that description.

But it had to be done. As much as it pained him to admit it, he needed help. He couldn't do this alone, and he had to make Slade see that he wasn't here to fight.

_Where was Slade anyway?_ The thought slipped into his chaotic and pained mind. The man was not one to hide, especially from Robin, and he obviously hadn't switched hideouts because the machines and weapons here had clearly been used recently. Robin approached the long table cautiously as his eyes took in the different variations of weapons that were meticulously laid out.

Each weapon was locked away under a clear glass case that was no doubt rigged with all sorts of deadly and impenetrable sensors. A long, slim sword caught the boy's attention and he moved towards it, mesmerized by the paper thin, but deadly sharp, blade. His shaky hand glided along the cold glass as chills raced along his spine. He pulled his hand back and allowed it to fall to his side as his pain was temporarily forgotten. A weapon like that was made for wicked speed and deadly accuracy. It was the weapon of a killer.

The boy turned from the vicious weapons and examined the large, open space. The only other object in it was a large chair positioned in front of the massive screens with a few steps leading up to it. Each step Robin took towards the chair sent a jolting pain through his body, and the young boy gritted his teeth in agony. A cloud of uncertainty and fear hung over the small figure, dwarfing him in a cloak of terror. It was uncharacteristic for the masked man not to reveal himself by now.

_What was Slade waiting for? _

The dark leather was smooth under Robin's hesitant touch. His hand coasted along it, feeling the worn material flow under his stained hand. Drops of blood fell from his shoulder and landed on the concrete around his feet.

The chair burned into Robin's hazy mind, sending his thoughts into motion. Was this where Slade sat, scheming plots to destroy the city? Was this chair the pinnacle of all his evil plans? Did this chair give Slade his vile ideas and feed his malicious motives? _Would Slade be the same without his chair?_

A smirk graced Robin's face. That was absurd thinking. It was only a chair; of course, Slade would still be the same criminal mastermind without it. A wheezing chuckle escaped the boy's dry, cracked lips as an overwhelming fear pounded down upon him again, sending him to his knees.

This place was making him crazy.

He felt the man everywhere he looked. Slade wasn't even here and already the man's presence carved into him like sharp knives. The boy pressed his hands onto the harsh concrete as the pressure around his ribs tightened. Pain shot in spiking lines across his abdomen and into his lungs. He clawed at his utility belt around his waist and flung it off. The lifted weight relieved the pain briefly…_very briefly._

For a few seconds the pain faded and Robin had a moment of clarity. He had just thrown away his utility belt. He had just thrown away his only defense against Slade. _Smooth, Grayson. Don't just walk into your enemy's haunt – walk into your enemy's haunt freaking unarmed. _The boy mentally rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he could put up a fight with or without his belt anyway.

In a flash, his moment of clarity was washed away and the world as Robin knew it disappeared. Pain overrode everything in a pounding wave that consumed his mind. His body convulsed as he coughed and hacked up blood. He couldn't think. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe.

Air refused to enter his lungs and panic set in. Robin tried. He really did. He opened his mouth and screamed at his brain to breathe. But panic dominated all of his efforts and washed away any focus or clarity the boy had. His eyelids grew heavy as the turning gears burned into his ears.

He was conscious of a hand grabbing his shoulder. He was conscious of a deep voice reaching his ears. He was conscious of strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him away from the red, concrete ground. His eyes flickered, and his world faded to black…

* * *

><p>Six hours.<p>

He had been in this room for six hours.

Six painstakingly slow hours. The red clock bore into his eyes. The first hour had blinked by with the man's mind still numb and shock. He replayed the incident over and over again, still in disbelief about what had occurred…

After the second hour in the sweltering hot room, Batman had lost count of the number of drops of sweat that had hit the floor. And when the third hour passed, Batman had sworn to himself that he would never sweat again.

During the fourth hour, he had lost his patience. The sweltering heat had finally pierced his calm, collected mind, and the man had snapped. Thick obscenities had burned from Batman's lips like molten lava. The man had shouted vile atrocities at the Joker and the man that had assisted the crazed clown in his capture. His body had wrenched against the all-powerful chains and had fought madly against his confinement.

Around the fifth hour, commotion had erupted outside. Shouts. Yelling. Gunfire. The familiar noises had snapped Batman out of his blind rampage and had brought the man spiraling back to reality.

He was on his own.

That was a fact the man could no longer ignore.

It could be weeks before the Justice League could come to his rescue. Most of the members were away on an off-world mission, and the ones that were still on Earth were cities away. The crushing weight of the situation had slammed down onto his heavy uniform and had crushed all forms of resistance from his body. He needed to stay sharp. He was the only one responsible for his survival, and if he allowed the Joker to mess with his head, it would only guarantee his death.

What exactly had happened outside…of well…wherever he was? What was the cause of such violence? Had someone tried to rescue him? But who would attempt the dangerous task? There was nobody left in Gotham that he could rely on…that is if he was even still in Gotham? What if the Joker had moved him halfway across the world? What if…

The man sliced his thoughts off. Whatever had happened outside, he was no longer going to think about it. _'What if' _questions would get him nowhere. He needed answers, and there was only one person that could give them to him. _If he could even get any answers out of the man…_

Batman watched as the clock's minutes continued to move. Six hours. _How much longer was the Joker going to make him wait?_

The door was thrown open with a loud earth shattering smash. Like a smothering wave, light crashed into Batman, and the man jerked back in pain. His eyes burned from the sudden light, and a wave of nausea flew over him. The man slammed his eyes shut as a sickening crackle reverberated through the now brightly lit room, and a silhouetted figure leaned against the doorway.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Batsie."

The haunting voice was low and shallow. It danced around the room and crawled up the man's arms. Batman clenched his hands around the chains that held him back and growled while forcing his eyes open.

"You're a coward Joker. You didn't even bother to capture me by yourself. Paid someone else to do your dirty work." Despite the intense heat and the burning pain that seared Batman's throat, the man's voice was as dark as ever. It flung through the air like sharp daggers.

Another sickening chuckle.

"Ah you should be flattered that I went to such lengths to capture you, Batsie. I hired the man as some insurance. Just to make sure you didn't escape again," the Joker said while stepping into the blistering hot room. His blood red lips rose into a gruesome smile, and a long object dangled from his silhouetted hand.

"And now I have you all to myself…"

Haunting, lifeless eyes bore into Batman. They moved closer to him as the nauseating laughter screeched through the air.

"What do you want, Joker?"

The eyes blinked as the sinister, white face moved inches away from Batman's face. Grisly scars laced the mad man's cheeks and neck. They bubbled up from under the hastily applied white paint and gave his face a demented appearance. Hot breath escaped from the man's red lips as he spoke his next words.

"I want the bird dead. And you're going to help me kill him."

Batman's blue eyes flashed with fear as the Joker jerked away and let out a sickening chuckle. He threw his hands up and whirled around.

"And not just him - the Titans too! Sure Birdie Boy escaped this time, but he'll be back and I'll be waiting fo- "

Batman yanked himself forward, cutting the man off mid-sentence.

"Robin was here?"

The Joker cocked his head quizzically and smiled, swinging the baseball bat in his hands.

"Course he was. Once Catwoman told him the '_heartbreaking' _story of how you got captured, the boy came racing to your rescue," the Joker said in a mocking, sing-song tone.

_The fifth hour…_

_The commotion…_

_The gunshots…_

"It was quite sweet, honestly. Too bad he escaped…but he'll be back and I'll be waiting," the Joker said darkly. The blood red lips parted into a merciless smile.

"That is if the wound to his shoulder doesn't kill him first."

The sickening crackle echoed into the room as the haunting words filled Batman's head and an unusual sensation filled the man.

_Fear. _

It was so strong and powerful that it numbed the man's body, making him unable to breath. Catwoman had betrayed him and had put his boy in danger. Robin had been here. Robin had tried to rescue him. Robin had been injured – maybe fatally. After all these years, the boy still cared about him…

"Why? You have me Joker. Leave Robin out of this-"

The man jumped forward and slammed his hands on Batman's thighs, smacking the surface with a hard slap. Batman didn't flinch. He didn't move. He simply bore his furious eyes into the Joker's psychotic ones.

"You don't get it, Batman. Hundreds of villains have tried to defeat the Titans and failed! But this time I will win! _Why? _Because I have you! First I take out Robin, and then the rest of the Titans will fall like dominoes," the Joker said, mimicking the motion of falling with his hands. The grisly smile widened, and the man leaned in closer to Batman.

"But don't worry, once I have my victory, you'll be next…"

Hot breath brushed across Batman's face and the man stared down the Joker fearlessly.

"That's low Joker, even for you. They're a bunch of kids-"

"_They're heroes!_ And heroes need to be stopped," the man snapped darkly. His voice was low and uncharacteristically sharp for the man. The crazed clown backed away as furious blue eyes dug into his back. He threw the baseball bat in the air and with surprising dexterity, caught it.

"Joker, don't do this," Batman growled. His voice was dark and smooth but a layer of desperation was present. It was small but it was there, and the Joker noticed it. The psychotic man grabbed onto it and pulled it out of the masked man.

"It's sad Batman. You're reduced to nothing because of a pile of chains…"

The man remained silent and tried to blur out the taunting insult. He would not listen. He would not allow the Joker to mess with his mind.

The crazed clown walked over to the clock and stroked the cold, metal surface lovingly.

"You can't save them, Batman. You can't do anything."

But he did hear the Joker. He did hear the truth behind the words. And he let them burn into his mind. The mocking voice bled into his soul and ripped his heart to pieces.

"If only you had this," The Joker said, turning his attention to Batman's utility belt. He rubbed his hands against the smooth metal and smiled his ghastly, unnerving smile.

Batman yanked against the chains as frustration and anger crawled up his spine. He couldn't let this happen. He had to protect Robin. He had to protect the Titans. He couldn't let this man win. He could let the Joker defeat him.

"JOKER. LET-"

"Ahhh yelling will get you nowhere, Bats!" The Joker cried while striding forward. The long, metal bat swung dangerously from his hand.

"Well, I've enjoyed our conversation, haven't you?"

Anger. Raw, hot anger coursed through Batman's veins.

"I swear, when I get loose-"

The sickening laugh cut him off. It bounced across the room, cloaking everything in a demented, darkness. The Joker's haunting eyes pierced into the man as he drew closer. The next words were a mere whisper in the tense air.

"You won't get loose, Bat. Your wings have been _clipped_."

The quiet, dark words fell on the floor with roaring a smack. Batman stared up into his attacker's eyes as the cold fear of uncertainty wrapped around his restrained form. The haunting red smile seeped into his mind.

"Lights out, Batsie."

A crushing force slammed into Batman's forehead. Sparks and stars flashed before the man's eyes in a blinding wave. The last thing he heard was the stomach-churning laugh, before his world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I originally didn't plan to write this part with Batman so if you liked it/didn't like it, let me know! **

**Next Update: Hmmm, I hope this next chapter will be done by Tuesday but it needs a lot of work! **Slade and Robin will finally confront each other, and I want to get it right! So don't be mad if it's a little later than Tuesday...****

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Gamble with the Enemy

**_Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!_**

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone that Reviewed/Favorited/Followed! I appreciate the support and the feedback!**

**Alright****, I finished this a day earlier than I expected. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_A Gamble with the Enemy _

Stray rays of the morning sunlight filtered in from the long wall of dingy windows and shone over the disordered room. The heavy man sat down in his chair and leaned back. He threw his muddy feet on top of the decrepit desk, crushing stray papers under his legs. The tattered room was being to cave in on itself. The sheer amount of clutter and grime overwhelmed the small space in a foul odor, and the warped walls slanted at precarious angles. The man, unaffected by the mess, reached into his coat pocket. As he pulled out a sleek, black phone, the poor, oblivious soul remained blissfully unaware of the gun that honed in on his back.

Slade Wilson watched as the man clumsily fumbled with his phone and smashed it against his ear. The mercenary took in the whole situation in the span of a few seconds. The room his target had chosen for an office was situated on an empty alleyway and therefore away from the prying eyes of the public. The bullet-proof glass gave the man a false sense of confidence as he considered himself to be safe from any assassination attempts.

Slade scoffed and rolled his eye.

He had developed a gun years ago that sliced through bullet-proof glass like butter. The masked man propped his gun up on the edge of the building and peered into the scope. It narrowed in on the ignorant crime lord.

_Another contract._

_Another death._

_Another man with no chance at redemption. _

Slade Wilson didn't believe in redemption. He didn't believe that people could change their ways, or repent for their actions. The world was a cruel place filled with evil, deceit, and betrayal. Once a person started down a dark path, he or she could no longer return to the light.

He was living proof of this fact.

The only way to stay ahead was to show no mercy. And as the red screen Slade looked through locked onto his target, the masked man felt nothing.

_Another contract._

_Another death._

He tightened his finger around the trigger and felt his Kevlar armor shift from his slight movement. Sunlight was beginning to streak through the hesitant morning air, and Slade dug his elbows in the grimy ground, steadying his aim.

One second and it would be over.

_Another contract._

_Another death._

_Another vile man eliminated from the world. _

The thought crossed Slade's mind as he observed the disgusting man in his scope. Anthony "Tony" Zucco was a new mobster that had moved to Jump. Normally, Deathstroke wouldn't concern himself with such low-level thugs, but word had gotten out about Zucco's reputation, and it wasn't one Slade appreciated.

This guy had taken things to an all new low. The man had no honor, nor dignity. He played dirty and had begun to taint Jump with his malicious intent. It seemed all the man had to do was breathe and something bad would happen.

So when the opportunity had arisen to eliminate the man, Slade seized it.

The irony was – Slade missed the opportunity. Had the masked man pulled the trigger three seconds earlier or three seconds later, Tony Zucco would have taken his last breath of air. But at the exact moment Slade's finger pulled the trigger, a loud beep echoed from the comm in his mask. That small noise made Slade, ever so slightly, jerk the gun to the right. The bullet flew through the air and smashed into the glass, leaving behind spider-web like cracks. But as it neared Tony Zucco, it sailed millimeters away from the man's head and instead carved its way uselessly into the decrepit wall.

Slade swore as realization slammed into him. _He had missed. He never missed. It simply didn't happen. Deathstroke never failed a mission. _Within the space of two heartbeats, he swiftly fired off two more shots. But with surprising reflexes, Tony had already dropped to the ground and the bullets sailed harmlessly into the walls. An alarm screeched through the air and large, steel panels dropped down over the windows, locking his target away from view.

_So the man wasn't as big of an idiot as he thought. _

His gun may be able to penetrate bullet-proof glass, but five inch steel panels were a different story. Slade growled, strapped his gun over his back, and reached for the Katana sword hanging from his hip. _Looks like he was going to have to do this the hard way._ With a deft ease, the man flicked the sword out of its sheath and revealed it to the morning light. He was about to leap off of the rooftop when a thought occurred to him.

_Why the hell had his comm beeped in the first place? He had shut down his comm link before the mission had begun…_

Slade flipped open a hatch on his wrist, a screen blinked to life, and the man let out a deep, venomous growl. The new robot he had built while away in Paris had reactivated his comm. What did the security system not understand about _radio silence? _

'_Authorization required for entrance to haunt. Robin_ – _Teen Titan's Leader.'_

Slade froze as the words transmitted through his ear piece. For a brief few seconds the man hardly moved. So the boy finally decided to pay his him a visit – without the Titans nonetheless. The sun was beginning to creep over the sky as a slow, malicious smirk spread over his face. Wonder what could have dragged the little bird back to his master?

"Transmit visual image," Slade commanded and watched as a screen lit up from his wrist.

'_Transmitting.'_

His eyes flickered to the building, and Slade quickly dismissed it, putting away his Katana sword. Zucco could wait. The scum of a man didn't deserve to be alive, but he could always assassinate the crime boss later. Robin on the other hand…

The man quickly bounded across the rooftop and jumped off the edge. He soared down through the air and landed on the concrete with a loud crash. The hard material fractured and split under the powerful impact as the man rose, unharmed and unperturbed, to his feet. The sunlight barely penetrated into the dark alleyway as Slade Wilson walked towards his car. The sleek, solid black vehicle was tucked away in the shadows and its smooth lines wrapped and twisted around it. The seamless invention had taken years for Slade to build, but it had been worth the masked man's time.

The car had over a thousand sensors built in to its metal, Kevlar alloy. The sensors fully integrated itself with Slade's suit so that the two machines could function together seamlessly while still retaining full independence. Its weapon arsenal was ranged and varied, and its defense shielding was practically impenetrable.

It put the Batmobile to shame.

The man pressed his gloved hand against the car door and millions of tiny metal pieces slid back, revealing the driver's seat. Slade slid inside as the pieces reformed the door of the car, locking him in. An image glowed to life on his wrist, and as the screen filled his vision, the masked man felt every muscle in his body freeze.

_That was Robin alright._

_But the boy looked like he was on the edge of death._

Slade's single gray eye took in the ragged and bloody boy. Robin's masked eyes did little to conceal the pain that racketed through his slim body. Slade's highly trained senses kicked into overdrive and analyzed the boy's fast, deteriorating condition. Blood poured at an alarming rate from his shoulder. Numerous fractured and broken ribs laced his torso. Second degree burns surrounded his arms. Multiple cuts and bruises covered his body. And with each shuddering breath the boy took, Robin appeared to be getting worse.

Questions flooded through the masked man's head in a massive wave. What had happened? Where were the Titans? What trouble had the boy gotten into now? And what had possessed Robin to show up _half-dead _at _his enemy's _doorstep? Really, had the boy gone insane?

"Approved," Slade gruffly ordered into his communicator. A whirling response transmitted from the robot, and the image died on the screen. Thoughts raced through the masked man's head as he debated the fasted way to get back to the haunt. Even with the car traveling at its fastest speed, it would take a maximum of six minutes to arrive back at his hideout.

The man growled as the car processed his thoughts and sped into action. Robin didn't have six minutes – the boy maybe had four – _at best. _His concerned thoughts turned into a dark, ominous wrath. Slade swore to himself as a venomous anger flowed through his veins.

_Whoever had done that to his little bird was going to pay. _

And Slade Wilson always kept his promises.

* * *

><p>Beeping.<p>

A persistent, annoying beeping drummed in the boy's ears.

Robin's eyes flickered open, and the darkness faded away. A high, ominous ceiling with soaring rafters greeted his fuzzy eyes. His mind was a tangled mess of thoughts and images as he tried to piece together his memories.

_What had happened..._

His eyes flickered around at this this strange and unusual place. A soft, cushioned material conformed to his body, as the boy shifted slightly. Oddly enough, he felt safe.

The boy suddenly became aware of many things at once. A tight bandage had been wrapped around his shoulder, an IV had been inserted into his arm, and an oxygen mask had been placed over his face. The cool air flowed in and out of his lungs with a continuous ease. The boy shifted slightly again and felt some of his muscle groan under the effort, but besides the residual soreness, he felt normal. His hands hesitantly pulled the mask off of his face and inhaled deeply. The warm air traveled smoothly throughout his lungs, and the boy let out a soft grin. _No longer need this… _He tossed the oxygen mask away and sat up in the reclined chair.

The smile instantly died from his face.

Everything slammed into him in a mad rush. He pressed his arms down into the chair as his body was overwhelmed by intense bombardment of memories.

_Catwoman extending her hand out to him. A single note that shone in the faint moonlight. A dark raven encasing a friend. Betrayed faces. Batman. The enemy of his nightmares. A door. A gun shot. A failure._

_Slade…_

The single words burned into his mind and caused alarm to rush into every fiber in his boy's small body. Panic and pounding fear flooded his senses and natural reflexes took over as Robin sprung out of the chair. The IV was wrenched out of his arm at this sudden action while his feet hit the ground with a rush of momentum. His legs however were not prepared for the sudden movement, and Robin let out a cry of alarm as they collapsed under the unexpected weight.

But instead of falling to the ground, two powerful arms caught him and wrapped around his chest in a firm yet gentle hold. Panic consumed the boy's senses as he instinctively tried to yank himself free. Instead he was only rewarded with a small, stab of pain from him shoulder that caused him to let out a strangled gasp of surprise. His body went limp as he was lowered down back into the chair.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut as terror and fear flooded through him in large, ravenous, crashing waves. He had passed out! _Passed out_ for crying out loud in Slade's haunt – of all blasted places! The boy let out a string of curses in his mind. Batman would never forgive him for being this careless. The boy could already imagine Bruce's disapproving glare…

Two solid hands gripped Robin's wrists and pressed them into the arms of the chair, drawing him back to the present. Robin didn't need to be a detective to figure out who had him in this powerful hold. The boy could recognize the omnipotent aura and the authoritative presence anywhere. A smooth voice wrapped around the boy in a tight grasp and infiltrated his mind, confirming his suspicions.

"Robin. Look at me."

Panic rolled through his body in rushing waves as his heart pounded like large drums in his chest. He was a complete idiot for coming here. What had possessed him to come to Slade – freaking Slade – of all the millions of people? Heat burned his face as he felt Slade's cold, haunting eye burrow into him. He was at the man's complete and utter mercy right now, and Robin knew from experience that the man virtually had none.

The grips on his wrists tightened like venomous, constricting snakes.

"_Now_."

The word stabbed through his heart like a sharp dagger. The man's impatience was like another person in the room – Robin felt as if he could reach out and touch it. Knowing it was inevitable, the boy slowly looked up to face the black and orange mask that haunted his nightmare. Silence cut through the air as hero and villain faced each other. A heavy and foreboding air swirled around the two figures as Slade leaned forward, narrowing his stormy, gray eye.

"Unless you wish to injure yourself further, I do not suggest you _move_ from this chair."

After a moment's pause, the masked man released his grip, turned around, and calmly walked toward the table while he folded his hands behind his back. Robin opened his mouth and promptly slammed it shut as all words left his mind. His eyes dug holes into the powerful figure's back. He had been expecting a menacing comment, a threat to his life, a taunting remark…not a warning…

"Tell me Robin, why are you here?"

The boy's hands clenched the arms of the chair and felt the black leather crunch under the movement. The question cut straight to the heart of the matter. His mouth became filled with a deep, dryness as he tried to find the words he needed to explain himself. The shock and swiftness of the situation had left the boy floundering in a sea of thoughts.

Robin leaned forward, tense and alert as his sharp eyes watched Slade's hands moved over the table, searching for something. The boy's voice came out strained, but grew stronger with each word as he effectively answered a question with another question.

"What are you doing?"

Slade turned around, his gray eye flickering with a dark amusement.

"I asked first."

Like a predator advancing towards prey, the masked man strode toward Robin with a small object concealed in his hand. Steady footsteps drew closer as fear, which had manifested into a single man, advanced toward the flustered boy. Robin pushed himself out of the chair, as the haunting presence drew near, and he desperately tried to rise to his feet. A strong hand gripped his bicep, and a needle was forcefully injected into his arm.

The boy mentally swore and instinctively tried to jerk away. However, Slade held him in an iron hold and in a flustered panic, the boy merely lost his footing and stumbled. As Robin dangled from Slade's powerful grasp, the needle bit into his skin, and released whatever toxin the psychopath had planned for him.

"_Sit_."

The sharp word dug into Robin's mind and sparked forth a deep rooted irritation. The needle fell noiselessly to the floor as Slade slackened his grip, and the boy wrenched out of his grasp. Robin stumbled back, throwing his hands up into a weak fighting position. His breaths came in ragged, rushed gasps, and the boy met the cold scrutiny of Slade's eye with a fiery anger.

"What the hell did you inject me with?" Robin screamed as Slade merely stood motionless and watchful.

"Sit and I'll tell you," the smooth voice replied. The man crossed his arms as he held the boy under a thick glare.

Robin flinched but did not back down from his position.

"I will _not _sit down until you tell me what was in that blasted needle!"

In a blinding flash the man was inches away from Robin's face. Robin cried out in surprise and threw a hasty punch. Slade caught the attack and grabbed Robin's other arm before the boy could counter. Robin froze at the swift and unrelenting speed the man seemed to breathe at. Fear crawled in spiking chills down his spine as Slade's deep and thin voice sliced through the air.

"It was not a _suggestion, _Robin. Sit down, or _I will make you obey._"

Cold, gray and fiery blue. The differing eyes clashed in a battle of wills as Robin's former rebellious nature returned, pushing away the pounding fear. He would not let Slade control him like this. He would not let the masked man manipulate him into obedience through fear.

_Not again._

_Not like the last time…_

"I don't have to listen to you, Slade," Robin snapped.

_Bad move._

The man's eye flashed with a dark fire, and his hand tightened around Robin's fist. He spun the boy around, crossing the boy's arms around his own body. He locked the weak arms together and lifted Robin off the ground in a fluid, controlled motion. The boy gasped in shock and thrashed against uncomfortable hold. His resistance was ultimately futile and in a matter of seconds he was harshly shoved onto the leather chair. Slade turned around and marched back toward the table, his footsteps heavy and severe.

_"Do not move." _

The command scorched his ears as shock echoed through Robin's thin frame. He hadn't been able to even put up a fight against the man. What had happened to him? Shame and humiliation burned his cheeks. When had he become so weak and helpless?

"The needle contained a serum of my own design. Among other things, it will help your blood cells reproduce faster," the man said, his smooth voice washing over Robin.

The only sound that filled the room was the grinding of the metal gears as Robin debated Slade's statement. The man could be lying – Robin wouldn't put it past him. The masked man could have injected him with any toxin imaginable – in fact Slade could have injected him with a number of life threatening diseases or poisons. The boy subconsciously rubbed his hand against his bandaged shoulder as his thoughts mulled over all of the possibilities.

"Don't rub it. I just got it to stop bleeding."

Robin removed his hand and looked up.

"What else did you do?" the young boy whispered while narrowing his eyes. Fear. Fear and suspicion laced his words. He had been unconscious for who knows how long in the hands of his worst enemy. Slade could have done anything to him. The very thought at being powerless before his arch enemy sent chills crawling down the young boy's spine.

"I did what was necessary to keep you alive, Robin."

The boy glanced down at the breathing mask on the floor. He knew that he hadn't woken up hooked up to a breathing mask and an IV because he had been feeling a little weak. Without Slade's help – wanted or not – he would be dead. He could only pray the man was speaking the truth. He could only pray that Slade hadn't done something more to him.

What was it worth anyway – saving his life? His soul grew heavy as he rested his head in his hands. This was all so messed up. Why hadn't the man just let him die? Why had Slade helped him? The man had tried countless times before to kill him so why did he hold back now, when Robin had been on the edge of death's door?

The boy shifted in his seat as his eyes flickered up to examine the man. Slade's back was turned toward him, but that didn't make him any less frightening. Power and strength seemed to roll off of his form in pounding waves.

"So why are you here Robin? Passing out in your archenemy's hideout unarmed isn't the smartest choice you've made," Slade said without turning around.

Robin sighed as he clenched his hands together, biting back a scathing remark. The mocking tone swirled through the dark, ominous haunt, and burned into the boy's ears.

"I'm not known to make smart choices, Slade," Robin muttered, his tone short and terse.

"_Clearly. _But you're avoiding the question. Why are you here?"

Robin sighed at the man's persistence and dragged his hand down his face. The words died on his lips as the young boy remained silent. The fluid ticking of the gears traveled through the space as the boy felt a suffocating presence wrap around his throat. Admitting defeat was hard enough for the prideful boy, but admitting defeat to his worst enemy was almost impossible.

"I asked you a _question, _Robin," Slade snapped, an edge of impatience laced through his words.

The boy clenched his hands together and opened his mouth. No words came though, and Robin mentally screamed at himself. He could fight Slade to the end of the world yet he couldn't open his blasted mouth and talk like a civilized being. It felt as if an impenetrable wall had been thrown up in his mind, and every time a word came to mind, it slammed into the wall and was thrown back.

Slade paused in his movements and cocked his head to the side.

"Why aren't you answering me…_Apprentice_?"

That one word.

That single word caused a flood of emotions to snap inside Robin. The wall broke as a rushing wave of fury, rage, and grief slammed into it. Volcanic anger erupted inside of him and flowed from his body as he jumped to his feet. Everything boiled down to that one word. All of his fear, all of his horror, and all of his anxiety stemmed from that one, haunting word – _apprentice._

"I AM NOT YOUR APPRENTICE, SLADE."

Robin's hands burned with his fiery anger as they itched with a strong desire to strike the man. He wanted to hit him so hard the freaking mask would cave in on his insolent head. How he would love to see this monster behind bars for the rest of his life. How he would love to see the man suffer as he had. How he would love to destroy the vile being before him.

_But he couldn't._

The crushing thought hammered into the boy's head, and he took a staggering step back as an emptiness washed over him. He _needed _Slade's help. He _needed_ Slade to save Batman. He _needed _his worst nightmare.

Robin lowered his eyes to the ground as a crushing defeat settled in his bones. His shoulders sagged under the intense burden that crashed down on him. _He wasn't a hero_. He couldn't even defeat his own arch enemy let only save his mentor. Robin stopped five feet away from Slade and dropped his arms to his sides as all his anger, fire, and hate for this man disappeared.

He had failed his team.

He had failed Batman.

And now he had failed himself.

A dark chuckled floated through the haunt as the masked man slowly turned around. The single, ominous gray eye narrowed in on the boy.

"Now, Robin. An apprentice _always _comes back to his master," Slade mocked. His deep and bottomless voice echoed through the haunt and into the boy's mind.

Sharp, blue eyes shot up.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Apprentice. Slade."

Robin snapped each word off like he was breaking a brittle twig. The masked man took an imposing step forward and pressed his hands behind his back.

"Then why are you here?"

_Checkmate._

He had been talked into a corner. The boy sighed as he realized avoiding the question was now inevitable – unless he wanted to accept being the psychopath's apprentice. Robin's blue eyes rose from the floor and locked onto Slade's gray eye. Memories flooded back into his mind as he spoke the next words.

"_Slade_," Robin's voice came out as a whisper. "_I need your help_."

There. He had said it. The five most humbling words in the universe. They burned his tongue and mouth with shame and disbelief. Robin let his hands fall softly to his side as he felt everything come crashing down around him.

"Why?"

Cold words of truth pierced into the boy and rolled off of his tongue. "Because I have no one else to turn too," he whispered softly.

"The Titans?"

Robin sighed and turned away, the torn cape flashing at his heels. His voice was drained of all emotion as he spoke the next words. "The Titans wouldn't know how to deal with this threat. And-" the boy broke off struggling to finish the sentence. His voice sounded very hollow and strained as he choked out the next words.

"_And_ I don't want them to get hurt."

"Superman? Wonder Woman? The Justice League?" Slade questioned, his deep voice washing over the boy's fragile body.

"I haven't spoken to them since..." Robin trailed off as his eyes dropped to his hands. _Since I came to Jump. _He quickly shook off the thought however and looked back up at Slade. "Even then, they're out on a mission. I keep tabs on them when I can."

Robin watched as masked man mused over the information. His gray eye stared off into the distance, calculating.

"Who?"

The single question floated through the dense air.

Robin gestured towards his utility belt on Slade's table. "Third pocket from the left," the boy said as a feeling of dread flitted over him.

The masked man turned back to the table and grabbed the bloody belt. He found the pocket with relative ease and clicked it open. The feeling of dread and anxiety increased in volume as the haunting note burrowed into Robin's eyes. That flimsy, little sheet of paper had turned his entire world upside down. A heavy weight settled in his heart, and he stumbled back, moving toward the steps and placing his head in his hands. Would the world's ultimate criminal mastermind offer his assistance to help save _Batman_? _Batman_ – _of all people_. Robin sighed as his chances of receiving any help looked very slim.

Slade's eye scanned over the note.

Robin waited in heavy silence and closed his eyes as a wave of acceptance rolled over him. This was his last chance. If Slade didn't help him, the boy didn't know what he would do. He was at the end of his rope. He couldn't continue on alone. He no longer had any fight left in him.

In a crushing movement, the note was smashed in Slade's closed hand, and Robin's eyes flashed open.

"_Who gave this to you?" _the man growled, whipping around. His voice was deathly low and filled with a venomous, unchecked anger. The sudden mood swing caught the Boy Wonder completely off guard.

"_Who gave this to you!" _the masked man yelled, advancing on the boy. Robin pushed himself back as the wrathful presence grew closer. He help up his hands innocently as the next words came out in a mumbled rush.

"C-Catwoman! She g-gave me the note, and so-"

"_So you went after the joker alone! Do you have a death wish boy?_" Slade hissed, grabbing Robin by his uniform and hoisting the boy to his feet. The words were colder than ice and wound up Robin's spine and into the boy's thundering heart. He had seen Slade mad. He had seen the man angry.

But this, _this was something else entirely_.

The man was absolutely ravenous. Pure fury radiated off of him in crushing waves as his hand tightened around Robin's torn and tattered uniform. Slade's single eye darkened with a deep intensity and the bottomless orb glared at Robin with anger so deep and fierce, it sent chills racketing through the boy's small form.

"H-How'd you know it w-was the J-Joker?" Robin stuttered, trying very hard not to completely have a mental breakdown.

Slade's eye flashed with a sudden emotion, and he dropped the boy, turning away. Robin scurried out of the wrathful man's reach and backed away as an answer reached his ears.

"Only one person calls, Batman - Batsie," Slade scoffed exhaling an angry huff of air.

The ticking of the gears filled the awkward silence as Robin shifted his feet uncertainly. He hadn't the expected the man to react the way he had. He had expected Slade to taunt him, mock him, and perhaps even laugh at him, but he never had guessed that the man would be furious at him…

To say the boy was confused was a huge understatement.

Robin shrugged away his thoughts and focused on the task ahead of him. It didn't matter how Slade reacted, it only mattered to Robin that the masked man helped him rescue Batman. Warm air filled his lungs as he prepared his next words. They clung to his body, and it took all of Robin's strength and determination to drag them out his burning mouth and shove them into the air.

"Will you help me?" the boy asked. His voice was low and steady and fell on the floor with loud, echoing thuds. He shifted his feet as silence and the perpetual, ticking gears greeted his vulnerable words. Seconds dashed by. Minutes walked past. A drop of sweat rolled off of Robin's forehead and smacked down on the concrete floor as he waited for the answer that could save him….

Or break him.

The masked man slowly turned around. A gray eye peered at the boy and fixed him under a steely glare. Robin didn't move. He didn't flinch. He didn't blink. He didn't breathe. He simply waited as still as a ghost as Slade said his next words. The man's voice was deep and dark. Each syllable was drawn out in the deadening silence as the two figures observed each other.

"And why should I help _you_, Robin?"

The words slammed into the boy. That was it. That was the question Robin couldn't answer without unwanted consequences. The glass wall of illusions shattered around him like a cascading wave, and the shards rained down, falling into his heavy hands. He had been foolish to think Slade would help him without something in return. The man held all the cards in this game, and it was one Robin couldn't win. He couldn't rescue Batman alone, and he couldn't get Slade to help him.

But the young boy was desperate enough to try.

"I'll grant you immunity from all your past crimes."

A dark chuckled filled the air and Robin felt the glass shards dig into his skim.

"Robin, I am a wanted man, and no force has been able to put behind bars – let alone _find _me. I don't need immunity. I need an ap-"

Robin immediately cut him off with a raised hand and sighed. He had been right. There was only one thing that Slade wanted.

And it was the one thing Robin couldn't give the man.

Blue eyes blared from underneath the mask and looked at Slade's calculating eye. He had given it a shot at least. Slade would never help him without a price – one that he couldn't afford to pay. The boy took in a deep, shuddering breath and turned away from the man as memories flashed before his eyes.

_Catwoman extending her hand out to him. _

He had no choice now. He had no options left. All of his cards had been played, and he had lost. A tattered, gloved hand rubbed his mask, feeling the smooth material run under his cold fingers. His feet carried him forward as Robin dejectedly walked away.

_A single note that shone in the faint moonlight. _

"Robin?"

_A dark raven encasing a friend. _

The words stopped the retreating boy and in a whirl, he whipped around. Desperation was like a tangible object, and it crawled around his feet, writhing in pain. It laced his voice and body in an overwhelming control as he faced his greatest enemy.

_Betrayed faces. _

"I have nothing that can make you help me," Robin said, his voice cracking with defeat. "_Nothing_. I won't be your apprentice. So don't even ask," the boy whispered, staring down at his hands.

_Batman. _

"Asking you for help is a crime in itself, Slade. But…I'm desperate. I can't beat the joker alone. Trust me I tired," the boy continued. He grimaced and touched his bandaged shoulder.

_The enemy of his nightmares. _

"So you won't become my apprentice, even if it means Batman's death?"

The voice mocked him. It taunted him. It buried itself in the young boy's mind and set fire to every hope that remained.

_A door. _

Robin hesitated and stared deep into Slade's gray eye.

"I'll die before he does," he whispered, his blood running cold.

_A gun shot. _

"Now Robin, that's not certain. He could be dead long before you finally rescue him."

"THEN I'LL DIE WITH HIM."

_A failure._

Fire burned in his eyes as he stared at the man. He couldn't – just couldn't call Slade his Master. He couldn't sacrifice his freedom to be chained to this man. He couldn't sacrifice his morals to a man that had none. He couldn't sacrifice himself for the man who had raised him.

Was he really so selfish that he would let Batman die?

The answer was yes. If it meant calling Slade his master, then the answer was _yes_. A tear slipped past the boy's mask and hit the ground with a chilling thud. This was a path he could not walk. This was a storm he could not weather. This was a problem he could not solve.

This was the Boy Wonder's defeat.

"I'm done, Slade. I have nothing left."

The words were empty. They were hollow husks that hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Robin unclenched his hands and imagined the glass shards falling to the floor. He stood in the middle of his own ruins. Remnants of the past and fears of the future. Everything around him was shattered and broken, and the boy no longer had the energy or strength left to put them back together.

Failures seemed to haunt his life. His parent's had died because he had failed to protect them. And now, Batman was going to suffer the same fate, because he was too weak to save the man. The crushing weight of defeat merged into his tired bone, and Robin fell to his knees. A cry of pain escaped his dry lips and echoed through the still air, burning the boy with pain.

_A failure…_

The words haunted his mind and cloaked him in a shadow of darkness. The boy's thoughts drifted from his body as pressed his hands into the hard, cold, unforgiving concrete. He had failed, and there was nothing else he could do. Nothing mattered anymore. No one could help him. He was alone – alone in a world with no mercy.

Soft footsteps approached the boy and pushed back the depressing wave that enveloped him. A presence knelt down in front of him. The boy didn't look up. He didn't want to see that gray, condemning eye. He didn't want to hear the man's mocking tone. He didn't want to face his enemy.

"I'll make you a deal, Robin. I'll offer you my assistance..."

Bit by bit, the boy raised his eyes to meet a single gray orb. Worn, blue. Steel, gray. Eyes separated by a lifetime of differences met each other in a steady gaze.

"In exchange for what?" Robin asked in a dry and weary tone.

The black and orange armor shifted and twisted as Slade leaned back on his heels and pressed his hands against his knees.

"Nothing."

The word spun around in the air and settled in front of Robin's hands.

"Consider it a favor."

"A favor…always has to be returned. A risk…" Robin whispered while staring at the words before him.

"The question is, is the risk worth it?"

Silence settled between the hero and the villain as each considered the words that had been spoken. Slade rose to his feet and stood before the broken boy.

Robin's eyes remained locked on the ground. Could he do this? Could he put his trust in the hands of his enemy? Everything was so confusing. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't know who to trust. His mind was a chaotic haze of confusion and turmoil as everything swirled together in a blinding light.

But one fact overwhelmed everything else.

He needed help.

Even if it came in the form of his arch enemy.

Bright blue. Stormy gray.

"Deal."

The single word left an acid taste in Robin's mouth, but the crushing weight on his shoulders lessened slightly as a placid wave washed over him. A gloved hand extended out to him and he hesitated. Slowly, the broken boy reached up and placed his small hand inside the much larger one.

"We have much to plan."

As Robin was hoisted to his feet, the boy could only hope he had made the right decision.

Bright blue. Stormy gray.

_He could only hope._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**This chapter was hard to write. I hope I got everything right. Sorry, if Slade seems a little OOC...his actions will be better explained in the next chapter!**

**Next update: Hopefully Friday or Saturday! I have a busy week ahead of me so I may not have time to write.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Footsteps

_**Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**_

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I always appreciate the feedback! Sorry this chapter is a day late!**

**To the guest that reviewed: **Thank you for your awesome review! **Yes, this story is NOT slash! So sorry if I didn't make it clear earlier! **

**Okay, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9 <em>

_Footsteps_

A steady silence fell through the haunt as the two figures moved like shadows among the ticking gears. They blended with the darkness until only their indistinct silhouettes could be seen. Faint moonlight cast strange rays of light around the vast space and every so often a black and orange figure ghosted between them.

Slade held back a growl of annoyance at the thoughts that bombarded his mind. A merciless criminal mastermind was not supposed to be thinking these things. The man quickened his pace in a vain attempt to outrun the traitorous thoughts and flowed effortlessly between the spinning gears. Sharp footsteps echoed from behind him, and the man held back an irritated sigh.

_Another thing he had to work on with the boy…_

Yes, Robin was incredibly talented at ghosting through enemy hideouts virtually unheard and unseen, but to Slade's highly trained ears, the boy sounded like an elephant stomping through a forest. There were too many things - way too many things - Slade felt the boy needed improvement on. Batman's training could only get Robin so far, and apparently it hadn't been enough to allow the boy to survive an encounter with the Joker. Why the boy even cared about Batman's life was beyond Slade. No matter how he looked at the situation, he just couldn't understand the boy's rash and unchecked actions.

An emotion whipped at Slade's feet, but the man quickly walked over it. He _would not _acknowledge _that _emotion. This mess was not his fault. He was not to blame for the situation.

Although a small voice inside of him said otherwise.

Slade growled and quickened his pace, leaving his thoughts behind in a fiery dust. No matter how fast he moved, no matter how smoothly he slid between the gears, no matter how many times he readjusted his mask, he could not shake the haunting image from his mind. It hung over him like a dark cloud and tainted his being with a thick emotion. Like a charging animal, the memory slammed into him, driving him back into the past fifteen nerve wracking hours…

_Slade sprung from the car and within the space of a heartbeat was dashing through the haunt. Adrenaline pounded in his veins as he moved with an inhumane speed._

_He couldn't be too late._

_Not again. _

_Not this time._

_He rounded the last bend in the gears and froze as a gruesome image burned into his eyes._

_Blood dripping from the boy's shoulder and onto the gray concrete. A violent cough burning through the air. A shaking, hunched form trying to find a breath of air. _

_It was too similar. In a matter of seconds, Slade Wilson had been thrown violently back in time. Another face rose in front of his eye. Another hunched form. Another bloody wound. Another time. Another life. Another death he could not prevent. Another failure. _

"_GRANT."_

_The scream tore through the man's throat as his eyes seared with a scorching fire. A wave of emotion slashed through him and flung him back to the present. He blinked against the burning flames in his eyes as his mind spun in a chaotic haze. His heart wrenched with deeply buried pain that threatened to consume his body. _

_The boy in front of him was not Grant. _

_The boy in front of him was not his son._

_Slade raced forward, closing the large distance between himself and Robin in the span of a few heartbeats. His strong arms wrapped around the boy and heaved him upward. His single eye took in his decrepit body and watched as air stopped flowing between Robin's lips. _

_This boy was not Grant._

_But he would not fail Robin as he failed his son. _

"Um, Slade?"

Slade Wilson jerked back to the present and felt his instincts kick into overdrive. With a wicked flash, Slade threw the intruder against the wall and pinned a knife to the infiltrator's throat.

"SLADE ST-"

The terrified scream was cut off with a straggled gasp, and Slade blinked. Like water washing away sand, his rabid eyes cleared, and a domino masked filled his vision. The man wrenched back, sheathing his knife and dropping the boy to the floor. Robin collapsed to the ground, inhaling deep, raspy breaths as his eyes shot up with a look of utter terror and horror.

"_What the HECK WAS TH-that for?" _Robin screamed, choking on his hoarse words.

Slade stood in numb silence as he released his grip on his knife and allowed his hands to fall to his sides. _He hadn't been thinking. He had been so lost in thought; his mind had reacted automatically… _The man hadn't even realized what he had been doing until Robin's scream had pierced through his mind.

"_Are you trying to KILL ME!" _the boy continued. His body shook uncontrollably as his arms pushed against the concrete.

Slade deftly stepped forward and grabbed Robin by the shoulder. The boy tensed under the touch and immediately flung himself out of the man's grasp. Robin wrenched away, his body shaking hysterically, and slammed his back into the gear behind him. His breathing shook his entire body and his chest rose in a rapid, unsteady rhythm.

For a few seconds, no one moved. The gears spun in a steady continuous motion. The lights flickered and flashed. The moon rose higher in the sky. Bright blue eyes gazed in a powerful terror at the man before him. Slade took another step forward and Robin threw his hands up defensively in front of himself.

"_Stay away from me."_

The words were shackled with fear and pain and flung like daggers towards Slade's heart. The man took a sharp step back as his mind was accosted by powerful memories. Time faded from view as he remembered another boy.

_Another hunched form. Another bloody wound. Another time. Another life._

Robin…he was so much like…

Like a knife falling on a target, Slade sliced off his train of thought. The masked man hardened himself against the plaguing thoughts and emotions and took a vast step away from the small form in front of him. The step sealed off the cavern of emotions in his mind and locked away the haunting memories that tormented his life.

Robin's reaction was not his concern. The boy's fear and emotional havoc was not his problem. The only thing that mattered to Slade was that he completed his end of the deal. This was nothing more than business. Business as usual.

The man let out a deep, menacing growl that traveled through his entire body, shaking away his unwanted thoughts. At the noise, the boy pressed his back even harder against the towering gear, and tensed his arms. Slade held back a sigh of irritation and snapped around, stalking away like a pacing lion. With each step he took, he felt Robin's waves of fear decrease in volume, and the man shook his head to himself.

Why had he agreed to help a boy that feared him more than terror itself? Why had he agreed to save a man who was an enemy? Why had Deathstroke, the fearless terminator, crumbled to his own emotions when he saw Robin on the brink of death? Why had he let this weakness infiltrate his mind?

With a loud roar of frustration, Slade slammed his fist into a metal gear and felt the strong material cave under his brutal strength. His head turned to face the frozen boy, and his single gray eye narrowed into a dangerous slit. Rage and anger licked at his feet in a blinding haze.

"Learn to be prepared, Robin."

With a satisfying screech, the man removed his fist from the metal and turned around. The boy's eyes burned into his back as he walked into the shadows and disappeared.

He needed time to think.

He needed to be alone.

* * *

><p>For five solid minutes, Robin didn't move. Everything inside of him had frozen with a heart pounding fear. The hard, metal gear smothered his presence with a shadowy safety as only one thought consumed the boy's mind.<p>

_What the heck had just happened?_

He had simply said the man's name…and then BAM, he had a _really sharp looking_ knife pressed against his throat. A chill raced down Robin's spine as he rubbed his skin tenderly. He could still feel the sting of the cold, metal blade.

Robin sighed and dragged a hand along his face. Slade had been so lost in thought, the man had reacted instinctively. Unfortunately, it just so happened that the man's instincts were both lethal and deadly.

The boy cringed and hesitantly pulled himself to his feet. As much as it seared his mind to accept it, he could understand Slade's action. He could understand the overpowering instinctual rush that swarmed one's mind. He could understand the few seconds of uncontrollable actions that dominated a person's body. He could understand the paralyzing realization of the action's one had just committed.

Robin grinned ruefully. The Titans were first-hand witnesses to Robin's panicked reflexes. Beast Boy and Cyborg had learned the hard way to never scare him after that horrendous April Fool's incident. There were still holes in the Tower's wall that had yet to be repaired.

The smile quickly died from his face as Robin ran a shaky hand through his hair. Fear and paranoia had honed his reflexes into a life-saving reaction, and as much as he hated them sometimes, his instincts kept him alive. He could never afford to be off his guard. He could never afford to relax. Robin's mind was constantly running, and it appeared the masked man was no different.

But seriously, Slade could have at least apologized. A simple 'sorry' would have been sufficient for the boy. Instead the psychotic man had the nerve to blame it on Robin's lack of 'being prepared'. Irritation flared up his body, and he clenched his hands together.

_The egotistical man just didn't want to own up to his mistake._

_Speaking of the psychotic mastermind…_

The boy released his hands and glanced around. Slade was nowhere to be seen. A growl burned through Robin's lips. _Why was everything so freaking difficult with Slade? Why couldn't the man just be normal? _The boy snorted cynically. Nothing about this situation was normal. Nothing about his life was normal. Nothing was normal.

The growl rolled into a sigh as he rolled his tense shoulders. The boy stopped in surprise when no pain greeted the strong movement. In fact…he wasn't in any pain at all. His eyes traveled up and down his tattered and torn uniform and ran his hands along his ribs. Everything felt intact and unbroken. He glanced down at the crisp white bandage and curiosity burned inside of him. Soft fingers pulled away the tight bandage, and blue eyes widened in shock. The only indication of there being a wound was a light purple scar that covered his skin. He hesitantly prodded the area. And no pain - not even a wince - graced Robin's features. Smooth words flowed into his mind.

_I did what was necessary to keep you alive, Robin._

What exactly did that mean? What had the man done to him? The thoughts unleashed a torrent of questions in his mind. How long had he been unconscious? What time was it? What _day _was it? Were the Titans okay? Was Jump okay? _Why _hadn't he asked any of these questions earlier? Batman would be ashamed of him for glazing over much needed answers.

Robin waved away Bruce's condemning glare and hesitantly began moving through the gears in an unknown direction. He didn't know where he was going. He only knew he needed to find the man that could answer his questions. And if that meant ripping this place to shreds, then Robin would gladly volunteer for the job.

The lights flickered around him and the gears cast strange shadows across his feet. A chilling fear crawled up his back as his eyes flashed around the haunting space. This was unlike Slade to leave him alone for so long. Was the man…going to go back on his word? Was the masked man going to attack him now when he was most vulnerable? Had the twisted man just healed him so that he could have the pleasure of beating him to a pulp all over again?

These doubts twisted inside of the boy and wrapped around his tender heart. The man had given him his word. Slade had made a deal with him to help rescue Batman. The man wouldn't go back on his word now…would he? For the second time today, Robin dragged a hand down his face as he had no answers for his own questions.

_Trust._

That's what everything came down to.

But how do you trust an enemy?

The answer was simple. You didn't. So then why was he here? Why had he come to Slade? Of all the millions of people in the world, he had chosen his arch enemy. His logic had made sense at the time, but now, the boy wasn't so sure it was as sturdy as he thought it to be. The criminal mastermind could easily overpower him in any fight, and with enough persuasion or proper blackmail could force him back into another apprenticeship. So how exactly was Robin supposed to trust a manipulative, psychotic mastermind that had the power to coerce him into doing traitorous tasks with a dangerous background record to prove it?

The boy shook his head and allowed the doubts to wash over him. The only thing he could rely on was Slade's promise. And even then the masked man could be lying. So why was Robin here? Why didn't he leave now when he still had the opportunity?

The lights flickered and swirled around him. Buried deep under layers of fear and denial, Robin knew the answer to his own question. There was something else – something else that kept him here. It was something his mind kept rejecting, but his heart knew to be true.

Slade had saved his life.

Despite the strange, questionable and unknown methods the man might have used, the man had saved him. When Robin had showed up half-alive on his doorstep, Slade had taken it upon himself to rescue the boy from the door of death. As insane and psychotic the man was, that had to count for something.

_Right…?_

Robin pressed on through the haunt, feeling the gears close in around him. A tangle of thoughts swirled around him in a cloudy haze, and the boy trudged through the treacherous had everything become so confusing? When had his life spiraled out of control? When had the world slipped through his fingers?

A flicker of light caught his eye, and his highly trained eyes narrowed in on the anomaly. He watched as it continued to flicker and mentally began to count to himself. Pieces began to fall together as he realized it flashed in an odd, continuous pattern. Almost like a beacon… Robin rounded a large, obstructive gear and ghosted into the shadows.

Strange. He had never seen this before.

The flickering light was directly above him and illuminated the narrow area before him. The long, slender space housed thin metal steps that appeared to have been bolted into the wall. The steps led up to a rust colored door made out of a thick, unusual material.

Like a ghost, he moved from the shadows and crept towards the stairs. Robin glanced around again, a haunting feeling crawling up his back. He could almost feel that single gray eye stare into his soul. Everything around him however, was calm and empty of all life. Slade was nowhere to be seen.

Curiosity itched Robin's skin and overtook all hesitancy and fear. He cautiously placed a foot on the floating stair and began to silently travel toward the door. His movements made no noise against the shiny, metal surface and like a specter, he traveled upward, higher and higher into the haunt.

Robin reached the small platform just before the door and stopped. He placed his hand on the cold metal and froze at a sharp hissing sound that echoed from behind him. The boy whirled around, reaching reflexively down for his bo-staff and swore when his hand grasped the shredded material of his uniform. His utility belt was still on the table in the center of the haunt. Just great. Just freaking great.

Bruce would be so proud.

Robin watched as the floating stairs slid back into the walls in a smooth, fluid motion. His eyes flashed to the ground far below him, and the boy let out a tired sigh. Well, there was no turning back now. Like crashing wave, his thoughts settled around him and his hand trailed down the smooth surface of the door. Time to find out what was behind door number one, the boy thought with an amused grin.

_Hopefully it won't be a pissed off super villain…_

Taking a deep breath, the boy settled his hands against the door and pushed. It swung open with a soft hiss and revealed a dimly lit room. Robin hesitantly stepped inside and felt everything in his mind freeze in disbelief.

_What…what the heck?_

Confusion crawled up his legs and wrapped around his body like a snake. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Completely dumbfounded, the boy gaped at the muted…_living room?_

A large brown couch and a thick, oak coffee table dominated the small area that opened up to a very large and well furbished kitchen. Dark tiled floor designated the kitchen area which was furnished with top of the line appliances and every utensil and tool known to man. A sleek, dark counter top flowed like water over the cabinets and drew the eye across the space. It was apparent that someone liked to cook. But the question was who? It couldn't be Slade. Robin had a hard enough time imagining the man making a sandwich – he could not and _would not _ imagine the man cooking like a professional chef.

The boy took another hesitant step into the room, and the brown carpet absorbed his foot like a soft, fluffy cloud. A large bookshelf lined the living room wall, filled with weathered and worn books that had suffered the abuse of time. His hand trailed along the wooden bookshelf, and he examined his fingertips. Not a trace of dust.

Blue eyes flashed around the surprising space, absorbing every detail and feature. Everything was clean and well kept. Not a speck of dust could be found. Not a trace of dirt covered the floors. Not a hint of abuse echoed from the couch. The space was…perhaps dare he say it…homey?

"Shoes off please, young man."

The commanding voice snapped Robin out of his musings and slung him back to the present. An aged old man examined him with a discriminatory stare and puckered his lips. Two green, beady eyes narrowed in on his shoes as if they were an absolute catastrophe.

"Excused me?" Robin stuttered, vainly trying to process the fact that there was another human being in Slade's haunt and that this particular man had an issue with his shoes.

"Well, unless you want to vacuum up all the dirt you track in, be my guest! Wear your shoes!"

The man crinkled his nose in disgust, threw up his arms, and whirled away to the kitchen. His steps were short and lively, and the man bounded away with as much energy as a tornado. The aura in the space seemed to swirl around him in a blinding haze.

Robin looked down at his black boots and then down at the spotless carpet. His eyes flickered indecisively between the two as he debated whether or not to heed the man's advice.

"The vacuum is in the closet down the hall, young man."

Robin sighed at the persistent tone and slowly pulled off his scuffed and dirty shoes. His sharp, hawk-like eyes never left the perplexing man that stood in the center of the kitchen however. The enigmatic figure was certainly taller than Robin but the man was not quite Slade's towering height. His frame was thick and plump, probably from years of a sedentary retirement, but Robin saw the shadows of a long forgotten firm and lean build. The man's dark gray hair was well kept and slicked back, and he wore a pair of khaki slacks and a crisp button down. Everything about the man spoke precision and order. Not a button was out of place. Not a speck of dirt was unaccounted for.

The man's sharp, green eyes however held a deep mischievous look about them that swirled with a fiery chaos. They contrasted with the man's stately manner and gave the man a wild edge. He examined Robin inquisitively and allowed a small smile to grace his face, causing the lines around his eyes to deepen and shift.

"Who are you?" Robin whispered, narrowing his eyes. This man was so odd, yet commanding. Despite his quirky facade, beneath the layers of pristine clothing and mannerisms, the man was strong, firm, and resolute. He was not a man to trifle with.

"Oh someone to know, or not perhaps," the man said while waving away Robin's scrutinizing glare and turning around with a whirl.

"Now! Where did I put it?" Nimble fingers began scouring the kitchen. They glided over cabinet doors, pulling them open and throwing them closed.

Robin watched as the bizarre man searched through the kitchen with a perplexed expression plastered on his weathered face. He dashed around the space like a tornado, and everything spun around him in a controlled chaos.

"Um what are you looking for?" Robin asked while hesitantly moving forward. He rubbed the back of his neck as confusing thoughts raced through his mind. _Just who exactly was this man and what was he doing here? _

The man paused in his quest and gestured to him briefly. "A green bottle of laundry detergent, about this height…mmm…seen it anywhere?" the man asked, staring at him expectantly.

Robin withheld a tired sigh and allowed his hand to fall to his side. "Um no. I haven't seen it. Sorry. But why would it be in the kitchen?"

"Ah mix up with the groceries. Must have put it somewhere…" the man said, resuming his hunt for the hidden treasure. The cabinet door closed with a loud, obnoxious crack that echoed through the small space. Robin flinched and continued moving closer to the wild – _and potentially crazy_ – man.

"Where's Slade?"

The man's hand flickered over the cabinet's handle for a brief few seconds and then continued on its irrational quest. More doors were thrown open and closed as the man bounded throughout the kitchen. Robin cleared his throat.

"Um excuse me?" he said, trying to draw the man's attention. Robin's voice creaked with a slight tinge of annoyance as he tried to remain calm.

"_Sir?"_

_SMACK._

Another door was thrown close and overrode Robin's quiet voice. The boy pressed a weary hand on the cool counter top and allowed a long breath to escape through his lips. It slid into the air with a heavy weight and fell onto Robin's fatigued feet.

"Are you sure you haven't seen it anywhere?" the man asked. His voice was muffled slightly due to the fact that his head was jammed into the open cabinet.

_SMACK._

The door was thrown closed and two beady eyes flickered over to him.

"No but-"

_SMACK._

"-I just-"

_SMACK._

"-have you-"

_SMACK._

"-seen-"

_SMACK. _

"SLADE!" Robin yelled, his patience vanishing in the air with the loud smack of the cabinet door. The word spewed from his mouth like lava erupting from a volcano. His body burned with every emotion all at once. Weariness. Frustration. Anger. Defeat. Fatigue. All of his feelings swirled around him in a chaotic haze as the boy tried to break through to the senile, old man.

The man paused in his mad quest and slowly turned around to face the boy. He rose to his full height and in a fluid movement smoothed out his creased shirt. A small smile graced his face as he examined Robin with an inquisitive expression.

The boy took a calming breath and tried to rein in the temper of emotions that burned inside of him.

"Where is _Slade_?" Robin growled between clenched teeth. He watched as the man cocked his head as if realizing something for the first time. A flicker of hope sparked inside of the boy and Robin waited in a tense, expectant silence.

"Oh that's right. I think I left it in the other room!" the man exclaimed in a bubbly tone as he turned to exit the kitchen.

Robin swore under his breath and slammed his hand down on the counter. This man was _impossible_. He had never met someone as bizarre and inexplicable as this creature before him. The sharp noise resounded through the room and caused the man to falter in his bouncing step. He turned around and rested his energetic eyes on the boy.

"Oh what is it you wanted, young man?"

Robin sighed in defeat. His head tightened as the beginnings of a painful headache started to drive its way into his skull, and he rested his tired eyes on the tiled floor. This was a hopeless task. He would never get anything out of this man – _never. _

Deep, rumbling vibrations traveled through his hand as an object was set down on the counter top. The boy froze at the unexpected surprise, and his pained blue eyes flickered to the enigmatic item. He immediately recognized the smooth, flowing lines of a brand new, green bottle of laundry detergent.

"Oh good! You found it!" the man cried. The bubbly, green eyes focused on a figure behind him and winked. He sauntered over to Robin, snatched the bottle off of the counter with a warm smile, and moved away with his tornadic haze following close behind.

He was there.

Robin could feel the sheer power wash over him and the haunting shadow breathe down his neck. Chills crawled up the boy's back as the figure took a step closer so that he was inches away. The boy was locked into place as the gears in his mind stopped moving. His thoughts willed his body to move, but the boy remained frozen in place.

"Took you long enough to find me Robin. I'm disappointed."

The smooth words filled the overwhelming silence in the room and echoed in the boy's ears.

Inch by inch the boy turned around.

Inch by inch the man that haunted his dreams appeared.

And inch by inch Robin heard the footsteps of his fears walk into the silent room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Leave a review and let me know!<strong>

**Next Update: I'm going to be busy so I might not update these next two weeks! So sorry! I'll try but no promises. **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Tentative Truce

**Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while! A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I always love to know what my readers think!**

**My updates are going to be a little slower until my life settles down so please be patient with me.**

**Alright! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

_A Tentative Truce_

"Took you long enough to find me Robin. I'm disappointed."

The smooth words filled the overwhelming silence in the room and echoed in the boy's ears. A single gray eye filled Robin's vision and pierced deep into his mind. Slade was missing his notorious black and orange Kevlar suit and instead was wearing a loose, long-sleeve shirt paired with black, sweat pants. The man's lean, muscular build could be seen through the outfit he was wearing, affirming his sheer strength and power. The haunting mask was still in its place though, and it washed over Robin's face with a chilling horror.

"I wasn't exactly in a rush to find a man that tried to kill me," Robin snapped, grinding his teeth together. Standing in front of the man brought forth memories that haunted his every step. Footsteps of fear walked around the boy and drummed in his ears. Slade's imposing presence drove into Robin, thrusting him back in time to the day that changed everything …

_The screens pulsed like a heartbeat in the room. They pounded into his back, a tormenting reminder of what he fought for. His eyes had stared at them so many times the images had been burned into his memory. He could never break away from their hold. He could never forget the consequences of failure. He could never forgive himself for the mistakes he made. The screens followed him into the darkness and echoed after his footsteps_

_As he faced the man who had destroyed his life, Robin saw his friends' faces. They flashed before his eyes in a rapid succession and were quickly shoved away deep into his heart. Memories with the Titans and emotions welled up inside of the young, fragile boy, but he stored those away as well. Chains of protections rose up and quickly constricted his heart, locking it away from his mind and soul. He couldn't think of them now. He couldn't risk becoming compromised. He had a job to do, and those emotions would only get in the way. _

_Starfire's scream of agony stabbed into his mind as his mind saw her body being consumed by the probes. _

_He couldn't let that happen again. _

_His job…_

_The boy's eyes flashed upward as his breathing slowly returned to normal. A dark, malevolent, gray eye buried its way into his mind. A rush of emotions flooded Robin's senses as his mind wrenched away from the man in front of him. His body however was as still as a stone._

_He couldn't forget his job…_

_The boy's eyes fluttered closed as a crushing weight of loss settled on his shoulders. He had been defeated before, but never like this. He had never been broken. He had never been reduced to a mere criminal. In order to save his friends, he had to embrace a life of a villain. A life of evil, thievery, tricks and dishonor. Batman would be so ashamed of him…_

_The thought carved its way into his mind. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. It had only been two days and even now he felt himself beginning to fade. He couldn't fight without risking the deaths of his friends. With a single push of the button, Slade could activate the probes in the Titans that would destroy them from the inside. _

_And the man wasn't afraid to use them. _

_Robin had been a witness to that._

_So now he was in the middle of an ocean of hopelessness and despair. He no longer had the warm glow of the sun to bring him strength. He no longer had Starfire's bright eyes to remind him of all the good in the world. He no longer had his mother's radiant smile to draw him back to safety. He no longer had anything…_

_He was alone. Alone with the figure of his nightmares._

_His job…it was the only thing that kept him going. It was the only thing that kept his eyes open during the day. It was the only thing that prevented his mind from caving in on itself. It was the only thing he had now…_

"_Robin."_

_The boy kept his eyes shut as the cool word washed over him with a malevolent chill._

"_From now on, I want you to call me master."_

_The words burned into his mind and penetrated into his body. They wrapped around his heart like slithering snakes and grew closer. But the chains tightened and lashed out, pushing the toxic and deadly words away. _

_His job…_

_His job was to protect the Titans._

_Robin opened his mouth as two obedient words rushed to his lips. _

_Even if it meant sacrificing himself._

"You weren't prepared."

The words snapped Robin back to the present, and the boy quickly pushed the haunting memory away. He would not allow his fears to dominate his mind. He would not allow Slade to control him.

Even though the masked man could overpower him in any fight…

Even though no one – not even the Titans – knew where he was…

Even though he had made the idiotic decision to trust his enemy…

Yup. He wasn't afraid. Not one bit.

Robin scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You just don't want to admit that you made a mistake."

The single, gray eye narrowed and the man took a step closer, forcing the boy to wrench his neck upward to maintain eye contact. For the millionth time in his life, Robin wished he was taller – even just by a few inches. Slade's form towered over him, dominating the room with a rolling, powerful force. Ignoring the trickle of fear that refused to go away, Robin growled in irritation, and clamped his hands down into raging fists.

The eye flickered away from him and to the man standing in the entrance of a hallway leading from the living room.

"Will, would you mind preparing Robin's room for the night?"

"Of course." The soft words were spoken with warmth and reassurance, and the man scurried down a hallway, leaving the two headstrong figures alone.

Robin focused back onto the man in front of him as questions flooded his mind. "What do you mean _night? _What time is it?" the boy asked, worry bleeding into his voice.

"You were out for fifteen hours, Robin. It's close to midnight now."

Slade's smooth words caused all the air to rush out from his lungs as the boy stumbled back. _Fifteen hours. _He had been out for _fifteen hours_. Panic entered his mind as he considered the uncontrollable events that could have happened during that time. Batman. Was the man okay? Had the Joker moved locations after his failed rescue attempt? Were the Titans okay? Were they tearing Jump apart trying to find him? Guilt drowned his body in a massive wave as his blue eyes latched onto the gray orb that studied him.

"_Why…_why was I out for so long?"

Robin's words shook in the air, and the masked man took another step forward, drawing nearer to the shaking boy.

"The healing serum I injected you with needed time to work. You entered a somewhat induced coma in order to give you the necessary time to heal and recover fully. I didn't exactly want you to wake up mid-way through the procedure and have you re-injure yourself because of the surprise of seeing me," Slade responded, his words sliding over to the boy.

The boy narrowed his eyes as a deep-rooted suspicion and fear bubbled up into his words.

"Healing serum?"

"Something of my own design. It rejuvenates your cells at an accelerated pace for an extended period of time," the man said, pausing when he saw Robin's eyes widen. Slade shook his head, his mask reflecting the dim lighting in the room. A smooth, dry chuckle escaped his lips and bounced around the small space.

"It only lasts a short amount of time. If you wanted to have advanced healing abilities, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Robin tensed at the dark noise and took a sharp step back, the chuckle crawling up his body and into his mind. A soft breath fluttered from his lips and sank into the tense air, warding off Slade's imposing presence. His hand shook uncontrollably as he hesitantly touched his healed shoulder and focused on the ground in front of him.

"What was wrong with me?"

Slade leaned up against the counter in front of the boy and settled his gaze on the wall behind him.

"Two fractured ribs. A collapsed lung. A gunshot wound to your shoulder. Severe blood loss. A mild concussion. And numerous scrapes and bruises…" the man trailed off as he became slightly distant. The silence in the room grew and shifted, wrapping around the two forms and drowning them in their thoughts.

"If I hadn't –"

For a brief second a strange emotion washed over the man and stood between the two enemies. Robin's eyes flickered up and met Slade's deep, gray eye. The man immediately cut himself off and straightened to his full height, shattering the stillness and uncertainty in the room. The sudden change caused Robin to take a sharp step back, and like a wall slamming shut, the gray eye hardened again.

"It's late. You need to be asleep."

The boy snorted at the commanding tone.

"Well, I'm not staying here," Robin muttered, rolling his eyes to himself. He made took a step to the right which was quickly matched by the masked man. The boy stiffened and looked up sharply as Slade crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh?"

The single, sangfroid syllable grated against Robin's nerves and his temper and irritation flared up again.

"You can't be serious, Slade. Batman is in trouble. The Joker probably moved locations. I need to be out searching for him-" The boy's remarks were sharply cut off by a smooth reprimand.

"-_you_ need to be asleep."

"_I _need to find him. Besides there is no way I am staying here with you!" Robin yelled, throwing his arms in the air and whirling around. He marched toward the exit, leaving behind a trail of fire and steam. Slade was _insane._ The man had some serious issues. He didn't care if he had agreed to help rescue Batman. He didn't care that the man had saved his life. There was no force on this earth that could make Robin stay the night at the man's haunt…house…or whatever this place was. Could this even be considered a house? Because Robin couldn't imagine the man living here. It was too normal, too human, and too average. The man wasn't supposed to own a couch. The man wasn't supposed to have a kitchen. The man wasn't supposed to be normal.

The man wasn't supposed to have saved him…

Robin cringed at the thoughts and continued his trek towards the door. He had a job to do. Batman was in trouble, the Joker had probably moved haunts, and it was his job to track the crazed clown down. Once he found the man again, he could get Slade to help him with the rescue, but until then, the psychopath could wait. Sleep could wait. Food could wait. The Titans could wait. In fact, e_verything _could wait. He needed to find Batman and he needed to find the man fast. Who knew what the Joker was doing to him at this point?

The fear of the unknown pressed Robin forward. It drove him past logic and into a mind-set that consumed his body when he was in high stress situations. All clarity and reason left him and only a sole focus dominated his mind.

_Find Batman._

The Titans had witnessed this side of him before, and it had been an unpleasant experience. Robin had become so focused on finding Slade, it had dominated every inch of his mind, and he had morphed into a stranger. This uncontrollable drive and frenzy, had given Slade the perfect opportunity to manipulate and blackmail Robin into an apprenticeship. And now, a similar curtain of oppression drew shut over the boy's mind. Fear and stress pushed him forward and licked at his heels. It was nearly impossible to reach the boy when he was in this chaotic mind-set. He was like an impenetrable, stone statue and everything bounced and ricocheted off of him….

Everything except a certain masked man.

A strong hand gripped the back of Robin's neck, and the boy let out a short cry of surprise. A wicked force slung the agile boy back, and with a soft thud he landed in the leather arm chair. Robin hit the chair with a soft thud, and the wall surrounding his mind cracked slightly. His masked eyes flashed up to find the exit blocked by a daunting figure.

Rage filtered into the boy's thin frame in a powerful wave. He pushed himself off of the chair and rose to his full height, challenging the guardian that blocked his way.

"Move." The single word was spit out of Robin's mouth like fire and torched the ground with a raging intensity.

Slade crossed his arms, staring down at the furious boy and holding him in his powerful gaze. The tall figure smirked under his mask and a challenge fell effortlessly from his lips.

"Make me."

Robin reflexively reached down for his utility belt and silently cursed himself for the third time that day. Why hadn't he picked up his freaking belt? He had grown so accustomed to it hanging around his waist that he had begun to think of it as an extension of himself. Without it, he felt bare and vulnerable and standing in front of his greatest enemy, those feelings were only amplified.

"Very unwise to be unarmed in the presence of your enemy, Robin."

Like a rippling wave, the boy's muscles tensed. He glared at Slade with an icy hatred as a familiar sensation of anger burned inside of him. The man had no right to lecture him. Only one man had that right, and even he had lost it a long time ago.

"I thought _Batman_ would have taught you better."

The taunting words caused Robin to snap like a twig. In a single instance, all of Robin's self-control vanished into the air, and his emotions broke free. His fury, anger, and hate wrapped around him in a massive vortex of frustration, and Robin charged at the man. The boy could take insults directed at him. But Batman? No one insulted Batman.

Robin launched a flurry of jabs, upper-cuts, and hooks. His body moved at a quick and rapid speed, hunting for a break in Slade's defenses and trying to find a way to defeat the man. No matter how hard he pushed himself though, all of his attacks were blocked with a frustrating ease. Punch after punch was halted. Kick after kick was thrown down. Hook after hook was countered.

As Robin's frustration grew, his attacks became more ragged and unfocused. His body began to falter as his attacks slipped in their intensity. Although he had been healed, he was exhausted, tired, hungry, worn-down and it was beginning to show. The adrenaline was filtering away, and Robin was beginning to feel the extent of his injuries. His breathing was labored and heavy and caused his ribs to groan in effort. Small stabs of pain still prodded his shoulder and his muscles flickered in strength. A pounding pulse drummed in his head, growing in intensity.

Robin threw a weak punch to Slade's chest, but instead of blocking it like the boy had predicted, Slade caught it in an iron hold. The boy's mind shrieked at him in a warning, and he immediately tried to yank his arm away. Like a snake, Slade's hold tightened and locked down on Robin's hand, pinning the boy in his grasp.

Neither of them moved for several moments. The only sound that filled the room was Robin's loud, labored breathing. With each breath the boy took, he felt a wave of exhaustion fall over his shoulders. He wasn't done though. He would not let this man win. He had a job to do. He had to find Batman.

"You'll only injure yourself more if you don't – "

As the man was speaking, he felt Slade's grip loosen slightly, and the boy snatched his opportunity out of the air. Robin wrenched his fist out of Slade's grip and followed up with a sharp roundhouse kick to Slade's side. The man didn't even flinch as he grabbed Robin's leg and harshly threw him to the ground. Robin landed on his back with a low groan and let out a frustrated huff of annoyance. Why couldn't he land one hit on the man? In a fluid motion, he flipped back onto his legs, tensed and ready in his fighting stance. His masked eyes fell on the empty space in front of him.

"Where-"

Before Robin could finish the question, his arm was grabbed from behind, and twisted behind his back. Sharp pain ricocheted through his body, and he let out a cry of alarm. Another hand grabbed his bad shoulder in a tight hold and pushed him down onto his knees. With the little strength he had left, Robin pushed against the all-powering force. It felt like the world rested on his shoulder however, and his small amount of strength was useless against the dominating presence that held him down. Robin's eyes focused on the floor as he tried to block out the pain that screeched from his arm.

"Now, Robin. You asked me to help you, and I am whether you like it or not," Slade snapped. The man's words were like serpents and they slithered around the boy with a poisonous intensity.

"Let me go, Slade." Robin's voice was strained and sluggish. Sweat rolled off his face, and he began to shake in the man's hold. Prickles of pain raced up and down his arm like an uncontrollable fire.

"Not until you promise me that you will stay here, until I deem you fit to go and search for Batman."

Robin snarled, only to find his arm being yanked back farther. He desperately pushed against the hold, agony ricocheting through his body. Every nerve felt like it was being crushed to a speck.

"You are _not_ my authority Slade!" he yelled. His syllables were sharp and filled with seething venom.

Slade simply chuckled, and the low unnerving sound rang in Robin's ears.

"If you want my help to rescue Batman, you will do as I say. It's your choice whether or not to be cooperative though. I have all the time in the world."

"I need to find Batman," Robin growled, barely managing to keep the worry and anxiety out of his voice. He felt the precious time slip from his hands as seconds mercilessly slipped by. Every second he wasted, was a second Batman could be killed. He couldn't afford to be held back. He couldn't afford any distractions.

Slade's hold around him tightened.

"You'll only get yourself killed, Robin."

The truth embedded in those smooth words, rebounded against the wall that surrounded the boy's mind.

"I don't care, Slade! JUST LET ME GO!"

Robin gasped as the pain in his arm suddenly spiked in intensity, and the fire ignited into an inferno. The boy couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. All he was aware of was the burning pain, and the cold words that reached his ears.

"You will do as I say, Robin. Or you will face the_ consequences_."

The words were barely above a whisper, but they blared like trumpets of doom in Robin's ears. The boy felt his blood run cold as the threat wrapped around his body and latched onto his soul. The cracks in the wall around his mind widened and slowly but surely, pieces began to fall away. A long breath of air fluttered between his lips as the meaning behind the threat pierced its way into his mind.

_Consequences._

The man had a deadly air about him that sent a spiraling fear into Robin's soul. Slade's presence towered over the helpless boy as pieces from the cracked wall fell down around Robin's shaking hands, and the terrible weight of reality hammered down on the boy's shoulder. His mind was pulled from its chaotic haze and Slade's threat blared like bright lights. The man would not be one to use that word lightly, and Robin really didn't want to find out what Slade meant by it.

"Fine," Robin muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Fine. I'll stay," the boy spat through gritted teeth. He felt the hands leave his shoulder and arm, and he collapsed to the floor, his muscles groaning in discomfort. The flood of pain vanished from his body, leaving behind a numb, tingling sensation that crawled up his weak arms. Sweat rolled off of his forehead and onto the cold, merciless ground. The boy inhaled a raspy breath of air as two, black socks entered his vision, and two, strong hands wrapped around his arms. Before Robin could protest, he felt himself being unwillingly lifted to his feet.

Robin groaned in frustration and tried unsuccessfully to shake off the grip Slade had on his shoulders. The iron hold didn't budge however, and Robin felt Slade's gray eye pierce into him. The boy shifted under the unsettling stare and looked down at his feet. His cheeks flushed with a terrible shame as he stood powerless before the man in front of him.

"You'll be sore tomorrow but are relatively uninjured," the man said, scanning his eye over the boy.

"No thanks to you," Robin muttered under his breath. The grips on his shoulder suddenly tightened, and Robin cried out in surprise. His bright blue eyes flashed up in anger; however the boy stilled when he saw the look of pure annoyance and fury that echoed from the man in front of him. Slade's hands were like iron jaws around his shoulders and continued to tighten as the man's gray eye narrowed.

"Watch your tone, _boy,_" the man spat. Slade's words were darker than the deepest part of the ocean and his presence towered over the boy.

Robin swallowed nervously, his eyes flickering away. He tried to take a small step back, but Slade held him firmly in his place. The boy clenched his teeth together at the pain that came from his shoulders, and it took all of his self-control to remain silent.

Seconds passed at an excruciatingly slow pace.

The hands suddenly left his shoulders and the massive presence moved away from him. The boy relaxed slightly as he heard Slade's footsteps tread into the kitchen. His hands twitched and flickered against his side as exhaustion seeped into his bones.

"Come eat."

The odd command caught the boy completely off guard, and Robin snapped his head up. Before he could process anything, his survival instincts kicked in and his mind immediately spewed words out of his mouth.

"I'm not hungry."

Robin heard what he assumed to be a snort from the man.

"Of course you're not."

The sound of the fridge door opening confused the boy even more. This was weird. Too weird for Robin to handle. It was hard enough to deal with the fact that Slade had a living area like a somewhat normal person, but now the man was making _food?_

The ding of the microwave brought him out of his thoughts, and the boy looked up to see a steaming bowl on top of the kitchen bar. The rich smell of the food floated over to him and his empty stomach let out a traitorous growl. Robin could almost feel the smirk that appeared under Slade's mask.

"You aren't a good liar, Robin. Now come eat," the masked man said while moving away and grabbing something else from the fridge.

Robin glanced between the man and the bowl of food on the counter, weighing his options – not that he had many. Either refuse the food, anger Slade, get into another fight, and really get himself injured, or accept the food and eat it in peace. The boy sighed. It was the best of the worst.

He slowly moved to the bar, keeping a watchful eye on the masked man. Slade was right – he _was_ hungry, but that didn't mean he would admit it to the psychopath. His hand pulled the black stool out, and he sat down. His blue eyes examined the steaming bowl of pasta and vegetables in front of him and another growl escaped his stomach. The boy begrudgingly admitted that it did look tasty.

He picked up his fork and twiddled it in his fingers. Distrust suddenly consumed his mind as he stared at the meal in front of him. Slade could have easily poisoned it. Maybe the man wanted to knock him out and implant a tracker in him? Or take his DNA to clone him? Great, now he was thinking just like Beast Boy.

"If I wanted to knock you out, poison, or kill you, I would have done so when you were passed out in the haunt."

The words echoed across the kitchen and Robin looked up to see Slade standing at the kitchen island, looking over a stack of papers. A flap had slid back on his mask, so that the man could eat a similar bowl of pasta without complexly removing his disguise. The man's mouth was framed by a white goatee – the most Robin had ever seen of his face.

The boy froze and the fork slipped out of his hand. Slade was eating….like a normal human being. The odd shock of seeing his worst enemy eat a simple bowl of pasta caused everything in Robin's mind to shut down.

Slade glanced up at the boy, and Robin swore he heard a sigh escape the man's lips.

"Despite your unrealistic, childish expectations, I do have to eat to stay alive," Slade said with a hint of annoyance in his smooth voice. He stared at the boy for a few seconds, before focusing back on the papers in front of him.

Robin opened and closed his mouth like a floundering fish. His thoughts refused to process in his mind, and he glanced down at the food in front of him. Yes he was probably acting ridiculously right now, but he had never really considered the human being under the haunting mask. It was odd to see the figure that shadowed and plagued his footsteps, acting….well like a normal person.

"Eat, Robin."

The command snapped the boy out of his musing and Robin ducked his head, begrudgingly taking a bite of the pasta. A melody of flavors exploded in his mouth, the juices from the vegetables running down his throat. He sighed as his stomach greedily accepted the food and shouted at him for more. With each bite he took, memories rose up in his mind – memories from a long time ago.

When he had been Batman's sidekick, Alfred would always have a hot plate of food ready for him after patrol. How the man managed to keep the food warm for that long was beyond the boy, but it never failed to be absolutely delicious. On the nights Robin had witness the especially horrifying deeds of criminals, Bruce would heat up a glass of milk and sit with the boy into the early hours of the morning. They never talked or spoke about what had happened, but Bruce's quiet companionship was enough to remind the young boy that there was still good in the world. Robin remembered the man's soft face, his small smile, his enveloping arms, and his tired eyes. The man wasn't the best at giving affection, but he had been a solid stone for the young crime fighter to stand on. At least he had been, until that fateful night…

"Slade, the lad's room is ready."

Robin snapped out of his thoughts and glanced up at the quirky, old man in the doorway of the hallway leading from the living room. Beady, green eyes stared at him with an amused expression.

"Thank you, Will. Robin, this is Mr. Wintergreen," Slade said while fixing the boy under a steely glare. "He is to be treated with respect or you will answer to me." The man's voice was menacingly low, and Robin flinched from the ominous threat. Wow, Slade can thank and threaten someone all at the same time – what a talent.

"Now Slade," Mr. Wintergreen reprimanded sharply, his hands on his hips, "There is no need to scare the boy. I nearly thought you were going to rip his arm off earlier. At least he had the decency to feed you, lad." Mr. Wintergreen addressed the last part to Robin.

Robin glanced curiously at the odd man and raised an eyebrow at the casual tone he used with Slade. His eyes flickered between the unlikely pair as he tried to connect the pieces between them. Was Slade holding Wintergreen here against his will_? _Had Slade kidnapped the man? Or were the bizarre pair actually friends? Was it even possible for Slade to have a friend?

"I'm going to retire for the night, Slade. If you need me, Robin, my room is in the hallway over there, right off the kitchen," Wintergreen said while walking through the kitchen and to said hallway. Robin's eyes followed him like he was some odd, alien creature. He absolutely did not know what to think of the man. Mr. Wintergreen paused by the boy's side and gave him a devious wink. Before Robin could react, the man's aged hands ruffled his raven hair.

"Goodnight lad," the man said and sauntered away to the hallway.

Robin froze, watching the man's form retreat down the hallway. For the second time that night, his mind halted all train of thought. No one had ruffled his hair since…since his parent's deaths…Robin's thoughts drifted back to his mother. It had been a habitual action for Mary Grayson to ruffle his hair every day when he had been little. The perpetual action had continued no matter his age. He remembered when he was seven, he had insisted she stop, arguing that it was for little kids. He remembered how her bright, blue eyes had twinkled in amusement. He remembered her sweet laugh and the soft hand that graced his cheek. And he remembered her beautiful, loving reply.

"_You'll always be my little Robin, no matter how old you get."_

What he would give to have her ruffle his hair now…

"Robin?"

Robin snapped back to reality and found a towering presence standing right next to him. The fork clattered to the ground as he jumped out of his chair, his heart feeling like thunder in his chest. He hadn't thought of his mother for a long time, because the memories of her were always painful to endure. At that moment the boy wished, painfully wished, he could see her for a minute – just a minute of fleeting time. He wished he would hear her voice, see her smile, and feel her black, silky hair. But more than anything, he wished he could see her bright, blue eyes, and hear her reassuring words. He wished he could hear her tell him, her little Robin, that everything was going to be okay.

"Robin."

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder pull him back to reality. His eyes focused on Slade's form standing ahead of him, and immediately took a step back, breaking contact.

"What's wrong?"

"I…it's nothing Slade."

Slade's gray eye looked unconvinced and the man crossed his arms in front of him. Thankfully however, he didn't press the subject. The towering figure motioned with his hand for Robin to follow him and walked down the hallway off the living room. The boy unwillingly trudged after him, feeling exhaustion nip at his heels. The pair passed a couple doors, but Slade suddenly stopped at a solid gray one, and turned around.

The man glared down at the boy and pressed his hands up against the door.

"My room. Off limits."

The boy's eyes immediately snapped to the solid piece of metal as his curiosity was ignited. What type of secrets did Slade keep in there? What type of dirt could he find on the man? Was this where Slade kept his evil plans? If he retrieved his utility belt, he could hack the lock and easily get inside. He would just have to make sure that Slade wasn't around. All of these thoughts raced past his mind as he glanced back up at the man.

The boy froze.

It was almost as if Slade could read his thoughts. The gray eye narrowed down at him, and Slade took a small, but still menacing, step forward. With one glance at Slade's serious and terrifying demeanor, Robin knew he could never go in that room without witnessing the real wrath of Slade.

"Understood?" the man asked, the veiled threat laced into his words.

Robin's eyes flickered to the door longingly and then back to Slade. He cringed and turned his attention to his feet. It just wasn't worth it.

"Yeah…" the boy muttered.

Slade paused for the briefest of moments before continuing down the dimly lit hallway. Robin's sore feet plodded along the dark carpet, following behind. The pair continued on, until Slade suddenly stopped in front of the second to last door. Robin just barely managed to stop himself from running into the man.

"Your room," Slade said, gesturing to it. "Any door that is unlocked is free for exploration. Locked doors should remain that way."

Robin nodded too tired and too numb to say anything. The events of the past two days were beginning to catch up to him. His body felt as if an entire truck had rolled over it, and he was currently at a moral war with himself. It didn't feel right to be staying here – under the roof of his greatest enemy. It didn't feel right to ask Slade for help. It didn't feel right to be complacent with the man. But there wasn't much he could do at this point. Slade had already made it very clear that he wasn't going anywhere tonight and Robin really didn't feel like starting another argument with the man. It was bad enough Slade had managed to defeat him like he was simply swatting a fly away.

"We shall discuss our plans in the morning. And Robin?"

The boy looked up and Slade crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't try to leave. I'll know if you do," the man said smoothly.

Chills raced up Robin's arms as he felt the hallway close in around him. He glanced at Slade and then at the opening of the hallway.

_Consequences._

Again, it just wasn't worth it.

With his point made clear, Slade brushed past the boy and moved with an eerie, fluid gait down the hallway. His hand fell on the handle of the door and pushed it open. The man hesitated – an action Robin thought was extremely out of place for Slade – and glanced back at him. His gray eye held a strange light in it.

"If you need me, at any time, I will be here."

And with those confusing words, Slade disappeared inside of his room.

Robin sighed as the omniscient eye disappeared. It felt as if the watchful spotlight had finally been shut off. The boy pressed his head against the cool door and slammed his eyes shut.

He didn't even want to begin to think about what Slade had just said. It almost sounded as if the man cared…

The boy immediately halted his train of thought. Slade didn't care about him as a person. The only thing the freaking psychopath cared about was forcing him into an apprenticeship or destroying Jump. Robin blinked his eyes open and groaned.

He was losing his edge.

The thought pierced into the boy and stabbed a long strand of fear into his heart. Since when did he actually obey Slade? Since when did he actually listen to what the man said? Robin shook his head and glanced back towards the entrance of the hallway. Bright light shone through the dimly lit space, beckoning to the boy.

He could make it. He could make it if he really tried. But the haunting fear of Slade breathed down his neck. He really didn't feel up to a fight right now. In fact, he really didn't feel up to much of anything right now. It was late. He was tired. His body was beyond exhausted, and he wanted to sleep.

With another groan of defeat, Robin pushed open his door and was greeted with a surprisingly, spacious room. It was furnished with a desk, bookcase, dresser, and a large very comfortable looking bed. Everything was various shades of browns, and grays and neat and orderly like the rest of the haunt. There were two other doors, but Robin didn't feel like exploring tonight. The boy hardly registered anything as he walked over to the bed and fell in a heap of bones on top of it.

Tomorrow, he would find Batman. Tomorrow, he would make Slade understand that he wouldn't be ordered around. Tomorrow, he would confront the masked man. He wasn't losing his edge…he wasn't…

And with that thought, Robin drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>He was going soft.<p>

As Slade shut the door behind him, the thought pounded in his brain. Since when did he put up with an insolent teenager's sass? Since when did he actually care about whether Robin was okay or not?

Images flashed before his eyes.

_Blood dripping from the boy's shoulder and onto the gray concrete. A violent cough burning through the air. A shaking, hunched form trying to find a breath of air. _

_Another hunched form. Another bloody wound. Another time. Another life._

The man growled to himself and removed his mask, inhaling the crisp, clean air and shoving the images away. He was not going soft – He. Was. Not.

Slade placed the object on his desk and sat down, flicking on his computer. Immediately the monitor lit up with various tasks he had yet to complete. Contracts to fill. People to threaten. Villains to monitor. Slade repressed another growl as the pounding in his head increased. And a certain Boy Wonder who was going to be the end of him.

Sure, Slade admitted that he had brought this situation upon himself. Sure, he admitted that the boy was now his responsibility. And sure, he admitted that he hoped to twist this situation in his favor and somehow convince Robin to become his apprentice.

Slade admitted all of those things to himself. But none of them seemed to matter to him. At that particular moment, Slade Wilson only cared about keeping Robin alive. It really seemed the boy had a death wish. Robin hadn't even been one hundred percent healed and already the rash, impulsive boy had wanted to go and search for Batman. The man didn't know how much longer he could put up with Robin's thick headed skull, and the boy's blatant unconcern for his own health.

His hands rubbed his pounding temples in a slow, circular motion. Since when was Robin's health even his concern? Deathstroke, the fearless Terminator, was not supposed to be concerned about a teenager's well-being.

He glanced over to the security monitor, and the images the cameras projected. He had decided against installing a camera in the boy's room. If Robin respected Slade's privacy, then Slade would respect his. The man's gray eye examined the empty hallway and the vacant haunt. For the boy's own sake, he hoped it would remain that way all night.

The man dragged a hand down his face and turned back to the work at hand.

Tomorrow, he would make sure Robin understood that he wouldn't put up with sass or back talking. Tomorrow, he would make sure he had Robin's full obedience. Tomorrow, the man would make sure Robin knew his place.

He wasn't going soft.

He wasn't…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you think? Leave a review and let me know! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Originally chapter nine and ten were one chapter and then...well I edited it and added a bunch more stuff and well here it is! **

**As the title of this chapter says: this is just a tentative truce between Robin and Slade. The next chapter will be interesting...  
><strong>

**As always thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11: The First Morning

_Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!_

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it has been about three weeks since my last update! So sorry! Life just gets in the way! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Your encouragement and support helped me _(__finally) _finish this chapter! Also thanks to everyone that Favorited/Followed!**

**Alright, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

_The First Morning_

The faint morning light filtered through the windows into the dark room, and stray rays fell over objects, illuminating them in a soft glow. Thin fingers moved into the tentative light and shifted and turned under the morning haze. The hand reached out to the small sliver of sunlight and tried to grasp it in a tight hold. The elusive light slipped through her fingers however, and Starfire let out another quiet sigh.

Her hand dropped to her side, and she wrapped her arms around her slim body. The red glow of the sun peeked over the darkness in the distance. Her green eyes flickered and fell to the rays of sunlight that screeched across her body.

It was another morning.

And Robin still hadn't returned.

Two days. They hadn't heard a word from him in two days. Fiery, red hair fell into the alien girl's eyes as she pulled her arms around her body in a tight hold. Every day the team had gone looking for him, but they had found nothing. Cyborg had even tried locating his communicator, but the robotic boy said that it had gone offline. It was like Robin had just disappeared. The girl didn't understand it. She didn't understand what had happened or where Robin had gone. Had this villain, The Joker, hurt Robin? Was he in danger? Was the man of the bats okay?

The sun continued to climb in the sky, but the warmth from the glowing ball of energy seemed very far away.

The girl pressed her hand against the glass window in front of her as these questions and thoughts rained down in her mind. Never on her home planet had she felt this _heavy _before. Starfire held out her other hand and was barely able to make it to spark and crackle with green energy. Another sigh fell from her lips as the girl shifted her body.

This wasn't like the Robin she knew, to simply leave and disappear. This wasn't like the leader their team depended on. This wasn't like the boy she had met when she had arrived on Earth years ago. Her green eyes disappeared from sight as they blinked closed. Starfire inhaled a deep breath trying to find the rare warmth that glistened on his skin among the air that felt cold with worry and despair.

The girl opened her eyes and stood up, pressing her hand against the clear window. Starfire leaned against the glass, absorbing the view in front of her and becoming a silhouette against the rising sun. The water surrounding the tower beat in mild and smooth waves, and everything moved in perpetual motion. The distant trees swayed in the wind. The faraway buildings flickered with light. The cloudless sky was painted with a haze of colors.

Robin was gone, yet everything kept moving.

Everything except the young, alien girl…

She searched for the word. The word that could describe how she was feeling. It was the heavy weight of certainty that rested on her shoulders. It was the crushing pressure that constricted her heart. It was the icy prickle that traveled up her spine. Something had gone wrong. Robin should be back by now, but something had gone wrong. Something had stopped the boy from returning to the tower.

Something was keeping the Boy Wonder away.

Fear.

The word was whispered softly into her mind.

Fear. _For their leader._

Fear. _For the fact that they might never find him._

Fear. _For the dread that he would not return._

Fear.

The young girl had never fathomed the depth of that emotion before.

The other Titans did not feel this way, for they had not seen what she had. The moment before Robin had left, they had locked eyes. It had been a brief, fleeting moment, but it had felt like a lifetime to the young girl. In that single instance she had seen a shadow of the boy behind the mask. The two had stared at each other with a raw reflection of emotions. The same fear in her eyes had been mirrored by the boy that had stood in front of her.

She had never seen him look so afraid before. She had never seen him so exposed.

They should have stopped him, followed him, or gone after him. They should not have let Robin face this enemy alone. The Titans should have done something.

She should have done something.

Another sigh escaped the girl's lips as she looked away from the sunrise and moved off toward the kitchen. Buried deep within her heart, a powerful flame of hope still burned with a blazing intensity. She reached inside for it now and felt a trickle of warmth flow through her veins. No matter how bleak things around her looked, no matter how despondent she grew, Starfire would always hope.

As the cold sun continued to rise in the sky, the flame buried in the girl continued to flicker.

* * *

><p><em>Thump. Thump. Thump.<em>

Slade's fingers drummed on the wooden table in a fluid rhythm as words bled past his eyes. The black and white print was of little interest to the man at the moment.

_City council to vote over a bill…_

_Billionaire, Bruce Wayne, away on a business trip…_

_Company testing new alternatives to fuel…_

All these _breaking news_ headlines were trivial to Slade. The man flipped through the newspaper and held back a sigh. He didn't know why he even bothered to read these worthless sheets of gossip and speculation. He had access to more intelligence and information than any journalist could ever dream of encountering. The only reason he even got this ridiculous waste of money anymore was because William Wintergreen was a man of habit. And the old man loved to read the daily comics.

A hearty chuckle crackled in the air, and Slade glanced up to see Mr. Wintergreen artfully flip a pancake. The smell of sausage and bacon simmered in the air as he continued to multitask between cooking and reading his beloved comics. With a hand gripping the comic page, Mr. Wintergreen bounded through the kitchen, grabbing various ingredients and spices.

Slade may be a fearsome mercenary, but Wintergreen was a master chef.

"You really should try and read the comics one morning, Slade," Mr. Wintergreen said with a quiet chuckle.

A gray eye flickered over to the man.

"Evil villains don't read comics, Will."

"Ah, but the butlers of evil villains do."

"You're not my butler…" Slade muttered under his breath. He picked up his cup of coffee and felt the warm, dark liquid brush against his lips.

The sound of a pancake smacking a griddle reached Slade's highly honed ears.

"Then what exactly would you call me? A maid? A chef?" Mr. Wintergreen said while flourishing his spatula around in the air. The man pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Or maybe I'm more like your personal assistant –"

Slade tuned Wintergreen's monologue out as the older man continued to list off a variety of titles for himself. His eyes scanned over the black and white ink as he allowed the steaming coffee to run down his throat. It wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning and already a dull throb was beginning to grow in his head that even a massive amount of caffeine couldn't alleviate. The man sighed as he set his cup down.

"Earth to Slade! Are you even listening to me?"

The words pierced through Slade's haze of thinking and the man looked up, his gray eye meeting two irritated green orbs. Wintergreen's gaze poured into him, and Slade held back a sigh. There were only two things William Wintergreen despised in this world – being ignored and being ignored by _Slade. _

"The least _you _could do is pretend to listen to me, Slade! It's so rude to just-"

"Friend," Slade said, cutting the man off mid-sentence.

Mr. Wintergreen's eyes clouded in confusion, and the man hesitated in his movements. "What on Earth are you talki-"

He stopped as his eyes cleared in realization. A curious twinkle appeared in the green eyes, and a coy smile flickered onto his lips. For several seconds the two men regarded each other while a deep silence settled around them.

"Friend…Much better than a butler …" Mr. Wintergreen whispered to himself. The man blinked, breaking eye contact and returning to the multiple pots and pans he had on the stove. Slade lowered his eyes back down to the newspaper, aware that a small smile remained plastered to his friend's face.

An odd silence settled over the unusual pair. Slade held back the urge to shift in his seat as an uncomfortable feeling crept into him. It was rare for him to acknowledge the fact that he actually cared about the older man. He wasn't exactly the best at expressing his feelings, nor did Slade enjoy announcing them to the world.

It wasn't that the masked man didn't have a heart, he just choose to ignore it most of the time.

"I hope you feel ridiculous right now," Mr. Wintergreen said suddenly.

Slade snapped up as he was shaken out of his thoughts. Wintergreen's voice was laced with a devious tone that caused the masked man to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I don't understand what you mean, Will."

"Because you certainly look ridiculous, eating breakfast in that preposterous mask of yours," the older man continued, oblivious to the fact that Slade had said anything at all. Another pancake hit the griddle with a loud sizzle.

Slade let out a sigh of annoyance as he prepared himself for the long monologue he was about to endure. He had heard this many times in the past years. As much as he cared about Will, the man could be a real pain in his –

"I know you use it to scare people, but a teenage boy, really? What is a boy like Robin going to do with your 'secret' identity – which isn't even a secret because he calls you by your first name!" the man drawled, cracking an egg into a silver bowl.

"Will, we have talked about this – "

"I mean, what is he going to do with your secret identify? Attack me? Because I am pretty sure I could flatten him with my spatula – the boy is all skin and bones."

Slade snorted at the absurd image that blared in his mind. It was a good thing Robin was still sound asleep, or Will would have a very offended teenager to deal with right now.

"Besides that!" Mr. Wintergreen said throwing open a drawer and pulling out a whisk. "I could never understand why you chose black and orange? You look like Halloween threw up on you."

Slade rolled his eye at the insult that had been hurled his way since the day he had made the mask. Will had never approved of his style of armor. For years the man had tried to get him to change it, with no such luck. So now the older man had settled into the routine of throwing various insults his way whenever he donned his uniform.

Mr. Wintergreen looked up as a clever glimmer entered into his green eyes.

"At least now I don't have to decorate for Halloween. I can just hang your costume up in the living room."

A sly smile cracked under Slade's mask. _  
><em>

"It's not a costume Will. It's a-"

"Oh _uniform. _Excuse me! It's your uniform! Not a costume at all – but a uniform! Must have slipped my mind!"

Slade's smile grew under his mask as he turned his attention back to the newspaper in front of him. The aroma of bacon and eggs sifted through the air, and his hungry stomach growled in anticipation.

Seriousness fell across the older man as his green eyes grew slightly distant. The air in the kitchen calmed as Wintergreen's thoughts spiraled down to the topic that was causing Slade so much trouble.

"It was interesting that the boy came to you for help, Slade. Can't say I wasn't surprised, and not much can surprise an old man like me."

Slade sighed to himself and spun his finger around the edge of his coffee cup. He himself still didn't understand Robin's actions. Why of all people would the boy to turn to his archenemy? The boy and himself had never been on good terms and if Robin knew what he had done…

Well, _that_ would be a completely different story.

Slade stared into the dark liquid that swirled around in his mug as his emotions collided into one another. A somewhat decent night's sleep hadn't done an ounce of good. He was still heavily frustrated with the ridiculous and absurd thoughts that clouded his brain.

"I mean," Will continued, "I thought the boy absolutely hated you."

"He does," Slade replied while pulling the mug up to his lips.

"Hmm, then why would he ask you, of all people, for help? Wasn't he the one you tried to get to be your apprentice?"

Another sigh escaped Slade's lips. That was a sore topic for him. He didn't regret his actions towards Robin, but looking back on it now, there had been many other ways he could have gone about it. Instead his supposedly fool-proof plan had crashed and burned into the ground – literally.

"Yes, why?"

"I was just thinking…maybe the boy on some subconscious level trusts you, Slade. And maybe being, half delirious brought that trust to the surface."

Slade snorted, causing some droplets of coffee to spread over the table. "You're being half delirious, Will."

"Well he was almost dead when he came here. It was a shame I was out running errands or I could have helped him earlier," the man said, pausing thoughtfully. "It was a good thing you were able to match his blood type with your own. Did you tell him that you gave him a blood transplant while he was passed out?"

"I did a lot of things to help him recover, Will. What Robin doesn't know won't hurt him," Slade said with a low sigh. The boy would be absolutely ravenous if he realized Slade had given him a blood transplant. He would probably develop some absurd fear that the blood would cause him to become an insane, criminal mastermind. So Slade had decided to keep the details vague. He hadn't complexly lied about the serum he injected Robin with when the boy had woken up. It _did_ help Robin's blood cells reproduce faster, but it also took away the regenerative property Slade's blood cells contained. The boy wasn't superhuman, and Slade planned to keep it that way.

"Well it was a good thing that you got here when you did. The boy is fascinating, though. Isn't he?" Will said, briefly glancing at Slade.

"Fascinatingly stubborn," Slade muttered under his breath.

"Reminds me of your younger self Slade." Wintergreen said with a chuckle.

"I was never stubborn, you senile man. I listened to authority."

"Oh really? My senile brain seems to remember a time when you disregarded authority to go and save your friend from-"

"That was different," Slade said cutting Mr. Wintergreen off with a wave of his hand, "You would've died."

"Oh so the fact that Batman is the one in trouble, makes it different?"

Slade paused and looked up at the man. Just what was the old man getting at? He had given Robin his word that he would help him, so why was the man bringing this subject up? Slade was about to pester Will for more information when a small shadow flickered in the hallway. The two men made eye contact, and a knowing smile spread over Wintergreen's face.

"Think about it. Anyway it seems the boy also has adopted some of your other younger habits," Will said while a sing-song note entered his voice.

"Eavesdropping was a nasty habit of mine wasn't it, Will? Did you sleep alright Robin?" Slade responded, directing the second part towards the hallway.

After a few seconds, a flushed and flustered looking Robin appeared in the kitchen and indignantly looked up at Slade. Mr. Wintergreen's hawk-like eyes scanned over the boy, and he clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"I wasn't eavesdropping."

"Really? Then what were you doing?" Slade responded smoothly, fixing Robin with a steely stare.

"Listening…"

"To our conversation? Without our knowledge? Now that sounds like eavesdropping, Robin."

"Well apparently you knew," Robin huffed crossing his arms, his annoyance growing.

"I don't miss much," Slade replied glancing down at the newspaper.

"I know," Robin mumbled, slightly distant. Slade immediately shot the boy a dark look. However before he could question him further, Wintergreen stepped in, clearly upset about something.

"Change out of that ridiculously torn and disheveled costume. And go take a shower like a dignified and respectable child!" the man yelled, brandishing his spatula at the boy. Robin stumbled backward as the man advanced upon him, his eyes flickering down to his outfit.

Now that Will had mentioned it, Robin did look terrible. Dirt and grime covered his torn costume and face while his hair stuck out at awkward and unusual angles. Slade barely managed to repress a smile under his mask as Will grabbed the boy by his shoulders and shook him softly.

"There are clean clothes in the dresser by the bed, and a shower right off your room."

"But-" The boy stuttered, clearly disconcerted by the ravenous man that was trying to shove him back down the hallway.

"Go and shower! No guest of mine is going to walk around covered in soot and grime," the man persisted, waving his spatula in front of Robin's face. The boy continued to stumble back, his eyes flickering to the two men.

With a forceful push, Mr. Wintergreen sent Robin spiraling back down the hallway and glared his beady eyes at the boy. Robin turned around and opened his mouth in protest.

The two beady eyes narrowed. "Don't make me use this spatula, boy!" the man said while folding his arms across his chest.

Mr. Wintergreen watched as the boy blinked at him several times before a sigh escaped his lips, and he obediently walked back to his room. Robin turned back to look at him, and Mr. Wintergreen waved his spatula around in the air. With another sigh of annoyance, the boy disappeared back inside of the room.

Will huffed, muttering to himself and turned back to the kitchen. He walked over to the griddle and growled in annoyance as some of his pancakes were now charred. A quiet chuckle reached the older man's ears, and he looked up to see Slade gazing at him with an amused glint in his eye.

"Well someone has to take care of the boy around here," the man scoffed flipping a partially burned pancake.

Slade shook his head and focused back on the newspaper in front of him.

"I've never seen Robin so terrified of a spatula before," Slade said with a snort.

Mr. Wintergreen rolled his eyes at his friend and continued enlarging his stack of cooked pancakes. Several seconds of silence passed between the two men.

_SMACK._

Slade bolted upright and whirled around to see Mr. Wintergreen's spatula slammed down on the counter. His green eyes were wide with a sudden revelation.

"Hair gel!" the man cried, dropping all of his tools and pulling off his stained apron.

Slade raised a quizzical eyebrow under his mask at the frenzy state Wintergreen suddenly dropped into.

"Hair gel?"

"Yes! The boy uses hair gel!" Wintergreen continued, hustling for the door and forgetting about the large amount of skillets and pans that were still on the stove top.

"I don't und-"

"What sort of host am I if the boy doesn't have any hair gel?" the man said to himself while ripping down his coat from the hanger by the door. Slade's eye flashed to the man and then to the large amount of food still cooking on the stove. He slowly stood up as alarm began to course into his veins.

"Will, I think the boy will be okay without hair gel."

The words didn't even register with the older man as he buttoned his coat and pulled out his wallet. His gray eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he counted his money. "Should be enough," he muttered to himself.

Slade rose to his full height as he continued to look at the numerous number of sizzling pans on the stove. Will wasn't just going to leave…

"I'll be back soon, Slade. I'm sure you can handle the kitchen until then," The man said while opening the door. His green eyes gazed over to Slade, and a devious smile spread over his face.

"Will! I don't-"

With a knowing wink the door was slammed close, and the older man was gone.

Slade stood there for a full five seconds, disbelief anchoring him to the ground. How could he just leave like that all for a negligible bottle of hair gel? Slade was sure Robin would be quite fine without it. But alas, Will was always trying to make sure everything was perfect around the house - even if that meant buying a simple bottle of hair gel for a teenage boy.

The man's gray eye turned over to the chaotic kitchen as a feeling of dread settled inside of him. The last time he had tried to cook, he had almost burned the kitchen to the ground. Slade couldn't remember what had been harder, putting out the fire or facing the wrath of a very mad chef.

Slade glanced back and forth between the closed door and the steaming pots and pans on the stove. When he finally decided that Wintergreen wasn't playing a cruel prank on him, the man let out a gruff of annoyance, rolled his eye, and marched toward the kitchen, suddenly feeling absolutely ridiculous.

It was just breakfast.

How hard could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! I tried to keep it on the lighter side since other chapters have been very intense. Feedback is much appreciated! **

**Hopefully I'll be able to update more often...so u****ntil the next update...**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it:)**


	12. Chapter 12: Beneath the Facades

**_Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!_**

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while! Thanks for all of the reviews and the follows and the favorites! I appreciate the support:) **

**Alright, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12<em>

_ Beneath the Facades_

"AHHHHH!"

Scalding, hot water rushed down Robin's skin, stinging his body with sharp prickles of pain. The boy slammed the water off and swore, muttering ridiculous obscenities under his breath.

"Why is the water BURNING hot if the handle clearly says cold!" Robin yelled to himself as he looked at the taunting shower controls. Was it really this difficult? All he wanted to do was to take a shower with adequately warm water…

For the third time that morning, Robin blamed his problems on Slade.

Only a criminal mastermind would have a shower with controls that _lied _to you. The boy turned the other handle labeled 'hot' on, and ice, cold water came gushing out. Robin yelped as he was jarred wide awake by the sudden waterfall that beat down on his head. He allowed the freezing water to race over his skin for several more seconds before he flicked the other handle on. Eventually the water leveled out into a mildly warm cascade of droplets, and Robin sighed in relief.

He allowed his senses to fall away as he listened to the low roar of thunder that filled his ears. A dim and distant feeling of peace washed over him as the water surrounded him with an odd sense of security. Showers just always had a strange way of making him feel relaxed. When he was younger, he used to take showers until his hands were shriveled and withered with lines and wrinkles. After especially long night of patrols, he remembered he would stay in the shower for almost an hour at a time.

A rueful grin sketched its way onto his face as he remembered Bruce's face when the man had looked at his water bill. After that incident, he had installed auto-shut off devices in all of the showers throughout the mansion, and Robin's showers had drastically reduced in time.

The boy ran his hand through his hair and let out an extremely slow breath of air.

_Taking a shower in your enemy's home?_

_Check that off the bucket list._

He chuckled and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes, feeling the dirt and grime run off of his face. The stress of this situation was getting to him. He could feel it building up in the back of his mind. It was like an avalanche – one pebble caused more pebbles to fall which caused bigger rocks to fall which eventually brings down the whole mountain.

_Batman is the pebble and Slade is the massive rock that brings down the whole mountain. _

_And I'm stuck somewhere in the middle._

The boy sighed. Sometimes he wished he was normal. Sometimes he wished all he had to worry about was if he was going to pass a math test, or what he was going to wear, or if his crush liked him or not. Sometime he wished he didn't have to worry about the life of a person he cared about…

The boy ran his fingers through his wet hair and shut off the water. He didn't have time for long showers anymore. Every second he delayed, could be a second too late. With that grim thought, the boy grabbed a fluffy towel and stepped out of the shower. He dragged it over his hair and across his body, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Weary hands fell on the cold counter surrounding the sink.

Sometimes he wished he could just be a kid...the person under the mask.

Slowly he raised his head to face the foggy mirror in front of him, and blinked. A foreign pair of blue eyes blinked back at him.

If only he could remember how…

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson considered himself a dedicated and driven person.<p>

But after burning ten pancakes in a row, he finally gave up on his quest to continue breakfast.

The man leaned back in his chair and turned on his laptop, ignoring the burnt smell that hung in the air. He would let Will finish up breakfast whenever the blasted man got back from the store. For now he had more important work to do.

The Joker most likely relocated Batman to another hideout around Jump after Robin's suicide rescue attempt. Slade sighed and scrolled through his file on the Joker. There are two possible locations the crazed clown could have moved to. He just needed time to go and scout out each location. Afterwards, he could devise the best plan of action to follow which hopefully involved keeping Robin alive.

If that was even possible. The boy was so hard-headed, Slade was surprised he hadn't gotten himself killed by now.

Soft footsteps dragged Slade out of his thoughts, and he glanced up as Robin appeared from the hallway. It was odd to see the boy in something other than his traffic light colored uniform. Wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a loose fitting black t-shirt, Robin looked almost like a normal teenager. Well normal, except for the domino mask that remained plastered to his face.

For several seconds they remained locked in an unsettling silence as the two figures regarded each other.

Robin raised an eyebrow as he broke eye contact and swept his gaze around the room.

"Having trouble cooking?"

A prickle of irritation crawled up Slade's spine, and he slowly narrowed his eyes.

"Sit. Will should be back soon, and breakfast is almost ready," Slade said after several seconds, ignoring Robin's slight jab. The man fixed him under an authoritative stare, almost daring him to challenge the order.

Robin eyes gradually came back to the seated man. He seriously was getting annoyed with this whole situation. If Slade really thought he was going to eat breakfast with him like a civil human being while Batman was missing and being held captive by the Joker…well the masked man had another thing coming…

"No time," Robin responded dismissively. He hadn't even moved an inch when Slade's ominous warning floated over to him.

"Be advised, Robin. Breakfast is not an option. Now _sit down_." Slade said sharply, his words slithering into the air.

A growl of annoyance burned through the boy's lips. He clenched his fists together as he focused his gaze on the impossible man. "You can't be serious! The Joker probably moved hideouts after my failed rescue attempt. I should be out searching for him! You can't help me if I don't even know where Batman is!"

"Sit down, Robin. _Now._" Slade snapped, shutting his laptop with a deafening thud. The man's body grew stiff as the tension in the room continued to rise.

"It's already nine o'clock! I should have been up hours ago. _I'm_ going out to search for him," Robin growled, taking a step forward.

"One last chance. Sit and eat."

"No."

The word carved into Slade and his last bit of remaining patience with the boy filtered from his body. He slowly rose from his chair, his physical statue towering over the pathetic boy. The insolent attitude would end – _now_.

"Why the heck do you even care if I eat or not!" Robin shouted, glaring daggers at the being blocking his way.

"I suggest you watch your tone," Slade snapped, his single eye narrowing in disapproval.

"Why should I? I need to be out there, and you're standing in my way. " Robin shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Anger bubbled up in his body and he dropped his gaze to the floor, taking deep, calming breaths. Slade was being ridiculously unfair right now. He was an idiot – a complete utter idiot – to think that the man would actually help him find Batman.

"I told you I would help you, and I am. You need food. Now either you will sit down and eat willingly, or I will force feed you."

Robin looked up at the man mortified. Slade was not one to make threats lightly. If the man said he would, he would.

"I don't have to listen to you!"

Slade took a step closer to Robin, his voice going deathly low. "If we are going to work together then you _will_ listen to what I have to say. Now sit down."

"Dammit Slade! I don't have time for this!" Robin screamed, snapping his gaze up from the ground.

Slade hissed, stalking closer to the boy. "Watch your language, boy."

Robin glared at the man blocking his way as he balled his hands into fists. He hadn't felt this way since he had fought with Batman. It was the same exact weak and helpless sensation that made him feel like a pathetic child again. It was the same patronizing glare, the same condescending tone, and the same serious body language. But at least Batman had attempted to listen – even if only for a minute. Slade didn't even bother to take into consideration anything that was said. The man was like a cold brick wall – and Robin was sick of it.

"You know what! To hell with you! I'm done with this crap!"

A powerful hand cracked over Robin's face, throwing him to the floor.

The boy slammed onto the hard tile and swore under his breath as stars exploded in front of his eyes. He gasped as a fiery pain spread through his jaw and throughout his face. That had hurt. _Bad._ A dull throb pushed its way through the painful haze, and Robin growled as he felt the beginnings of a nasty headache appearing.

A dark shadow fell over his hunched over form, and two strong hands latched onto his shirt. Robin weakly pushed against the hold and gasped as he was hoisted to his feet and harshly slammed against the wall.

"Look at me, boy." Slade growled.

Robin froze in his movements and gradually lifted his masked eyes to face the gray depths of Slade's single eye. Slade pressed him harder into the solid wall, and he bit his tongue, barely holding back a sharp cry of pain that started to break free from his lips.

"That's better. Now you will stop your disobedient behavior or you will face the consequences. Understand?"

Slade's low and menacing voice cut through Robin like a thin icy blade. His tone was deep and ominous and carried a heavy weight that dug into the boy's body. Robin flinched, shoving down the rising fear that crawled up his spine. He would not let Slade intimidate him. He would not allow Slade to treat him like a child. He would not let this man control him.

Bright blue eyes hardened in a determined glare.

"Go to hell."

The words were like venom out of the boy's mouth. The moment they hit the air, Slade's eye narrowed with an evil glint and a dark chuckle filled the thick air.

"I've already been there," the man replied, tightening his grip on Robin's shirt, "I might as well show you what it's like."

In a single instant, Robin was sent flying through the air and crashed against the coffee table. The wood cracked and splintered under the terrifying force, and it shattered down the middle sending Robin crashing to the floor. His body shrieked under impact, and he let out a straggled moan of pain as all of his senses were overwhelmed in a powerful wave of fury. Measured steps echoed in the room, as Slade advanced towards the boy.

Robin rolled over onto his stomach and wrenched himself to his feet. Gripping his sore shoulder in his arm, his blazing eyes settled onto the towering form in front of him.

"You're a freaking psychopath!" Robin screamed, the words burning his throat.

Another wicked hand flashed across his face, making the boy stumble back under the brutal impact. A sharp pain raced across his jaw, and the bitter, metallic taste of blood exploded in his mouth. The boy inhaled a ragged breath and squared himself off in his traditional fighting stance.

He was so beyond pissed right now.

With a roar, Robin charged at the masked man. He was sick and tired of Slade's games. He was sick and tired of being thrown around like a rag doll. Right now he wanted a fight – plain and simple.

The boy threw a sharp uppercut powered which was deftly blocked and countered with a sharp kick aimed toward his side. Robin ducked the kick and followed through with a low jab that slammed into Slade's stomach. The man let out a low grunt, and an echo of satisfaction raced through Robin's system. The small victory didn't last long however as a strong knee came hurtling towards him and slammed painfully into his stomach.

Robin stumbled back, gasping for air that refused to enter his burning lungs as a strong kick smashed into his side and flung him to the floor. Instincts and finely honed reflexes forced the boy to ignore the pain and roll out of the way of the incoming foot aimed at his head. He somersaulted to his feet, and staggered back as he was assaulted by a barrage of attacks from Slade. He was barely able to keep up with the blur of jabs, kicks, and punches that hammered him from every direction at a wicked fast speed. A prickle of fear wormed its way into Robin's mind as he realized that Slade was slowly driving him into the far corner of the room. Noticing this, Robin quickly feigned a low jab and in the split second Slade moved to block the jab, he grabbed the man's shoulder and flipped over him.

The graceful acrobat landed effortlessly on his feet, whirled around and sent a roundhouse kick flying towards Slade's head. With cat-like reflexes the man dropped to the ground, and Robin's well-aimed kick sailed clear over his head. A shout of alarm spewed from the boy's lips as his momentum sent him stumbling sideways.

He swiftly regained his footing and whirled around to see a foot hurdling towards his face. Before he could react the powerful force slammed into his head in a thundering crash, and Robin's vision exploded into a series of violent black splotches. He doubled over in pain as a second – even stronger kick – nailed him on the back, throwing him to the ground.

The boy landed with a painful gasp on his stomach as Slade's foot pressed down on his back, pinning him to the floor.

"Now, Robin. If you can't beat me, what makes you think you can beat the Joker?"

The boy was paralyzed as the pressure increased on his back. His vision flickered between the floor and dark splotches as he struggled to reorient himself. It was slowly becoming harder and harder to get air into his fragile lungs as the pressure increased on his back.

"Slade, sto-" Robin gasped out, flailing his arms around.

The dark spots began to grow in volume and a heavy fog settled in his mind while his lungs screamed in bitter agony, desperately trying to grasp any amount of air. His eyelids flickered as the darkness began to pull at his mind.

"THAT. IS. ENOUGH."

The words boomed through the air, and the foot immediately moved from Robin's back. With a whoosh, sweet air rushed into the boy's lungs and a strangled gasp bled between his lips. Wheezing, Robin rolled over onto his back as his mind began to reorient itself. The boy blinked several times until he dully became aware that his savior was now standing only a few feet away. He turned his head to the side, letting his cheek hit the cold floor as his blue eyes settled on the last person he thought he would ever be so thankful to see.

Mr. William Wintergreen.

The man in front of him however was an entirely different creature than the eccentric old man he had met the day before. Gone was the loose, care-free attitude. Gone was the devious gleam in his green eyes. Gone was the soft smile and warm disposition. The figure before him was almost as terrifying as Slade.

And he was absolutely furious.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

Brown grocery sacks hit the floor with a deafening thud. Wintergreen's face looked like a pressurized tank that was waiting to explode – bright red and twisted into a dark look of fury that etched itself into every wrinkle and crease of the man's skin. The man's nostrils flared as he slowly inhaled a deep breath and honed his deadly eyes on scene in front of him.

Robin felt Slade's presence shift farther away from him.

"Will-"

"Don't _Will_ me, Slade." The man snapped while placing his hands on his hips. His coat whipped at his heels as he whirled around the room, taking in the damage in a single sweep. Sharp, hawk-like eyes fell onto the frozen boy sprawled on the floor, who was currently trying to make his ragged breathing as quiet as possible.

The eyes swung back to the masked man and narrowed.

"Were you trying to kill the lad, Slade!" Wintergreen shouted gesturing wildly toward the boy.

"No it-"

"Because it sure looks like you were!"

Slade held his hands up in the air. "Let me explain, Will." His tone was low and calm and washed over the tension in the room with a cooling wave. However his words had the exact opposite desired effect on the ravenous man.

"_Explain! _Oh, sure! Please, explain Slade! Can you explain why my antique coffee table is in pieces? Or why the wall has a dent in it? Or maybe why the boy IS IN A CRUMPLED HEAP ON THE FLOOR, STRUGGLING TO BREATHE?"

The masked man wisely chose to remain silent.

The loud outburst left the room filled with a heavy silence. Mr. Wintergreen's eyes blazed with a deep fire as he inhaled loud, roaring breaths of air in an unsuccessful attempt to calm himself. He clenched and unclenched his hands as his body shook with a powerful rage. The man threw his hands in the air and whirled around, marching away and muttering undecipherable words under his breath. He had taken three steps before he turned back around.

"Do you not understand that you could have killed the lad, Slade?"

"I never was goin-" Slade started but was quickly cut off as Will waved his hands frantically in the air.

"But you _could have_! You _could_ _have _severely injured him!"

"He brought it upon himself, Will. His disrespectful attitude will not be tolerated."

"He's just a boy, Slade! You can't-"

"_I have a name you know."_

The moment Robin said those words, he wanted to grab them from the air and shove them back down his throat. Sharp eyes swung over to him, and he struggled to swallow under the intense gazes that pressed into him.

"A name! Oh of course, a name! How could I forget about your name? Because that what's really important right now," Wintergreen drawled, rolling his eyes.

The mocking words stung the boy as he struggled to push himself to his feet, his arms shaking under his weight. He shot a dark look towards Wintergreen which the man fearlessly matched with a scathing look of his own.

"Well, I don't appreciate being treated like I'm not even in the room!" Robin snapped, wiping the thick layers of sweat off of his face. Slade immediately took a sharp step toward him as a dark tension overcame his body. The wrathful disposition slammed into Robin, and the boy stumbled back quickly throwing his arms up in a fighting position. The intensity flared up among the two figures, but in a flash, Wintergreen appeared between them and hastily proceeded to wave his daunting finger in Slade's face.

"_Do not lay another hand on the boy_. I'll handle this."

It was quite comical really, to watch Slade be deterred from his course of action by a weathered finger of an old man. Robin would have laughed had the same finger not suddenly whipped around and accosted his own face.

"I do not appreciate your insolent attitude, young man!" Wintergreen snapped, driving like a thundering train towards Robin. The boy back-pedaled at high speed as the mad man came hurtling toward him.

"The least you could do is to show some gratitude towards the man that is helping you!"

"_Helping me?_" Robin cried incredulously while halting in his retreat. "The only thing that psychopath has done this morning is to prevent me from finding Batman!"

The finger dropped from the air, and Mr. Wintergreen raised an eyebrow at the panting boy. He cocked his head to the left as his eyes lighted on Slade. The masked man stepped forward in a swift motion, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"The boy wouldn't eat his breakfast, Will," Slade said smoothly, his eye shifting over to Robin.

"Name! I have a name, Slade!"

"Quiet!" Wintergreen snapped at the boy, flickering his impatient gaze toward the boy.

Robin huffed and rolled his eyes, "Stop treating me like I'm five!"

In a deathly calm manner, Wintergreen turned around and replied, "I will, but only when you stop acting like it." Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, and the boy's mouth fell open. Wintergreen sighed, shaking his head to himself and dragged a tired hand through his thick, gray hair. His green eyes dimmed in resignation as he focused on the monumental task set forth before him.

"Both of you, apologize to each other."

One could hear a pin drop in the deafening silence that followed those words.

The older man glanced between the two opposing sides and let out another tired sigh from his lips.

"Fine. No apologizes. No breakfast," Wintergreen snapped, moving to pick up the grocery bags sprawled on the floor. "And Robin, you're not leaving until you apologize and eat your breakfast. This Batman character will just have to wait until you learn to behave like a mature young man."

Seconds ticked by as the silence washed through the air.

"Will, you can't be serious right now."

The man gathered his grocery bags in his arms and crept slowly to his feet. His green eyes darkened with a hard light as he stared down at his long-time friend.

"I have never been more serious in my life, Slade. _Do not mock me right now." _The last words came out in a quiet hiss as the man turned away and stalked back toward the kitchen. The grocery bags slammed down onto the counter top, and the man glanced around at the ravaged kitchen and sent another look of pure fury in Slade's direction. Wintergreen muttered something under his breath and began to clear off the burned food from the skillets and pans.

Robin blinked. And blinked again. His blue eyes focused on the senile man as he remained numb in shock. Wintergreen couldn't be serious, right? Apologize? To Slade? _Apologize? _To his worst enemy?

Nope. Wasn't going to happen.

This man must have finally snapped or gone insane, because no earthly force would ever make him apologize to his arch-enemy. The boy allowed his eyes to slide to the ominous figure a few feet away from him and flinched as Slade's gaze swung to face him.

"But Batman-" Robin started and was hastily cut off as Wintergreen's spatula slammed on the counter top.

"Can wait," Mr. Wintergreen interrupted, "I won't let this problem persist any longer. Both of you are acting ridiculous right now."

"Will, you are the one being ridiculous right now," Slade snapped, a vicious edge entering his voice. Robin grimaced and took a step farther away from the man. He had heard that tone in Slade's voice before – and nothing good had ever come from it.

The older man was hardly daunted by the tone however. "Oh really, I'm the one being ridiculous right now, Slade? Last I recall I'm not the one that dresses up in a costume and goes around fighting other people who dress up in just as terrible and horrid costumes!"

Slade let out a menacing growl, and chills raced down Robin's spine as Slade's dark and menacing aura shifted and washed over him.

_He really needed to get out of here. _

His blue eyes flickered over to the rusty colored door, and the boy quickly ran through a list of options. He didn't have his utility belt at the moment so that sliced most of the possibilities off of his list. He didn't have any explosives, so he couldn't blow it up. No bird-a-rangs so he couldn't cut through it or pick the lock. But maybe he could kick it down. The normally outrageous thought seemed somewhat plausible to the boy. The door didn't look very strong; it was probably made of some pliable metal that was more for decoration than for protection. One solid kick should do it.

"The door is made of Titanium, and the lock is a steel alloy. So unless you have the key, or you want to break your foot, I suggest you do what I say," Mr. Wintergreen said without looking up from the stove.

"What the heck do you need a solid Titanium door for?" Robin cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh I don't know. It was on clearance and I thought the color would go nicely," Mr. Wintergreen said thoughtfully. "Now better start apologizing or you'll be suck here all day."

Nope. There was no chance of that. It appeared he was just going to have to find another way out of this mess. Never in a million years would Robin apologize to his archenemy, and it appeared Slade shared his thinking.

"Will, stop this nonsense now." Slade said after a long period of time simply staring at the old man.

"The only nonsense in this house is the two of you," Wintergreen responded while whipping up a new batch of eggs and sausage. He flowed quickly and efficiently through the kitchen and within a blink of an eye, a thick, rich, heavenly aroma drifted through the room.

Robin took one look at the old man and knew that neither Slade nor he could win this battle. Despite his charismatic tone, Wintergreen was deadly serious – his normally light and effervescent green eyes were hardened into small solid rocks, and his actions were harsh and direct.

Regardless of his best efforts, the blissful smell slowly filtered into his body and Robin longingly looked at the food Mr. Wintergreen was cooking. This just wasn't fair. In fact this was downright torture. Did the man really expect him to apologize to Slade and then eat his breakfast like a good little boy?

His stomach growled in protest.

Darn.

Why did Wintergreen have to be such a good cook?

"Better hurry, or it will get cold." Wintergreen said with a smirk and a wink. He placed a platter of steaming fluffy pancakes on the table, along with sausage and eggs. The man proceeded to sit down at the table and fix himself a heaping plate of food. He painstakingly poured the gooey maple syrup over the pancakes and let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Oh how I love hot, fluffy buttermilk pancakes in the morning," he cried happily, eyeing Slade who was staring incredulously at his old friend. Wintergreen took a bite of the pancake and hummed joyously. Robin's mouth started to drool, and his stomach traitorously growled again.

Several seconds passed before, Slade determinedly walked toward the table and reached for a plate.

SMACK

Slade reeled back as a wooden spoon flew through the air and missed his hand by mere centimeters. Mr. Wintergreen gave the man a stern look and slowly put the wooden spoon back down on the table.

"No apology. No breakfast." Wintergreen said with a malicious twinkle in his eye.

"Will! You are being-"

"No acceptations."

Slade let out a low snarl that sliced through the air like a viscous whip. The older man merely leaned back in his chair and took a long sip of his coffee. Smacking his lips together, he picked up his fork and proceeded to eat his pancakes, undaunted by the glowering mercenary inches away from him. For a few brief seconds, Robin thought Slade was about to unleash his wrath on the man. But to his surprise, the masked man simply huffed in annoyance and spun around, stalking away from a smirking Wintergreen, and turning his attention back to the source of all his problems.

As the dark eye fell over him, irritation boiled up in the small boy. He straighten his back, and faced his accuser with a strength that came from deep within himself. "Don't look at me, Slade. This is your fault," Robin snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Really, Robin? We wouldn't be in this predicament if someone would have eaten breakfast," Slade countered, his sharp, menacing voice cutting through the air like a whip.

"Well, you could have just let me leave!" Robin cried.

"You could have eaten breakfast like a normal teenager."

"I don't need to eat breakfast! I need to-"

"Be out searching for Batman! Yes I know. You have made that _very_ clear," Slade said slowly while pacing the floor. "But let me make something _clear,_ Robin. You are not superhuman. You need to eat and sleep to stay alive. You are going to drive yourself into a grave if you don't!"

"Gosh Slade, even Batman wasn't this controlling!" Robin drawled, rubbing his head in frustration.

"Well Batman isn't here. I am. And because _I_ am, _I _am not going to let you kill yourself trying to find Batman."

Robin opened his mouth, but then snapped it shut. This was odd…was Slade actually concerned? So maybe he didn't take care of himself from time to time? So what? He was Robin, The Boy Wonder, he could handle it. He had handled himself fine for the last two years of his life. He didn't need someone to micromanage his decisions. He didn't need someone to be concerned – especially not his arch enemy.

_Right?_

The boy let out a deep breath and tried to push the anger out of his system. Maybe he thought he was indestructible sometimes. Maybe he was rash and presumptuous at certain instances. Maybe he blatantly ignored his health occasionally. He just hated to wait around for evil and chaos to strike. Protecting his city was a twenty-four hour job that required his full attention. He couldn't just stop because he was tired, or sick, or hungry – he always had to be working, planning, and patrolling. And with Batman missing, it was a million times worse. It killed him to sit and eat while Batman was out there suffering at the hands of the Joker.

"Slade, I just can't let myself sit and eat while Batman is out there. You don't understand…."

Slade stopped mid-stride and turned to face the boy directly. "Then make me understand."

Robin shook his head and felt a depressing weight fall on his shoulders. "Forget it, Slade. Just forget it."

"No Robin, I am not going to forget it. Maybe Batman did, but _I _am not. What do I not understand?"

"Stop bringing him into this!" Robin yelled, his anger filtering back into his body.

"Why shouldn't I? He's why you're here isn't he? He's why you're in Jump city to begin with. He kicked you out, fired you-"

"HE DID NOT FIRE ME!"

A shaky breath fell through Robin's lips as a rush of emotions flooded his system. He turned away from Slade's penetrating gaze and wrapped an arm around his waist. He couldn't think about this. Not now. Not in front of his enemy.

"Then why did you leave?"

Robin shook his head, too numb to speak. Pain. That's all he felt. After two years the pain had yet to go away. It was still there, festering under the surface, pushing him to work harder and faster. After two years he still felt like the same helpless child drowning in the shadow of his mentor. After two years he still hadn't learned how to move on.

And now he was forced to face his past once again.

"I didn't have a choice."

The room was deathly quiet as Robin tugged his hand tighter around himself. He felt everything. All the pain, all the worry, and all the stress from the past two years flooded into him and drowned him in a sea of chaos.

"I – I can't fail again, Slade. I just can't."

Robin looked down at his hand, feeling the haunting memories rise to the surface. He couldn't afford to fail. He couldn't afford to lose another person from his life. He couldn't afford to stand around and wait for the dice to fall. He couldn't let fate decide the end of this game.

He had to play it himself.

Heavy footsteps advanced toward Robin, and the boy immediately stiffened, and shied away from the powerful presence in front of him. He felt so helpless. What chance did he have against the Joker? If Batman had been defeated by him, what did Robin think he could do? Go in and save Batman like the little hero he was? He had already tried that, and he had almost gotten himself killed.

He wasn't like Superman. He didn't have powers. He was just a scared boy who had donned a cape and a mask so he wouldn't have to accept the deaths of his parents.

He wasn't a hero.

He was just a boy.

Powerless in a world full of evil.

A strong hand gripped his chin, and Robin flinched. He didn't feel like fighting Slade right now. He didn't feel like facing the man's scathing eye. He was done.

The strong hand lifted Robin's chin up so that his brilliant blue eyes met a soft, gray eye.

"I won't let you fail."

Weighted silence entered the air, but it wasn't thick with tension like before. This silence was soft and fluid, wrapping and twisting around the room. The words sunk into Robin, anchoring him down to the floor as Slade released his chin and stepped back.

"I'll be in the gym."

A crashing tornado of emotions slammed into Robin. He didn't understand Slade's words. How could a man so evil and malicious offer a sense of peace so deep and reassuring that it washed over him in a placid wave? He numbly watched as Slade turned around and disappeared down the hallway. His heart hammered in his chest as he asked himself a question that had plagued his mind since he had moved to Jump.

Just who was the man behind that mask?

But this time the question was different. It was deeper than just an identity – a person for the police to track down. It wasn't the criminal mastermind that plotted to destroy the Titans. It wasn't the specter that haunted Jump. It was the man, the human being that had spoken those words to him. Who was _that_ man?

Robin couldn't deny the soothing peace that floated over him. As much as he wanted to reject it, he couldn't stop the relief that flowed through his body. Why had Slade's words offered so much reassurance? Why had the man said those words and more importantly, did he actually mean them?

Those words had offered Robin a feeling that he hadn't felt…since his mother had been alive. His mother had always found the right words to make him feel better. She could always make Robin see the light at the end of the tunnel. This time though, it felt like Slade had shown him that light.

However, Robin couldn't exactly look over that fact that minutes before Slade had almost knocked him out unconscious. One minute the psychopath was trying to beat him into a pulp and the next he was comforting him. The world just didn't make any sense anymore.

He walked over to the table and sat down, his head feeling very heavy. He ignored the green eyes that fell over him and turned away. A dark cloud seemed to loom over him, jumbling up his chaotic emotions.

_So was he relieved?_

_Yes…_

_Confused?_

_Yes…_

_Slightly traumatized? _

_Yes…_

_Did he know what to think about anything anymore?_

_No. No he did not. _

Robin let his hot head fall against the cool wooden table and groaned.

Today was just not his day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo what do you think? Leave a review and let me know! Feedback is always extremely helpful.**

**This chapter was a lot and looooong...Let me know what you think about it. Like it/love it/hate it - let me know!**

**Also, I apologize if I missed any typos! It was kinda late when I edited this:) I'm going to try to update at least every two weeks - maybe every week if I can handle it...**

**OKAY! WELL I hope everyone has a great week and until the next update...**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


	13. Chapter 13: Hardest Feat

**_Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!_**

**A/N: HELLO wonderful readers! Three Weeks! I apologize now...I didn't think it would take this long to update! SO sorry!**

**Anyways...**

**Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows! I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU:)**

**OK, chapter 13! This one is looong:) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13<em>

_Hardest Feat_

"Anything you want to talk about?"

After a few, painful seconds the boy lifted his head off the table and pressed his chin into his arms. The kind words hardly made a dent in the thick, chaotic, pounding that clouded Robin's mind. He raised a tired eyebrow at the withered look he received and shook his head.

"No," Robin muttered while burying his head back into his arms, "There's nothing to talk about."

A loud snort and the clinging of silverware reached his ears.

"Now that's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard."

Robin dug his blue eyes out from under his arms and peered up at the older man. Wintergreen lowered the newspaper down, and his lips lifted into a small smile.

"If you don't talk about it, it won't get better," the man said, taking another bite out of the fluffy pancake.

The boy retreated back into his arms and let out a long sigh. Wintergreen didn't seem to understand something – he didn't_ talk_ about his problems. In fact, most of the time he chose not to acknowledge them at all. After his parents died, he had learned how to bury his torments deep inside himself. He never talked about them to anyone – not to Batman, not to Alfred, and especially not to the Titans. Instead, he would push his problems aside and try to ignore them. He would immerse himself in his work and try to forget them. He would hide under his mask and try to escape from them.

So there was no way – _no freaking way –_ that he was going to unload his problems on a _(possibly insane) _old man.

"I'm too hungry to talk right now," Robin mumbled, finally deciding on a reasonable excuse.

"Now, a while ago you weren't too hungry to go racing off looking for Batman. And now you're trying to tell me you're too hungry to talk?" Mr. Wintergreen said while buttering another pancake. "Very interesting stomach you have there. It will inhibit your ability to talk but not to fight like an uncivilized human being."

"Fighting is not uncivilized…" the boy muttered to himself, annoyed by Wintergreen's insult.

The man hardly blinked at the boy's comment and continued on with his speech, clearly unperturbed.

"Hmmm. I wish Slade had a stomach like yours then. He just doesn't understand when his commentary isn't wanted."

Robin couldn't suppress the large rebellious smile that spread across his face. His masked eyes poked up through his arms as he allowed a light laugh to break through his defenses.

"Slade sure does like his monologues."

"Oh my word. Don't get him started on something or the man will _not _shut up," Mr. Wintergreen cried throwing his hand in the air and brandishing around the butter knife like a sword.

The smile grew in size as he watched the older man dramatically continue to butter his pancakes.

"There have been many occasions when I have wanted to whack that absurd mask off his face just to get him to shut up, mind you," Wintergreen commented, pursing his lips.

The boy allowed his chin to fall into his arms as a quiet sigh escaped him. The smile flickered and died away as the pounding in his head and the previous statement brought him back to reality. "Yeah…" Robin trailed off, his gaze lowering down to his hands.

A silence settled over the unusual pair, broken only by the dull and sporadic clinks of silverware. Robin withheld another sigh as he tried to calculate his next move. It appeared for the moment that he was stuck – with possibly the two most insane human beings on the planet. His eyes flashed back up to the older man and hastily looked away when he found a pair of green eyes focused on him.

"Tell me, why did you ask him for help?"

The question threw the young boy off his perilous train of thought.

"What?"

The man didn't miss a beat as he reiterated himself. "Why did you ask Slade for help? I thought you hated the man," Wintergreen said while taking a long sip of his tea.

Robin snorted, rolling his eyes. "I've always hated Slade."

"Why?"

The word caused Robin's brain to freeze in its train of thought. No one had really ever asked Robin _why _he hated Slade. It was merely an assumed, axiomatic fact around the hero community.

The boy shrugged.

"Always have. Always will."

Mr. Wintergreen hummed thoughtfully to himself while drumming his fingers on the wooden table. The soft vibrations gently shook Robin's arms. "Then why did you ask the man you abhor so much for help?"

Robin blinked. "I-" he immediately clamped his mouth shut as survival instincts kicked in. He was not simply about to unload his thoughts and issues onto this man. He couldn't afford to look weak, especially in the presence of an enemy.

_Even if the man had saved him from Slade's wrath…_

"Come now, I won't judge," Mr. Wintergreen mockingly reprimanded while directing his warm gaze as Robin's masked face.

The boy shifted in his seat, the wooden chair suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. _Don't look into those eyes. Don't. Just don't. Ignore it, and it just might go away. Don't look up – _

"Robin…"

Despite the continual warnings from his mind, Robin's blue eyes flickered up and were immediately trapped in a warm gaze. A soft smile sunk into the boy as he stared into the cavernous depths of the two, crystal green orbs. They were clear from any judgment or prejudice and slowly pulled the lock open from around his mouth. The look was so familiar it reminded Robin of another time…a moment in his past that had been branded into his heart…

_Soft black hair brushed against his skin as she leaned over. The smell of lavender from the shampoo she habitually used filled his mind as gentle hands cupped his cheeks._

"_What's wrong?" his mother whispered as she wiped away the tears running down his cheeks. Another pair of hands gripped his shoulders and squeezed them tightly in a loving and reassuring hold. _

"_Richard," a second, deeper voice said, leaning in closer to him. "Please talk to us."_

_The voice buried its way deep inside the little boy, and he furiously shook his head. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. More tears drained down his face as the two parents exchanged worried looks. The man sat down beside the boy and wrapped his hands around Robin's waist, pulling him into a soft hug. His mother ran her thin fingers through his raven colored hair, trying to pull her son out of the worrying silence that had settled around him._

"_My little Robin, please…look at me…" she whispered, warmth and concern filling her voice. _

_The words pulled at the boy. They tugged at him until his eyes floated up. His mother smiled, her hands gently stroking his cheeks. Her eyes. Her crystal, blue eyes were so warm and soft. One look into her eyes, and the walls around the boy immediately melted, and little Robin opened his heart to his parents…_

Robin snapped back to the present as he felt the green eyes bury their gaze into him. It was that same look. That same blasted look that his mother had always used on him when he had refused to speak with her. Where had Wintergreen learned such a look? Surely not from Slade…somehow Robin couldn't imagine Slade ever having anything other than a cocky smirk or a menacing glare on his smug face.

The boy took a deep breath as the walls holding him back began to crack.

"I…I was injured badly…"

The man nodded, staying quiet and setting his fork down.

"I needed help…and my communicator had been crushed but even then...I-I just didn't want…" Robin paused taking a deep breath as he tried to control the emotions rising up inside of him. _Now was not the time to have a mental breakdown._

"You didn't want what, Robin?" the man asked softly. His voice was so soft and earnest; it gave Robin an odd sense of safety. It filled him with a comforting presence and gave him the strength to continue.

"I guess…I didn't want the Titans to see me that way. I'm supposed to be fearless and strong…not helpless and weak," the boy whispered, finally facing the deep rooted fear within his words.

"Yet, you didn't mind your arch-enemy seeing you that way."

Robin furrowed his brow and looked away. "It's different with a villain. A villain _expects_ you to fail and will eventually see you at your lowest point one way or another. With the Titans…I can't afford to fail– I can't let them see their leader be defeated. I'm the one that holds them together. I _have _to be strong. I _have _to set the example. It's what Batman taught me…"

"That's a lot of pressure you put on yourself," Mr. Wintergreen said, leaning forward with a worried expression etched into his face.

Robin shrugged the concern off.

"It's the responsibility of being a leader," he mumbled, shifting in his seat. A few seconds of heavy silence hung between them.

Mr. Wintergreen cleared his throat and leaned farther forward. "Please, I'm still a little unclear on something though. _Why_ Slade? I've heard out of all the Titans, you have a personal vendetta against him and that the two of you don't have a very good history," Mr. Wintergreen said while pushing his plate away and focusing all his attention on the boy.

Robin flinched, rubbing his arms as unpleasant memories filtered into his mind. "Understatement of the century," he mumbled, ignoring the look that darkened even further with worry. Words spilled freely from the boy's mouth now as the wall holding them back had finally shattered.

"I guess…I figured if Batman got captured by the Joker, I needed someone who was as good as Batman," Robin whispered, taking a deep breath. "I never thought Slade would actually help me – it had been a blind shot in the dark."

Wintergreen leaned back in his chair as his withered hand stroked his chin, absorbing the information.

"Why would you think that Slade wouldn't help you?"

Robin's mouth dropped to the floor, completely dumbfounded.

"Because it's FREAKING SLADE! A psychopathic, evil, insane villain hell bent on destroying the Titans and forcing me into becoming his –" Robin broke off as his wave of anger was dried up by the last thought.

_Apprentice._

He took a calming breath as his throat became unnaturally dry and dragged a shaky hand through his hair. That one word had absolute power over his mind. Every time he thought of it, his body completely shut down.

"He seemed to be the only one I could turn to," Robin whispered, facing the truth in his own words. "As much as I hate to say it, the man is wicked smart and can find a weakness in anyone. I figured if there was one person that could beat the Joker, it would be him, _but at a cost_. Slade never does anything that doesn't benefit himself. And when this is over, I'm afraid that cost will be too high to pay…" the boy finished, the strength in his words draining away. He slumped down into his chair as he buried his head into his hands. "That's why…that's why I'm worried. I don't know what that cost is. I hope he doesn't…I mean…I don't think I could win again…last time I barely got away….if he tries again, I..." the boy finished with a sigh.

His eyes flickered up and gazed at very concerned Wintergreen. The man's deep green eyes were creased into a deep concentration as he held Robin in his troubled gaze. Behind his mask, Robin's eyes burned with a deep pain that threatened to burst forth. He rapidly blinked, trying to force the emotions down within himself.

A gentle pressure pulled Robin back to the present, and he glanced down at the lightly wrinkled hand that covered his own. A fluid shock flowed through the boy as he felt the man squeeze his hand lightly.

Mr. Wintergreen whispered softly into the thick silence, "If Slade tries what again, Robin?"

Robin swallowed, his dry throat constricting. His brain screamed at him to pull his hand away from the older man and to shut up and stop talking. But something about the man, something about this mysterious, senile man pulled at his heart and broke down his defenses. His eyes traveled up from his hand and up to those glistening, green eyes.

Here it was – the fear that haunted Robin day and night, the fear that constantly kept him on guard, the fear that drove a wedge between him and the Titans. Could he tell Mr. Wintergreen this? Could he _trust _the man? The hand squeezed Robin's assuredly as if sensing his internal battle. It was hard enough talking about his problems, but now it seems as if he was unleashing them all onto a person he had only known for one day. His mind and reasoning encroached on his brain, and the boy hesitated.

He shouldn't do this. Wintergreen was a friend of his enemy, _his arch enemy. _Robin blinked as a treasonous thought wormed its way into his brain. _ But was Slade really his enemy anymore?_ He glanced back up at those green eyes, and a sense of strength and trust coursed through Robin. The man before him certainly didn't seem like his enemy. The green eyes held a strange warmth that he had not felt since his mother's death. It was odd. It was reassuring. And it was the final push the boy needed to unleash his greatest fear.

"If he…if…Slade," Robin stuttered, "If Slade forced me to be his apprentice again…I don't think I would be able to escape..."

Robin watched as Mr. Wintergreen released his hand and leaned back, studying him, his face betraying nothing. Seconds ticked by, and Robin began to grow uneasy as a small amount panic flickered inside of him. The old man probably thought Robin _should _be Slade's apprentice. Wintergreen wouldn't understand how terrible and detrimental the experience had been for him. The older man wouldn't understand the pain that had shredded his mental and emotional strength. He could never understand the terror Slade had carved into him, and the fear haunted his every step.

"You could escape, I have no doubt," Mr. Wintergreen drawled while standing up and gathering his dirty dishes together.

_What?_

_Did this man just agree with him?_

Robin opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words. "What…b-but…"

Mr. Wintergreen turned to faced Robin, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh you would win, Robin," Mr. Wintergreen said.

"B-but, you don't understand! I-"

"You would win," Mr. Wintergreen continued, cutting Robin off with a wave of his hand, "Because I would make sure of it."

_Wait…_

_WHAT? _

At Robin's shocked face, the older man allowed a hearty chuckle to escape his lips and shook his head. The bright, warm noise enveloped the room, breaking through the shock that coursed through the boy's mind.

"I'll never let Slade force you into another apprenticeship. If I had been living with him when he had first tried, it never would have even happened," Mr. Wintergreen said, submerging his plates under water and throwing Robin a wink.

"But Mr. Wintergreen, Slade…You don't understand – he wouldn't listen to you," Robin stuttered. The man raised his thick eyebrows as a small smirk washed over his face.

"Slade would listen to me, Robin. I have my ways," the man said ominously as a devious glimmer entered his eyes.

The boy didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words – speechless, flabbergasted, and dumbfounded. But despite the shock that ran through his veins, Robin felt the beginnings of something he hadn't felt in a _long _time.

Peace.

It was a strange sensation that washed through his body, pushing away the fear that had haunted him for so long. As bizarre as it was, Robin believed Wintergreen. He believed Wintergreen wouldn't let Slade coerce him into being the man's apprentice again. He believed the older man would hold true to his word. He believed Slade would listen to Wintergreen.

This senile, old man has more power over Slade – the world's most dangerous, psychopathic villain – than any superhero would ever dream of having.

"Why?" Robin asked simply. _Why?_

Wintergreen's body softened as his eyes grew unfocused, deep in thought. "You're too much of a free spirit to be caged, Robin," the man whispered.

Words could not explain the sheer amount of emotions that flooded over him in that single instance. The boy closed his eyes as two words escaped his mouth – words he hadn't said in a very long time.

"_Thank you…"_

A light chuckle broke through the air. "Think nothing of it, lad. Someone has to try to keep the man in line," Mr. Wintergreen remarked with a quick wave of his hand.

Robin couldn't explain the relief that flowed through him. He could finally be at peace with his worst nightmare. Mr. Wintergreen would make sure that he was never Slade's apprentice again – and he was fairly certain the older man would stay true to his word. Robin let out a long breath. Sure Slade would still be up to his criminal ways, but it was better than always having to constantly look over his shoulder, fearing that the man would appear with a new form of blackmail.

It was odd feeling, sitting in his arch enemy's house completely at peace.

It didn't last long however as the boy shifted in his seat, and his eyes flickered up to the clock. In a single moment everything came flooding back to the boy. Morning was nearing afternoon, and he had hardly even started to develop another plan to save Batman. He glanced back up at the older man as a dim hope washed through him.

"So…can I just um go now?" Robin asked trying his best to keep his tone subservient and respectful.

Wintergreen hardly blinked.

"Of course not! I meant what I said. You and Slade need to apologize to each other. And then you need to eat breakfast. Honestly boy, you're all skin and bones," Mr. Wintergreen said, turning away. "I could break you with my spatula if I wanted too," the man proceeded to mutter, too quiet for Robin's trained ears to hear.

Robin groaned, slamming his head on the table.

"Mr. Wintergreen, that won't happen in a million years!" Robin cried, grumbling into the wooden table. No matter how understanding and compassionate the older man was, he was still extremely obstinate in his ways.

"Oh I have time," Will hummed thoughtfully.

"_Well I don't!_" Robin snapped, shooting the man a glare. "I need to be out there searching for Batman."

"Well Batman is just going to have to wait until you settle this with Slade, lad," Mr. Wintergreen continued, unperturbed by Robin's coarse attitude.

A loud groan escaped the boy's lips as he realized that the older man was not going to relent. It appeared he really was going to be stuck here for the next million years.

"Why did Slade even agree to help me?" Robin mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. A hefty chuckle caused the boy to glance up.

Wintergreen was leaning against the countertop, an odd glimmer in his old, green eyes. "He cares about you Robin. Slade will never admit it, but it's true."

Robin snorted and shook his head. Slade caring? Those two words didn't even belong in the same sentence. There was no freaking way Slade cared about anyone other than himself. The psychopath was too selfish to even consider anything other than world domination. Well that…and maybe Will too...maybe…

"Because you always attempt to hurt, kill, and ruin the lives of people you care about, Mr. Wintergreen," Robin scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"True," the man relented, "But when Slade found you in the haunt unconscious, he was absolutely disconcerted. You had lost a lot of blood Robin – _a lot. _When I arrived at the haunt, I've never seen Slade so concerned before, or worried for that part. He worked at lighting speed to keep you alive. So in my book, if Slade didn't care about you, he wouldn't have worried." Mr. Wintergreen set his elbow on the countertop and rested his head on it, fixing Robin with an honest stare.

Slade had been worried? That emotion just didn't even seem possible for the man.

"Mr. Wintergreen, if I lost a lot of blood, why wasn't I dizzy, drowsy, or weak when I woke up…I felt…fine…what…" Robin trailed off, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. Slowly he began to fit the pieces together and his mouth dropped open in horror.

"No. He freaking didn't."

Mr. Wintergreen nodded, a smile flickering onto his lips.

"Among other things, he gave you a blood transplant, Robin," Mr. Wintergreen said softly.

Robin slammed his eyes shut as the words knocked the air out of his lungs. SLADE had given him a blood transplant. His freaking archenemy of all people! Just great. That was just _freaking fabulous._ As if he didn't have enough to worry about – now he had a freaking psychopath's blood in his body! Robin groaned and slammed his head on the table again. He flinched as he thought of Slade's blood pumping through his veins. He was certainly bound to go insane now. Why did Slade even bother to give him a blood transplant? It was odd for the man to actually help him…

_Unless…_

Unless, what Mr. Wintergreen was saying was true. Did Slade…dare Robin say it…_care?_

The green eyes softened as the older man sighed. "Now you see my point. However what you decide to do with this new knowledge is up to you. Slade is in the gym down the hall – the first set of stairs to your right. I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company," Mr. Wintergreen said gently while walking toward Robin.

Robin heard the footsteps approach him, and he blinked his eyes open. Mr. Wintergreen laid a gentle hand on Robin's shoulder, and his eyes met Robin's masked ones. A shudder traveled through Robin as he felt the man see under the mask. He felt the gaze search beyond the layers of protection, the false identity, the barricade of emotions. He felt the man see him – Richard Grayson – the scared boy hidden away under a mask.

"I can't force you to do anything. I can only encourage you to do the right thing," Mr. Wintergreen whispered, squeezing his shoulder.

For a moment, a tendril of understanding passed between the odd pair before Wintergreen retracted his hand and pulled away.

"I'll be in the laundry room, if you need me," Mr. Wintergreen said shuffling away like a quiet specter.

Robin heard the older man leave, but his head stayed glued to the table.

_What the heck was he supposed to do now?_

Conflicting emotions burned inside his thundering heart. He couldn't stay here. He needed to leave, find Batman, develop a plan, contact the Titans – do something, _anything at all. _ But he could leave without apologizing to Slade, and there was no chance he would ever apologize to a villain…_right_?

Could he swallow his pride and actually apologize? He growled, feeling his frustrations scorch his lips. As much as he hated it, he had been slightly – _just barely _– disrespectful to the man that had agreed to help him. That was of course overlooking the fact that the man was a murdering criminal and had saved him and then proceeded to beat him to a pulp over the past twenty four hours. Robin rubbed a hand against his face.

Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why couldn't Slade just have shut up and helped him rescue Batman? Why did the man insist on him eating and sleeping?

_Why did the man care?_

Robin was lost - completely and utterly lost at what to do. Everything seemed obscured, blurred, a dreadful haze of gray. What was he supposed to do? Who was he supposed to turn too? How was he supposed to stand up for his beliefs by apologizing to a villain? How was he supposed to stay a hero if he relented to an evil mastermind?

A single person entered his mind, and Robin sighed. In times of trouble, Robin always thought about this person. It was the one person who always brought clarity to a situation whether he liked it or not.

Mary Loyd Grayson.

His mother.

The one person he could always rely on. The one person who had never failed him. The one person he had always trusted.

So what would his mother do?

Well, that answer was clear.

She would expect him to apologize.

No matter the circumstances.

Robin let out a long groan. This just wasn't fair. No matter which way he looked at it though, he couldn't find a way out of this conundrum. Mary always believed in forgiveness – no matter the situation, person, or predicament.

"_Forgiveness is the most powerful a weapon a person can have, my little Robin."_

The words echoed in his head. His mother never feared rejection or the most evil of hearts. She always held the belief that there was good in everyone – a belief that Robin could never accept after his parents' cruel deaths. There was no good in the heart of Tony Zucco, the man that had murdered them. A burning hatred still blazed in his heart for that man. He could never forgive Zucco for stripping his innocence at such a young age. He could never forgive the man for taking the precious lives of his parents. He could never forgive the evil the man had committed.

And he could never forgive himself for not warning his parents in time.

Young Dick Grayson had overheard the crime boss planning his parents' deaths when the circus owner wouldn't pay for 'protection money'. So Tony had his thugs sabotage the trapeze wires, burning them through with acid. When he tried to tell his parents, Mary simply laughed and had responded in her sweet voice.

"_Nothing is going to go wrong,_ _my _little_ Robin. It never does."_

But everything had gone wrong. The Trapeze wires snapped, and Mary and John Grayson fell to their deaths. And Robin had witnessed the whole thing.

Dick Grayson was the last living member of the 'Flying Graysons' and he had never been the same after the event.

_Zucco should be dead, _Robin swore bitterly. He had come so close – _so painstakingly close – _to killing the man. But Batman had been there. Batman had stopped him. Batman had pulled him back. Batman had let Zucco live.

And the guilt had never gone away.

Unlike Mary, Dick's outlook on the world changed. He believed that there was good and evil - _plain and simple._ He created an alter-ego. Someone who could bury his weaknesses inside and lock away his pain. Robin was stronger, fearless, and undaunted by anything. Robin could vanquish evil and protect others from suffering the same fate he had. Robin could protect the innocent from the cruelties of the world…

Unlike Richard Grayson, a lost boy who had been too afraid to save his own parents.

So when Slade appeared in Jump, Robin instantly became obsessed. Slade was the one evil that Robin could never stop – he was the one challenge that could never be defeated. Robin couldn't protect the world from Slade and that fact shredded his mental and emotional sanity.

Slade was Robin's superior in every way, and the man made sure Robin knew that.

He had never felt so helpless before. Slade could very easily destroy everything Robin held precious, and he would be incapable to stop the masked man. It frightened him. When he fought Slade, he felt like his eight year old self again watching his parents die. Powerless.

But he always continued to fight, because it's what he swore to do. No matter how hard, how daunting, or how impossible the task at hand seemed, he fought.

For the good in the world.

For the innocent.

For the Titans.

For his parents.

Asking Slade for help had been the hardest feat Robin had ever accomplished. It went against every moral and righteous code he lived by. But if it took working with evil to save Batman, then so be it.

But the boy would never apologize to Slade. He would never forgive the man that caused so much suffering and agony in his life. It just wasn't possible. His heart had been hardened and shut off from the world at a young age.

Mary would be ashamed.

He could hear her words and see her disappointed gaze. She would say anything was possible. She would say that Slade was merely lost soul that Robin only needed to find. Her blue eyes would have found the man behind the mask. Even if she had to search through the darkest layers of hell, Mary Grayson would've found the real Slade, and her loving blue eyes would've helped the man heal. Nothing had been impossible for his mother.

Robin shut his eyes, drowning out all other senses. Mary would expect him to do the same, because he was her son, and that's how she raised him.

But Robin was not Dick Grayson.

Apologizing to Slade was a task that Robin couldn't do. He had personally witnessed the consequences of Slade's actions, and he could never forgive the masked man for what he had done to the Titans. Robin was too hardened against the evil of the world. But Dick wasn't. Behind the mask, Dick Grayson still held the warm loving heart that Mary has instilled in him.

Dick was still there – just buried deep inside.

He remembered the day Batman gave him his mask. Everything had changed. Dick had vanished like fire, and Robin had risen out of the ashes. He had stopped being Dick Grayson the day he got his mask, and he had never gone back. Not once. Not ever.

When he left Batman, Robin had further buried Dick Grayson. He had taken on a team of his own, and he had hidden himself away under the strain of fighting crime. Robin had worked restlessly to bring evil to justice and to forget about his past. And it had worked. He had simply become Robin. He had forgotten about the circus, acrobatics, his mother, his father, and everything his parents had given him. He had forgotten about the laughs, the smiles, the tears, and the warm, enveloping hugs. He had forgotten about Dick Grayson.

Until now.

All the pain and all the suffering he had experienced rushed to his eyes. In a single moment, a teardrop escaped the thick barrier that held his pains back and slid down his cheek. The drop cascaded down to the table and landed without a sound.

He stared at the glistening drop, and wondered how many tears he had held back as Robin. Tears of joy. Tears of pain. Tears of a frightened child. Tears of defeat. All of the tears left unshed because he had been too afraid to let them fall. Robin couldn't cry. It was a sign of weakness, and Robin wasn't weak.

But that single tear said it all. Dick Grayson was still within him. He was still there. After all the years of trying to fight him, Dick was still there. He would always be there.

A feeling of strength coursed through him. The memories of his mother flashed before his eyes. He could do this. He could apologize to Slade.

Because he was still Dick Grayson.

Because he was still his mother's son.

And that was all he needed to be.

Robin stood from his chair and walked to the hallway, feeling a strong determination settle inside of him. The lights grew dimmer as he walked and he quickly came across the set of stairs Mr. Wintergreen had mentioned. Air rushed into his lungs as he took a deep, calming breath.

He was ready.

His feet slowly began ascending the steps as his thoughts sifted and joined together in a harmonious melody. The boy was a silent shadow as he made his way through the small enclosed space. A glove hand trailed along the rough wall, keeping his doubts at bay.

Metal greeted his eyes. His hand pressed against the door, and the cold surface coursed through his body, chilling his breath. His eyes flickered shut.

It was now or nothing. It was time to show who he really was.

_But just who was he anymore?_

He was Robin, the Boy Wonder.

But he was also Richard Grayson, the last living member of the _Flying Graysons_.

Two crystal blue eyes opened behind the enigmatic domino mask. They were the eyes of Robin. They were the eyes of Dick Grayson. They were the eyes of his mother.

As he pushed the door open, a quiet breath of air whipped past his cheek, and his two identities collided into one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **** I hope I got the emotions right in this chapter. I wanted to portray Wintergreen as someone who understands Robin - someone who sees the boy behind the mask while still retaining the quirky man's sense of humor. Let me know what you think/ if I missed any typos...I have a feeling I did!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Robin does something stupid (wow shocking - _I know_) and Slade (even more shockingly) is furious...**

**Alright y'all u****ntil the next update,**

**THANK YOU for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14: Finding a Way

_Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!_

**A/N: OKAY. OKAY. OKAY. I'M REALLLLLLY SORRY. Writer's block is a wonderful thing...not. I apologize I wasn't able to update on Halloween. I'll keep in mind the upcoming Holidays and try to update accordingly if I can.**

**Again, sorry for making yall wait so long! You guys are so awesome! Thanks for all the reviews and comments! And to one of the guests who reviewed: I also agree that Slade is better than Batman - even if only by a little bit:)**

**Alright Chapter 14! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14 <em>

_Finding A Way_

A thundering fist slammed into the metal and with a sickening crack the robot crashed to the floor. The imposing figure whirled around and with a powerful roundhouse kick, sent another robot hurdling into the ground. Slade dodged a kick that flew over his head and his fist sliced through a third robot's head, sparks and wires crackling with demise. A growl of frustration burned through the man's throat, filling him with a raw, potent anger that only further fueled his savage attacks.

_CRASH_

_BANG_

_CRUNCH_

Normally training could take his thoughts off of anything that was troubling him. Slade blocked a punch from the robot behind him and back flipped over it, glaring with a burning hatred at the hunk of metal in front of him. His thoughts, however, would not let him concentrate today.

A fist slammed into the robot sending it flying into the wall with a satisfying crunch.

The young hero in his living room kept drawing his attention away from his training.

And this irked Slade to no end.

With a solid punch, the robot went down without further fight. Slade pulled his hand out of the robots head and uncurled his fist, the metal shards hitting the ground with a deadening defeat. The man's single eye gazed at the carnage scattered around him, and a frustrated huff bled through his lips. Not even this mess could distract him from the thoughts plaguing his mind.

The lights in the cavernous gym brightened, and all the remaining robots froze, suddenly locked in place. The dark gray sphere Robin had encountered on his arrival to the haunt, floated over to Slade, its red light blinking.

"_Continue to next level of difficulty?"_

Slade sighed.

"Resume in fifteen minutes," he snapped, turning away.

How was he supposed to do anything with a disgruntled teen plaguing his mind? The boy was _not _his concern right now. He had much better things to do than worry about the safety of an annoying, teen vigilante. He was a mercenary, an assassin, a killer – not the protector of some idiot boy that rebuked every word he said. Robin was not his responsibility.

However a small voice in the back of Slade's mind said otherwise.

The boy was very much his responsibility right now.

A beep of acknowledgment reached Slade's ears, but the man didn't even resister the noise or the movement of the Sladebots as they moved back along the walls. His mind was already hurdling through a labyrinth of thoughts that clouded his mind. The sphere clicked once and landed in Slade's outstretched hand.

_Why?_

_Why did he care?_

_Why did the boy concern him so much?_

The man let out a long sigh and took off his mask, feeling the cool air filter over his sweaty skin. These thoughts – they plagued his mind and pestered him with answers he couldn't find. Perhaps it was because Robin had been on the verge of death. Perhaps it was because he felt himself at fault for this situation. Perhaps it was because the boy reminded him of –

Slade froze, clenching his hands tightly around the hard piece of metal and banishing the thought from his mind. He was not about to delve into the past. He had eradicated those memories from his soul a long time ago, and nothing would ever force him to relive those painful moments again.

He was a different man now.

The black and orange mask glinted in the dim lighting, and Slade's single eye gazed into its smooth surface. His hand slid over the metal, tracing the curves with a slow, fluid movement as his thoughts cleared in his head.

He was this man now.

His hands dropped to his sides as he stalked towards the computer terminal situated along on the far wall next to a door. His eye however, kept flickering back to the mask in his hand. The light slid over it, twisting and wrapping around the enigmatic symbol that controlled his life. He was the specter who drove fear into the heart of his enemies. He was the mercenary who never failed.

His hands fell on the terminal as a ragged breath tore through his lips.

He was the man who had made a mistake.

He was the father who had shattered his family.

He was the lost figure drifting under this mask.

The blood orange and gruesome black colors had become embedded in him.

He was this man now.

His finger clicked over the keyboard on the terminal while setting the sphere to rest on top of it. A cleaning robot emerged from a hidden section in the wall and started to gather up the broken sparring bots, and the door next to the terminal slid open as he typed in another passcode.

He needed a break. Even if only for a moment, he needed a chance to clear his mind and thoughts. The man walked into the small space as a gust of cool air filtered over his body. He pulled his drenched shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. The cool air filtered into his lungs as he sat down on a couch along the far side of the wall.

He would handle the boy. He would take care of this situation, and then he would move on – continuing the facade he had created years ago. He turned the mask in his hands, feeling the familiar shape twist in his palms.

_This was the man he had become._

The thought was like a quiet hiss in his mind.

_So be it, _the man thought grimly, dropping the piece of metal on the table.

The mask glared up at him.

_So be it._

* * *

><p>Robin glanced around the cavernous space, his determination faltering.<p>

_Where the heck is Slade?_

The thought drowned in the air as the boy stepped through the doorway and into the spacious gym. The room, oddly enough, was furnished with the main components of any gym. Basic weight lifting equipment, exercise mats, dumbbells, a treadmill – wait _a treadmill? Did Slade actually run on a treadmill? _Robin snorted, shaking his head. Somehow he couldn't picture his arch enemy huffing and puffing away on a treadmill…maybe it was for Mr. Wintergreen…

Maybe.

His eyes swept around the room, examining the multiple sections that divided the space. In the center of the room was a large, blue, sparring mat, and the boy slowly walked towards it, his eyes shifting around him, examining the various weapons that lined the long walls. His feet hit the mat, and it sprung slightly under his step.

_It reminded him of…_

A wave of compulsion flung over him and before he could stop himself, the boy broke into a run, his feet thudding lightly on the mat. Once he had gained enough momentum, he jumped into the air and began an intricate series of twists and flips. His muscles instantly responded, remembering a long forgotten routine. His body curved and shifted effortlessly while a thunderous applause echoed in his mind.

_Ladies and Gentlemen…_

He twisted, hoisting his body into the air and spinning around.

_Announcing…_

He landed, his feet striking the ground and raising his hands into the air, feeling the crowd roar in approval.

_The Flying Gr-_

Robin blinked, dropping his arms. His mind was instantly silenced as he realized what had just happened.

_Had he just…_

_But he never… _

The boy glanced around, the vast, empty space suddenly caving in next to him. His eyes flickered down to his shaking hands as memories threatened to flood into his mind again. He exhaled a shuddering breath, dropped his hands to his sides, and walked off the mat and onto the cold, hard ground.

_No point reminiscing about what could have been._

_But remembering isn't necessarily bad…_

The thought dragged at his feet. So what if he remembered his days in the circus? So what if he remembered his mother? So what if remembered his past? He couldn't continue to ignore his roots anymore – it was a part of him, and it was about time he started to embrace it. His eyes flashed back to the blue mat as a sigh escaped him.

He just needed some time…

Robin shook his head softly and glanced at the immense space around him. Slade sure didn't spare any expense for his training facility. The space was furnished with a wide variety of objects. His eyes however gravitated to the vast collection of weapons on the far wall that were protected under a thick pane of glass. A long length of the wall was filled with everything from swords and staffs to guns and grenades. The boy approached them cautiously, his eyes scrutinizing the wide range of objects closely. Slade sure liked to keep things versatile. Some weapons Robin didn't even recognize, for they looked as old as time itself with ancient parts and crude frameworks.

_How many weapons did a criminal really need anyway?_ The though drawled in Robin's head as he walked down the wall. The man didn't even use _all_ of these weapons. Slade only used two things – a bo-staff or a fist – and each were equally as painful.

He paused as his feet made a hollow click on the ground. He glanced down and realized he had walked to a tiled section of the gym. His eyes traced the long stretch of tile and gradually fell on several objects a far distance away.

He froze, a cold feeling washing over him. These objects weren't typical gym equipment. They were _targets. _Various distances away from each other, the metal silhouettes of humans were lined up at different angles and positions. The boy's whole body stiffened as he finally saw the true skill of an assassin. All of the vital spots had a bullet cleanly embedded in it. No stray shots. No missed marks. No miscalculations. All were hit. And all would've been dead.

Slade didn't miss.

Bile rose in his mouth; the acidic liquid inflicting pain that grounded him from his terrifying thoughts. Robin took a deep breath and turned away from the horrifying feeling that began to crawl inside of his bones. His eyes glanced to the door, every instinct in his body, screaming at him to run.

_The sickening laugh…_

_The blood…_

_The screams…_

Robin snapped himself out of the thick trace-like state he had fallen into. He would not think about what had happened. He would not let this impede his decision.

No matter how many bad memories it brought up.

Robin took a deep breath trying to calm the panicky sensation traveling through his bones. It was just a memory. Just a memory...

But that didn't make it any less terrifying.

He needed something – anything – to burn his thoughts from his mind. His eyes wandered the room, looking for a distraction to take him away from his memory.

His focus landed on the computer terminal on the opposite wall and Robin walked over to it, his curiosity waking up. He swiped his hand over the terminal and surprisingly enough it lit up. The boy rolled his eyes. And Slade mocked the Titan's security.

_The hypocrite. _

The boy jumped back as a gray sphere lit up and floated into the air, beeping and chirping with noise. He dimly recognized it as the strange robot he had first encountered when he had entered the haunt. Its red eye scanned over his body and blinked twice.

"_Recognized. Robin. Continue to next level?"_

Robin jumped as the electronic words were spoken from the strange, little robot.

"Continue next level?" Robin muttered, looking around. This was odd, since when did Slade-

"_Continuing. Resuming workout in fifteen seconds. Difficulty level increased to 9. Lights will decrease ever thirty seconds."_

Robin snapped his head up at the words and fervently looked around. "Wait! No! Stop!" Robin cried desperately throwing his hands in the air and waving them in front of the sphere. The gray ball merely blinked and floated back to the terminal, closing up and dropping to the ground.

Robin grabbed the sphere and shook it with his hands. "Hey! Wait! You can't just – AGH!" he cried, dropping it when he received no response from the odd contraption. There was a deathly silence in the room as his eyes scanned over the room. What the heck did he just do?

A mechanical clicking sounded behind Robin, and the Boy Wonder whipped around, silently watching as the eleven Sladebots that had been lined up along the walls quickly lit up, and eleven pairs of glowing, red eyes all simultaneously locked onto him. He took a hasty step back, his body slamming into the cold metal of the terminal. Numbly, the boy reached down for his bo-staff, but instead received a handful of his shirt fabric. His stomach sunk like a wrecked ship as he swore to himself.

Well…maybe the robots weren't armed.

As if on cue, the eleven Sladebots pulled out metal bo-staffs, and advanced towards him in a fighting position. No such luck then. The boy swung his eyes around the room and glanced at the large wall of weapons…that were currently behind the robots. Robin let out a sigh. Could this get any worse?

The lights in the large gym flickered and dimmed slightly, and the boy swore to himself again as the words the robot said began to resister in his mind. If the lights dimmed every thirty seconds then in about three minutes he would be in complete darkness. He glanced around as a panicky feeling began to grow in his chest. He was in no shape to fight right now. Maybe, level nine wasn't a very hard difficulty. Surely Slade, the master criminal of all time, had a level one hundred?

A beeping noise behind him drew his eyes to the computer terminal.

_"Max difficulty level 10. Current difficulty level-9. Begin."_

_Crap._

_Just crap. _

_Slade had a really strange definition of working out. _

The eleven robots moved in fluid synchronization toward Robin, and the Boy Wonder quickly calculated his options. It would be slightly impossible to reach Slade's stash of weapons with eleven blood thirsty robots in his way, so he would have to try to disarm and take one of the robot's bo-staff. Should be simple enough...

With his objective in mind, Robin dashed toward the robot on the farthest left. The robot lashed out with his staff, and Robin ducked and threw a kick to its side. The kick was blocked by the staff, and Robin instinctively dropped to the floor. Another staff whistled over his head, and Robin swept his legs out, knocking the two robots to the floor.

He somersaulted to his feet and charged into another robot. The robot feinted with a low strike and with a lighting speed swung toward Robin's exposed head. The boy barely had time to block the blow, the impact jarring his bones and throwing him to the ground. His momentum sent him spinning and when he finally stilled, he barely managed to jerk out of the way of another strike. He felt the bo-staff whistle by his ear and chills crawled down his back. That was close. A little too close.

The lights flickered slightly and everything grew darker.

Robin sprung to his feet and was greeted with a harsh blow to his side. He inhaled sharply as pain danced across his ribs. However the pain was the least of his worries as he ducked another swing from behind. The boy flipped forward, shifted his balance, and threw a roundhouse kick behind him. He let out a small smile as his shin connected with hard metal, and the material crunched under the impact. The robot lashed out with his staff, but instead of blocking it, Robin caught the cold metal in his hand, and flipped over the robot, yanking the weapon out of its grasp.

He spun around and aimed his bo-staff at the nearest robot. The Sladebot blocked his blow with ease, moving with an eerie speed and accuracy that reminded Robin oddly of the masked man himself.

Speaking of the masked man, where the heck was Slade anyway?

The lights in the gym flickered and lowered again. The beaming eyes of the robots grew stronger.

Robin hadn't even knocked one out yet, and he was already growing weary; no opponent had given him this much challenge in a long time, and his already worn-out body was beginning to falter.

A strong punch slammed into Robin's masked eye, and he let out a grunt of pain. The boy dropped into a crouch as second staff flew over his head from behind. Using the strength in his legs, Robin flipped backwards and sent a powerful kick into the robot in front of him. The metal was crushed under the impact, and the lights in the robots eyes flickered out. Finally one down. Now, only ten more to go.

A hard staff was slammed into his back, and Robin stumbled forward. He threw up his arms as he weakly blocked a powerful kick that sent him stumbling to the floor. Robin rolled to his feet, only to be greeted with a staff hurdling toward his face. He hastily threw up his stolen staff, but the sharp, brutal impact slammed into it, and the staff was thrown out of his hands. The Boy Wonder stepped backward as a robot advanced on him.

The lights grew even darker, and the piercing eyes of the robot dug into him. The sight sent chills down Robin's back.

The boy struggled to keep up with the barrage of attacks that came from the robot. It moved just as fast and just as swift as Slade, and he had a hard time retaliating, let alone trying to land a hit on the metal body.

Out of his peripheral vision, Robin saw a metal fist come flying at him. Instinctively, he back flipped out of the way, and threw up his hands to block the strong hit. Shock from the strike ricocheted up his arms, and Robin let out a small gasp of pain; his arms screamed in protest as he feinted a jab. When the robot moved to block it, Robin gathered all his remaining strength and sent a powerful roundhouse kick soaring toward its side.

With wicked speed, a strong metal hand grabbed his foot, halting it mid-way. Before Robin could react, he was brutally yanked forward, and went flying toward the robot's fist.

The powerful blow connected with Robin's jaw and threw the boy unmercifully to the ground. Robin let out a terrible cry as a shooting pain exploded from his jaw and into his pounding head. A bitter, metallic taste exploded in his mouth, and blood began to creep down his lip as black specs shot across his vision. He heard the robot approach him from behind, and the boy rolled onto his back and let out a ragged breath.

His vision blurred as the metal figure advanced, his mind screaming at him to move. Fear coursed through his veins as his doom grew closer and as his body refused to cooperate. The lights flickered around him, and dimmed. The red glowing eyes grew brighter and stared at Robin like a predator about to devour its prey. The robot sent a kick heading his way, and Robin braced himself for the blow.

The blow that never made it.

A black and orange arm blocked the kick and with a wicked speed followed up with an upper-cut to the robots head. The human fist hit the metal head with a loud crunch, and the robot stumbled back as it tried to defend itself against the bombard of attacks unleashed by Robin's savior.

With a loud crack, the robot's eyes went out as an impressive kick smashed into its side. Slade picked up its staff and swung it at the next nearest robot. The Sladebot managed to block the blow but the force of the impact sent it skidding backwards a few feet. The masked man then whirled around and sent a roundhouse kick flying into the face of another robot. The metal machine didn't even have time to block the blow as its face completely caved in under the force of Slade's foot. Its eyes flickered out as it crumpled to its knees.

Using his foot as leverage, Slade kicked another staff into the air and caught it expertly in his empty hand. He hoisted the staff behind him, blocking an attack while simultaneously sweeping his legs out. Two robots went crashing to the ground, and Slade vaulted the staffs into their metal heads finishing them off.

Six more to go.

Slade flipped over the robot's crumpled body and retrieved a staff from its sparking head. Robin's muddled mind had a hard time following the swift movements of the masked man as he weaved in and out of the remaining robots, manipulating the situation to his advantage. All of the robot's attacks were blocked swiftly and completely while Slade flipped and laced between his opponents. A wicked kick and a well-timed upper-cut knocked two more robots out, their red lights vanishing into darkness.

Slade somersaulted forward and set his staff on the ground like a pole vault, and swung around it, sending his feet crashing unmercifully into another robot's body. Its red eyes blinked out without further resistance as the man whirled around and honed in on the three remaining robots. They approached cautiously, their red eyes examining their opponent. However the masked man was not in the mood to wait today, and he deftly charged toward the machines.

Robin was enraptured by the man as he fought. Slade had a wicked grace about him; the man's dominating form emitted a rare and raw power. The man effortlessly threw a potent kick that sent a robot smashing into another. Four red eyes perished.

Slade spun and focused on the last robot, unleashing a current of attacks on it. A crushing kick sent it flying to the ground, and hard footsteps marched up to it. The lights fully shut off, sending the gym in complete darkness. But Robin didn't need to see to know what happened next. A sharp crack echoed through the air as the robot's head was sent flying toward the wall. The metal head slammed against the cinder block with a thundering crash, and the final red, ominous orbs vanished into the darkness.

The lights blinked on, and Robin groaned, feeling the bright light dig into his eyes. He rolled over on his stomach, pressing his hands against the soft mat in a vain attempt to propel him off the ground. However his body had long since stopped cooperating with him, and the boy found he was unable to complete the simple task.

"_Continue to next level?"_

"No. End Workout."

The words dully resonated with the boy as harsh footsteps penetrated the rapid throbbing in his head. Robin soon found himself face to face with a pair of black boots.

"_What do you think you are doing?" _

The words were chilled, and Robin could feel the icy venom bite into his hazy mind. Slade's dominating presence sent a stab of fear through the boy as he struggled to push himself up. His survival instincts were screaming at him to flee – to get as far away from this wild predator as possible – but his body just wasn't cooperating today.

"I'm getting up," Robin slurred through his increasingly swelling jaw. The words came out muffled and distorted, but he was pretty sure Slade could decipher what he had said.

"More like _trying _to get up, Robin," Slade said bending down before the fallen boy. Robin felt the space between him and Slade shrink and desperately tried to wiggle his body away from the man. He kept his eyes locked on the bright, blue mat as he felt Slade's gaze pour into him. He would not meet that condemning gray eye. He would not.

"Look at me, Robin."

Nope. He did not want to see the gray, swirling vortex of evil right now.

"It's not an option. You _will _look at me," Slade said quietly. The words were laced with an ominous threat and clear warning that the Boy Wonder knew he could not ignore. Seeing no other choice in the matter, Robin slowly allowed his gaze to float up towards the masked man.

Slade was crouched down inches away from Robin, and the man leaned forward so that his face was slightly closer to the boy. Robin inhaled a shuddering breath as he stared at Slade. A malicious glint entered the older man's eye, and the boy swallowed. He was so dead. Slade was going to let him have it – there wasn't a doubt in Robin's mind.

"If you _ever_ do something that stupid again, I will personally hang you by your hide. Do you understand, boy?" Slade snapped. His low and threatening voice cut through Robin's muddled mind.

The boy blinked. Well _that_ was unexpected. Slade threatening him wasn't a shock, but Slade threatening him for his own good was. It almost sounded as if the masked man was …_concerned?_

Two hands clasped Robin by his shoulders with a rough force.

"Do you understand?"

"Um…yesh…shuure…" Robin garbled through his swollen mouth while trying to shake the hands off his shoulders. Gosh he really sounded like an idiot right now. Heat rose in his cheeks as he ducked his head, dropping eye contact from Slade.

The hands didn't move.

Robin grunted as he tried to push himself up, his brain practically shredding all coherent thoughts by screaming at him to flee. His arms shook with exhaustion as he pressed against the frustrating ground that refused to move. The two hands on his shoulders dropped down and gripped him under his armpits. Before Robin could blink, he was hoisted to his feet before the masked man.

His vision fuzzed over briefly, and the pounding in his head rapidly increased. Robin struggled against the grip Slade had on him, feeling uncomfortable with the masked man so close to him.

"L-et gooo, Sh-lade," Robin muttered pushing away from the man. He felt the hands on him release, and he stumbled forward, his vision swerving to the side. The world began to tip dangerously as the mat and the ceiling twisted and turned, and he began to fall to the side, severely off-balance.

But instead of collapsing to the ground, a strong arm wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his side. Robin felt himself pulled up against Slade's hard chest.

"Breathe Robin. The hit to your jaw disoriented you. Breathe," Slade commanded sharply, tightening his hold on the boy.

"Shh-ade…yet..meh..gooo," Robin stuttered finding it hard to move his jaw properly. He swung his legs up and threw them to the ground while pushing against the hold Slade had on him. Normally the rapid shifting of weight would disorient a captor and allow the captive to escape. But Slade was not a normal captor. Instead Robin found the man to be more like an unmoving wall as he thrashed and twisted.

The iron hold on him only tightened, and Robin soon found it harder and harder to move. Panic began to consume him as his breaths became quicker and shorter. This was not good. His worst enemy had him completely immobilized.

"Robin," Slade said harshly, "I will not let you go until you calm down. Now stop moving."

His chaotic brain deciphered the words and gradually his thrashing calmed while the pounding in his head lessened and his body slowly came under his control again. Robin felt his breathing regulate as he became conscious of the extreme closeness he had with Slade. The boy shifted, his discomfort growing.

Slade's arms slid away and released him. The masked man stepped back, and the boy took a few calming breaths before he turned around to face the man. Slade's arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his gray eye flashed up and down the boy. Robin met his stare hesitantly as the pain from his injuries flickered to life. He was pretty sure his ribs were bruised and he was probably going to have a black eye. There was a possibility his jaw might be broken, and his head hurt like a wild forest fire in the middle of June.

Slade's arm reached out and grabbed Robin gently by his jaw. Robin let out a cry of annoyance and pain, and threw up his hands in a vain attempt to push the man off. Slade ignored the boy, taking a step forward and turning Robin's jaw left and right. The boy tried to growl in protest, but the noise sounded more like a disoriented groan instead.

The man felt the bones along his jawline and narrowed his eye.

"Well I don't think you broke it…probably just going to leave a nasty bruise," Slade said more to himself than to Robin.

The Boy Wonder threw his arms up and the air, and gave Slade an incredulous look. He tried to say something that sounded something similar to '_you think' _however his jaw wouldn't quite let him articulate it properly.

Slade let out a small chuckle which only made Robin attempt to growl in anger a second time. As with the first try, it sounded somewhat akin to a dying whale.

The man chuckled again, a spark of amusement glinting in his gray eye. "Follow me little bird," Slade said turning around and walking toward the door next to the computer terminal.

Robin crossed his arms and stared at the back of Slade's head. Well there goes his genius plan. Way to screw everything up Grayson. Way to screw it up…

"That wasn't a suggestion, Robin," Slade said without turning around.

The boy shook his head as he glared at the masked man walking away. Nope. There was no way he was going to follow Slade. _No way._

The man paused and turned around, fixing Robin with a look the boy had seen many times before.

An old English proverb rang in his head: _If there is a will, there is a way._

The boy suppressed a cringe and took a step forward.

Slade definitely had a will.

He begrudgingly glared at the masked man's back.

So Robin was just going to have to find a way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped yall liked this chapter. The next chapter will explain some things in this one...so don't worry.**

**I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER NEXT TIME.**

**Alright! Thanks for all of your support and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15: To Right a Wrong

**Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful and supportive reviews! You all are the best!**

**Alright Chapter 15, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15<em>

_To Right a Wrong_

"Sit down."

"Ugh…mn-Shla-"

"Just sit, Robin."

With a frustrated huff of air, the Boy Wonder plopped onto the couch, his eyes flickering around the room. The lounge off the gym was small with a wall of cabinets and a seating area tucked away in the corner. Robin tensed as he sat, perching his body on the edge of the long couch and eyeing the masked man suspiciously.

The heavy silence in the room was broken by the sound of cabinet doors opening and shutting. Robin's eyes drooped as he watched Slade methodically placing items on the countertop. A flash of metal caught his eye, and Robin raised a curious eyebrow.

"Whah-sare…yush duin?"

Robin mentally swore at the complete and utter nonsense that came out of his mouth. He rubbed his swollen jaw with his hand and flinched as a sharp pain shot into his head. Slade briefly turned around, fixing him under an eerie gaze. Robin couldn't tell if the man was amused, annoyed, or irritated with him.

_Probably a little of all three…_

The boy dropped his gaze and swept his eyes over the room. Despite the fact that Slade was less than five feet away, the room was calm with various shades of soothing gray that washed over his tired mind. He let out a drowsy breath, the tightness in his jaw preventing him from making any further comments. His eyes continued to droop as Slade's dark form flickered in and out of focus and as a soft blanket of sleep wrapped around his mind.

He slumped back into the couch, groaning slightly as a fiery pain rose up in his ribs. The boy shifted until he found a slight reprieve from the discomfort as the cushions conformed to his lithe frame. His mind grew distant, his chest rose and fell, and his body relaxed, letting the cool air rake over him.

Echoing footsteps approached him from the distant end of a tunnel. His body urged him to open his eyes, but they remained obstinately shut as the boy found himself sinking deeper and deeper into weariness. He was aware of a presence next to him, powerful yet soothing. A hand pressed against his jaw and a soft, damp cloth smoothed over it. His eyes opened imperceptibly as his body slowly began to heed his mind's warnings.

A sharp prick on his jaw jarred the boy back to his senses and his eyes flashed open, his body immediately throwing himself away from the source of the pain. A metal object came into focus, revealing an empty needle in the masked man's gloved hand. Robin's eyes widened in disbelief as he hastily backed away from the figure in front of him, panic fluttering inside of him. _What the heck had the man just injected him with?_

A low growl made him freeze as Slade grabbed his wrist in a tight hold.

"Calm down. It will help the swelling go down in your jaw so you can speak coherently. Now, sit," Slade said letting his cold gaze wash over the boy. For a moment neither Robin nor the masked man moved as they remained locked within one another's gazes.

Robin considered, among other colorful things, telling Slade to back off and leave him alone. However, the man's gray eye had a serious light in it that made Robin reconsider and clamp his mouth shut. No point in getting injured again. The grip on his wrist tightened, pulling him back down onto the couch. Robin complied, but hesitantly, his eyes never leaving the masked man's form.

He heard Slade grumble something under his breath as he turned around, walking to the wall of cabinets again. The boy shifted, sleep and weariness now far from his mind. Distrust was a keen knife in his side as he positioned his body on the couch so he could make a bolt for the door if Slade decided to try something. Even though he had decided to apologize to the man, Robin still trusted Slade about as far as he could throw him – which wasn't very far.

An uneasy air hung between the two figures which was amplified due to the compact space. Robin drummed his fingers on his knee, his gaze never leaving the masked man's movements. Slade turned and gestured for Robin to stand with his hand. The boy stared at him for several seconds before slowly complying and wincing at the sharp pain from his ribs.

Slade approached him, his critical eye honing in on the boy.

"Take your shirt off," the man commanded, taking another step forward. When the boy made no move to comply, Slade sighed, exasperated. "I need to make sure your ribs aren't broken, Robin."

The boy tentatively opened his mouth, rubbing it lightly with his fingers. He cleared his throat and took a step away from the man.

"They're not," he said, his voice hoarse and gruff. He crossed his hands in front of his chest and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Humor me."

Robin shook his head, his arms tensing. "They're not broken, Slade. Drop it," he whispered, keeping his arms glued to his sides.

"And how would you know that, Robin?" Slade asked, disbelief sprawled in his deep voice.

The boy looked up and sent the man a flat and silent gaze. Slade stared back at him evenly.

A shuddering breath rolled from Robin's lips as his chest rose and fell in an uneven pace.

"I know what broken ribs feel like..." the boy said in a low voice.

The masked man's gaze wavered for a moment before he turned around and walked back towards the cabinets once more. The boy let out an imperceptible sigh of relief and sat back down on the couch. He was fairly certain that his ribs were simply bruised, and even if they weren't, he could handle the injury himself. He didn't need the masked man's help. He could take care of himself.

"Slade…"

The man turned around, and the words immediately died inside Robin's mouth. He cleared his throat as he struggled with what exactly he had planned to say. _Was he still supposed to apologize? Was he supposed to thank the man for saving him? Was he even supposed to talk to the man? _

The gray eye dug into him, and Robin's thought process fizzled and died.

"Never mind," Robin muttered while softly rubbing his jaw.

The man's gaze lingered on the boy for a few more seconds, before gathering a few more supplies and walking back to the seating area. He sat down on the gray chair next to the couch, placing various items on the clear glass coffee table. The boy stiffened, his eyes growing wide.

There were three very large, silver needles on the coffee table.

Robin shied away from the man, his body taught and tense. "What's in those and why do you need to inject me with them?" he snapped, a defiant tone creeping into his voice.

Slade tapped the needle, looking beyond it at the boy. "Healing agent. It will help with the bruising and allow your injuries to heal at a faster pace." Before Slade had even finished talking, the boy was already shaking his head.

"I don't need it," he said, hastily standing up and making a move to step away.

"_Sit back down, Robin."_

Normally Robin would ignore Slade's threats, but there was a deeper layer to the man's icy voice this time around. It was laced with an undertone that Robin couldn't quite decipher. It was different, yet it was still the same.

Wintergreen's words echoed in his head.

_He cares about you Robin. Slade will never admit it, but it's true._

Was the senile old man actually right? Did Slade really care? Robin took a calming breath and slowly lowered his body back down onto the couch. Even if the man didn't care, he could at least try to act somewhat civil with the villain.

"I'm fine Slade."

"Your jaw was dislocated. Your ribs are bruised. And you have a black eye which your mask does a poor job of hiding. You have also been repeatedly injured over the course of last two days," Slade said, his words sharp and crisp.

Robin turned away from the man, refusing to meet his gray eye. "I _said _I'm fine."

A frustrated growl reached the boy's ears. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way, Robin. Your choice," Slade said picking up a long gray needle that had been resting on the table.

The boy snapped up, his eyes hardening. "You're not listening, Slade. _I'm fine,_" he said emphasizing the last word. Robin dragged a hand through his limp hair, a straggled sigh burning his lips. "Would you just leave me alone?"

The man straightened, a dark light entering his eye. His hand tightened around the needle as he leaned forward. After a moment, the man seemed to come to an abrupt decision. Slade stood up from the chair, sending it screeching back. The noise was like a scream in the eerie silence, shattering the tentative calm Robin had found. The masked man's presence suddenly seemed to consume the room as he advanced toward the boy. Robin sprung to his feet with surprising agility and threw up his arms.

"You're not listening to me, Slade," Robin said. The panic he was feeling was clearly audible in his voice as the boy backed up, drawing nearer to the wall.

"I am, Robin, but you are _not_ fine," the man replied, undaunted and unfazed by the boy's rash reaction.

The boy swore to himself, throwing his hands up defensively. "How am I even supposed to trust you? You could have anything in those things," Robin cried, trying to stall for some time. In a small, enclosed space, Slade had every advantage over him if it came down to a fight. If he could just get to the door…

"I have no reason to lie, Robin," Slade said, halting in his tracks. Even without his full armor, the man was still quite terrifying simply standing in front of him.

"Come on, Slade. You can't seriously expect me to let you inject me with them," Robin said while his eyes flickered to the door, helpless against the doom before him. There was a slim chance he could manage to talk his way out of this one.

"I can, and I will. I'm not the one who almost got himself killed," Slade said while taking another step forward.

"Well, excuse me!" Robin shouted, his composure cracking, "I'm not the one with freaking robots programmed to KILL during a workout – a bloody training exercise! Wasn't there a stop button, you could have hit?"

Slade turned his head away from the boy. Robin watched as a tremor, deep and powerful, ran through the man's body. In the span of a few seconds, a shadow of a darker specter wrapped around the man and cloaked him in a gloomy aura. When he turned back to face the boy, his eye was empty, vacant, exhausted.

"_There's no stop button in life, Robin." _

The words were raw. They were no longer coated with an evil pretense or facade. They were no longer layered with an underlying threat. They were spoken with a cold and withered tone that fell into the smothering silence like a dull knife. Slade's gray eye rose to meet the enigmatic domino mask of a boy who was now frozen in fear.

"In a real fight, there is no stop button. In a real fight, your enemies won't hesitate to kill you. In a real fight, you either kill or are killed."

The boy was locked into place. The words pulling back the haunting memories he had buried away. Robin's breath was shallow, a mere whisper in the air.

"If I hadn't stopped the robot, you would have died. Do you understand that? If that were a real fight you would have died. And if that were the Joker, you wouldn't have even lasted a minute," Slade said, momentum gathering behind his words.

"Slade, sto-" Robin said, his voice cracking.

"There are other villains in the world that wouldn't hesitate to kill your friends. But I don't think you understand that. I don't think you realize how cruel this world really is."

_The sickening laugh…_

_The blood…_

_The screams…_

_The gunshots…_

The boy turned away, air rushing through his lungs. His mind was breaking. Memories, all the memories he had hidden away behind his mask, were resurfacing. All the pain, all the unshed tears, all the scars were rushing to the surface of his mind.

_The applause…_

_The snap…_

_The screams of terror…_

Like a deadly drum roll, a crushing wave washed over him as his parents' screams blared in his mind.

_Their terrible gut-wrenching screams… _

"I do…" Robins whispered quietly, his skin growing pale.

Slade let out a deep, dark laugh that reverberated through the room. "Do you? Honestly Robin, you pretend that cruelty doesn't exist. You're fighting a losing battle. You dress up in a cape and mask and call yourself a hero."

Robin slammed his eyes shut, trying to drown out Slade's words. However he heard him. He heard every single word.

The man paused, a dark light filtering into his eye. "There isn't any good in this world. I learned that a long time ago. You can fight evil all day long and it will still be there."

Air burned in his lungs as Robin's body began to shake.

"One day, you'll lose," Slade continued his voice distant and far away, "You'll come to an end like all the rest of the heroes. And maybe then you will learn just how cruel this world really is. Maybe then you'll understand," Slade said turning away from the boy. The man's body was filled with a hollow anger from a long forgotten past. The boy would learn one day – the boy would feel his own pain.

But what Slade didn't understand was that Robin had already felt his pain before.

And the boy already knew how cruel the world truly was.

With a muffled cry, the boy whipped around and fled toward the door; he yanked on it with a terrible power, but it jerked back, securely locked in place. His hand slammed against it as he held back the tears that were threatening to break free. His mind was completely shredded, a meaningless pile of ashes. Apologizing to the masked man now was no longer an option. He needed to get out now. He needed to run. He needed to fly. He needed to be free. Slade was suffocating him.

"It's locked Robin. Come sit down." Slade said with his back turned to the boy.

But Robin was beyond reason; his body wanted out and he was going to find a way to get out – no matter the cost. He crashed up against the door, but the hard metal remained obstinately locked in place.

_The screams…_

_The blood…_

_The gunshots…_

He needed out.

"Robin. Now," Slade commanded sharply while turning around.

But the boy didn't hear the words. All he saw and heard were his parents, the Joker, Batman, the Titans. His sanity was gone. Everything was a haze and blur of emotions and colors as he fell through the walls in his mind. He pressed his hands up against the cold, metal door, a ragged breath tearing through his soul.

"Robin…" Slade tried again, his voice etched with a concern the boy couldn't hear.

"_Just go away, Slade," _Robin whispered.

The door vanished from under his hands as it was suddenly thrown open. He stumbled back, reorienting his balance as his eyes landed on the figure in front of him.

"What on earth is going on…_Robin?_"

Mr. Wintergreen stood in the open doorway. His green eyes flashed with deep concern, and he reached out to grab young boy's arm.

With uncanny speed, Robin somersaulted forward, pushing past Wintergreen and dashing out of the room. His feet barely hit the ground as he sprinted toward the exit and threw the door open.

_The screams…_

His mind spurred him on, forcing him to move faster and faster as his feet drummed down the stairs.

_The blood…_

A ragged breath tore through his lungs.

_The gunshot…_

In the blink of the eye, the Boy Wonder was gone, leaving behind his sanity and one very perturbed old man.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to him, Slade?"<p>

Slade sighed, turning away from the older man and picking up the supplies from the coffee table.

"I simply told him what he needed to know, Will. Someone had to do it," Slade replied, his voice low and level.

The older man hardly missed a beat as he marched up to the masked man. "And what about his jaw! Did you do that too?" Mr. Wintergreen snapped.

"_I _did not," Slade said, shooting the man a warning glance, "The boy activated my training program – almost got himself killed."

Wintergreen snorted. "Why do I find that I don't believe you? How do I know you just didn't lose your temper again?" he said crossing his arms in front of his chest, a large frown creased onto his face.

Slade shook his head while walking back to the cabinets to put away the supplies.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Will. I had paused the program to take a quick break. If I had known Robin was going to come down to the gym, I would have shut the blasted thing off," Slade responded while pulling off his gauntlets.

The masked man looked up.

"Why did he even come down here in the first place?"

Will's cheeks flushed with anger, and the man threw his hand in the air.

"Oh come on, Slade! What do you think? You're supposed to be the smart one here! He was coming to apologize to you," Mr. Wintergreen yelled, glaring at his impossible friend.

"What makes you think a delusional thing like that, Will?" Slade said with a snort, brushing the thought away from his mind.

A loud groan of frustration came from the older man as he pressed his hands against his hips and gazed up at the ceiling.

"Why do I even put up with this idiocy?" the man muttered to himself. After several calming breaths, he was finally able to manage to speak in a somewhat calm tone. "Take off your mask, Slade," the man said, barely restraining his rage, "I hate talking to it."

Slade hesitantly pulled off the piece of metal covering his face. He set it on the table, the hard material making a dull click that resonated through the room. The eyes of his old friend glistened in the light.

"I talked to him, Slade - something you have never bothered to do. And guess what I saw? I saw a fifteen year old boy hiding behind a mask, lost. A boy who was at the end of his rope. A boy who didn't want to fail his mentor. A boy that didn't want to lose someone he loved."

Slade let Will's words sink in. Perhaps….perhaps he had forgotten that. After years of fighting Robin, perhaps he had stopped thinking about the boy behind the mask.

"I saw a boy that had the courage to ask his greatest enemy for help. And you know what you have done with that – _nothing_. You've thrown it back in his face. You've done everything, he has feared. And – " the man broke off, struggling to finish his sentence. He shut his green eyes from Slade's perceptive gaze as he pulled the words from his mouth.

"I am ashamed of you."

The sentence fell on the floor with a deafening silence. Slade felt his hand slip off the countertop as he took a step towards his friend.

"Will, I-"

Mr. Wintergreen held up his hand, cutting him off.

"I don't want to hear it, Slade. Because for once, you're wrong. You've only done what you've _thought_ was best. You haven't even given a thought to what the boy really needs. You haven't even thought about the consequences. I thought you had learned. I thought you had changed…after what had happened…"

Slade remained silent as the words pulled at his blackened heart and ripped open long scabbed over wounds that had never fully healed.

"The boy needs help. He needs to rescue his mentor, but he will fail without you. He isn't strong enough to face the Joker alone," Will said as a tired note entered his voice. Silhouetted against the open door frame, the man seemed older. The lines around his eyes and mouth seemed more pronounced, and his eyes fluttered with a deep sadness. He stood, an aged spirit appealing to a lost soul.

"He'll be killed without you Slade," Mr. Wintergreen whispered quietly.

"If you're fine with that happening, then continue on as before. I won't stop you, but Robin will never accept your help like this…" Wintergreen trailed off, gesturing around the room and letting his green eyes pierce into Slade's face.

"He doesn't deserve the same fate as Grant."

A knife – that's what Slade felt drive through his heart. It was so harsh and cold; it cut through his remaining strength and ripped open his memories from the past. The man glanced down at his hands, a cold numbness spreading through his body. He closed his eye as his friend approached him and as a gentle hand gripped his shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"But you can still fix it," Mr. Wintergreen said with a hint of a smile.

"Will…" Slade said while turning away, "I don't know how. I failed my children and I'll fail Robin too."

"No you won't! For once in your life, Slade," Mr. Wintergreen cried grabbing his friend by the shoulders and looking into his lone, gray eye, "Remember who Slade Wilson is. Don't forget about him, because he still is there - just buried deep, deep inside."

A moment passed before Wintergreen released Slade and took a step back. The words drifted between them, as the older man turned around and headed towards the door, his soft footsteps making hollow clicks on the ground.

Wintergreen turned, his green eyes finding the light of a friend.

"And this is something only he can do."

The door shut quietly behind him, leaving Slade alone with his thoughts.

But who was Slade?

Was he Slade Wilson?

Or was he Slade Deathstroke the Terminator?

The man stared at the black and orange mask on the countertop – a mask that had become a part of who he was – while Wintergreen's words echoed in his ears. His fingers touched the cold metal with his hand and traced the line between the black and orange colors. He had always thought of himself as one person. Slade Wilson was the same person as Deathstroke the Terminator.

Right?

But apparently Will didn't think so. Wintergreen seemed to think of Slade as two different people – the assassin and the man.

So then who exactly was he?

Was he the fearless mercenary who fought and ruthlessly obtained what he wanted?

Or was he the father and man who had once loved his family more than life itself?

Ten years ago, he would have claimed that he had been a father first and an assassin second. But had that been the truth? Had he merely been living a lie? Slade had always thought he had put his family first, but had he really? Had he always been Deathstroke first? Had that fateful day just further buried Slade Wilson?

Slade grabbed the mask and stared at its single eye hole.

He had no answer for these questions.

After that day, the day he had lost everything, he had hardened himself so that he would never have to feel pain again. He had closed his heart off to the world, and fully devoted himself to the merciless killer he was. He had gotten his revenge. He had climbed to the top of the criminal ladder as Deathstroke, and he had made himself invincible. But had he done all these things just to bury the pain that being Slade Wilson brought?

The man didn't know.

Ten years later, here was a boy who needed his help. Here was a boy who pulled all these painful memories back to the surface. A boy who he had tried to manipulate over and over again. A boy who he had looked at as Deathstroke and not Slade Wilson. A boy who was desperate enough to ask his archenemy for help.

The man sighed. He hadn't meant to snap. He hadn't meant to unleash upon Robin the buried pain he had harbored for ten years, but the boy had brought back the bitter memories he had tried to forget. And it appeared as if Slade had done the same to him.

There was more to that boy than a cape and a mask. There were deeper layers that revealed an ocean of memories and currents that had dominated his life. There were things that haunted Robin – things that no boy should ever have seen or witnessed.

Here was a boy that needed help.

And Slade was not going to pass up on the opportunity.

A feeling rose up in his cold heart, giving it a touch of warmth. He was needed. After ten years, of being hated and feared, he was actually needed by someone again.

But this time, it was Slade Wilson who was needed, and not Deathstroke the terminator.

Slade clasped the cold metal mask in his hand, and moved toward the door. He unlocked it and watched as it swung open with a quiet swish. The man stepped into the large gym, finding its quietness a crime to disturb. As he made his way to the door to the house and pulled it open, Slade's thoughts blended and melded together.

He could do this.

He reached the second door, and took a deep breath, pushing it open and moving silently into the kitchen.

He found Mr. Wintergreen sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred over the past two days. Slade walked to the man and paused behind him.

"I unlocked the door for him. You can't keep a bird caged forever you know," Will said sipping the dark liquid from his mug.

"Where is he?" Slade said quietly.

"Where does a bird go?"

Slade immediately moved toward the door, but paused and turned toward the older man, the mask still in his hand.

Mr. Wintergreen looked up at him, a question in his bright green eyes.

"You were right," Slade said turning away. He pressed his gloved hand on the icy, cold knob as Will's words floated over to him.

"Good luck."

Slade pushed the door open, and felt the cool air whip by his exposed face. He took a step into the dark haunt; the metal gears falling in tune with his mind.

Where does a bird go?

Well that's easy.

A robin will always return to a place where it can be alone, where it can be safe, where it can be free.

A robin will always return to the sky.

Slade turned, heading for the hatch that led to the rooftop, determined not to fail again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright so this chapter took a somewhat unusual turn. I hope you don't feel like I am dragging this out, but I could never see Slade and Robin working together unless they both change, so that's why this chapter happened how it did. Let me know what you think!**

**Hope everyone has a great week! Only one more week and a few days until Thanksgiving! **

**As always, thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. Chapter 16: For a Friend

**_Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!_**

**A/N: I know I say this every time, but thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows! I appreciate the support!**

**So this chapter switches over to the Titans. Next chapter will be back to Slade and Robin!  
><strong>

**Alright****, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16 <em>

_For a Friend_

"_Any luck yet, Star?"_

"_No, friend Cyborg, I have not yet had the luck."_

"_No sign of him down here either."_

"_It doesn't make any sense, how could Robin just disappear?"_

"_I do not know, friends…"_

"_Meet up back at the Tower in ten, we need to talk."_

The communicator went silent, and Raven clicked it off. Wind brushed past her cheek as her eyes swept around the dismal street for a final time. She tugged her cloak around her body and turned, flying back in the direction of the Tower.

Teleporting would be easier, but she needed time to think.

Dark clouds swirled overhead, and her hands tightened around the soft fabric, a strange reassurance coming from the material. It was a form of security for her, wearing the same uniform day after day, week after week, month after month. It anchored her with a degree of normalcy and uniformity her life lacked and protected her within the confines of her comfort.

The wind quickened and the girl's eyes fluttered closed, drinking in the eerie quiet that surrounded her. The Titans had split up, each taking a different route in search for their leader. She had chosen the quietest part of Jump, a mellow suburb tucked away on the outskirts of town. The Titans had given her a few strange glances when she had chosen her location, but no one had questioned her further – no one ever really did.

The fact of the matter was she never really suspected to find Robin in this part of Jump. The girl sighed, tugging the cloak tighter around her body. Yes, she was being selfish, but for good reason.

Nothing ever moved in this part of town. It was always quiet and serene. She would sometimes spot the occasional pedestrian walking along the sidewalk or jogging along the street, but nothing that would ever disrupt the quiet that settled in her mind. It was a brief respite from the day, but she needed it. It allowed her to sift through her mind and separate the emotions of her teammates from her own. Now that Robin was gone, everyone was on edge, and her mind was constantly bombarded with powerful emotions from all of her teammates. It was unsettling, to suddenly be drowned with three other voices at one time. Her mental composure was already slipping…

And it had only been a few days.

Raven didn't worry about the team though. The Titans would survive. They wouldn't fall apart, their trust and faith in one another was too deep to simply wither away. But she could feel the heavy emotions in the air – the unease that floated around the feet of her teammates, the thick uncertainty that shrouded their future, the fear. It disconcerted her mental clarity. Robin normally took the burden of many of the daily worries and quarrels the Titans had, offering a somewhat shield for her mind. Now that he was gone, everything felt sharper, harder, and tougher. Emotions were rawer, and she easily picked up on the disturbances everyone felt.

Raven sighed, taking a few calming breaths. She liked to think of herself as independent, as a force that could survive on her own, but now it seemed as if she had grown to rely on her friends more than she had ever thought possible. And now their leader was gone, the one that had the strange ability to hold everyone together. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

Her friend was gone.

And suddenly the thick fabric wrapped around her shoulders didn't feel as comforting as it once was.

* * *

><p>The air was still as one by one the Titans came and settled into the living area. Raven was last to arrive, the door sliding shut with a quiet hiss. Cyborg greeted her with a terse nod as she floated over to the far end of the couch and sat, perched on the edge of the cushion like a cat. The older boy stood in front of the assembled team with hands crossed in front of his chest and his eyes downcast. Beast Boy had morphed into a furry, green kitten and was huddled in Starfire's lap. The young, alien girl absentmindedly stroked his fur while staring vacantly beyond Cyborg, as if her eyes were searching the sky for the lost Boy Wonder.<p>

"We have to do something…"

Raven glanced over at Cyborg who slowly looked up at his teammates. Starfire blinked, gradually coming out of her thick trace.

"But what, friend Cyborg?" she asked, her green eyes flickering with pain, "He has not answered his communicator. I fear the worst has occurred…"

Beast Boy shifted in her lap, meowing softly. Starfire ran her fingers through his fur and stroked his small head.

"We just don't know, Star," Cyborg said, a note of frustration in his voice. His attention shifted to Raven, causing the girl to lower her hood. "Still can't sense him?"

The girl shook her head, placing her hands in her lap. "My powers have a limited range. I only established a shallow connection with Robin when I entered his mind – nothing deep enough to be linked with his consciousness."

The robotic boy nodded as if expecting as much. A weary huff escaped the boy's lips as he directed his attention once more to the ground.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him…I should have stopped him-"

"NO," Starfire cried, rising to her feet. Beast Boy hopped off her lap with an indignant meow and morphed back into his human form. "If there is anyone to blame for this situation, it is me." Her green eyes flickered and glistened in the dim lighting. "I was not swift enough to stop him. I-I watched him-" her voice cracked and the glistening in her eyes grew stronger. She bowed her head as the storm thickened and brewed outside.

A gentle hand fell on her shoulder and the alien girl turned as Beast Boy offered her a small smile. His normal effervescent attitude was dimmed into a somber seriousness that was unusual for the green changeling.

"It's not anyone's fault, Star," Beast Boy whispered into the stillness. His words rang with a deep and honest sincerity that elicited a small smile from Starfire's lips.

"Beast Boy's right."

Raven stood from her seat on the couch as all eyes immediately swung to her cloaked form.

"No one is to blame for this situation we are in. Robin made his choice, and there was nothing we could have done to stop it."

The girl took in the eyes of all of her teammates.

"The only thing we can do now is wait."

The words drew a heavy silence over the room as each person considered the implications.

"I can't wait," Cyborg muttered, clenching his fists together, "I'm worried, Rae. It's liked the whole Slade fiasco all over again…"

Starfire stepped forward and moved toward Cyborg. She rested her light hand on his broad shoulder, drawing the boy out of his thoughts. The boy's eyes flickered to her and she gazed at him, trying to pierce her way through the emotions that clouded his mind.

"We are all worried, Cyborg," she said softly. Her warm voice echoed in the air as she drew closer to the boy. Beast Boy shifted on the couch.

"Star's right, Cy," the younger boy said while dragging a hand through his hair. "We're all in this together." His eyes flashed over to Raven, but the girl quickly looked away, pulling her hood up.

Cyborg exhaled, feeling the cool air leave his lungs in a shallow wave. He drew himself up to his full height and turned around giving Starfire a small smile. The girl returned the simple offering and dropped her hand off of his shoulder.

"Are you sure you are the alright, friend Cyborg?" she asked while tilting her head and drawing her hand beneath her chin. Her red hair fell across her shoulders in a fiery wave as her green eyes widened slightly in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Star. It's just…" he paused, looking away once more. His eyes drifted off, staring into the stormy skyline. "Robin should be back by now."

The words rang with truth. The dark sky loomed over the room, bringing with it the dark possibility of a reality the fragile group of friends did not want to face.

"I think we need a backup plan."

This caught the attention of his teammates as their focus sharpened on his words.

"I think it's time we called for help," Cyborg said, pacing his words out evenly.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, curiosity dipping into her voice.

Beast Boy's ears peaked up. "Titans East?"

Cyborg was already shaking his head however before the boy could finish.

"No, we need people who have faced the Joker before."

Raven's head shot up, her eyes growing wide. "You know we can't ask them for help, Cyborg. Robin told us under no circumstance should we ever-" she said, her body stiffening.

"This is different," the boy replied evenly, cutting her off.

"Please, I do not understand," Starfire replied, flying between the two, "who are we asking for help?"

"We're not asking anyone for help, Starfire," Raven snapped her dark eyes daring Cyborg to challenge the statement.

"Oh come on, Raven!" Cyborg growled, throwing his arms into the air, "It's not like anyone else has any better suggestions."

"They're not even on Earth right now, Cyborg. They left for an off world mission months…ago…" the words died on her lips as the boy flicked on the TV and a news report filled the screen. Images and words flashed before the Titans.

"_Dude…" _Beast Boy whispered, his eyes growing larger than giant saucers, "You want to ask the Justice League for help?"

Cyborg smiled.

"Bingo."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Raven, why not?" Beast Boy whined while morphing into a puppy and widening his eyes. "The Justice League arrived back on Earth today! The timing can't just be a coincidence!"<p>

The girl gave him a cold look.

"No," she snapped while crossing her arms across her chest. "Robin told us from day one to never _ever _involve the League and that's final."

"Please who is this –" Starfire began but was once again cut off from the flames that erupted from Cyborg's head.

"Robin's not even here right now!" he cried, quickly growing exasperated. The frustration the boy was feeling leeched into his words as his body grew stiff and taunt with anger.

Dark magic flashed from underneath Raven's cloak. "I don't care if Robin was in another universe, we are not asking the Justice League for help," she said, her normally rough voice, shifting into a deeper and more menacing tone.

"But this may be my only chance to ever meet Superman!" Beast Boy continued, oblivious to the rising tension between Cyborg and Raven.

The girl fixed Beast Boy with an annoyed look and opened her mouth to respond but was cut off as Cyborg slammed his fist down onto the computer terminal. The loud crack echoed through the chilling air as the boy's words darkened. "I'm not just going to sit around while there is a possibility that the Joker has captured Robin and –"

Raven's eyes flashed a deep violet as she took a harsh step forward. Her rough voice had a sharp edge to it that reflected the dark look in her eyes. "We don't know where he is Cyborg," she said.

"That's why we need help!" the boy responded, his voice growing louder.

"Friends, please-" Starfire started, stepping forward. Her plea fell on deaf ears however as the tension between her teammates continued to rise.

"And what if we ask the Justice League?" Raven snapped, impatience entering her tone, "Are you willing to betray Robin's trust like that-"

"Robin isn't here right now!" Cyborg roared. The boy's composure broke as anger spread through his body like a powerful wave. His breathing was loud and heavy, and his mechanical parts flickered as his emotions overpowered the thin wiring.

"That doesn't mean we can just ignore-" Raven said, taking another step closer.

"Robin's our friend, Raven. I'm not going to leave him-"

"_He's also our leader, and his word is final."_

The harsh words silenced the older boy, and he took a sudden step back, his eyes staring distantly into the cloaked girl. Raven shifted, looking away as the heavy silence that filled the room wrapped around her words. Cyborg blinked, turned away, and walked back to the computer. He rested his hands on the thick metal keyboard, and stared down at the numerous letters and numbers, but his eyes only saw the face of his friend before him.

"We can't waste any more time. It might already be too late."

Thunder rumbled outside and a few stray flashes of lighting danced into the room. Cyborg turned his head and locked eyes with the girl. Raven's face was a blank mask as she gazed back at the boy, betraying none of the whirling thoughts her mind was running through at that moment.

Starfire stepped forward, tentatively breaking the thick tension in the room. Her green eyes held a soft innocence and light as she poised her question.

"Please who is this League of Justice? And why should we not ask them for help?"

Beast Boy's mouth fell to the floor as every gear in his mind froze and stopped working. "First Batman! And now the Justice League," he mumbled to himself in a hazy trace. He let out a strangled moan and collapsed onto the floor, drained from any reaction at all.

Cyborg sighed, rolling his eyes at the younger boy. "The Justice League is like our team, Star, except the members of the League are older and more experienced. They protect Earth and fight…well they fight for justice…" he finished with a slight smile.

The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh. How glorious! And why have we not contacted them before?" she asked, her eyes sweeping around the world.

"Because Robin said no," Raven answered flatly. A dark mood hovered over the girl, sending a chilling aura through the room.

Starfire flinched but remained undaunted and proceeded with her question. "But why, friend Raven? Does Robin not like the League of Justice?"

Beast Boy shrugged, twiddling with his thumbs. "He never really said, Star. We know he worked with them on a few occasions, but when he came to Jump he dropped all contact with the League…told us to leave them alone."

"Oh," Star said softly, her feet lowering back to the ground.

"It doesn't matter what Robin thought," Cyborg said, casting his eyes around the room, "We need to contact them. We don't have any other options left. We can't find Robin and even if we did, I don't know if we could handle the Joker."

"That doesn't mean we can just-" Raven said taking a harsh step forward. But the girl was quickly cut off by Cyborg's sharp rebuttal.

"It doesn't matter anymore-"

"But Robin said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ROBIN SAID," the boy yelled, silencing the girl. Cyborg took a calming breath, but his frustration was still evident in his voice. "Because Batman is involved, this mess is now part of the League's business. We're contacting the Justice League, and that's final."

Raven hastily took a step back, her face flashing with a deep emotion as her violet eyes flickered through rapid emotions. Her hands fumbled with the hood, and she pulled it over her face, masking her eyes from the rest of the team. Starfire glanced between the two, worry dripping from her eyes, but the alien girl was at a loss for what to do.

"Are you sure that is best, Cyborg?" she asked quietly.

Beast Boy looked up. "Yeah, I mean maybe there's a reason Rob never-"

"I'm sure."

The words were spoken with a dead finality that ended all discussion on the subject. Cyborg turned away from his team, frustration and uncertainty biting into him. He didn't know what to do, but his gut was telling him that this wasn't a situation the Titans could handle alone. If that meant going behind their leader's back, then so be it.

Raven treaded towards the windows, moving closer to the chaotic storm. Her violet eyes took in the hazy atmosphere and the thick silence around her. A pale hand pressed against the cold glass as her breath kissed the window.

"One day," she said from under her hood, "If Robin isn't back within a day, then we'll contact the League."

A sigh reached her ears.

"One day might be too late."

Raven turned around, the dark clouds hovering over her figure.

"Then that's the risk we are just going to have to take."

The two stared at each other for several long moments before Cyborg slowly nodded his head, unwilling to further fight with the girl.

"Wonderful," Starfire said with a strained smile, "we now have the plan to back us up!"

"Backup plan, Star," Beast Boy muttered, his eyes focused on the cloaked figure in front of the windows. The young boy stood up and hesitated. He took a step forward, but then stopped, shaking his head to himself. He sat back down without another word.

"Oh, of course, friend Beast Boy. Backup plan! How glorious!" Starfire said again in the unnerving silence. She offered her friends another smile, but all eyes were focused on something other than her glowing form. She sighed, her smile faltering as she glanced around. The only noise in the room was the constant drum of the rain against the glass.

"Please, friends…" she whispered softly. All eyes in the room rested on her small form.

"We must stay together."

The silence that followed was oppressive. Cyborg looked back down at the keyboard. Beast Boy focused on the rug in front of his feet. Raven glanced back towards the chaotic skyline. And Starfire, well the young alien girl was not to be thwarted in her efforts that easily. She floated over to Cyborg and placed her hand on his shoulder. At the contact Cyborg looked up, and her green eyes reached into him. Starfire's eyes flashed over towards Raven, huddled alone in front of the storm. Rain beat against the windows in thundering waves, casting the girl among a hail of shifting shadows. Starfire looked back at her friend, a desperate plea evident in her warm eyes.

"We must stay together."

Behind her, Beast Boy rose to his feet and appeared next to her, placing his hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"No matter what," Beast Boy said, his words a mere whisper among the pounding rain.

Cyborg glanced from the green changeling to Starfire. Beast Boy mirrored the girl's concerned look as his own eyes, consumed with a deep worry, drifted towards Raven.

The robotic boy turned to focus on the girl who was hunched over away from the group. Her form was vaguely silhouetted by the dark clouds, making her slim figure seem even smaller than normal. Her back faced the group, shadowing her body in the security of her cloak.

The boy felt a small pang of guilt crawl into him. Perhaps he had been too rough and short with Raven…It wasn't the girl's fault, he was just frustrated with this whole situation, and now that Batman and Robin were missing, he was worried to no end. They had never faced a villain like the Joker before, and it made him feel vulnerable. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know how to act. He didn't know how to lead…

The boy walked towards her, his feet thudding softly on the hard ground. Thunder echoed through the room, but he continued on, undaunted by the noise.

Raven didn't deserve this treatment. Despite her hard and cold exterior, the girl was fragile and had an extremely sensitive heart. Cyborg had always felt that it was his job to protect her throughout the years. The boy sighed pausing in his steps. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He hadn't meant to snap.

His large presence dwarfed the girl, but his eyes and body were soft. He moved to stand in front of the window, blocking out the darkness from the sky. Raven stiffened as he approached, but the girl shifted her focus to the ground, avoiding the older boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rae. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Gradually, Raven looked up, the cloak lapping against her bare ankles. Her hood was still drawn up, masking her violet eyes from the world. Her pale hands slipped out from around her waist and grabbed the edges of her cloak, the dark, violet fabric making her skin appear translucent. The hood fell around her shoulders, revealing her glistening eyes to her friend. She blinked once and then dropped her eyes back to the floor.

Two strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her thin body close. She didn't resist as Cyborg tightened his hold and rested his head on top of her own. Her tiny arms hesitantly responded, sliding around his back as she pressed her cheek against his chest. There was comforting warmth from the embrace, a strange reassurance that rose above any arguing that had just passed.

"Oh!" Starfire, cried as her voice broke with emotion. The alien girl flew towards the pair, her emotions fueling her powers with an enormous strength. She slammed into the pair, flinging her own arms around the two as a few stray tears streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes glowed, lighting up the dim space with a fiery light.

Beast Boy was not far behind the alien girl as he morphed into a butterfly, flying and landing onto Raven's shoulder. Once he landed, he quickly changed into a kitten and rubbed against Raven's face, purring softly.

In that moment, despite the fact that she was smothered in an unusual embrace by her friends, despite the fact that she was trying to suppress the emotions welling up inside her eyes, and despite the fact that she worried for her lost friend, Raven smiled.

_BANG_

The Team jumped apart as a loud crack of thunder rumbled through the sky. Beast Boy fell off Raven's shoulder and landed on the floor with a high pitched meow. Starfire squealed in surprise and dove behind Raven's back, shielding herself from the storm. Cyborg stumbled back, throwing his arms up in a futile attempt to block out the roaring clouds.

The only one that hadn't flinched had been Raven. She looked at her teammates with an arched eyebrow.

"It's just thunder," she drawled with a hint of an eyebrow.

"JUST THUNDER?"

Her eyes traveled to the green boy who was now sprinting towards the couch. The boy dove behind it, shouting all the way there.

"HOW WAS THAT JUST THUNDER? THAT WAS TERRIFYING RAVEN!"

A chuckle drew her eyes to the robotic boy who was smiling at her.

"Nerves of steel girl, you've got nerves of steel," Cyborg said while shaking his head.

Raven smiled back, a hint of a happiness glinting in her violet eyes. Before she could respond however, a force yanked on her cloak causing her to shout out with a strangled cry of surprise as she stumbled back. Two hands clenched her arms in a deathly grip as green eyes peeked up from behind her back.

"Please, Friend Raven," Starfire said in a fierce whisper, her eyes darting around the room, "What does Cyborg mean by the nerves of steel?"

"Um Starfire, are you okay?"

Another burst of thunder shook the sky and the alien girl let out a fearful squeak. Raven shook her head, trying unsuccessfully to repress the smile that tickled her lips.

"It's just a saying, Starfire."

"Oh…"

Cyborg appeared next to the two girls and rested his hand on Raven's shoulder. Three pairs of eyes fell on the skyline as the storm gained momentum and power. Rain beat relentlessly on the glass, inches away from the small group. A quiet bark drew Raven's attention down to the green dog that appeared next to her legs. She placed her hand on his head.

"You think he's out there?"

Raven's eyes flickered over to Cyborg.

"I don't know…

Thunder roared. Lighting Flashed.

"We just don't know."

The hand squeezed her shoulder as her words became lost in the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright let me know what you think! **Now a quick note here, I always thought Raven and Cyborg had a brother-sister relationship, and I hope I portrayed that correctly. I always pictured that Raven ended up with Beast Boy...but that's just my interpretation of things! ****

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Chapter 17: Amongst the Pouring Rain

_**Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**_

**A/N: Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! I hope everyone had a good/fun holiday!**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I appreciate all the feedback/support! For those who were uncertain about the JLA, they are not going to play a huge role in the story. I really haven't ironed out all the details in the plot, but this story will always focus on Robin and Slade as the main characters.**

**With that, here is the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17<em>

_Amongst the Pouring Rain_

A ragged breath tore through his lips as his boots thudded on the thick concrete. He jumped, throwing opening the hatch and heaving his thin body up. Wind clawed at his face as he inhaled a shaky breath trying to push the memories away. But he felt them. They hung in his mind, pressing against his thoughts like painful daggers.

He slammed the hatch shut and clicked his retrieved utility belt around his waist. He stumbled forward, heavy waves of emotions rushing through him.

_Hold it together, Robin._

The boy raced off the edge of the building, clutching his ribs as pain danced across them. He flipped, launching his grappling hook and soaring from building to building as the wind whipped his face. He rolled to a stop on one of the rooftops as his emotions slammed into him.

_Hold it together. _

The thought offered no respite for the boy as he staggered toward the edge of the rooftop. His life was crumbling down around him as everything he had sought to erase was being pulled back into his mind. Pain so raw and pure shot through his body and the boy cried out, falling to his knees.

_Hold it together._

Robin clenched his hands on the concrete, feeling the dirt and gravel bite into his skin. A shudder tore through his body as the burning behind his eyes grew into a fiery pain. The boy blinked, biting his bottom lip. He could see everything. Every horrible memory he had tried to hide was sitting before him, taunting him, mocking him, shouting at him.

He turned his head away.

_Robin doesn't cry._

His arms shook.

_But Dick Grayson does._

Trembling hands clutched at the mask around his eyes and in a fluid motion he tore it off. Wind whipped at his bare eyes as the boy blinked, staring numbly at the fabric in his hands. Tears fell from his eyes, and the boy let them fall. He didn't try to hold them back like he had done so many times before. He didn't try to hide them. He exposed them for the entire world to see. The skyline blinked and fluttered as he shut his eyes. Here he sat, defeated and alone, defenseless against the cruel world before him.

Robin gripped the edge of the flat rooftop, feeling the grime and dirt rub against his hands. Dark clouds circled overhead blocking out the sunlight as an ominous rumble of thunder sounded in the air. _Let the storm come_, Robin thought bitterly. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks, and onto the shadowy ground. _Let it come…_

A terrible cry broke free from Robin's lips, and he buried his face in his cape. A huge crushing weight constricted his heart. It was over. He was done. He was alone with the nightmares of his past, left to deal with the consequences of failure. His hands slipped into a pocket of his utility belt and grasped the shattered remains of his communicator. The shards brushed against his skin as the emptiness in the still air surrounded him. Thunder rumbled overhead, beckoning the rain to come from the sky brewing with darkness.

He had no one else to ask for help. The Teen Titans were powerful crime fighters, but they had never faced a villain like the Joker before. The boy slammed his eyes shut and tried to drown out the viscous and psychotic laugh that echoed through his haunted mind. His first encounter with the villain had been one that he had never wanted to relive, yet no matter how hard he tried to forget that fateful day, it stayed with him. Just beyond the vast recesses of his mind…

When he had been just starting out as a vigilante, Batman had tried to shelter him from the more violent villains. He had only been eight after all, and Bruce had been wise enough to try to protect what little innocence he had left. But protecting him meant making him stay behind, and his eight year old mind had quickly warped the facts of reality. Whenever Bruce had pushed him aside, benched him, or told him to go home, it had been for his protection, but he had taken it the wrong way.

Every time Batman had pushed him aside, Robin had grown more defiant with the man. As years passed, he had begun to resent the man that had taken him in. He had never understood how malevolent and twisted some villains could be therefore he had never listened.

So when Batman had only done the best for him, he had seen it as the worst.

Thunder rumbled overhead and Robin pulled his cape tighter around him. He remembered that bone chilling night. That night everything he knew changed, and all of his innocence had been burned away into ashes. The Joker had broken out of Arkham again, and the psychopath had been on a rampage through the city. He had begged and pleaded with Batman, claiming he could handle the crazy clown, but the older man had been adamant that Robin stayed behind.

_And I should've listened,_ the boy thought bitterly.

He let out a long breath and rose to his feet, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. His hands pulled his cape tighter around his shoulders as he gazed out across the skyline. Lights fluttered and blinked, and there was an eerie silence that surrounded the boy. A sigh escaped his lips as he wiped a few stray tears off of his cheeks and stepped forward, standing on the edge of the building. He couldn't change what had happened in the past, but he could prevent it from repeating itself. And that meant keeping the Titans from getting involved.

Robin turned, centering his body and began walking around the perimeter like he was on a tightrope. He spread his arms out, feeling the wind tickle his fingers and run through his hair.

It seemed that's all his life consisted of - losing people he cared about and dealing with the pains of moving on. A dry chuckle broke through his tear stained face. And Slade thought he didn't know how cruel life was. How wrong the man was. How utterly wrong.

Robin had learned at a very early age how cruel life was. His parents had been snatched away from him, and his innocent eyes had been burned by the cruelty and injustice of their deaths. He had been thrust into a foreign world with a man who didn't quite understand his troubled and unique mind. He had been hardened by villains who haunted his dreams.

A sharp crack of lighting flashed in the air.

His mind had never moved on, but his heart had. His heart had moved on – finding a new group of friends and forging a new family from the ashes of his past. But that didn't mean he had ever forgotten his parents and that didn't mean he had ever gotten over their deaths. Through all the years, all the months, and all the weeks, the boy had never forgotten that day. He had never forgotten their smiling faces, their sweet laughs, and their strong yet gentle hugs. He had never forgotten their dying breaths, their horrible screams, and their pained yet peaceful faces. Robin pulled his cape tighter over his head as he felt a rain drop hit his wilted, raven locks. He pressed the mask back over his eyes.

He was so lost.

The peaceful surroundings did little to calm his inner turmoil. His eyes flickered over to the shut hatch, and rested there. He should have never gotten Slade involved. He should have never asked the man for help as he had only proven all of his fears to be true. His mother had been wrong. Some people never change.

The thought was like dead weight in his lap. He had fallen into an abyss, too deep and suffocating to escape.

Bruce would be so disappointed in him.

"We need to talk, Robin."

The words made the boy flinched as he whirled around, his heart hammering in his chest. Lighting flashed in the air, silhouetting the man standing before him in a cloak of darkness. Panic slammed into the boy, overriding any other thought in his brain. He couldn't do this right now. He couldn't face Slade, not like this, not after the things the man had said. Finely honed instincts took over his body as yanked three bird-a-rangs out of his pocket and chucked them at the man. He turned around.

And ran.

"Robin!"

He heard his name echo in the darkness as he flipped into the air and shot his grappling hook toward the next building. Thunder roared above him as he swung up onto the next roof and landed gracefully on the hard concrete. His feet ghosted across the rooftop as the clouds finally broke, and rain began to empty onto the thick ground.

_Get away. Get away. Get away. _

The thought drummed in his head as his feet beat against the ground. The rain grew in intensity and started to pour around him as Robin's breathing came quicker and faster. A bitter chill nipped at him through the thick rain and each raindrop felt like a sharp pellet of ice against his skin. Through the heavy downpour, he heard the masked man land behind him. Robin forced himself to keep moving. He flipped off the edge of the building and repeated the same process again.

_Run. Flip. Land. Repeat._

Thunder rumbled above as villain chased hero.

Robin rolled onto a rooftop and swore as he recognized it. The masked man had driven him back to his haunt. How had he been so careless as to not recognize this? A terrible feeling began to form and expand in his stomach. The rooftop looked so long ahead of him. With each step he took, he felt like he moved ten feet backwards. The boy's feet thudded against the roof and pounded on the ground in rhythm with the thunder above him. The edge of the rooftop grew closer, and the Boy Wonder prepared himself to jump.

Through the roar of the rain, Robin heard a thin whistling sound. Before he could react, a cold wire wrapped around and around his legs, binding them together. His momentum continued to carry him forward, sending him skidding across the ground on his arms. He stopped inches away from the edge of the rooftop and let out a groan as the fierce pain in his ribs and head slammed into him. A stinging sensation traveled up and down his arms, and Robin lifted them off the ground to see blood dripping from the fresh cuts on his forearm.

The rain crashed around him in a deafening roar. He blocked out the pain, determined to get away from the presence closing in on him. The boy heaved himself up, breathing heavily as he fumbled around his utility belt searching for another bird-a-rang. Heavy footsteps approached him, but Robin ignored them, completely set on his task. His shaking hands pulled out a bird-a-rang and moved to cut the wire around his legs.

ZING

The bird-a-rang flashed out of his hands as a metal disc embedded it into the roof. Seconds later a second wire whirled through the air and painfully latched around his wrists. The Boy Wonder swore as the wrathful presence grew closer to him, his panic constricting his chest. With a cry of fear and frustration, Robin tugged and pulled at the wires only to have them bite deeper into his skin. His eyes stayed glued to his wrists as his doom approached him from the thundering rain.

A feeling of helplessness crashed down around Robin. He was eight years old again watching his parents' die. He was sitting in the Batcave watching Bruce lay unconscious from his wounds. He was staring at the controller that determined whether his friends lived or died. The wires burned against his skin. There was nothing he could do. He was to face this alone.

"Just go ahead Slade! Kill me! Go ahead! You were right! Heroes all face their end eventually," Robin shouted through the downpour. Hot tears trailed down his face as the masked man moved closer to him.

He had failed.

Batman would be ashamed of him. The man would frown upon his submittal to death. He had always taught Robin to never stop fighting, to never stop believing in the good in the world, to never give up. A choice. That's what Batman always said. He had a choice to rise above this, to become stronger, to accept the consequences, and continue on. He had a choice whether or not he rose before good or fell before evil.

It was his choice.

It always had been.

Tears streamed down Robin's face as he clenched his hands together. Batman wasn't here anymore. It was just him. And the Boy Wonder had finally decided he was done fighting. Slade had haunted his life for so long, had pervaded his every hour, and had ruined his sanity. Robin no longer cared if he lost to the man. He no longer cared what the man did to him.

He was done.

"I'm not going to harm you, Robin."

Slade's silky voice floated to him through the dense storm. The masked man's heavy footsteps stopped a few feet away.

Robin let out a dry laugh that ricocheted through the air. It slashed through the storm with a wicked edge and wrapped around the helpless boy.

"Then let me go, Slade! You're not going to help me, and I need to get back to the Titans."

Thunder rolled from the sky, and lightening flashed behind Slade, illuminating him in a blinding light.

"No, Robin. We need to talk," Slade replied taking a step closer to the boy.

"About what, Slade? That you're a psychopath? That you want to kill me?" Robin cried keeping his eyes on the ground as the tears continued to fall down his face. The droplets blended with the rain, and Robin looked up at the crying sky. At least there was something in the world that pitied him.

A presence moved closer to Robin and the boy shied away, pushing himself toward the edge of the roof.

"Just let me go, Slade. _Please…_I can't…I can't do this anymore," Robin whispered looking out into the skyline. The stormy clouds swirled above the buildings, blocking out all sunlight and shadowing the city in darkness. He hunched over, drawing his knees to his chest as he stared down at his boots.

A hand reached out and grabbed Robin's chin, making the boy flinch. However he didn't resist as the hand pulled his face forward. Robin closed his eyes willing the tears to stop. Even though Slade wouldn't be able to differentiate the salty drops rolling down his cheeks from the rain drops in the air, he still felt the need to stop the unyielding river streaming from his eyes. Tears were a weakness, and they made Robin feel even more pathetic in the presence of this man.

The masked man leaned in closer to him until they were inches apart, and still Robin refused to open his eyes. He refused to face the specter that haunted his every step. He refused to look at that condemning eye. He refused to face his enemy. He refused to face his fear.

"Open your eyes, Robin," Slade said. The words were not laced with an underlying threat or commanding tone. They were softly, almost reverently spoken. They were odd coming from the man before him, and Robin almost – _just almost – _did as the man said. But he stopped himself, not willing to give Slade anything more.

The two were locked in a battle of wills as the storm continued to crash down around them. Robin's eyes remained glued shut as the rain continued to pound on his small frame. Each raindrop struck his skin with an icy force and slid off of his body, rolling onto the concrete ground.

"Let me go, Slade."

"Then open your eyes Robin."

A growl of frustration bled through the boy's lips as he tried to yank his head away. The man merely tightened his grip on Robin's jaw, and the boy let out a muffled cry of pain. He tried to wrench his legs up, but soon found them to be pinned down by another strong hand. Robin heaved in a frustrated breath of air.

"Open your eyes."

The boy let out a small sigh that was barely noticeable in the thick wall of rain. His last effort of resistance walked out of his body as he realized his attempt at refusing the man was futile. Slade always got what he wanted in the end. _Always. _

And that's what scared Robin the most.

Sure the man lost some battles. But he always somehow manipulated events to his favor. He was always ten steps ahead of every turn, twist, or bump in the road, and Robin was always ten steps behind. The Boy Wonder let his shoulders slump in defeat as he came to this acceptance. He was naive to think he had ever been ahead of Slade. The truth was, he never had been, and he never will be.

Robin's eyes fluttered open, and the hand around his chin reflexively tightened.

His eyes locked on the masked man.

"Slade…" Robin gasped.

The masked man who was no longer masked.

Lightning flashed nearby, illuminating the discarded mask in shadow of light. Robin's eyes traveled up and down the man's face, absorbing every detail. He looked to be in his late thirties despite the fact that he had snow, white hair. The controversial mystery among the Titans of his one eye was finally solved. A black eye patch covered his left eye, and a white jagged scar protruded under the piece of material. Seconds passed as Robin memorized every crease, line, and wrinkle of the man's visage. Even without the mask however, Slade's face was a blank canvas that betrayed no emotion.

"Slade Wilson to be exact," the man mused softly. The corner of his lipped twitched as he watched the boy's reaction with mild amusement.

"B-but why? Your mask…" Robin whispered, his body growing numb. This wasn't happening. In all of his years, he had only dreamed that he would see Slade without his mask. But this wasn't his dream. This was real. The man was truly in front of him.

"I don't need it anymore."

Robin gazed at the man before him, and stared deeply into his gray eye. The eye that had struck fear into the core of his heart seemed changed. Its gray color was lighter, softer, and smoother. It stared back at him through the pouring rain, and Robin found himself drawn to it. It beckoned him forward and pulled him out of his terrified state of mind.

"The words I said were a mistake. How I handled this…" Slade paused searching for the right word, "…this _unusual _situation was wrong. I realize this now, Robin," Slade said as he continued to hold the boy's chin with his hand.

Robin opened his mouth and then shut it, unsure of what to say. What was the man trying to do here? Was he really trying to mend the roads he had personally burned into piles of ashes? What did the man expect? That Robin would go along with him now? That because he removed his mask, Robin would suddenly see him as a good person?

The boy's eyes hardened under his mask as he stared at the man in front of him. Thunder rose inside of his heart and echoed around him. Here was the man who had haunted his every waking hour. Here was the man who had destroyed his city. Here was the man who tormented his life.

Did Slade really think one halfhearted conversation would fix anything?

"So that's it? I'm just supposed to forget it? I'm just supposed to forget everything you've done and said to me? I'm just supposed to pretend it never happened!" Robin shouted his voice building momentum like a rock tumbling down a mountain.

Slade took a deep breath, and dropped Robin's chin. The man adverted his eyes from the boy and looked out over the skyline. Robin watched as the man flexed and released his gloved hands and as a sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm not asking you for your forgiveness. I'm asking you for your cooperation, Robin," Slade said, his single eye narrowing slightly.

The cold rain beat down on Robin's warm skin chilling the heat that was rising in his body. Anger and distrust rolled off of him in seething waves as he glared into the ground. "I'm done cooperating, Slade," Robin mumbled, turning away.

"You'll be killed without my help, Robin."

The man rose to his feet and glanced down at the boy before walking to the edge of the rooftop and crossing his hands behind his back.

The truth in the words echoed in Robin's ears, but the boy's anger quickly drowned it out.

"Like you care whether or not I live. Since when was my safety your concern!" Robin spat out through the rain, his words dripping with venom and disdain.

The man whipped around as lighting flashed in the sky.

"It became my concern when you showed up half -DEAD in my haunt," Slade roared, his voice booming over the thunder. The boy flinched as Slade's eye focused on him and darkened with a deep and fiery irritation. Fear coursed through Robin's veins as everything around the man reeked of anger – the air, the rain, the thunder – it all shouted at him that Slade was seriously going to kill him. He had never, not once in all of his time with the man, heard him yell. Slade was always calm, collected, and calculating, not ravenously angry as he was now. Just when Robin thought the man was going to snap, Slade turned away and rubbed his jaw, letting out a deep breath.

"That didn't seem to bother you before…" Robin muttered under his breath.

The man whirled around in a flurry of anger. His eye was as dark as the air around them as he honed in on Robin.

"I have _never _tried to kill you!"

Robin scoffed in disbelief and threw his bound hands in the air.

"Oh yeah right, _Slade. _Are you forgetting the whole hallucination episode where I almost destroyed myself?" Sarcasm dripped off of Robin's tongue as he spat the words at the man's feet. "Or how about the countless times you have pummeled me within inches of my life? That doesn't count?"

Within a flash, the man was standing before him. Robin jerked back instinctively as the man grabbed his chin in a tight hold. Slade's dark eye bore into him as an aura of power and fury washed over Robin. The man was absolutely livid.

"Now let's get one thing straight shall we. If I wanted you dead, you would be. _Understood?_"

Slade's voice was barely audible above the roar of the rain. It slithered over to Robin, so smooth and sharp that the boy felt it could slice through the sky itself.

"Do you understand me, Robin?"

The grip around his chin tightened, but Robin's fierce gaze didn't waver for a moment. He would not back down anymore. He was done with the mind-games, the plots, and the illusive comments. He was done shrinking away from the man. He was done biting his tongue. He was done with everything.

His heart drummed in his chest as all the countless emotions he had repressed over the years, boiled up. Tears rushed up to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. The boy hardened his mouth into a firm line as he let everything go. All the barriers fell down in his mind.

He would leave nothing left unsaid.

"Then why do you bother with all the plots, the tricks, the underhanded deals, the constant threats towards Jump? What's the freaking point of constantly messing with MY LIFE?"

If the outburst surprised the man, he didn't show it. Slade gazed into the boy's livid eyes as the rain beat down around them. The man's thumb brushed against the edge of the boy's jaw, tracing it softly as his eye grew slightly distant. Thunder rumbled overhead, and the hand around his chin suddenly tightened as Slade's eye hardened.

"Because you would have made the perfect apprentice."

Robin jerked his head away as he threw his bound hands up and smashed them into the man's face. Slade made no move to block the blow as it connected and threw the man back.

"Would you SHUT UP! I'm not ever going to be your apprentice." Robin broke off at the end as his tears bled into his voice. Here it was again. The same old thing the man had thrown at him for the last years of his life. The same old fear that kept him awake at night. The same old terror that haunted his steps. He dropped his eyes to the floor. "Why can't you understand that?"

The man rubbed his jaw, his eye holding an odd light in it. "I'm not one to take no for an answer."

Robin pulled his knees back up to his chest and buried his head as a silent sob racketed through his body. Everything inside his body felt as if it had been shredded. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He couldn't stand. All he could do was sit, cry, and hope the man would leave him alone.

But as minutes passed, he still felt the man. His presence was near, never moving, never speaking; he was just there, a waiting specter of the storm. Robin clenched his fists together, digging his nails into his skin. The small pain helped him clear his mind, until only one question remained.

"Why?"

He looked up and found the gray eye gazing at him.

"Why me?" Robin whispered, a deep pain and torture behind the words, "Why me? You could have any other apprentice you wanted, but you choose me. Why?"

Thunder rumbled overhead as Slade merely gazed at him. He was standing roughly five feet away, but Robin felt as if the man was right next to him, breathing down his neck, taunting him, mocking him.

_You hate losing as much as I do, one of the many qualities we have in common. _

"I think you know why Robin," Slade said while taking a step forward.

_I am the thing that keeps you up at night. _

The man paused, searching for the boy's eyes hidden under the mask. "You've known it since the day we first encountered each other."

_The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. _

"We're similar, you and I."

"I'm nothing like you," Robin muttered while turning away. His parents' faces flashed before his eyes and the boy clenched his hands together, repeating the statement to himself. "I am nothing like you."

Rain continued to pound on the ground around the pair as Slade took another step forward.

"That's where we disagree."

Robin's head snapped up as he glared at the man and said, "That's where we will _always _disagree."

The man's face was blank as he turned away from the boy and gazed out across the skyline. His eye was unfocused as he stared towards the countless number of buildings beyond Robin while his body remained inhumanly still. Robin shook his head, shifting his body under the bonds that held him down.

"I don't understand…" the boy muttered under his breath.

"Understand what, Robin?"

The boy snapped towards the man, surprised he had heard the comment over the roar of the rain. But Robin soon rolled his eyes. Of course, Slade heard him. The blasted man is an omnipotent psychopath.

"Why you continue to torment Jump? Why you always find a way to cause trouble? Why you never seem to be able to breathe without plotting something evil?" Robin said while sending the man a death glare.

Only the rise and fall of Slade's chest signaled to Robin that the man was still alive.

"I'm breathing now, aren't I?"

"Probably planning how to murder me in my sleep," Robin mumbled under his breath.

The man shifted, but did not turn to look at him. His voice rolled through the storm. "No, Robin. Despite your childish expectations, I do not spend every waking minute planning different ways to murder you."

Robin didn't respond to the comment and instead glared at the man's white hair. Thunder rumbled overhead and the boy sighed, pressing his head against his knees and gazing back down towards the ground. He missed the Titans. He missed the Tower. He missed the corny jokes Beast Boy would crack at the most intense moments. He missed Raven's sly comments. He missed Cyborg's laugh. He missed Starfire's warm and soothing smile.

He wanted to go home.

"I am a mercenary Robin. I do what needs to be done. You and the rest of the Titans merely get in my way…"

"It's my job to get in your way," Robin muttered dryly.

"Yes I am well aware of that," Slade responded with a glint in his eye. He slowly turned and studied the boy on the ground before him.

Robin shifted as he felt the scrutinizing gray eye hover over him.

"You've gotten better."

The words were spoken so softly Robin almost missed them. The younger boy's eyes snapped to the man in confusion.

"_I've gotten better?" _Robin repeated incredulously.

The man in front of him shook his head and paced towards the edge of the roof, deep in thought.

"Not just you. The Titans as well. When I got to Jump, your team was a ragtag group of teenagers."

Slade's eye flashed toward him briefly. Lightning illuminated him in a silhouette as he spoke his next words.

"They still are, but they've gotten better. You especially have improved."

Robin gazed up at the man as his thoughts tumbled down around him. His mind dragged him back to when he first came to Jump. He had been a complete and utter mess and knew little to nothing about how to command his own team. Sure he had had some experience with the Justice League and Batman, but nothing prepared him for the mountain of responsibility that came with the Titans. With the Titans there was no one besides himself to clean up their mistakes. Every action came with a consequence. That was a lesson Robin learned the hard way.

And then Slade showed up, and Robin's world had been flipped upside down. He second guessed every decision, he over-thought every action, and he always tried to predict what Slade would do next. It shredded him to pieces. It divided him from his team and isolated him with the very thing he feared – defeat.

But after the apprentice fiasco, he grew stronger. Sure the hallucination stunt was a minor setback, but Robin eventually recovered and he eventually stopped second guessing everything he did. He embraced the role as a leader and took on the responsibility wholeheartedly. He stopped thinking of himself as Richard Grayson and instead came to know himself solely as Robin. His team viewed him with respect and deference, but there was always a light and effervescent atmosphere in the Tower. Robin never demanded anything less than what was expected, and the Titans never asked for anything more.

Robin looked up at the figure before him with a question in his eye.

"Have I improved because of you?"

Slade's eye studied him as the rain continued to pound the concrete. The man debated the question for a long time as the wind whipped against his face and as he stared out over the skyline of crumbling buildings.

"Adversity makes you stronger."

It was an axiom Batman had long drilled into Robin's head. But coming from Slade it sounded much different. It didn't sound like the fearless oath Batman fought all his battles with. It sounded dark, laced with an untouchable pain and regret. The words themselves were worn down by the unforgiving fact of life that every hero and villain faced and learned.

Victory always comes at a cost.

"Or it can destroy you," Robin whispered. The thought had slipped past his lips before he could reel it back in.

Slade turned toward him and stared at him directly in the eyes. For a brief moment, Robin felt as if the man could see behind his mask, as if the man could see his blue eyes that were haunted and scarred, as if the man could see Richard Grayson. A soft blurry halo formed around Slade's figure from the unmerciful rain. The buildings in the distance lined up behind the man, and he stood among them – another looming figure in Robin's life.

"The question is Robin: has it destroyed you?"

The raindrops burned.

The wires tore at his skin.

The darkness pressed up against him.

And Robin whispered the only words he knew to be true.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, let me know what you think. I hope I got this chapter right...I tried my best!  
><strong>

**Until the next chapter,**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Chapter 18: Pale Hands

**_Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!_**

**A/N: Super sorry to everyone for the long wait! This chapter was hard to write and I wrote several different versions of it, but was never quite happy...oh well the pains of writing:)**

**I hope everyone had a great break/restful holiday! A big thank you to everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed. I always appreciate the feedback and support!**

**Alright, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18<em>

_Pale Hands_

Slade Wilson understood how the world worked.

It was odd. Through every disaster, through every terrifying event, through every complication, the world kept turning with a dull, repetitive motion. And through the long, lonely years, Slade had taught himself how to turn with it.

Human's had a strange, consistent uniformity that Slade understood. He could decipher people and understand their motivations and emotions. He could manipulate them, stringing along a complex web of carefully articulated lies that deceived and altered one's thoughts. His enhanced brain could calculate and think at a faster rate making him a superior opponent to anyone he ever encountered.

Yet as Slade Wilson gazed out into the skyline, a thought burned into his brain.

_He did not understand Robin. _

A fifteen year old boy should be simple to comprehend, but as his eye flickered over to the boy, Slade felt completely out of his depth. His eye gazed over to the small hunched form and watched as Robin wrapped his arms tighter around his knees. He looked so fragile, sitting there unmoving in the heavy downpour. How could he have even considered him a threat - a great adversary to fight against? He was just a _boy_…Slade turned away, focusing back onto the skyline.

But Robin was more than just a simple boy. He was unexpected, a deep river of emotions and currents that constantly shifted and twisted. And underneath it all, underneath that enigmatic domino mask, underneath that fragile composition, underneath every word, smile, laugh, was a strong defiance and will. Robin never bowed to anyone, never fell before any conflict, and never rebelled against the morals that dictated his life.

Slade blinked as lighting flashed in the sky. Perhaps that's why the apprenticeship had bothered the boy so much. Perhaps being bound to someone had stripped the boy of the one thing he had valued so much – _freedom. _The man rubbed his jaw as he considered everything that had occurred. It was apparent that the apprenticeship still bothered the boy as the mere word had elicited such a strong reaction from him. Robin's blow had been weak and ill aimed, but the message had been clear – he would never submit, he would never cave, and even at his lowest point of defeat, Robin would never willingly become his apprentice. The word encompassed the mere epitome of everything the boy fought against.

_You can't keep a bird caged forever you know._

Wintergreen's words rang in Slade's head as he shifted his feet. There was a deep truth in those old man's words, one that Slade was just starting to understand. His eyes shifted back to the boy's form and a pang of guilt shot through the man's body. Robin's life was surrounded by cages, and it seemed as if the boy had just fallen into the largest one yet. And as much as Slade wanted to deny it, he was responsible for the crumpled heap in front of him. As much as he wanted to turn away and erase the boy from his mind, Slade remained grounded to the hard concrete. He had brought the boy to this point. He had created this mess.

Responsibility. It was a feeling that the man had often ignored – until now.

Everything. Every damn thing that boy has been through has been narrowed down to this point. All the responsibility, stress, heartbreak, betrayal, and lies have finally broken the boy down into this withered figure who was hunched before him. Slade's single gray eye took in the lone figure, and the man struggled to repress the emotions that bombarded his body. He had brought this upon the boy. He had brought upon the destruction of his family and now the devastation of the shattered boy in front of him.

_His _choices_. His _mistakes. _ His _failures_. _

It was his fault and his fault alone.

A strong weight fell over his shoulders as his body floundered in a sea of conflicting thoughts.

Nothing was fair in life.

Deep inside, Wintergreen's words resonated with him and Slade knew what he had to do. A deep resolution drove inside of his body as he gazed at the form in front of him.

_Think of Joey…_

_Think of Grant…_

_Think of Rose…_

Slade clenched his hands together feeling the rain drip through his fingers. He hadn't invested all his time and effort into the boy, to see him wither away into a husk of himself merely because _Batman_ had gone missing. The boy was stronger than this mess.

Robin was no different from any of his children, and he wasn't broken – not yet.

* * *

><p>"He's probably already dead."<p>

The soft words escaped his lips before he could reel them back in. Robin felt the solid, gray eye turn to stare at him, and the boy let out a deep sigh. He turned, shifting his body so that he could see Slade's form out of his peripheral vision. The rain hailed down around his small body casting a deathly glow around his pale skin.

"Batman," the boy said, breaking the tense silence, "the Joker has probably already killed him."

He felt the man gaze at him for several hard seconds before Slade shook his head, turning away.

"Understand your enemies Robin. If the Joker was going to kill Batman, the clown would put on a show first. Batman's not dead," Slade paused, pressing his hands behind his back, "But he may be soon."

Robin sunk deeper into his knees at the statement.

"Apparently I'll never understand my enemies," he grumbled, a deep bitterness biting into his tone.

Silence was the only answer to his statement, and the boy shifted at the unease it left him with. It was hard enough to decipher Slade when the man was speaking, but silence? That was a level Robin didn't even want to try to decode. He shifted again, feeling the cold water slosh underneath his legs, and the omnipotent gaze dig into his skin. The man's presence grew closer to him, but there was something different. Something had shifted regarding the man, and Robin couldn't keep his eyes from being pulled towards Slade's form.

The storm couldn't compete with the intensity he found within Slade's single, gray eye.

"Am I really your enemy, Robin?"

_The question of the century._

It was such a simple question. Such a fundamental, basic, concrete fact that Robin had never thought about. Slade had always been his enemy. The man was the embodiment of all the evils he fought against and all the injustice he tried to destroy. Robin had always seen the world in black and white. There was good and there was evil. There was justice and there was crime. There was love and there was hatred. And throughout all of his battles and fights, there was always a line, dividing his morals and values from the evil around him.

But now, things seemed blurred. The question had thrown streaks of gray in his mind as he regarded the man before him. He didn't want to think about that question. He didn't want to consider the truth.

"Just leave me alone, Slade," Robin mumbled into his knees, breaking eye contact, "I don't want your help anymore."

Slade paused at the words, his body growing unusually still. Robin tried his best to ignore the man and focus on the puddles of water that sloshed under his bound feet.

"Why?"

The low voice caught the boy off guard.

"Why _what _Slade?"

Slade paused and Robin listened as the man released a long breath. "Why do you know longer want my help?"

Robin clenched his teeth together as he debated the question. It gnawed at him, digging into his mind as he came slamming into the fact that he had been trying to ignore. It was the same nagging doubt that had lingered in his mind the moment he had stumbled into Slade's haunt. Robin ducked his head.

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"_Well, _It's my answer, Slade," Robin snapped in a vain attempt to ward the man away.

A low growl escaped the man's mouth, and Robin resisted the urge to shudder at the unnerving noise. Thunder boomed in the sky as wind whipped across the rooftop adding a deadly sting to the raindrops.

"Try again, Robin."

Rain continued to pound down around him in rushing waves. The boy lifted his head from his knees as the words reached his ears. He squeezed his bound hands together as his emotions started to crack into his words.

"What exactly do you want me to say, Slade?" Robin said as he lifted his domino mask to face the man.

Slade stood among the storm – a mere outline that was illuminated with the sporadic lighting. He took a step forward, and Robin felt himself tense. He pulled at the restraints around his wrists, but they only bit in deeper to his skin.

"The truth, Robin. I've never asked for anything more," Slade replied evenly while running a hand through his short, white hair. Rain drops trickled off of his fingers and collided into the ground.

_The truth._

For once, the man wasn't asking for riddles. He wasn't playing a mind game. He wasn't trying to spin a web of deceit. For once, Slade only wanted the words Robin found difficult to say.

"Because," Robin began as his eyes drifted shut. Batman. The Titans. His parents. Figures rose before his eyes in cascading waves, pulling and tugging at his heart. He clenched his shaking hands into fists, trying to hold back the torrent of emotions that threatened to break free.

_Because…_

He felt his parents' arms around his waist. He felt a hand card through his fluffy hair. He felt their laughter warm his dull heart.

_Because…_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a dark cowl stare into his eight year old eyes. He heard the man's words. He felt the hand squeeze his shoulder and felt a domino mask being pressed into his small palm.

_Because…_

He opened his eyes and saw that Slade had moved closer. Lighting flashed, illuminating the man's blank face.

"I forgot that I'm a hero, Slade. And it was a mistake to ask an enemy for help."

The moment the words left his mouth, Robin felt his body seize up with guilt. There it was. The thought he had forced himself to ignore. Slade was the villain, and he was the hero. There was no force on the planet that could change that axiomatic fact. He had been naïve to think the man could be any different. He had been naïve to think that the man could change. He had been naïve to even consider asking Slade for help.

"Am I really the enemy, Robin?" Slade asked after a few moments.

As the cool voice washed over him, something inside the boy snapped. A deep, low growl escaped his mouth and landed onto the ground as thunder roared in the sky. Did the man truly have the audacity to suggest that he wasn't an enemy? Did Slade even realize what he was _saying_?

He hated everything about the man at that moment. He hated his sickeningly smooth voice. He hated his condescending manner. He hated the constant questions from the man – questions that made him doubt his own answers, questions that made him second guess his decisions, questions that made him rethink what he thought was true. He hated that Slade could get inside of his head and make him doubt himself. He hated that Slade forced him to admit his own weaknesses.

Robin yanked himself around so that he could face Slade as anger and annoyance burned in his mind.

"You haunt my every waking hour. You threaten my city. You have deteriorated my sanity," Robin yelled as his voice gained momentum, "WHEN ARE YOU NOT MY ENEMY?"

The words burned his throat as he screamed them over the roar of the thunder. All the pain and frustration from the past week slammed into Robin as he glared at the figure in front of him. He wrenched his hands against his restraints as he struggled to break free from the binds. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to get up and fight, to do something – anything at all. Blood trickled onto the ground as the thin wire sliced into his skin, but the boy hardly cared. There was only one thing he wanted in that moment.

He wanted his fist in that monster's face.

The man stood still as lighting crashed around him. A dark shadow fell across the man's features as a malicious glint entered his eye. In a flash he was before the boy and Robin let out a cry of alarm as Slade grabbed a handful of his shirt. The man lowered himself down so that his gray eye was level with Robin's domino mask as rain whipped across the rooftop.

"Does an enemy spend hours trying to keep you from dying? " Slade hissed as his hand tightened around Robin's shirt. In a swift motion the man heaved Robin off the ground and into the air as he shook the boy.

"Slade st-"

"Does an enemy offer assistance, provide protection and safety?" Slade said as his voice grew in volume while the rain crashed around the pair.

Robin thrashed in the man's hold. "Safety? Since when have you ever given _me _safety! You threaten my city-"

"Since when has an _ENEMY _ever saved_ your LIFE!_"

The boy stilled as the powerful words died off in the rain. He felt his heartbeat drum in his ears as Slade's words drilled into him. He had seen Slade angry, he had seen the man when he was mad, he had even seen the man when he was furious, but he had never seen the man like this. There was a rawness that radiated from his strained voice in crushing waves and bled into the air. The man's chest rose and fell as his eye flickered with a dark emotion, and Robin's blue eyes searched the man's face for any clue as to what the man was thinking. Slade's gray orb swirled with a deep and thick intensity, and for several seconds neither party moved as each remained frozen in the words that had just been said. Time itself froze over and locked the two within an eerie silence.

Slade's hand released him, and Robin dropped to the ground, too stunned to acknowledge the jarring impact. The man backed away as a thick concentration fell over his face and turned around, making his way towards the edge of the rooftop.

_Inhale. _

_Exhale._

The boy had done those two simple actions many times himself. He watched as Slade's form rose and fell in a consistent rhythm as the man inhaled and exhaled deep, shuddering breaths. The rain surrounding the man darkened like a curtain closing on a stage.

"Never…"

Robin gazed at the ground as the word left his lips. If Slade wanted the truth then the man was going to get it. The sky flickered with a hazy glow as lightning, illuminated the darkness that surrounded the pair.

"An enemy has never saved my life…So then what does that make you, Slade?" Robin asked as he examined the enigmatic figure among the edge of the rooftop. His voice dropped into a whisper. "What does that make _you?_"

Robin no longer knew what to expect from the man. He no longer knew how to even think about the man.

"I am a lot of things, Robin," Slade said as he folded his hands behind his back, "but I am not your enemy." He turned around.

"Not anymore."

Robin slammed his eyes shut as he pulled against the bonds around his wrists once more. His words shook. "You just don't understand, Slade. You just can't – after everything. You just can't _stop _being my enemy."

A deep burning sensation filled his eyes as he focused on the cool rain washing over his skin.

"You-you think you know me," he stuttered as the words flowed from his mouth, "You think you understand me. You think you have me all figured out like I'm merely a pawn in this game you play."

Thunder rumbled in the air as Robin turned away, an eerie wave of stillness coming over his form. His voice lowered, dropping into a low whisper.

"But you don't even have a clue as to the person under this mask." Robin felt a few warm drops drip down his cheeks. "I watched my parents die before my eyes when I was eight," the boy whispered as his nails dug into his skin, "I heard their screams, and watched them inhale their last breath of air. I-I was forced to grow up that day. I was taken in by a man who wasn't equipped to deal with a child. And now that man is going to die because I _can't_ save him."

Thunder rumbled overhead.

"You tell me that I don't know how _cruel _the world is, Slade. Well, you're wrong."

The silence that followed the statement was thick and heavy. Tears streamed down the boy's face as he pulled his knees to his chest. Robin raised his eyes from the ground.

"I was _made_ from the cruelty of the world, Slade."

His past defined him. It followed him. It haunted him. It made him into the person he was

He couldn't deny it, he couldn't block it out, and he couldn't fight it.

It was always there.

Robin saw his parents soaring through the air, flipping, twisting, and turning on the trapeze as they had rehearsed so many times before. He heard the snap as the ropes suddenly broke, and heard the terrified screams from the audience. He saw his small hand, grip the edge of the platform and reach out as his own screams were washed away in the commotion. He saw them fall. He saw his parents fall to their deaths. He felt hands grab him, pull him away, but he fought, he kicked, he struggled, screaming the same words over and over again.

_I could have saved them. I could have saved them. I could have saved them. _

A cry of anguish burned through his throat as he buried his head further into his knees. Rain hit the concrete roof and thundered in Robin's ears. The words had ripped his heart open and had pummeled it down until its beat had slowed to a pitiful thump. He had nothing left in him. He had nothing left. The feeling in his chest expanded and pulled him farther away from the reality around him.

In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be washed away in the rain. He wanted nothing more than to disappear. Tears bled from his eyes as he broke down and cried.

For his parents.

For his mistakes.

For his failures.

Heavy footsteps sloshed through the puddles on the roof and grew closer to the hunched over boy. Slade's powerful presence rose up next to him, but Robin ignored it and instead focused on the rain drops running down his face as the shower rose in density, cloaking the skyline in the distance. Buildings fell away from sight, and Robin felt the cold, hard rain beat upon his head. Two hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the precariously tall edge he was leaning toward. He heard the man say his name, but he didn't move.

He didn't care anymore.

"I'm sorry."

Robin's blue eyes blinked open and was met with an emotionless face. Neither boy nor man moved for several moments as Robin's ears struggled to believe the two words he had just heard. Perhaps the rain was distorting noises. The man couldn't have just- The man wouldn't have just – It wasn't possible…

The two hands squeezed his shoulders.

"No person should ever have to experience what you have."

Robin's eyes settled on the visage in front of him. The man's face was blank, but his eye held a hard light that was riddled with pain. He tried to push those two words away from his mind, but they kept repeating over and over again. He didn't want to accept those two words from the man. They were too pure to be used by someone as evil as Slade.

"No person should ever have to choose between the lives of his friends or his morals," the boy muttered bitterly. The hands around his shoulders tightened. Slade clenched his firm jaw shut as his gray eye buried its way thought Robin's mask.

"No person should have to become a twisted result of the world," the man replied evenly, "yet here we are."

Robin looked away and vainly tried to shrug off the hands from his shoulders, but they remained, an unwanted reminder of the man crouching in front of him

"What are you, _Slade_?" the boy whispered as he gazed at the oozing blood that dripped from the thin lines on his wrists.

A sigh escaped the man's lips and Robin felt the weak breath brush against his face. The hands on his shoulders tightened as Slade's words reached his ears.

"I'm just a man, Robin. One who has made just as many mistakes as you have."

A distant thunder rumbled overhead as the storm continued to hum around them. Slade's gray eye grew distant as the man gazed into the hazy skyline. The man's white hair was saturated with water and stray strands stuck to his skin, dripping drops down his face and onto the ground.

"I'm trying to fix those mistakes though."

Robin closed his eyes as he tried to fight off the conflicting emotions that drowned his thoughts. Was this the man's way of drawing a truce? Was Slade just as tired of fighting as he was? The boy withheld a deep sigh that threatened to break free from his lips. It didn't matter if Slade no longer wanted to fight though. As long as the man was still a villain, it was his job to stop him – it was his job to protect his city.

Robin opened his eyes.

_But where was the line between a hero and a villain?_

Behind the mask, Slade was just a man, a very powerful, cunning, manipulative, intelligent man, but a man nonetheless. There was more to Slade Wilson than just the figure that stood before him. The man had a past, one that led him to where he was now. He had a life besides the one Robin has seen. There was something else about this man – something deeper – that unsettled Robin.

There was more to the man than just a black and orange mask.

A quiet hiss echoed in the air, barely audible over the roar of the rain, but it broke Robin out of his thoughts. A gloved hand grabbed his ankle, and Robin whipped his head up, his eyes widening as they honed in on a long, sharp dagger. Before he could blink, Slade pulled the blade up in a well-practiced, fluid motion, and sliced through the bonds restraining Robin's legs.

The boy stuttered and immediately threw himself back away from the man when his legs broke free. His eyes flashed to the man's face and back to the dagger spinning in Slade's hand as his face grimaced with panic.

"Stay away from me while you have _that _thing in your hand," Robin said as he quickly pressed his hands on the ground and pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled back, and a cry of alarm escaped his lip as his foot slipped off of the edge of the rooftop. He threw his hands forward, but it did little to stop his momentum that continued to carry him backward.

A hand wrapped around his shirt, and he was yanked forward away from the treacherous edge. Robin stumbled as a second hand gripped his arm in a strong hold, immediately steading his balance. The boy stilled as a tried breath escaped his lips and as he lifted his eyes.

An amused glint crackled in Slade's gray eye.

"Couldn't you have used scissors or something?" Robin mumbled as he shook Slade's hand off of his arm.

Slade's eyebrows rose as he tossed the dagger into the air and caught it. "Those are type of titanium alloy, Robin. I'm afraid scissors aren't going to work," the man paused as a ghost of a smirk touched his lips.

"Even your little bird toys couldn't cut through it."

Heat rushed to the boy's face as he glared at the man. "There're called bird-a-rangs," he muttered drawing his attention back to the bonds around his wrists.

"Well, unless you want to try to get back to the Titans tied up, be my guest," Slade said as he nonchalantly crossed his hands in front of his chest. "I don't doubt that you could, but I was simply trying to make things eas-"

The boy quickly whipped his head up as he cut the man off.

"What do you mean Titans?" Robin started, hesitantly taking a step forward. The rain continued to pour down around them as the Boy Wonder waited for an answer.

"Well their leader can't fight crime tied up," Slade replied indifferently with a slight shrug.

"But I thought…." the boy stuttered out, thoroughly confused. Slade was just going to let him go? Just like that? No catches, no hidden tricks, no underlining plan?

"You don't want my help so there's no need to give it to you," Slade said moving closer to the boy.

Lightning flashed above them making Robin involuntarily flinch. He watched as Slade approached him, dagger held confidently in one hand. He paused a few feet away and extended out his hands, fixing Robin with a pointed look. The boy swallowed glancing from the dagger back to the man.

"Trust me, Robin."

Trust.

How do you trust your archenemy? Robin let out a breath. Batman had drilled the answer into his head since the first day of training. It was simple - you _don't_. However Slade was anything but simple. The man had so many sides to him – some Robin had never seen before. After all of this, all the fighting, all the words exchanges, all the pain, he still was light-years away from understanding the man.

But was he light-years away from trusting the man?

The boy took one last look at the dagger before hesitantly placing his wrists in the man's hand and slamming his eyes shut.

A cold glove reached out and gripped Robin around the wrist. Every muscle subconsciously stiffened at such close contact with Slade, and he tried taking a step back only to be found himself pulled forward again.

"Relax, Robin," Slade said smoothly as the blade of the dagger slid underneath Robin's hands.

The boy inhaled sharply as the cold metal slid against his skin, causing chills to race up is spine. It continued to glide against his hands effortlessly, and a thin snap reached his ears as he felt the bonds drop to the ground. Robin opened his eyes as Slade sheathed the blade and took a step back, fighting off the conflicting emotions that slammed against his body.

Slade's gray eye moved away from his form and out onto the skyline. "I would suggest you wait out the storm, but knowing you, I doubt you care," the man said smoothly. He turned around and walked along the roof, his feet sloshing through the water. The discarded mask was illuminated in a flash of lighting, and Slade bent down. The man paused, running his hand along the smooth metal as if held in a trance by its form. Thunder rumbled in the sky and he blinked, looking up into the chaotic storm. The man muttered a few words under his breath, too softly for Robin to hear, and stood, moving back towards the metal hatch.

"So that's it? You're just going to let me go?"

Slade crouched down, his hand gripping the metal handle. Robin felt his heart rate accelerate as the man turned around and fixed his gray eye on his form. A hand ran through his white hair, causing more water to drip from his soaked form.

"As I said, you no longer want my help so there is no need to keep you here."

Robin remained rooted to the ground as he felt himself nod. A bolt of lightning flared out in the distance and illuminated the dark rooftop in a flash of light. Rain continued to swirl around him, and the boy stared at the man. That was it? His hands, numb and still, dropped to his sides.

Slade's gray eye flickered for a moment as his hand tightened on the metal handle.

"Slade…"

The man's hand slacked in its hold on the handle, and Robin's heart flickered. The man in front of him was a criminal. There was no doubt in Robin's mind about that fact. Slade had a list of crimes that could prove his guilt and put him behind bars for life.

But was the man in front of him his enemy?

_An enemy doesn't try to talk to you. _

There was one fact that kept Robin from turning around and heading back to the Titans. There was one anchor that kept him grounded to the concrete and the water pooling at his feet. Slade could beat the Joker. Slade could rescue Batman.

_An enemy doesn't offer to help you. _

And if that meant that Robin had to bite his tongue and bury his pride, then so be it. If Slade had shown him anything, he had seen that the man could be reasonable. There was a human side to the figure in front of him – a side that could be drawn out…

_An enemy doesn't save your life. _

And there was the catch - the loophole that drove Robin mad. An enemy doesn't save your life. So was Slade truly his enemy? Was the man in front of him truly evil?

_He cares about you Robin. Slade will never admit it, but it was true._

Perhaps there was truth in those old man's words. Perhaps he had been so blind to his preconceived notions about Slade that he hadn't bothered to see what was before his eyes. Perhaps he was the one that owned the man an apology.

"Slade, I-I," the boy stuttered as every instinct screamed at him to be quiet. But he pressed through it, fighting his way through the words. "I may not want your help, but I need it," he said as the rain flickered around him. Robin stared up at Slade's steel gray eye and paused letting the words drift between them.

"I can't save Batman alone," he whispered dropping his head. "And I'm-"

He broke off struggling to form the next word in his mouth.

"I'm-"

It felt as if a wad of gauze had been shoved into his mouth as the next word would not come no matter how hard he tried to force it into the air. He futilely gazed at Slade as he stuttered incoherently. The man merely raised an eyebrow and shifted to that he was sitting back on his haunches.

"You're what, Robin?"

The boy blinked multiple times. This shouldn't be this hard. He had said this word numerous times during his lifetime. His mother had drilled certain expectations into him during his young life and this had been one of them. Always, always say you're...

"Sorry."

The moment he said it, a wave of weariness flew over the boy. The single word left a burning, acrid taste in his mouth, and Robin tried to remain calm as the panicky feeling rose up in his body. Had he really just _apologized_ to Slade – of all the people in the world? What sort of power had coerced him to do that? He felt Slade's gray eye roll over him, and Robin froze as terror and anticipation filled him for Slade's reaction. What if the man twisted the apology against him? What if the man turned him away? What if the man laughed? What if-

However, the corners of the man's lips twitched as his hand tightened on the handle once more.

"You won't be alone then," Slade replied while throwing open the hatch with a loud bang. Rain poured through the opening as the man gestured at the boy to follow.

Robin opened his mouth and shut it, holding back a reply. He remained numb, standing frozen to the ground as Slade swung his legs into the opening. That was it? No threats? No ominous promises? No devious plots?

"Don't tell me you're going to stand out in the storm all day?"

Robin shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "No, just give me a minute."

Slade stared at him for a long moment, before the man nodded, his black eye-patch glinting in the light. The two stared at each other for several moments before Slade disappeared, slipping inside of the hatch. Robin listened as the small, metal door clicked shut, leaving him alone with the stormy skyline and one question.

_What the heck just happened?_

The boy shook his head as his mind fogged over with a thick haziness. He didn't even want to start considering the implications of what had just occurred. It was too much for his pounding head and achy body. The boy shifted his feet and turned his eyes toward the stormy skyline. However, there was a degree of peace that hadn't been there before. The rain seemed to weave in and out of the buildings, masking them in a subtle glow, the thunder and lightning worked together in a synonymous accord, and the water glided over the concrete, basking it in a thin radiance.

Robin shuffled his soaking feet, closing his eyes and simply allowing the rain drops to run over him. He still had his questions. He still had his doubts. He still had his fears. But he could handle them. Just as he could handle this mess he had gotten himself into.

For once in his life, Robin was sure about something.

He would find Batman, and he would get him back.

The Boy Wonder walked over to the hatch, bent down and threw it open. He jumped down and swung the thick piece of metal closed, silencing the raging storm once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't think this is my best chapter. I may rewrite it when I finish this story, but for now I wanted to post it and continue on. Things will start to pick up from here!**

**As always thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	19. Chapter 19: Forgetful Reminders

_Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!_

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope everyone had a safe and fun night! I wanted to have this up earlier but ah the new year festivities got in my way. Gosh 2015...where has the time gone!**

**THANKS to all that reviewed. I always love to hear your thoughts on a chapter. Your opinions are important to me! And gosh I hadn't even realized that I am almost at 100k with word count. I really cant believe it. Thanks for encouraging me to keep going!**

**This chapter is lighter than the other chapters as I needed a break :) I can only take so many intense chapters in a row. **

**With that, Happy New Year to all my readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19<em>

_Forgetful reminders_

Droplets sprayed over the washed concrete floor illuminated by the dim moonlight streaming through the windows along the perimeter of the warehouse. Robin rose to his feet and ran a hand through his soggy hair feeling the water slide through his fingers as he lifted the strands up and off of his forehead. The haunt was surprisingly warm, and the bitter chill from the air outside slowly trickled away from his body. He tugged at his shirt and scrunched it together in a ball underneath his hands. The small puddle around his feet grew in volume; water continued to roll off of him as his hands moved, ringing out the rest of his clothing. Robin glanced down at himself and sighed as there was still a decent amount of water clinging to his clothes.

He took in his surrounding as the familiar tick of the gears echoed in his head. The platform he was standing on was located in the upper corner of the haunt and would have had a comprehensive view of the space but large gears boxed it in, concealing the alcove. The boy was surprised he had even found this escape route in the first place as it was almost invisible in the vast space.

His eyes studied a second puddle, similar to his own, and two large footprint that trailed to a long, metal ladder. The boy walked over to the end of the footprints and scowled as his boots dragged heavily at his feet. He bent over, muttering under his breath as he tugged his boots off. A tired breath escaped his lips as he flipped them over, draining a large amount of water onto the concrete floor. He gathered his boots in his hands and wiggled his toes uncomfortably.

_There was nothing worse than wearing wet socks. _

Robin gazed down at the numerous rungs the ladder contained and pulled out his grappling hook from his utility belt. His eyes scanned the ceiling and shot it at a metal beam that connected two large gears together. Tightening his grip on the handle he jumped, gritting his teeth together at the amount of strength it took him to hold on.

_Perhaps he should have just used the ladder. _

He slowly released the slack, lowering himself to the floor as he began to realize just how tired his body actually was. Robin let out a long breath as his eyes fluttered closed. The gears casted strange shadows on his form as the darkness of the haunt slowly rose up to meet him. His feet hit the ground, and he twisted the end of the grappling hook in his hand, retracting it back. The simple action drained the last reserves of energy his body had in him, and a feeling of deep weariness came over him.

Robin scanned the floor and picked up the fading footprints that Slade had left behind. He grumbled under his breath as he began following the trail. Since when did he actually _become_ tired? He was never tired – at least he never allowed himself to admit that he was tired. It was a habit he had picked up from Batman. If the Titans thought _he _worked too hard, they should really see how hard Batman worked. Robin never saw the crazed crusader sleep when he was busy with a case and not once – not ever – did the man ever complain of weariness. He sighed, pausing in his steps.

It wasn't like Batman ever even had noticed how hard he had worked, how hard he had tried to get everything right, how hard he had pushed himself to improve. The man only noticed his faults, shortcomings, and failures. Robin had tried so hard, so impossibly hard to be like Batman when he had been younger - swooping in and saving the day, putting the bad guys behind bars, wrapping himself in a cloak of mystery(the traffic colored costume didn't really help with that). But the more he had continued to try to be like Batman, the more he had felt the man close himself up. One thing led to another until eventually…

…he left.

And now he was here…

In the haunt…

Of his enemy…

Who no longer was his enemy…

Robin shook his head as the gears continued to whirl around him. There were some things that just weren't worth it to think about. Slade was going to help him, and that's all that mattered. The boy growled as he rubbed his pounding head. If he thought about it too much, it was seriously going to make his headache worse. Just go with it and let it be…

The gears suddenly dropped away from him as he came to stand in the center of the haunt – the same place he had passed out in. The ceiling was cavernous, soaring overhead, and Robin could hear the dim reverberations from the clicking gears. His eyes lifted upwards and the boy suddenly felt very, very small.

"Massive, isn't it?"

Robin blinked, the words breaking his concentration as he turned to face the owner of the smooth voice. Slade stood at the far end of the space, in front of a long row of tables with various machines and pieces of equipment on them. As the man said the words, he turned to face the boy, a thin, black laptop held in his hand. Slade leaned up against the table as a silence settled over the pair.

The boy shifted and nodded as he suddenly felt extremely uncertain of himself. Just what exactly was he supposed to say to the man now? If he couldn't call the man his enemy, then what was he supposed to call him? How was he even supposed to act around Slade anymore?

Slade's gray eye hovered over him for a long moment before he turned away, gesturing for Robin to follow. The boy hesitated but seeing no other option, continued after the man. Slade paused in his steps until Robin caught up with him and then continued on, walking fluidly through the maze of gears.

Robin's eyebrows furrowed with concentration as he watched the man walk. Slade seemed to move with a contradicting sense of grace and power. He was like a specter, moving with an undisturbed aura of focus and simplicity, yet there was a rigidness to him, a crisp, clean snap in his step that made Robin wonder about the man's inconsistent movements. He had the movements of an assassin of someone that could blend in with the night, but he also had the movements of a warrior of someone who could brutally take down his opponents. And above all he had the movements of power, the raw power that made others cower in fear.

There was a reason no one messed with the man.

The boy flinched and increased the distance between Slade and himself slightly. Their footsteps fell into rhythm with each other as Robin gazed around, vainly trying to grasp his bearings and figure out where exactly he was in this massive haut. That gear looked familiar. And so did that one_. _He muttered under his breath. _They all looked familiar. _

"Um…Slade…" he said hesitantly, his eyes shifting away from the man. "Where are we going?"

It felt odd, but on the surface nothing had changed. Everything still looked the same. Everything still appeared to be the same. Everything was the same. Yet as Robin gazed at the man before him, the boy couldn't help but feel that _everything_ was somehow...different.

"Breakfast," the man said shortly as he rounded a bend and a set of stairs slid out from the wall.

Robin abruptly stopped and opened his mouth, but Slade quickly turned around and gave him a long look. The light above the set of stairs flickered, and the boy finally got a good look at the man. Water still dripped off of him in fluid waves, and his clothes were practically glued to his body. Irritation was present in every inch of the Slade's face as it settled into a thick scowl.

The Boy Wonder hastily took a few steps back as the man's face bore into him. He had seen that look many times before to know that nothing good ever came out of it. Slade sighed, muttering something under his breath as he looked down and pressed his fingers against his temples. When he lifted his head, the irritation was gone from visage and instead a deep weariness filled his eye.

"I am cold, I am dripping wet, and I am hungry, Robin," Slade said as he ran a hand through his hair, "_I _am going to eat breakfast and for your safety and well-being, _I _would suggest you didn't argue with me about this."

Robin blinked as he debated the statement. It was never wise to get in the way of a man and his food. He had learned that lesson from Cyborg the hard way. His finger ghosted over his shoulder as he remembered how the robotic boy hadn't taken kindly to his ultra-stacked sandwich being eaten. The scar from the fork was still there.

His eyes flickered down to the floor and the boy froze as they settled on Slade's bare feet. Robin quickly snapped back up as his face contorted into one of horror.

"Jeez Slade! Haven't you heard of nail clippers before?"

The man's face morphed back into a scowl as he turned around and began marching up the stairs

"Don't tell me you actually enjoy walking in wet socks, Robin?"

At the question, Robin paused in his steps as his eyebrow arched a little higher.

"No I don't actually."

Slade stopped and turned as he reached the door, and a devious glint entered his eye. The man leaned up against the thick piece of metal as his eye glanced down at Robin's socks then up to the boy's domino mask.

"Then it appears we have more in common than I had originally thought."

With those words the door swung open and Slade entered the warm living space, leaving a very dumbfounded and frozen boy, staring incredulously down at his dripping, wet socks.

* * *

><p>"Shoes off at the do – "<p>

Robin held up his dripping boots and dropped them on the floor with a thud. Mr. Wintergreen looked up from his newspaper, and a ghost of a smile tickled the man's lips. With a wink the man dropped his gaze back to the paper in his hands as Slade sat down to the man's right. A plate of warm pancakes, bacon, and eggs rested in the man's hands as he reached for the syrup and drizzled it over the scrumptious breakfast. Slade's gray eye flashed over to Robin briefly before turning his attention back to his plate.

Robin remained hovering in the doorway as the same feeling of uncertainty and awkwardness came over him. Something held him back - some invisible string pulled him away from the two men before him. It was an engrained sense of warning that had been hammered into his brain from all his years as a crime fighter. He knew little to nothing about Slade now. Everything he had thought he had known about the man had been thrown at the window, and Wintergreen was perhaps even a harder mystery to figure out – the boy still hadn't decided if the man was completely sane. So to just walk in, grab a plate, sit down, and eat breakfast just seemed…

Wrong.

The boy sighed, leaning against the doorframe. After all of that, after that whole emotionally exhausting conversation, he was still back where he started – hovering in the doorway of choices. Why couldn't he just move on? Why did he always feel like something held him back? There was always something in his head that told him he was making the wrong decision – that small, lingering doubt that gnawed at his sanity. Perhaps he should just –

_What the – _

Robin let out a cry of surprise as something large and soft smacked him directly in the face. He threw up his arms and struggled to yank it off of himself, as the item stubbornly clung to his wet hair. The boy muttered a low curse as he finally managed to yank the large nuisance off of himself revealing a very fluffy, blue towel. The boy looked up at the two men in front of him as his face flushed with heat.

Wintergreen had risen from his chair and now had a stack of towels in his hand. The older man raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Do you have something against my towels Robin?" Mr. Wintergreen asked as he proceeded to dumb a similar towel on top of Slade's head.

"Um-no I just wasn't – "

Wintergreen proceeded to ruffle Slade's short hair with the towel causing Robin to freeze in his sentence. Slade let out an annoyed growl and quickly slapped the older man's hands away.

"For God's sake, I'm not five, Will," Slade said as he sent the man an irritated glare.

Wintergreen simply rolled his eyes as he responded, "Well then dry yourself off like a civilized being. I'm not going to have you dripping water all over my floor."

The man's beady eyes swung over to Robin.

"That goes for you too."

Robin swallowed at the tone of the man's voice and nodded, running the towel over his clothes. Mr. Wintergreen hummed in approval and moved off to the kitchen, already intent on his next task. Within minutes the thick aroma of bacon filled the air as the man began cooking his breakfast feast for the second time that late, stormy morning. The smell awakened the deep sense of hunger the boy had ignored, and his eyes looked longingly at the kitchen.

"How do you like your eggs, Robin?"

The simple question took the Boy Wonder by surprise as his gaze swept back over to Wintergreen.

"Um…" Robin began as he ran a towel through his hair.

"I am not an _um _Robin."

Robin snapped his mouth shut, taking a hesitant step backwards and shaking his head. Normally he would be irritated at being corrected by an adult, but for some reason the comment only washed over him.

"Mr. Wintergreen you don't need to – "

"How do you like your eggs, _Robin_?"

Robin held back a sigh as he realized the man wasn't going to take no for an answer. The tone in the older man's voice had a subtle edge to it which effectively silenced all of his arguments.

"Scrambled is fine," he responded as he ran the towel over his legs. When he was sure that water wouldn't drip from his body, he folded it between his arms and glanced back up. Slade's gray eye met his eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"Um…"

"Come sit."

Several moments passed as Robin simply stared at the man. Was he really just going to sit at the table with Slade and have breakfast? The man's gray eye narrowed slightly and Robin flinched.

Yes, apparently he was.

His feet treaded towards the table as he dropped his eyes to the floor and rounded the table, pulling out a chair across from Slade. The boy lowered himself into the wooden seat, feeling the cold material press up against his already chilled body. The towel rested in his lap as Robin pressed his shaking hands into the material.

"Was that really so hard?"

The boy heard the tired words, but his ears drowned them out as his mind began hurdling through a barrier of thoughts. He felt his heartbeat accelerate as he clenched his hands against the soft material of the fabric.

"Robin?"

His eyes traveled up to Slade who had paused mid-bite and was staring at him. His mouth grew extremely dry as he gazed into Slade's single, gray eye, feeling the man's thick gaze bury its way into him. The damp towel shifted under his grip.

"This doesn't change anything right?" he blurted out before he could reel the words back in.

Slade raised an eyebrow as he lowered his fork back to the table.

"I can assure you that nothing will change by eating breakfast," the man responded as a curious note entered his voice.

Robin furiously shook his head, feeling a few drops of water slide down his forehead. His eyes flickered around the room as they skirted the edges of Slade's form, unable to make eye contact with the man. A steaming plate of food was set down in front of him, but the boy ignored it.

"No," he stuttered as the words suddenly felt tangled in his mouth, "I just meant – I – that…you and me – "

He broke off as a light hand fell over his shoulder, and a soothing voice broke through his mind.

"Dear boy, what are you talking about?"

Robin glanced up at Mr. Wintergreen's soft, green eyes. His wrinkled face was twisted into a deep look of concern as he squeezed Robin's shoulder gently in an attempt to pull the boy out of his thoughts. With a hammering heart, Robin quickly looked away, words spinning around in his mind.

"Just….I just…"

After all of that - all the words, the pain, the wounds, the screaming, the rain, the thunder, the lightning – he still feared…

"This won't change anything right? After all of this is over, you'll still be you. And I'll – I'll st-still be…"

_Me._

The unspoken word weighed heavily on his heart as he glanced fixedly at the towel in his lap. After all of that he still feared change. He still feared that this would make him into something he wasn't – not a villain or a criminal – just into something different. He had always feared change. It was a fear that had become embedded into his mind the day his parents had died.

Silence ticked by as Robin shifted in his seat. The hand on his shoulder squeezed it once more before it slipped off, and Wintergreen returned to his seat. The boy struggled to swallow under the oppressive stillness that drifted around his lithe frame.

"Robin look at me."

The boy felt himself grow very still as a few more precious seconds ticked by. Gradually he drew his eyes up and allowed himself to gaze at the man before him. Slade's gray eye held an unusual light in it and as the man leaned forward, in that moment Robin couldn't help but feel that was man in front of him was so different…

Yet so the same.

"You will always be you, Robin," Slade said as he leaned back in his chair and picked up his fork, "Not even I can change that."

The pressure surrounding Robin's chest alleviated slightly, but there was something in the man's voice that made him pause. It was an odd inflection in Slade's tone that almost sounded like a soft kind of disappointment. Robin glanced back down at his plate, twiddling the fork between his fingers.

_Change._

_He feared that simple word more than the man in front of him._

"And Slade will always be Slade, I can assure you of that," Wintergreen commented with a light snort as he clicked the top of a pen and set to work on a game within the pages of the newspaper.

Slade muttered something under his breath as he set his laptop on the table and lifted it open as he took another bite from his pancake. Multiple pages opened, all the schematics and blueprints of the possible hideouts of the Joker. The man's eye ran through them as his mind began to muse over the subject.

"Slade, did you happen to read the article on the front page?"

The man's attention was drawn away from his laptop at Mr. Wintergreen's question, and Robin's gaze dropped back down to the plate of food in front of him as he tuned out the two men's conversation. At least now he could eat in a relative peace as both Slade and Wintergreen were sufficiently distracted. He picked up his knife and cut into his warm, fluffy pancakes, his stomach rumbling as steam wafted into the air. He stabbed into them, and his lips lifted in a small smile as he brought his fork to his lips. However before the boy could take a bite, a thought occurred him that caused him to look back down at the table. His eyes scanned over the various staple necessities.

_Syrup._

_Butter._

_Milk._

_Salt and pepper._

_But no…_

"Do you have any peanut butter?" Robin blurted out before his mind could fully comprehend his thoughts.

Slade and Mr. Wintergreen stopped mid-conversation, and both men turned to face him. Mr. Wintergreen raised a quizzical eyebrow and opened his mouth. He paused, closed it, and opened it again. Robin's eyes flickered from Mr. Wintergreen's confused face to Slade's stone, cold visage as he felt heat crawl into his cheeks. You would think he had just asked them if unicorns were real…

"And what do you need peanut butter for exactly?" Mr. Wintergreen asked with a genuine note of confusion in his voice at Robin's request.

Robin looked at the two men and down at his pancakes. He looked back up at the men and gestured to the pancakes in front of him weakly, suddenly feeling even more awkward than before. Mr. Wintergreen raised his eyebrows even higher.

"Um for the...pancakes…" Robin mumbled dumbfounded. Pancakes and peanut butter were practically a tradition back at the Titans Tower; Cyborg would make the pancakes and Beast Boy would whip out the giant jar of peanut butter they kept stashed in the pantry. He had been skeptical at first but after some major convincing, and a few threats, he had tried it and loved it.

"Are my pancakes not good enough without peanut butter? Do you not _like_ my cooking?" Mr. Wintergreen asked the hurt all too evident in his voice as his eyes widened with disbelief.

"No it's just back at the tower, we always eat pancakes with peanut butter…" Robin said as his eyes danced between the two men. His shrugged, sinking lower into his chair as began to feel even more ridiculous.

Mr. Wintergreen huffed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry lad but I don't keep that processed gunk in my house," the older man said while turning back to his newspaper and twirling the pen in his hand. There was a strange air surrounding Wintergreen - almost as if he was offended that Robin had brought it up the subject of peanut butter at all.

"Oh…" The Boy Wonder said softly as he slid even lower into his chair. He looked back down at his plate and took a bite of his peanut butter-_less_ pancake. It was still good. From what he could piece together, Mr. Wintergreen was an excellent cook and the pancaked were fluffy, light, and practically melted in his mouth. They just didn't have any peanut butter. He felt Slade's eyes on him again and the boy shifted in his seat, keeping his eyes directly on the plate in front of him.

"Crunchy or creamy?"

Robin snapped his head up and met Slade's single eye.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Wintergreen asked, narrowing his eyes at Slade.

The man ignored Mr. Wintergreen, his focus fixed on Robin. The Boy Wonder set down his fork and cleared his throat.

"Crunchy…" he said shortly. Slade blinked once, and he rose from the table.

"Where on Earth are you going?" Mr. Wintergreen asked his eyes following the man like a hawk. He snapped the paper down on the table.

"I'll be back," Slade said disappearing into the hallway. Mr. Wintergreen immediately swung his head back to Robin, a look of alarm etched into his face.

Robin shrugged, just as lost and confused as the man sitting to his right. It was like Slade actually had –

Seconds later Slade appeared from the hallway a small jar in his hands. His footsteps were loud and heavy in the room as he walked over to his chair and sat down on his seat, pushing the small brown container toward Robin. It took both Mr. Wintergreen and Robin several moments before they both realized what it was.

A jar of crunchy peanut butter.

Robin's eyes widened, and he glanced up at the man who had a very large smirk on his face. Slade leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms while Mr. Wintergreen exploded from his seat, slamming his pen down on the table.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THAT OBSCENITY IN MY HOUSE?" he yelled pointing his finger at the small, atrocity on the table.

Slade simply shrugged and met Mr. Wintergreen's eyes calmly. A devious smirk played on his lips as he replied with a smooth tone, "There are some things, even you don't know about my life, Will."

Mr. Wintergreen's eyes widened as his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Well then! Why don't you cook the food in this household if you seem to find _my _cooking unsatisfactory!"

"I never said that."

"BUT you insinuated it!"

"And exactly how did I do this?"

"By buying a jar of PEANUT BUTTER!"

"_A jar?_ How exactly do you know if I only bought one?"

Robin's mouth hit the floor at the comment as his eyes flickered back and forth between the two men. Slade was playing a dangerous game here. There was one thing Robin had learned from this entire experience so far - Mr. Wintergreen was a very dangerous person when he was mad. The old man had a hidden fire to him that could even rival Slade at his worst moments.

"And you!" Mr. Wintergreen snapped as if sensing Robin's thoughts. "You started this mess!" he yelled, wagging his enraged finger toward the boy.

Robin dropped his fork on the table and held up his hands innocently, "Don't look at me. I just asked for some peanut butter."

"There's no harm in that now is there, Will?" Slade said, his deep voice drawing back the infuriated man's attention. Mr. Wintergreen looked between the two as his face grew redder and redder. With a wild huff, he snatched the newspaper and pen from the table, bounded from his seat, snapped around, and walked to the door, muttering under his breath.

"Fine. If you want to be like this, then I shall enjoy my newspaper elsewhere." He snatched his long coat from the hanger by the door and threw it around himself.

Slade sighed and looked back at the man as a smile still tugged at his lips. "Now, Will – "

"Don't you '_now Will_' me!" Mr. Wintergreen threw open the door, stepped outside and hastily tied his coat around him. "I will not be in the same room as _that processed filth_."

With one last glare at the small, brown jar, Wintergreen slammed the door shut with a loud bang, leaving Robin and Slade alone.

Robin stared at the door for what felt like a full five minutes before he turned to look at Slade.

"Sheesh what did peanut butter ever do to him?"

A light laugh filled the air, and Robin did a double take at the man in front of him. It wasn't his deep, sinister chuckle that sent chills racing down his back – this laugh was different. It was smooth and deep, but also laced with a warm undertone that Robin had never expected. It traveled through the room as the man shook his head and leaned back in his chair, pushing his weight against its two back legs

"More than you will ever know, Robin," he responded as he pushed his empty plate away from him.

"Oh well…um, shouldn't we go after him or something?" Robin asked, a tinge of worry creeping into his voice. Mr. Wintergreen had looked quite furious when he had left…

But Slade merely brushed the suggestion aside with his hand and shifted his attention back to his laptop.

"It's happened before. He'll be back by dinnertime," Slade replied as he shut the lid with his hand. He stood from his seat, tucking the laptop underneath his arm. "This certainly has been an eventful morning."

Robin snorted as he opened the jar of peanut butter. "You're telling me, Slade."

The man's gray eye swept over him as a sigh escaped the man's lips. "We're going to have to do something about that black eye, Robin."

The boy froze in his movements. He had mostly forgotten about his cumulative injuries from the morning, but now that Slade mentioned it, his eye was throbbing with a small annoyance of pain. However, one black eye was the least of his problems as his body in general felt like it had been run over by a truck.

"Don't worry about it, Slade. I've been through worse."

_The sickening laugh…_

_The blood…_

_The screams…_

_The gunshots…_

_Don't think about it Robin. Just don't think about it. _

The man hummed thoughtfully as his eyes scanned over the boy again. He turned and began walking to the door, his feet thudding on the floor. "Finish your food, get changed, and meet me in the haunt in fifteen minutes."

He turned, his gray eye holding a serious light in it.

"We have work to do."

Robin nodded for once agreeing with the man. They had wasted enough time this morning bickering and arguing. It was time to get started.

It was time to find Batman.

The boy paused as he dipped the knife into the jar, a thought occurring to him.

"You know Slade, you never struck me as a crunchy sort of guy."

He spread the thick butter on the fluffy pancakes as Slade's smooth voice traveled over to him.

"As I said, Robin. It appears we have more in common than I had originally thought."

Robin snapped up to see Slade smirk at him with a devious glint in his eye. He opened his mouth to respond, but the man quickly cut him off as he walked outside the door.

"Fifteen minutes, Robin."

The door slid shut behind the man and Robin growled, his hand tightening on the small jar.

_Well played Wilson. _

He twisted the jar in his hand and set it back down on the table.

_But this is only the beginning. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who knew Wintergreen disliked Peanut Butter so much? Haha I practically live off of it. **

**As we all start the new year, I just really wanted to say thanks to all of my readers. ****I never thank you guys enough:). ****I appreciate the time you take to read my story and for all the support you give me. I hope everyone had a wonderful day, and I am greatly looking forward to the new year!**

**So until the next update, **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Knock Knock

_**Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**_

**A/N: Hey yall! Sorry it's been a while! I had finals last week so I've been distracted! Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter! **

**Without further wait, Chapter 20! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 20<em>

_Knock Knock…_

"These blueprints have the complete outline of….Robin are you even listening? _Robin?_"

_Sighs_

_SMACK_

"OW! WHAT THE HECK SLADE?"

The boy instantly recoiled away from the man, a hand rushing up to his stinging cheek. His eyes narrowed as he shot the man the worst glare he could muster. The strike hadn't had any real power behind it, in fact it was a considerably light hit coming from the man, but it still stung like hell.

Slade met his gaze evenly, one hand pressed onto the console they were standing near and the other gesturing to the large screen ahead of them.

"Pay attention, Robin."

The boy's eyes flashed briefly over to the large screens and then back to the man. He left out an indignant huff as he folded his arms over his clean shirt.

"I _was _paying attention," Robin lied easily between clenched teeth.

The man's single eye immediately narrowed as he took a step closer to the boy.

"_Oh really?_ Well, I'm afraid my memory fails me, care to _remind _me of the last thing I said?" Slade challenged smoothly, his voice filled with a slight edge. He took another step towards the boy, his chilling presence weighing heavily in the air.

Robin shifted his feet, feeling the man's gaze bite into him. He resisted the urge to step backwards as it would be a clear indicator of his deceit. The boy's eyes futilely glanced at the screen and let out an internal sigh when everything on the screen only looked like a jumble of hieroglyphics. He found Slade's eye again and scowled, turning away when he saw a light smirk dance on the man's lips.

"You didn't have to smack me," he muttered with a long huff, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

An audible sigh sounded from behind him after a few moments.

"No I suppose I didn't…"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around, much to the boy's annoyance. However his icy glare melted off of his face when he saw the deep calm and seriousness that had fallen over Slade's form. The man was no longer smirking in amusement but instead a light flicker of concern brushed over his face so quickly Robin thought he had imagined it.

"But I need you to listen, Robin."

The boy dropped his eyes from the man, letting them fall to the floor. He nodded once in agreement while staring fixedly down at his gray socks. His thoughts would just not leave him in peace today. He hadn't meant to tune Slade out, it just had happened…

"Sorry," the boy mumbled gruffly under his breath. The hand on his shoulder tightened at the word, but quickly relaxed, shaking him lightly.

"Just…" Another sigh escaped the man's lips as the man continued, "Just don't let it happen again."

Robin looked up quickly as a devious smirk entered his eyes.

"No promises here."

Slade rolled his gray eye as a dark growl escaped his lips.

"_Robin…"_

"Hey maybe if you weren't so boring-"

This time the boy was able to duck the hand that came flying towards his face.

* * *

><p>"First hallway you enter, how many doors are there?"<p>

"Um," the boy mumbled as he racked his brain trying to remember the blueprint in his head, "Five, three on the right, one down at the end, and one on the left."

Slade looked up, "Air vent, third level, leads to where?"

"Uh…" Robin stuttered, trying to draw up a picture in his head.

"There are two stairwells in the space, where?"

"One in the um back left, wait no right corner, and then – "

"Possible escape route from second level balcony?"

"Um-"

"Hiding places on second floor hallway?"

"Errr…"

"Bottom floor entrance is surrounded by how many windows?"

"SIX," Robin blurted out in a vain attempt to cut off the man's long train of questions. The boy flinched as Slade shook his head and dropped the files down in front of him.

"There are no windows on the bottom floor entrance," the man said as a note of weariness entered his tone, "Keep studying."

Robin heaved a sigh of frustration as he leaned back in his chair, grumbling under his breath. He had been staring at these pieces of papers for over an hour now and still his knowledge of the Joker's hideouts wasn't up to Slade's ridiculous standards.

"Do I really need to know all this? I don't see why we can't just-"

Slade whipped around and sent the boy a harsh glare. "Can't just what? March in their blind without a plan and demand for Batman back? Because that worked so well for you the first time." The gears continued to whirl around the odd pair as Slade sat down a couple of paces away from the boy.

Robin grumbled under his breath and focused his attention back onto the blueprints in his hands. As much as he hated it, the man did have a point. Knowledge was power when one was facing an enemy, but that didn't mean he enjoyed staring at the same pictures for hours without reprieve. He cleared his throat as he turned back to face Slade with a question that had been bothering him.

"But seriously Slade, only three? That seems odd for the Joker…"

"Why should it?"

"Well I don't know. If you're a famous criminal wouldn't you have more than just three hideouts?"

Slade was already shaking his head in response. The man shuffled through the schematics on the screen, pulling up a new set of blueprints.

"Learn to listen, Robin. I never said the Joker only had three hideouts, I said he had three hideouts where he would most likely be holding Batman."

The boy furrowed his brows in confusion as he flipped over the sheets of paper Slade had given him.

"You know this for a fact?" Robin said glancing up from the schematics.

Slade didn't even glance up at the boy.

"Yes."

Robin scowled at the one worded response and dropped the papers down on the long console. This haunt was starting to get on his nerves. The vast emptiness felt as if it were drowning him in a sea of clanging gears. His eyes swung around the large space and then back to the man seated a few spaces away from him. Slade seemed relatively unaffected by his surroundings – cool and collected as always.

The pair had been sitting here for over an hour, and the most Robin had gotten the man to elaborate on was the _extreme and dire need _for him to memorize the schematics of the Joker's hideouts. Every time he would ask a question, Slade would talk him into a circle until he was back where he had started.

_Frustrating_ didn't even begin to describe it.

"Care to elaborate?" Robin asked as an edge of annoyance crawled into his words. The boy leaned onto his hands as he felt the beginnings of headache forming beneath his eyes – specifically behind the eye that was now almost swollen shut. The robot sure had landed a nasty hit to his eye, but luckily the mask covered most of the bruise that was forming around it. The last this he needed was for Slade to –

"Are you alright?"

Robin groaned, pressing his hands deeper into his skull.

"Don't avoid the question, Slade."

The man rose from his seat and Robin heard his footsteps move closer to him.

"I could say the same to you, Robin."

The boy dropped his head to console, feeling the cool metal wash over his skin.

A hand gentle pressed itself against his skin, and the boy instinctively jerked away, a thick scowl falling over his face.

"Don't touch me," the boy snapped, standing from the chair he had been seated in. He ducked his head, taking a few quick steps back as Slade reached for him again.

The man swore under his breath as he sent the boy an icy glare.

"You're sick, Robin," Slade said as he advanced another step, only for the boy to take a matching step backwards. "You may have a fever."

Robin rolled his eyes as he responded without hesitation, "You're the one who's sick, _Slade._"

His gray eye narrowed dangerously as the man's fists clenched by his sides.

"Do not mock me, boy."

"Then leave me alone."

"Not when you're my responsibility-"

"_Responsibility?_ I am _not _your-"

"Stop acting like an insolent child-"

"Stop acting like a controlling psychopath-"

"_Robin-"_

"_Slade-"_

"ENOUGH."

Both figures froze in their standoff as they swung around to face the warm smile of an older man. Wintergreen stood in the middle of the haunt and gestured to the bags of groceries in his hands. Amusement glinted in his two green eyes as he stared the pair down. His presence immediately dissipated the thick tension in the room and left behind a warm calmness.

"Might I suggest that both of you take a break."

Robin glanced at Slade, and the single gray eye slowly met his blue eyes.

Neither party could find a good enough reason to disagree.

* * *

><p>"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH THAT BOY?"<p>

"Inside voice, Slade."

The man whipped around and sent Wintergreen a deathly glare.

"I've had enough mockery for one day, Will. Please don't add to it."

The older man shrugged while flipping another page in his thick book. He leaned farther back into his chair, crossing his legs and resting the book in his lap.

"I am not mocking you, Slade," Wintergreen said unfazed by Slade's short tone, "I simply do not wish for the boy to hear this conversation."

Slade paused in his pacing and thumped his knuckles on the wall.

"Soundproof walls. Besides Robin's room is down the hall."

Wintergreen hummed thoughtfully and shifted his legs again, "You forget who you are dealing with, Slade."

The man rolled his single eye at Will and sat down in a chair across from him. Slade gazed over his small office and sighed, resting his head into his hand. "Trust me, Will," Slade said, glancing up, "I haven't forgotten."

Wintergreen's green eyes peered up at him from over his book. The light danced around the man as he leaned forward, snapping the novel shut.

"Then learn to have patience."

"He has a fever, Will."

"Nothing a nap can't fix."

"He's not paying attention to me."

"He's had a long day, Slade. So have you."

The one-eyed man quickly looked away and allowed his gaze to float over the small space. A sigh escaped his lips as he dragged a hand through his short, white locks. _Long _was an understatement. This day felt like an entire century of emotions wrapped up into a small, little present – except Slade wasn't exactly happy to receive this particular 'gift'.

He blinked and pulled up his sleeve, checking the time on his watch. It was nearing late evening now, and the boy was still asleep – well _hopefully _asleep. He hadn't checked the cameras in a while, and there was the possibility that Robin could be snooping around his haunt this very second. But call it intuition, or call it a hunch, but Slade doubted the boy had even thought about leaving his room.

He had been surprised when Robin had actually willingly decided to take a nap. It was odd, but considering the situation, his actions were understandable. The stress was eating at the boy. There were subtle yet blaring indicators that Slade had noticed throughout the day. The boy's actions were sharper, with a slight erratic edge. His fingers twitched and trembled when he was sitting. His eyes were constantly moving, darting to everything in the room. His mind was constantly thinking, distracting and pulling at the boy. Another sigh escaped Slade as he pressed his fingers into his temple. And he was going to drag this boy into the middle of the Joker's hideout.

Brilliant.

Such a brilliant idea.

"I can't do this, Will," Slade said quietly. He felt drained, which was odd for the man. He wasn't physically tired, but a heavy weight pulled at him and his mind, dragging him into exhaustion. The constant need to argue and battle with another person was taking a toll on the man – especially when that person was a stubborn teenage boy.

"Yes, you can, Slade. If you can rescue me from a horde of enemy soldiers, you can do this," Wintergreen said while setting the book aside.

"If he knew-"

"He doesn't."

"He'll figure it out soon enough."

"There's nothing you can do about it now."

"I could tell him."

A heavy silence fell over the room as the older man regarded his friend. Wintergreen brought his hand up and lightly rubbed his eyebrow as he considered the statement. With a light huff of breath, he rose from his chair and shrugged.

"That's your decision," he said as he walked over to the large bookcase and ran his fingers on the spines. "Do you _really_ need so many books?" Wintergreen continued, muttering under his breath, "How am I supposed to put this book back when I don't even remember where I got it from?"

"Third row, second column, sixteenth book from the left."

Wintergreen turned around and glared at the man.

"Show off."

Slade shrugged, turning away and resting his head on his hand. "A man can try, I suppose," he said lightly which only caused Wintergreen to mutter more insults under his breath.

"But _only _a man who dresses up in a Halloween costume."

"Or a man who has a criminal psychopath for a friend."

With a snap, Wintergreen slammed the book back into place. "And who might that be? Last time I checked I have no _criminal psychopaths _for friends."

Slade said nothing as he felt the man come to stand beside him.

"The boy's rubbing off on you. Three days ago, you would have never said such a thing."

The man only shrugged the words off as he shifted in his chair. Another sighed pressed against his lips, but he held it in, too tired to even accomplish such a simple task.

"Have you ever thought he might be right, Will?"

A pause, then the man proceeded to speak a sound, definite, simple word.

"No."

"Neither had I, until this morning."

Slade shook his head as a growl of frustration escaped his lips. Why were such thoughts plaguing his mind right now? He had always been so sure, so confident that his actions were justified. But now a doubt had wormed its way into his mind. Had his desires and wants overshadowed him as a man? He had never considered himself as a criminal, as the evil in the world, but now…now he didn't quite know what he was…

A hand fell on his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You are the man you want to be, Slade," Wintergreen said very softly, his words a faint whisper in the room.

Slade's hand reached up and touched his eye patch as the image of a woman filled his mind. Her strong, persuasive attitude. Her long, brunette locks. The radiance of strength and confidence she gave off. Her breath, soft and sweet against his cheek.

"She didn't want this."

Pain. The burning agony of her hatred and hurt. The look of betrayal in her eyes. The gun, the barrel that consumed his eye.

"Mistakes are made."

A light chuckle, bittersweet and scathing, filtered through the air as Slade shook his head. He looked up to catch the eyes of his old friend. "But it seems I keep _making _them, Will," Slade said as he leaned back into his chair, feeling the comforting leather wrap around him.

"And that, my dear friend, is merely a part of life," Wintergreen replied as he squeezed Slade's shoulder. His words were warm, filled with the years of comfort and wisdom of life. "No matter how old, how strong, how powerful, how confident you are, you will always make mistakes."

Wintergreen inhaled a deep breath.

"The challenge comes when you try to figure out how to fix them, but there's always a way. There's always another road to take, another door cracked open, another piece of gum hidden in the bottom of a bag, another mile to run before you get to the finish line, another piece of chocolate in the box – "

"What are you-"

"The point is," Wintergreen said quickly as a light smile grew on his face, "You'll find a way to fix this mess."

Slade shook his head as he mirrored the older man's smile. "You're senile."

"I know."

_SMACK_

Wintergreen's hand zoomed into Slade's skull with a crack that reverberated in the room.

"WILL-"

The older man had already bounded away from the now very aggravated Slade and had thrown the door that led to the hallway wide open. He slipped through the opening until only his head remained in the room. Wintergreen smiled, light dancing around his form.

"But only I can call myself that, Slade," Wintergreen said as he slipped into the hallway and traveled down the hall.

Slade shook his head, muttering under his breath. Sometimes he severely questioned the sanity of his older friend. The sound of dishes, clanking around in the kitchen, brought his attention back to the doorway.

"You'll do well to remember that in the future," the man called loudly from the kitchen, his voice echoing from down the hall.

"What happened to using your inside voice?" Slade hollered back with equal vigor.

"Oh, the boy's already up Slade!"

The man was up and standing within a second and quickly appeared in the doorway of his office. He snapped it shut, swiped his fingers over the handle, felt the lock engage, and continued on his trek down the hall. Slade stopped when he reached the kitchen, his eye scanning around the room as he turned to Will suspiciously.

"Where is he?"

The older man shrugged as he began pulling pans and pots out of the cabinets. "Oh probably still in his room," he replied lightly.

"Then why did you-"

"It's not healthy for you to sulk in your office all day," Wintergreen said with an amused smile. His green eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall and gestured to it, "Besides it about time you go and wake him up. He's slept long enough."

Slade crossed his hands over his chest and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't going to just march into Robin's room and wake him up like – like he was – Slade shook his head madly, trying to clear the thought from his brain.

"Will, can't you –"

"Nope," Will said, popping his lips, "I have dinner to make."

"But can't you – "

"Give this to him while you're at it," Will said while chucking a bottle of hair gel across the room.

Slade caught it with an expression of disbelief sprawled across his face.

"You can't be serious. Will. He's-"

"Not my job."

"Now that's not fair-"

"Fair is where you take a pig."

Slade growled and threw up his hands, stalking away in defeat.

That man could be impossible sometimes.

* * *

><p>To knock or not to knock?<p>

Slade's hand hovered over the door as he mentally berated the old man in the kitchen. If he knocked and Robin was asleep, the boy probably wouldn't hear him. But if he didn't knock and just walked in while the boy was awake, would he feel as if his privacy was invaded? What if the boy was in the shower right now? Then it wouldn't even matter if Slade knocked or not as Robin wouldn't hear him either way. Slade glanced at his watch.

Do people even take showers at this time of day?

With a huff of annoyance, the man settled for a compromise and drummed his fist lightly over the door before opening it. He stepped into the dimly lit room to be met with a stolid gaze from a pair of eyes hidden under a domino mask. The man resisted a sigh of relief when he saw that Robin was perched on the edge of his bed, the blueprints, now crumpled and creased from use, clenched tightly in his hands.

"Normal people generally wait after they knock before barging into a room," Robin said while turning his attention back down to the papers in his hands.

Slade resisted the urge to strange the boy right then and there.

_Learn to have patience. _

Easier said than done.

"I don't think I'm considered to be a normal person."

Robin's eyes shifted back to him, and Slade met his gaze evenly.

"Can't argue there," the boy muttered under his breath.

Slade raised an eyebrow, but let the comment slide. His eye studied the boy as he took a couple more steps into the room. The boy's body reflexively grew tenser, and he shifted so that he was a little further to the edge of the bed. Slade resisted the urge to sigh.

_He still doesn't trust me._

Robin pushed his hair up and out of his eyes as he moved his feet so that they hovered inches away from the ground. The boy glanced up once more and set the blueprints down next to him.

"Something you wanted?"

The words weren't accusatory or menacing, they were spoken merely as a statement with an underlying hint of curiosity. Slade paused and leaned against the bedframe a couple feet away from the boy. He tossed the bottle of hair gel to the boy, and Robin caught it with a deft ease. The boy scrunched his eyes together in confusion as he read the label, but quickly straightened in surprise. His eyes swung over to Slade.

"A gift from Will," the man said with a light shrug as his eye swept over the room.

Robin glanced up and then back down to the bottle in his hand. "Wow, um thanks then."

"Don't thank me. I'm just the delivery boy."

The boy's eyes widened under his mask, but soon a small smile grew over his lips.

"The great all mighty Slade reduced to a hair gel delivery boy? I thought I'd never see the day."

Slade quickly rose to his full height. "I _suggest_ you go use that gel before I decide to change my profession again," the man said with a menacing glint in his eye.

Robin simply rolled his eyes, and moved off to the bathroom, but Slade couldn't help but notice the slight flinch his words had elicited from the boy. It was so subtle the man's sharp eye had almost missed it, but he had seen it, and it caused a degree of uncertainty to run through the man.

He quickly shook the feeling off and picked up the blueprints from the boy's bed. Robin had certainly been through them a few times, as they were now several creases and lines in the once pristine paper. He flipped them over and examined the small markings the boy had made in the margins.

_Escape route…_

_Window #14…_

_Stairs connect to lower right hallway…_

Slade raised an eyebrow at the mess, surprised that the boy had put as much effort into it as he had into it. It seemed the boy did actually listen to directions every once in a while.

"Quiz me again."

Robin stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his hair styled back into his signature spikes. He walked forward, and Slade immediately noticed a change in his demeanor. The boy seemed stronger, more confident…more like the crime fighter he had grown to know and less like the boy under the mask.

The traffic color uniform.

The domino mask.

The hair gel.

They were all defenses - things and objects to further hide away the boy who lurked beneath it all. Slade glanced back down at the blueprints in his hand. He could understand it, wanting to bury away the past, wanting to forget it all, wanting to be someone else…

_You are the man you want to be._

He was a man behind a black and orange mask as Robin was a boy behind layers and layers of lies.

Because that's what everything was at the end of the day, one big giant lie. At the end of the day the mask comes off, and you're left with the person underneath it. Slade's hand reached up to his eye patch and paused as he caught Robin's gaze. He dropped his hand to his side and tossed the papers onto the bed.

"You're ready."

The boy's mouth widened in shock as he waved his arms in protest. "But-"

Slade held up his hand and silenced the boy.

"I trust you," he said after a pause. The words slid out of the man's mouth with ease, and surprisingly Slade found he actually meant them. He did trust the boy. As much as it defiled every code and lesson he stood by, he could find no reason to _not _trust Robin. The boy was very much like himself beneath it all. They were similar – mirrored reflections of the world.

Robin quickly looked away, his gaze burying its way into the dresser as his fists clenched at his sides. "Even when I don't trust myself?" he whispered, his voice barely audible in the silence.

The words made the man pause and take a step forward. Robin didn't move.

"Yes."

An eerie stillness came over the boy, making it appear that he was no longer present in time. He was somewhere else, living another moment, another memory, another life.

"I've made too many mistakes to be trustworthy, Slade."

"So have I," Slade responded smoothly, continuing on his path toward the boy.

"Your parents didn't die because of your mistake though," Robin whispered as his hands began to shake.

"No," Slade began as he paused in front of the boy. An internal battle raged inside of the man as he gazed down at the small form in front of him. It would be so easy to say nothing, to walk away and keep the lies buried under his mask. It would be so easy to deny the truth that haunted his footsteps. It would be so easy to keep himself walled off and hidden.

_You are the man you want to be. _

The words rang with a truth deep inside the man, and he mentally steeled himself for the words he had to say. No matter what, no matter how tough or hard or chaotic things got, Slade Wilson would never take the easy way out. He may be many things – a criminal, a soldier, a failed father – but he would never be a coward.

"But my son has."

Robin's eyes immediately snapped up as he gazed at the man's face in surprise.

"You have a _son_?" he gasped as his eyes flickered in disbelief.

"Had, Robin. I _had _a son," Slade corrected as he inhaled a deep breath of air. The words, although still painful to say, seemed to have dulled in their intensity.

Robin's mouth framed a silent _'oh' _and the boy quickly muttered an apology, looking away. Slade sighed and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling all the animosity from the day wash away. When things were framed in the light of death, arguments and quarrels seemed petty and pointless. The boy understood loss. The boy understood pain.

But it had now become Slade's responsibility to make sure Robin didn't experience it again.

"We leave for the hideouts tonight, Robin," Slade said as he squeezed the boy's shoulder. He immediately felt Robin tense but whether it was from the words or the contact, Slade couldn't tell. He pulled the boy gently and then dropped his hand and moved to the door.

"Come on, Wintergreen's making dinner. And if anything gets the man mad, it's when I don't show up on time."

Slade continued the trek through the door, not bothering to glance back at the boy behind him, he knew Robin would follow.

As the carpet shifted and sagged under his feet, the man couldn't help but feel he had just opened up a tornado of questions from the boy. He could feel them brimming in the air, surrounding the boy in a haze of thoughts and emotions. They were there just on the edge of Robin's lips, but the boy wouldn't ask, no not yet – not while the surprise was still fresh. But they would come, eventually the boy would gather the courage to ask Slade about his past – about his dead son.

The questions would come.

Maybe not for hours, days, weeks or years…

But one way or another the questions would find him.

And with questions came answers…

Answers that led to a door into the past.

Slade Wilson sighed as a deep dread settled inside of him.

For once he was certain…

He did not want to have to knock on that door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was a little shorter and not much happened, I just wanted to set it up for the next chapter! Also, I'll try to start updating once a week again now that things are back to normal.**

**THANKS FOR READING:)**

**SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE! HAVE A GREAT WEEK!**


	21. Chapter 21: Who's there?

**_Disclaimer: _****_Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!_**

**A/N: Wow. Where to even start! **

**It's been almost three months since I last updated but it seriously only feels like a week. Sorry for saying I was going to start updating on a weekly basis again, school just decided to get really stressful these past few months and this story stumped me! When I started writing it I never had a clear direction of where I was going...I knew where I wanted to go but I just didn't know how to get there. **

**That being said I think I've finally figured out the plot! Key word - think! I don't know, I think it could work and I'm going to give it a go! I got the idea a few nights ago and wrote an outline out...**

**So we shall see!**

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews. I greatly appreciate the support. I hate long gaps between updates so I'll try to be better.**

**Quick SUMMARY: After much arguing, Robin and Slade finally came to an agreement and now are on their way to scout out the Joker's haunts in search of Batman...**

**With that Chapter 21, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21<em>

_ Who's there?..._

"I think the color is quite flattering actually, Robin."

"You'd better shut up before my fist becomes a permanent residence in your mask, Slade."

"Now that wasn't very nice."

"Since when have I ever been nice to you?"

"Point taken."

Robin squinted his eyes and caught the dim outline of the man a few feet in front of him. The boy dropped down from the ledge severely hating himself at the moment. How Slade had even convinced him to wear this atrocity again? For the millionth time that night, the boy glanced down at the uniform to make sure the 'S' emblem hadn't magically reappeared. His scowl thickened as he remembered the conversation he had had with the man a mere hour ago.

"_No."_

_Robin gave the man the fiercest glare he could muster which – considering the situation – was slightly dimmed due to the menacing tone in Slade's voice. But the boy had a line he wouldn't cross, sure it was almost a blurred smudge by now, but it was still there. _

_And this, this was pushing it. _

"_This isn't an option-"_

"_No. It isn't. I'm not wearing it."_

_Slade slammed his hand down on the thick table sending a loud reverberation through the room. _

"_You're not showing up in the Jokers hideout wearing a traffic colored costume that practically shouts 'shoot me'!" _

_Robin's face flushed with heat at the insult, but let it slide as he had learned a long time ago to ignore the invectives his costume attracted. _

"_I have some back at the tower that I use for recon missions. They're not 'traffic colored' if you're worried about attracting attention."_

"_We don't have time to go all the way back to the Tower, Robin," Slade snapped as he clicked his arm guards into place. _

"_Oh come on, Slade. It will only take like an hour-"_

"_We don't have an hour Robin. If we are going to hit all of the haunts tonight, we need every second possible. You're wasting time."_

_Robin growled under his breath, muttering to himself at the pure evil Slade was asking him to commit at the moment.  
><em>

"_Well, you're just going to have to deal with it, because I'm not wearing that."_

_Slade sighed to himself as he paused in his actions and set his gaze directly towards the insolent boy. _

"_I don't understand what the problem is." _

_Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as he wildly gestured to the item on the table. _

"_THE PROBLEM IS THAT YOU WANT ME TO WEAR MY APPRENTICE UNIFORM AGAIN." _

_The boy huff in frustration and paced away as he tried to unsuccessfully reign in his temper. The logical side of himself told him that he was overreacting, but the other part of himself wrenched away in fear from the horrible memories that suit brought back. _

_Another sigh sounded from the man as Slade lifted the Kelvar suit off the table and said, "It's only for one night, Robin."_

_The boy was already furiously shaking his head however as he gazed at the horrid item. _

"_Just let me go back to the Tower and get my uniform, Slade."_

_Slade growled, dragging a hand through his short, white hair. "Robin your uniform will not stop a bullet from driving into your heart and killing you. This," the man lifted the black and dull orange suit into the air and gestured to the boy, "this will." _

"_I'm not wearing it," Robin replied obstinately. _

_A few moments passed in an anxious silence as the boy waited for the storm that would surely follow his comment. He was surprised the man had lasted this long without lashing out in anger. In fact, he was surprised the man was even being civil about this whole mess. _

"_Robin, listen to me," Slade said as he walked around the table laden with various weapons. The boy's eyes widened as he quickly took a few steps back and threw up his hands. _

"_I'm not trying to make you mad, please don-"_

"_Robin."_

_The single word silenced the boy as he furtively looked away from the man who had paused in front of him. He took a deep breath as his eyes fell back onto the haunting suit on the table. _

"_I'm not you, Slade."_

"_I'm not asking you to be." _

"_You…" Robin whispered, his voice suddenly failing him. He felt his hands begin to shake as the memories slowly trickled back into his mind – memories he had kept locked and hidden away. He had sworn to himself that he would never put that suit on again. It held too much weight, too many bad memories, and too many terrible consequences. _

_Deep down inside of himself, he feared if he put the suit back on, he would never be able to take it off again. _

_To be trapped and to be changed. _

_Into a criminal._

_Into a monster. _

"_I understand," Slade said softly, causing the boy to look up and into his gray eye. Slade reached out and grabbed his shoulder, turning him so that he faced the Kelvar uniform resting on the table._

"_That suit," the man said while shaking Robin softly, "that suit doesn't define you as anything. It can't force you into something you're not. It never has and never will. As I said before, you will always be you, Robin." _

_His muscles relaxed under the man's grip as the words brought him a degree of clarity. It was after all just a heap metal. _

"_Besides," Slade continued, dropping his hand and walking over to the table, "it isn't even the same suit. It's one of the older prototypes I had made. You still have the other one."_

_Robin flinched at the truth in the statement. He had never destroyed the suit after the whole apprentice fiasco. He had spent two weeks studying its schematics in hopes to learn more about Slade's own personal armor design, but after those two weeks, he had found himself unable to part with it. Instead, the boy had boxed it up and stored it away. There were too many memories and mistakes embedded into the cracks of that armor to simply destroy it. In a way, it was forever a part of him now. _

_Slade picked up a large pair of pliers and began making a few quick alterations to the metal. _

"_Besides it will only be for one night." _

_Robin crossed his arms over his chest. _

"_One night can change a lot."_

_Slade remained silent at the statement, turned back around and held out the suit, the dull armor like a wall between them._

_Robin looked between the man's eye and the haunting metal suit, his mind divided in a silent war. Hesitantly he reached out and touched the cold metal, feeling it glide effortlessly under his hands. He could sense no deceit from the man in front of him, but that didn't mean he still wasn't wary of Slade's intentions. Years of combat had built up layers and layer of distrust that were hard to overcome. Robin paused and looked up into the man's eye. _

"_One night, and I'll never have to wear it again."_

_The words were both a statement and a question as they escaped the boy's mouth. Slade nodded, his eye never wavering from the boy. _

"_I am a man of my word."_

_The boy inhaled a shuddering breath and took the armor from the man's hands. A hint of a smile twitched at the corners of Slade's lips as the boy began mumbling some choice words about this entire situation. The man turned away in silence, not wanting to break the tentative truce between them. _

_However the comments quickly died off as Robin paused in his inspection of the suit. Something was missing. His eyes flashed to the table and scanned over it, searching. He looked back down and ran his hands over the empty space on the front of the suit…_

_The space where Slade's emblem was supposed to be. _

_He looked back at the table and scanned it once more. His eyes blinked as he saw the haunting emblem resting next to the pliers Slade had just used moments before. _

_Had he…_

"Still don't know why he took it off," Robin muttered as he rubbed the empty area on his suit where the metal 'S' normally rested. The armor wasn't as bad as Robin thought it would be. It was simple and light, leaving his movements free and unrestricted. A dull orange color outlined the dark edges of the suit in a similar fashion to Slade's armor which caused the boy to flinch upon closer examination. It unnerved him to be so similar in appearances to the man…

What would the Titans think of him now?

He trailed behind the man, watching his outline shift and twist in the night. The same man who hours ago had revealed a startling fact.

His son was dead.

So many questions plagued Robin's mind, but one pressed through the rest that Robin couldn't seem to get past.

_Slade had been a father?_

In all his years, he had never considered Slade to be a man, let alone a fatherly figure. Loss was a terrible thing, and it could warp a person into a terrible creature. Had this happened to Slade? Had the loss of his son been the impetus for him to become the assassin and mercenary he was?

Robin shook his head. If so, the two has yet another thing in common…

It was unnerving.

Yet, Slade was so different. He had chosen a life of crime while Robin had chosen to fight for the good in society and to protect and preserve the innocence. But had that only been because of Batman? If Bruce hadn't been there that faithful night, would his shattered heart have resulted to a life of evil? Would he too have fallen from the light?

His eyes watched as Slade paused along the edge of the building. If someone like Bruce had found Slade on the day of his son's death, would the man have fallen into the life he has now? The man was alone, with only a single friend to his name and living a life of crime. As much as Robin wanted to ignore it, the man was a criminal - an assassin. He may no longer be an enemy, but that didn't make him any less dangerous.

The boy paused next to him as a gentle breeze drifted through the air. The night was calm and peaceful, yet it did little to soothe the turmoil rolling inside his mind. The man next to him was still a mystery – a less intimidating and terrifying mystery but still a mystery no less.

He turned his head to face the man, and a black and orange mask greeted his vision.

But perhaps, that's the way Slade wanted it to be.

Robin dropped down, sitting on his heels and shutting his eyes for a brief few seconds, taking a deep breath. It was time. Everything from the past days had led up to this point. He had been on far more dangerous missions before alone and hadn't even batted an eye, but this time, it felt different. He was focused, centered, but nervous. The boy opened his eyes and clenched his fists together. He could do this.

"When we get in there, the timer starts. Every second is valuable. Every move must have a purpose. Now is not the time for mistakes"

Robin looked up and nodded. Slade had been through all of this before they had left the haunt.

The man let out a soft sight, his words softer this time. "It's a different game with the Joker. I need you to trust me, and I need you to follow the orders I give you, understand?"

"Gosh, Slade you sound like Batman now."

"_Understand?"_

"Now you _really_ sound like Batman…"

"Robin," Slade snapped, a spike of irritation trickling through his voice.

"Yes," the boy quickly blurted out, trying to calm the flow of anger from the man. "I understand."

Slade crouched down so the pair were now small silhouettes on the edge of the building. A calm silence settled between the pair before Slade spoke again.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. After you injected me with whatever that crazy and _probably illegal _stuff was."

Robin's hand flickered up to his shoulder and rubbed it where Slade had given him with some sort of healing agent. He hadn't been keen on the whole idea, but after much relentless arguing and a few masked threats, Slade had convinced him it was for the best. A few hours after the injection, he had actually started to feel better. His fever vanished, his aches and pains disappeared, and his black eye completely healed. He still wasn't a hundred percent, but he was certainly improved…and suspicious.

Slade sighed, shaking his head. "A perfectly legal and perfectly safe compound healing agent, Robin."

"The same stuff you used when…" Robin trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished. _When I almost died. _

Slade nodded, another silence suddenly falling over the pair.

Robin nodded and dropped his head as his hand trailed over a pile of dirt on the concrete roof. So many questions, yet so few answers.

"You're nervous"

The smooth words flowed through the darkness of the night sky and bled into Robin's ears. The boy inhaled a shuddering breath and looked back up at the mask. Slade's gray eye scanned up and down his small figure.

"How can you tell?" Robin asked with a dry chuckle.

A gentle burst of wind twisted between the two figures, bringing a cold chill to the night's air.

Slade shrugged, an action that seemed misplaced on his thick, powerful frame. "I know you better than you think."

Robin rolled his eyes at the statement but let the comment slide. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," the boy replied. He looked up, and the two made eye contact. A sudden rush drove through Robin as he stared at the now masked man. The vulnerability he had once witnessed was all but erased. Here was the figure who had haunted his years. Here was the mask who had tormented his dreams. Here was the person he was going to go charging with into the enemy's haunt.

He flinched and dropped his eyes back to the ground, a sudden resurgence of fear running through him. Despite the far strides he had made with the man, a thread of doubt still hung in the boy's mind. _What if Slade was lying? What if it was another trick, another ploy? What if this was all another twisted game? _

_What if this was a trap?_

An impulsive need for reassurance ran through the boy as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to believe Slade, he just needed something from the man. Something to give him security. Something to make him know that Slade wasn't lying this time. Something to make him human again.

"_What was his name?"_

The words were a mere whisper from the Robin's mouth, and the wind quickly engulfed them, washing them away.

Slade's hand tightened around his shoulder as the man grew deathly still. Robin kept his head bent, listening as his heart roared in his ears. He didn't know what to expect from the man and that perhaps was the most terrifying of all. Would he lash out in anger? Would he pretend not to hear the question? Would he ignore it?

But Robin remained silent through his harrowing ordeal, prepared to face the consequences. He needed to know. He needed this thread of trust.

Sometimes the risks were worth taking.

"_Grant."_

Robin looked up and met Slade's distant, gray eye. It swirled with an unreachable depth, an endless pain that Robin could relate to – loss. Even the greatest fall. Even Slade had his mistakes. No one is left unmarked by the heavy hand of death. The mask couldn't conceal the pain that single word had caused the man, and it couldn't hide the wounds it had left behind.

"His name was Grant."

Slade blinked and the pain was suddenly washed away, the mask of mystery sliding back into place. But it was all Robin needed. Slade Wilson was still there. Even with the black and orange mask on, he was still the same man.

The boy dropped his eyes back to the concrete. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I just-just…um..needed to know…"

He looked up as Slade stared at him. Robin gestured vaguely, heat rising to his face.

"…that you were still you," he finished quietly. "It's just disconcerting…"

Slade paused for a moment, contemplating the statement.

"The mask?" he questioned while rising to his feet.

Robin ducked his head and nodded.

"It's just a piece of metal, Robin," Slade said softly while extending out his hand. The colors were dim in the faint moonlight, but the boy could discern the shape line between orange and black. "It will always just be a piece of metal."

The boy stared at the man before him and gave a slight nod. He accepted the outstretched hand and was quickly hoisted to his feet. Keeping his eyes adverted, he mumbled a quick apology, suddenly feeling quite foolish. Slade was right after all. It _was_ just a piece of metal.

A hand grabbed his chin and raised it up. Slade's gray eye had an unusual light in it as he spoke his next words.

"Don't apologize for a fear you didn't create."

The man squeezed his shoulder one last time before he turned around. Robin remained where he was, watching as the man stepped forward. A moment before Slade was about to jump off the edge, he finally found his voice.

"I can apologize for a weakness though, can't I?"

Slade turned, blurring against the night sky.

"Fear isn't a weakness."

The man effortlessly hoisted himself down the edge of the building and into the alley below. With the cryptic statement hanging in the air, Robin flipped forward and followed suit, catching onto an exposed pipe and swinging himself down.

"Then what is it?" the boy asked, hardly missing a beat as he landed and broke into a jog to catch up to the man.

Slade held up his arm and came to a stop as a thin sliver of the decrepit haunt came into sight. Robin paused beside the man as he looked up and caught the dark, gray eye.

"Fear, Robin," Slade said, his words dark and cold, "Fear is what keeps you human."

* * *

><p><em>This is a waste of time. No one is eve-<em>

The boy's thought was cut off as Slade suddenly came to a haunt. This was the first haunt they had entered and so far they had checked the entire first level without being detected. Slade pressed up against the edge of the wall and motioned for Robin to follow suit. Footsteps echoed down the hall perpendicular to them and quickly grew closer. Robin tensed and closed his eyes, anticipating the confrontation that was surely to follow. He felt Slade's hand on his shoulder, and opened his eyes, quickly recognizing the look in the man's eye.

_Stay here. _

Robin nodded and Slade turned back, his hand reaching down into his utility belt.

The boy froze as his eyes landed on the object in Slade's hand. His blood had never felt so cold before.

Instinctively, his hand latched onto Slade's wrist, causing the man to whirl around, an incredulous look in his eye. Robin stared at the man, and then his eyes flickered down to the modified hand gun Slade held with an uncomfortable ease. For several seconds neither party moved as the footsteps continued to grow closer.

Robin's mouth grew dry as Slade took a step closer to him and gently pried his fingers off his wrist. The boy's eyes flickered between the gun and the man as his heart thundered in his chest. Batman's no gun policy had been engrained in his brain since the very first day of his training. Yes he knew how to shoot with them, deconstruct them and rebuild them, but he had never killed with them.

Besides, he had a bad history with guns, one he didn't want to repeat. The mere sight of a gun sent shivers down his spine and brought up some memories that had been burned into his mind years ago.

So the sight of Slade with one in his hand, made Robin remember – the man in front of him was a killer. Among all the chaos, it had never crossed his mind that Slade would decide to use a gun now of all times. He knew the man owned guns – a lot of them – but he had never seen Slade use one before.

And he preferred it keep it that way.

The footsteps died away as his heartbeat drowned out all noise in his ears. He looked up into the man's gray eye and mouthed the only word he could think of to make him stop.

_Please. _

Slade's eye looked down at the gun in his hand and then back into Robin's pleading eyes. The man rolled his gray eye and sighed, putting the gun back into his utility belt. A small smile of relief flicked onto the boy's face and within a flash Slade was gone, rounding the corning like a specter.

Two muffed grunts, followed by a cry of pain echoed down the hall, making Robin flinch from pity. Slade reappeared and motioned for Robin to follow. The boy rounded the corner and examined the three men Slade had knocked unconscious – _not kindly he might add_. Blood ran down from one of the larger henchmen's nose and onto the ground while the other two looked just as equally injured. All were clearly some of the Joker's goons as two had white and red streaks of clownish paint running down their cheeks and looped around their eyes. Slade was already in the process of tying one of them up, and Robin dropped to the floor, following suit.

"Which door leads to the storage closet?"

_A test._

Robin's eyes swept over the doors that lined the hallway and mentally pictured the layout of the haunt in his head.

"Third one to my right."

Slade glanced over towards the door and nodded his approval. They quickly moved all three men into the room, leaving the hallway clear of any signs of their presence. Slade's eye scanned the hallway, tracing every details with his hawk-like vision.

"The clock starts now."

He swiftly began to move down the hallway, moving with a quiet yet uncanny speed. Robin scrambled to catch up with him and trailed behind the masked man.

"Thanks," Robin muttered as he followed the man down the hallway. Slade remained eerily quiet for several moments before he answered.

"Those men _should _be dead," he responded, keeping his voice low.

"That's where you and I disagree."

"That's where we will _always _disagree, Robin," Slade retorted without pause.

Another silence enveloped the pair as they continued their trek down the hallway, checking any rooms for signs of Batman, but so far the haunt seemed desolate and deserted. The end of the hallway led to a set of stairs that traveled down to the last lower level of the haunt, a large, storage basement. Robin glanced around and tentatively voiced the thought that had been plaguing him since their arrival.

"Where is everyone?"

Slade shrugged and opened the door to the stairs.

"I've been wondering the same thing."

The man began his trek down the stairs, and Robin followed the winding steps, his eyes taking in the thick layer of rust that had accumulated along the worn metal.

"I don't think Batman's here," the boy said.

"Neither do I, but it's best to be thorough in our search."

Robin grumbled under his breath. _What was the point of being thorough when no one was there? _

Slade stopped in front of him and whipped around with a fierce look of concentration in his dark, gray eye. He held up his hand as he gazed beyond the boy, contemplating something. He blinked and looked back at the boy, dropping his voice into a barely audible whisper.

"There are men down there. Six at the least."

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked down towards the end of the dark, claustrophobic staircase. The single lightbulb above them flickered once as the boy drew his attention back to Slade.

"How can you tell?" he asked, his voice matching Slade's low whisper.

The gray eye darkened with a chilling yet familiar light, and Robin resisted the urge to flee from the haunt with all his vigor. The man in front of him grew ridged and tense in anticipation and like the curtain drawing on a stage, the flickers of humanity he had seen from the man the past few day slowly trickled away.

Slade cocked his head and turned around.

"Because I can hear them."

Chills raced down Robin's spine as he trailed after the man, his feet ghosting across the steps. Robin could faintly hear talking, but not individual voices. How had Slade been able to assess the amount of people down there let alone hear anything at all?

Slade slowed his pace as the voices grew in volume and the light in the stairway grew stronger. The stairs were parallel to the doorway, giving the pair ample cover from any unwanted eyes. Slade crouched down and peered around the door frame, motioning for Robin to follow suit.

The room was large, yet the low ceilings made the dimly lit space feel like a cave. Large wooden crates blocked a clear view of the space, but Robin could see a group of men in the center of the room. They were gathered around a large rusty table and all had traces of the joker's gruesome face paint.

Robin's eyes continued to move across the room, but there were no signs of Batman. With an internal sigh of disappointment, the boy pulled back and leaned against the wall.

_Hideout number one – bust._

Laughter from the men in the room reached his ears, and Robin frowned at the ill timing. A hand on his shoulder brought his attention back to Slade, and the man leaned forward bringing his masked face to Robin's ear.

"_Head back up. I'll meet you there." _

Robin could barely hear the words over the group's roaring laughter, but raised his eyebrows at the command. Slade gave him a long look and motioned for him to leave. Robin took a step back, but hesitated. _What exactly was Slade planning to do?_

Slade turned away from him and rolled forward, entering the room and disappearing from sight, but the conversation of the men continued, all unware of a second presence. Robin waited, uncertain.

The voices grew in volume, and the boy shifted his feet, anxious as to what Slade was planning to do. _Was he going to shoot all of the men in there or was he merely trying to gain information?_

Either way the man probably thought he would only get in the way.

Robin's gaze shifted up towards the top of the staircase, but his eyes kept drawing him back to the doorway. Something – some deeply engrained instinct – kept him from following Slade's simple command. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't worked with a partner since he had left Batman's side. Perhaps it was the fact that until a few days ago, he would have attacked Slade at first sight. Perhaps his intuition was warning him about something in that room.

Or perhaps he just wasn't someone to follow orders.

_Option 1 – actually do what Slade says. _

Robin's eyes traced the dimly lit steps leading back up to the hallway. It was a _long_ way back up.

_Option 2 – ignore what Slade's says. _

The boy turned back to face the doorway.

Slade would kill him.

_I need you to follow the orders I give you…_

The boy sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, remembering Slade's words. But a small loophole began formulating in his mind. The man didn't say to follow every order he gave, just _orders_ – a vague noun at best. He never actually specified an amount, and the man's statement was more of a suggestion anyway…

_Option 3 – follow your instincts. _

The boy crouched down and edged closer to the doorway.

There was something in that room.

And he was going to find it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I could probably write more with this chapter, but I wanted it up tonight and I have to get up early in the morning! Let me know what you think. I seriously have missed updating this!**

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!****THANKS FOR READING!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Joker

_**Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!**_

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! The support helped me finish this chapter faster:)**

**Also, I posted a one-shot called _Enemies__ in disguise _that centers on Slade and Robin but in normal civilian life. I'll probably expand it later when I have the chance, but this story is my main focus right now! So give it a read if it interests you!**

** Alright, here's the next chapter! ENJOYYY!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 22<em>

_The Joker_

_Tick. Tock._

Mr. Wintergreen shifted in his chair, futilely trying to find a comfortable position.

_Tick. Tock._

"Blasted clock," the man muttered under his breath as he kept his eyes willfully glued to his book. With a sigh, he flipped the page as the words began to blur together. He rubbed his tired eyes and snapped the book shut with an irritated huff.

_Tick. Tock._

The incessant ticking pounded in the man's head. He reached over to the table by his side and picked up his long cooled cup of coffee. Wintergreen took a sip of the coffee, feeling the smooth liquid run down his throat, but it did little to keep his drooping eyelids open.

The man shifted once more in his chair unable to relax. He was uneasy with the whole arrangement tonight. He trusted Slade to take care of himself, but the boy was another thing entirely. He didn't know quite what to make of the boy. Robin possessed all the skills Slade sought in an apprentice, but also all the qualities the man despised. Robin was a beacon in the hero community – admirable in his just and fair ways. Why Slade had been drawn to him in the first place was a great mystery to Wintergreen. Slade had a wide scope of young individuals in the villain community that would kill for a chance to train underneath him, but the man rejected them all and instead choose the most obstinate boy ever to grace the planet Earth.

The man shook his head. They were so similar, yet so different. It was amazing the pair had come this far.

Wintergreen took another mouthful of his coffee. Perhaps Slade enjoyed the challenge of trying to convert Robin to his ways. Perhaps Slade actually did see a great deal of potential in the boy – Wintergreen certainly saw it. Or perhaps the man was trying to claim revenge on the hero community by corrupting one of their best.

All possible, but none were true.

Because Wintergreen knew, deep down inside he knew.

Robin reminded Slade of Grant.

And just like Grant, Robin is something Slade can never have.

Perhaps if he had been here during the whole 'apprentice fiasco' he could have explained this to Slade. Not that the man would have _actually_ listened, but it would have been worth a shot. Perhaps he could have prevented the thick animosity that had developed between the pair…although the man seriously doubted it.

Wintergreen shook his head. If anything, Slade was determined and headstrong – resistant to any form of change. It was the same stubbornness that had caused them to form their unusual friendship.

_Tick. Tock._

But that had been many years ago, and Wintergreen was finally feeling his age. He rubbed his pounding head with his tired fingers and closed his eyes. It was about time Slade retired from his line of work. If the man kept it up any longer, Wintergreen swore he was going to have a heart attack from the stress of it all.

The man rose from his chair and walked over to the bookcase, searching for the place he had pulled his book from. _Where was Slade when you actually need him?_

For now all seemed well between the boy and Slade. Hopefully everything would go smoothly tonight, but Wintergreen was uneasy. Robin was a strange wild-card in this entire mess. There were many layers to the boy that kept his actions unpredictable, and working with Slade, the pair was just asking for trouble.

The man turned and couldn't fight off the urge to look up at the clock. It was getting late. He expected the pair to be out far into the night as there were many unforeseen factors in their plan, but it was still later than he would like.

The man sighed.

Being the friend of a wicked mastermind could be taxing at times.

* * *

><p>For the millionth time in his life, Robin couldn't help but wonder exactly <em>what the hell was he doing?<em>

He pressed his back against the wooden crate as more laughter roared around him, causing him to tense.

Teaming up with his arch-enemy had been a pretty insane idea, but ignoring orders from said arch-enemy…

…well Robin just decided not to think about it.

So far he had scouted out a total of six men, all clustered together in the center of the vast room. Robin gave a prayer of thanks to whoever had decided against having useful lighting in the space as the shadows gave him ample room to move through.

He was currently on the outside perimeter of the space, wedged in the middle of the longest wall hidden behind a crate. As he had moved to his current vantage point, he had seen a door in the back corner of the room, far away from the men in the center and had a sinking suspicion that the Slade had already made his way there. But somehow, Robin knew that wasn't what he was looking for.

"_Your turn to deal."_

"_Hell it's not like I have a chance at winning anyway."_

Robin's ears tuned into the conversation the men were having and blinked…

Were they playing Poker?

"_You could always try to win your money back."_

"_Yeah right."_

The voices blurred together, each raspy and slightly slurred. Robin peered over the top of the crate and watched as a man, taller than the rest, began dealing out cards to the other players. The table was old and dilapidated and the men standing around it looked even worse. Each was laced with bruises or scars from years of crime, and all had the notorious white and red paint smeared onto their faces.

A chill ran up Robin's back as he ducked back down and tried to clear his mind of the gruesome image that flashed into his mind.

_The red lips…_

_The smeared white paint…_

_The chilling laugh…_

_The gruesome smile…_

The boy cringed, pushing the thought away.

"_Suit yourself. Winner of next round is in charge of gettin all these boxes to the boss before he shoots all of our heads off."_

Discontented grumbles filled the boy's ears, causing him to pause as he considered the man's words. His hand brushed over the rough, wooden crate with a renewed interest, taking note of its smooth and clean surface. There were no markings on the wood however, giving the boy no inkling as to what exactly was being held within all these crates.

Whatever it was though, the Joker certainly wanted it.

"_You're on."_

Robin sighed as laughter from the men raced over his ears. Unless he could find a way to knock out all these men without setting off an alarm, there was no way he was going to find out what was in these crates. Besides if he did anything besides breathe, he would immediately alert Slade to his position, and as much as his curiosity screamed at him right now, the wrathful temper of the masked man still hauntingly loomed over his head.

He rolled to the left and skirted behind another crate as the dim lighting flickered overhead.

The boy halted in his movements as the light flickered again, drawing his attention upwards. An idea began to formulate in his mind as his eyes scanned over the exposed ceiling. Perhaps he didn't need to _attack_ the men…just _distract_ them…

His eyes outlined the area of the ceiling as his brain pierced the simple idea together. Three light-bulbs kept the room pitifully lit, and he doubted, considering the condition the building was kept in, that any of the large emergency lights would work. If he moved fast…Slade would never know….and all it would take was…

He pulled out three bird-a-rangs and before he could think twice about his actions, he flung them at the ceiling. With and buzz and a hissing snap, all the lightbulbs in the room immediately blinked out, casting the entire room into darkness.

"_What the hell?"_

"_Damn. Stupid generator acting up again."_

"_I was just about to win."_

"_SHUT UP."_

Robin crept up from his position and pulled out another bird-a-rang as the men bickered among themselves. Only a shred of light from the staircase filtered into the room, enough for Robin to see, but not for the unfortunate men huddled together around the table. Years of training under Batman had prepared him to fight in every situation – including complete darkness.

"_Where the hell are the backup lights?"_

He slid the bird-a-rang under the lid of the crate and popped it off, setting it quietly on the floor. None of the men heard the quiet noise as their yelling echoed and expounded in the room.

"_I don't know, go find the override switch."_

"_Where the hell is that?"_

"_HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"_

Robin peered into the crate, pushing aside the layer of shredded paper that covered its contents and blinked. He didn't know what he had been expecting – a bomb, a stack of ammunition, maybe even a pile of grenades – but it certainly had not been this.

Test Tubes. Hundreds of them. All were stacked on top of one another in large containers that prevented them from smashing and breaking. The boy squinted his eyes and pulled one out, turning the small vial over in his hands. A few drops of clear liquid pooled together at the bottom of the glass container and a series of numbers were imprinted on its side.

_What the heck was the Joker doing with this?_

He put it in his utility belt and grabbed two more, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. The Joker wasn't one to invest in scientific research, let alone have a reason to want hundreds or maybe even thousands of test tubes. The crazy clown was notorious for being a more of a _let's blow everything up kind of villain _not a _let's invest in scientific research kind of villain. _

"_FOUND IT."_

Robin snapped his head up as the men suddenly paused in their yelling match.

_Found what?_

With a flash, the room erupted into light as row after row of large panels on the ceiling spurred to life. Robin swore to himself as brightness bombarded the room, causing him to slam his eyes shut at the sudden intensity. Like everything else in this decrepit warehouse, Robin had assumed the large, rusty lights embedded in the ceiling had long since blown out.

He never expected them to be brighter than the freaking sun.

Momentarily blinded by the rush of light, the boy reflectively jerked back. His back collided against something, and the boy grunted at the sudden impact. He felt the weight behind him shift and looked up.

_Oh no. _

_Slade was not going to be happy. _

The stack of crates against his back toppled over, crashing onto the ground. The loud smash resonated through the entire space as the thin, wooden case shattered, sending vials and test tubes in every direction. The sound of breaking glass blared in Robin's ears as the boy froze in his movements and watched as a vial continued to roll along the floor and into the middle of the room. It trailed to an ominous stop, and a deathly silence fell over the now motionless space.

A pair of booted feet walked forward, the footsteps reverberating throughout the silent room. The figure bent down, picked up the vial and twisted it in his hands. With a crack and a hiss, the man snapped the tube in half and dropped the pieces to the floor. His blood-shot eyes looked up and locked onto Robin.

The man's face twisted into a thick scowl, causing Robin to flinch.

_Slade was really going to kill him now. _

Within the span of a few heartbeats, Robin's instincts kicked into overdrive. The boy sprung to his feet, diving at the man in front of him and whipping out his bo-staff. The man had no time to react as the blow drove into his skull, knocking him off of his feet and erupting the room into chaos.

Shouts of panic exploded from the men, and Robin dropped to the floor and rolled behind a crate as gunshots whipped over his head.

"_Where did the damn kid come from?"_

"_How the hell should I know!"_

The boy leapt, rolling into a second man and driving his bo-staff into his stomach. With a grunt the man stumbled back, giving Robin room to duck the bat that came whistling inches away from his head. The boy lashed out with his leg, nailing the third man in the groin and knocking him back. He flipped backwards onto the rusty table as bullets hurdled into the air in the spot he had been moments before. Robin flung out a bird-a-rang, nailing the gun in its barrel and causing the man to drop it as it exploded on itself.

His eyes scanned the room as he reassessed his surroundings. The man he had nailed in the head was on the ground unconscious while the rest had formed a disconnected circle around him, warily watching him for his next move. Two burly men to his right had guns, each trained on him with eager eyes.

"The Joker wants the kid alive," one spat, "but we can still have some fun boys."

Robin's eyes shifted to the one who had just spoken. He was taller than the rest, with an intimidatingly thick frame and had a weak air of authority about him. His blood-shot eyes had a wicked look about them, and they glared at Robin with a deep-rooted hatred.

"Someone call the boss," he snapped as he took a step forward. Robin tensed as the man twirled the rod around in his hand with a devilish grin.

The two men to his right raised their guns, and Robin took a deep breath, his hand moving to his utility belt.

A fourth man almost directly behind him, pulled out a communicator.

"T-3 to home base…"

The fifth man stood behind the leader and swung the bat in his hand, his eyes unwavering from the boy.

Robin took a deep breath, centering himself as adrenaline flowed through his body. He could do this. He was ready.

His reflexes responded instantaneously as five loud gunshots echoed in the air. He back-flipped off the table and rolled to his feet, whipping around to throw a smoke bomb –

The boy froze…

As five figures collapsed to the ground.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

All were dead.

Robin looked up as Slade walked forward, two hand guns resting effortlessly in his hands. The man's gray eye scanned the room and fell onto the man Robin had knocked unconscious. Robin's blood turned to ice as he immediately understood Slade's intentions.

"Slade-"

_BANG_

Robin's words were drowned out as the last gunshot tore through the air. He reeled backward as a shaky breath tore through his lips. Six bullets. Six deaths. All on the span of a few seconds. The men that had threatened his life only moments ago were now dead – every single one of them.

"Let this be a lesson to you," Slade said as he put away the guns, "Never focus solely on your target. Be aware of your surroundings."

The man paused as he picked up the communicator of the dead man and crushed the thin plastic in his hands.

"Danger is _always_ around you."

The pieces of the communicator crumbled to the floor as Robin's eyes remained glued to the bodies around him. His stomach churned and twisted as the masked man rose to his feet.

"_You killed them," _Robin whispered. He had seen death before but never like this. Never in cold blood. Never from the hands of the man before him.

"I told you to go upstairs," Slade responded as he walked forward, wiping the spattering of blood off of his gauntlet.

Robin watched as the red droplets hit the ground, the words Batman had spoken to him long ago rushing to his mind.

_There are those who view lives as expendable, and those who fight to save them. _

_You must choose the side you fight for. _

"So you could murder them without me around?" Robin said as his gaze slowly lifted to the black and orange mask. Staring at the man, he didn't know what he felt. Betrayal? Anger? Disbelief? A cold numbness traveled through his body, and Robin turned away, unable to face the figure before him.

Slade shook his head. "I don't want to argue about this Robin. We need to get going."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you shot all these men."

"They were going to kill you-"

"NO they weren't."

"So then what did you want me to do Robin?" Slade said as his voice bled with a deep coldness. "Waste five minutes knocking them all out - risking your life in the process - just for them to wake out up again and come after us?" The man stepped forward, so that he was only a few feet away from the boy.

Robin flinched but didn't move. He remained motionless, staring at the cold, gray ground and feeling his emotions cloud his mind.

"That doesn't make shooting them in cold blood justifiable," the boy said as he closed his eyes.

"I never said it was right."

Robin threw up his arms as he stepped away from the man, gesturing to the bodies that were littered around the pair. "Then why Slade? You know Batman –"

"Batman isn't here," the man whispered, his low voice holding a sharp warning tone to it. He turned to face the boy, his body deathly still and his eye, cold and unblinking. "We're playing on my terms now, Robin. Those men deserve to be dead.

"NO ONE DESERVES TO BE DEAD."

The words burned through the boy's throat as he turned away, clenching his hands together. The harsh light dug into his eyes, illuminating everything.

Every speck of dust…

Every shard of broken glass…

Every drop of blood…

There was no place to hide. There was no place to run. He had agreed to work with the man, and now he had to face the blinding light…

Here was where the line was drawn. Here was where their differences collided.

"No one…" he whispered as he opened his eyes. "Lives aren't expendable, Slade."

Footsteps approached him, but Robin didn't move. He kept breathing, trying to calm his unreasonable mind. Now was not the time to breakdown. Now was not the time to let everything fall apart. Now was not the time to crumble into pieces.

Now was not the time to let his doubt consume him.

"Robin, turn around."

The boy blinked at the sudden change in the man's tone. It was softer, no longer laced with a cold hard edge. This wasn't Deathstroke talking, this was the voice of the man under the mask – this was Slade Wilson.

He turned, but kept his eyes glued to the floor, unwilling to meet the gray eye that rested on small his frame.

"Anthony Blood."

Robin looked up as his eyes furrowed into confusion.

"Leader of the most lethal drug gang in Jump City. Operated for two years before he and his gang came to work for the Joker."

"What does that have to do with-" Robin started but was cut off as Slade stepped to his right and pointed behind him.

"Dead."

Robin froze as he looked at the unmoving body behind, Slade. If what the man was saying was true, then those men were criminals. He glanced back up at the black and orange mask, opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. Slade very well could be lying to him, making all of this up just to justify the man's death.

He glanced back at the body and felt chills race up his arms.

"Never heard of him," Robin said.

Slade shook his head as he turned his gaze back to Robin.

"There's a lot of _things_ in Jump, the Titans have never heard of."

Robin remained silent at the statement, his thoughts rolling around in his head. He looked up into the deep, gray eye and found a seriousness there that made him pause. Slade wouldn't lie.

Not about this.

"They may not deserve to be dead, but the world is better off without them."

Robin eyes fell on the unmoving bodies, but was unable to find the words to refute Slade's claim.

"_Lives aren't expendable_," he whispered again, clutching onto he one truth he had left in this mess. But even to his own ears, the words sounded hollow and worn.

Slade paused, contemplating the boy. "I never said they were. But some just aren't worth saving."

Robin turned away and rubbed his hand against his head, wishing for once this whole mess would finally be over. Slade had yet again smeared the line in the sand. There was no black and white anymore. No visible divide between good and evil. Everything had fogged over with a gray haze in the boy's mind.

He looked up as the man grabbed his shoulder.

"We've wasted enough time. We'll finish this conversation later."

Robin nodded and dropped his head, his entire body feeling numb. He didn't know what to think anymore, he didn't know how to feel. Pushing aside his jumble of thoughts, he blocked out the sights around him and focused on the one goal he had left. The one motivation that kept pushing him forward – _find Batman_.

Slade moved off towards the staircase and Robin followed behind, feeling a wave of exhaustion fall over his body. The man disappeared as he began the trek up the winding stairs, but Robin paused looking back one last time.

Six seconds and six dead.

Robin forced himself to turn away and pushed down the conflicting emotions that rose up inside of them.

_They were criminals._

With each step Robin took, he couldn't help but feel himself growing heavier and heavier.

_They were human beings. _

Perhaps it was the fact that Robin felt he could have stopped it, he could have someone saved them…_somehow_…

The pair entered the hallway and continued their trek. Robin kept his eyes glued to the man's heels as his thoughts tumbled around him. He paused in his steps as he suddenly remembered the large amount of crates they had left behind – the crates the Joker needed for something.

"Slade what about the-"

A rumble shook through the building, forcing Robin to throw his arms out to balance himself.

"Already taken care of," Slade said as a devious look entered the man's eyes. A gush of hot air ran through the hallway from the entrance to the staircase and rushed over the pair. Robin's eyes widened with horror.

"Are you trying to bring the entire place down!" he yelled as bits of dust from the ceiling sprinkled down upon the pair.

Slade shook his head and as the rumbled faded away as quickly as it had started.

"Looks can be deceiving, Robin. This place is a lot stronger than it appears."

Robin wildly looked around, throwing his arms in the air.

"Not against freaking explosives."

"Low powered explosives."

"Key word _explosives, _Slade!"

The man shrugged.

"We have a good ten minutes before it does any real structural damage."

"A lot can go wrong in ten minutes," Robin muttered under his breath as he broke into a light jog to keep up with Slade as the man resumed his quick pace.

"A lot can go wrong at any time, the key is to be prepared," Slade responded without missing a beat.

Robin rolled his eyes as another burst of hot air rushed over his body.

"You can't always be prepared for life, Slade."

The man came to an abrupt halt in his steps, and Robin just barely managed to stop himself in time before he went flying into the man's back. He opened his mouth to ask the man _just why exactly he decided to stop when the lower level of the building was burning in flames_, but Slade raised his hand and motioned for him to remain silent.

Another rumble echoed through the building, soft and quiet but gradually building in intensity.

"Really Slade? Don't you think two explosions is a little overkill?" Robin asked as he rolled his eyes.

The man reached out and grabbed his arm.

"That wasn't me," Slade said as he turned around, his eyes scanning the end of the narrow hallway. Robin grew still as the words sent a spike of fear shooting through him. If Slade hadn't done that then who-

The man swore and whipped around, gripping the boy's arm tighter and pulling him forward.

"RUN."

Robin didn't even process the word as his mind kicked into overdrive. The rumbled grew into a dull roar as the pair dashed down the hallway, the ground below them beginning to shake. Dust and debris rained down on their heads, covering the pair with a thin film of dirt. Slade's grip on his arm tightened as the man swore again.

"We're not going to make it," he muttered.

The words caused Robin's pounding heart to skip a beat. He had no idea what exactly they were running from, but if it caused Slade to worry then it must be bad.

_Really bad._

He redoubled his pace, sweat rolling off of his face as hot air swirled in and out of his lungs. His legs burned with a deep intensity as he pressed on, the man never wavering or faltering by his side. The ground shook again, and Robin stumbled, breaking his stride as the uneven ground threw off his balance. Slade's firm grip lifted him up and steadied him, pulling him forward and around the corner of the hallway.

They were close, but not close enough.

The roar erupted into an overpowering thunder as heat exploded into a flood of fire. Slade tackled Robin to the floor as shards of debris showered down on the pair and the walls exploded around them. Robin slammed his eyes shut as heat licked his skin and washed over his body.

Explosion after fiery explosion rained down among them, bringing the roof down in a crashing wave. Robin felt himself gasp for air as the pressure on his chest suddenly increased. Slade tightened his arms around him as the dust and ruins of the building poured down among them.

The few minutes felt like an eternity to the boy as the world twisted into some sort of living hell. Everything around him shook and moved as if the building had come alive and was trying to devour them whole. Robin's ears burned and popped with a fiery pain until everything drowned out in a rushing wave. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't think. He couldn't move.

The roar began to die as the air around the pair calmed. The ground stilled as the explosion burned itself out, leaving behind an eerie silence riddled with falling debris. Robin coughed, his lungs burning with a stabbing pain as he tried to inhale, only to find his chest compressed and being crushed under a mountainous pressure.

Within a matter of seconds however, the arms around him disappeared and pressure on his chest lightened, as a gush of cooler air came over his body. Robin blinked, struggling to open his burning eyes. He felt himself being pulled up and hoisted to his feet.

The world around him though, spun and twisted.

A thick ringing in his ears drowned out the words from the man next to him. Robin stumbled as his eyes blearily took in the disaster around him. The ground around him was littered with huge chunks of the ceiling and walls, exposing the pair to the open sky around them. The ground they were standing on was shifted and uneven, but somehow the skeletal structure of the building had survived. The inside wall was weakly supporting the last remaining part of the roofline and was the only thing preventing the entire building from caving in on itself.

Robin gazed forward toward the night's dark skyline as his world shifted and turned around him. He was quickly spun around however, and a black and orange mask filled his view.

"_ROBIN."_

The word was distant and far away but the boy clung to it and pulled his mind toward it. There was a sense of urgency in the air.

"_WE NEED TO MOVE."_

The boy felt himself being shaken and tried to fight off the darkness that encroached on his body.

"_HE'S HERE."_

The boy blinked as the ringing in his ear faded and everything came rushing back into focus.

_Slade._

_Batman._

_The Joker._

Robin nodded as Slade pulled him forward, and off the pile of debris they had been buried under. Smoke was heavy and thick in the air as Robin felt himself being dragged forward through the smog. They needed to move.

Time was finally up.

Out of the smoke he heard it.

The crackling laugh rose in the air and echoed across the remnants of the long hallway, filling Robin's ears with the sickeningly familiar noise.

_He was here._

_The Joker was here._

He felt Slade stop beside him as the figure emerged from the smoke. The gruesome red eyes buried their way into the boy as the Joker gave him a smile.

A shot echoed in the air and Robin collapsed to the floor with a cry of pain as his leg suddenly caved in on him. A searing agony rocketed through his body as blood poured from the bullet that was now embedded in his thigh. He pressed his hands over it as the red liquid surged through his fingers and onto the floor.

Slade immediately whipped out a metal disc and sent it hurdling towards the second figure who had just emerged through the smoke – the same figure who had shot Robin. The gun clattered out of the silhouettes hands and onto the ground.

The Joker's smile widened.

"Hope you don't mind, little bird. I decided to bring a friend."

Robin looked up as the smoked cleared around the figure. But even with the smoke, Robin could recognize the silhouette anywhere.

A fiery numbness and disbelief spread throughout his body as hot blood gushed through his fingertips. The figure stepped up next to the Joker, and Robin felt his world shatter into pieces.

His voice was a mere whisper in the dark night.

_"Batman."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll try to get the next update out soon, because cliffhangers are never fun...:)**

**Let me know what you think/hate it/love it/like it? Leave a review and let me know!**

**Alright so until next time, **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	23. Chapter 23: Darkness

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!

**A/N: I dislike cliffhangers as much as yall so I tried to get this one out soon!:) Thanks for all the reviews/favorites on the last chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 23<em>

_Darkness_

Warmth.

It was an odd sensation to the boy.

It flowed across his hands, dripping onto the ground. The liquid ran over his skin with a burning heat as smoke swirled in the air. His blood bled through his fingers gushing onto the debris covered ground.

But the boy did not care.

He could not see the smoke that swarmed his vision.

He could not feel the fiery pain rushing from his thigh and throughout his body.

He could not recognize the hand gripping his shoulder.

Because he could not comprehend the image before his eyes.

The man, who had raised him, trained him, and taken him in, was standing less than ten feet away. The man he had devoted agonizing hours searching for was just beyond his reach, so close yet so far away.

The man he had given his trust to, had just shot him.

But all Robin was conscious of were the eyes.

Those soulless, black orbs were not the eyes of the man he had known. They were darker, malevolent, and corrupted. They were the eyes of a criminal of a soulless villain, not of Batman – not of the father figure he loved.

_Not of Bruce…_

The crackling laughter rang through his ears as the boy's vision became consumed with the color red.

"It looks like you brought a friend too! How nice of you to join us _again_, _Deathstroke_."

He should look up. The words were important – they were trying to tell him something. But his eyes wouldn't look up. He couldn't face the monster before him. His instincts were yelling at him – begging him – to do something, anything at all. But he wouldn't listen. He couldn't move.

Blood dripped from his hands.

_He was too late…_

The crushing thought pounded against his head.

_The man in front of him was not Batman… _

_Batman was gone… _

The hand removed itself from his shoulder, and a presence stepped in front of him, shielding him from those soulless eyes. But Robin still felt them. They never wavered in their intensity.

_Too late…_

_Too late…_

_Batman was gone… _

The thoughts drummed in his head as the smoke continued to clear.

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson could snap the Joker's neck in less than five seconds.<p>

He could kill the crazed clown using more than a thousand different techniques and leave his body to rot in a nameless grave, another nuisance to society dead and gone.

But every death in the criminal empire had strings attached to it, and every good criminal always had insurance.

And right now, Batman was the Joker's insurance.

Through the fading smoke, Batman's form gradually became clearer, and Slade withheld a sigh of frustration. There was no doubt the man next to the Joker was Batman. The dark black suit hugged the man's tall and broad frame while an unmistakable air of confidence surrounded the figure. The Caped Crusader's outline wavered in the shadows as he remained stock-still by the Joker's side.

_What the hell had the Joker done to the man?_

It was definitely Batman alright; Slade was sure of it. An imposter wouldn't have been able to wear that suit with the composure of the figure in front of him. But there was something off about the man. His eyes were dark and cold; two black orbs that were filled with an eerie emptiness.

Mind Control perhaps…

Slade considered the option as he regarded the figure in front of him. It would explain why the man had just shot his ex-sidekick without even batting an eye,but it would be an unusual option for someone of the Joker's caliber.

Torture…

Any man can be broken, but it would have taken the Joker months perhaps years before he could get Batman to crack. Even then, if Batman was anything like Robin, the man would find a way to keep fighting.

_Then how could the Joker have driven Batman into this husk of a figure in front of him so quickly?_

The question was troubling to Slade. The Joker had done something to him. But _what_ exactly, Slade didn't know.

In the back of his mind though, a sinking suspicion was beginning to fall into place. Before Robin had alerted the whole universe to their existence, Slade had found a few interesting documents in the lower room of the haunt. Those along with the test tubes…

His thoughts shifted toward the boy and mentally cringed as blood oozed from Robin's wound and gushed onto the ground. The Kelvar armor had taken the blunt of the impact, but because it was a prototype suit, it hadn't fully repelled the bullet.

Once again, he had failed the boy.

He should have sensed the attack coming. He should have blocked the bullet. He shouldn't have let things escalate this far.

He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, but the boy did not move; Robin didn't even blink.

_He's going into shock…_

_Scratch that – Robin was just shot by the man who had practically raised him – the boy was miles beyond 'shock'…_

_He was destroyed. _

It should have been a moment of triumph. It should have been a moment of satisfaction and delight for the man. Mere days ago, Slade would have been elated to finally see the boy crumble and fall – to crush his idealistic and foolish hero complex and build a perfect apprentice from scratch.

But now, the moment the man had always longed for…

He suddenly despised.

Robin was not meant to fall, not like this, not by the pathetic hands of the Joker. Slade watched as blood continued to drizzle down the boy's hands. The bullet had cut deep through his skin and knowing the psychotic madness of the Joker, it could be laced with a vile poison.

Time was not on their side.

The crackling laugh echoed in the air, and Deathstroke fought the urge to drive his knives right into the crazed clown's skull.

"It looks like you brought a friend too! How nice of you to join us _again_, _Deathstroke_," the Joker said as he continued to laugh, a devilish glint in his eye. Slade shifted his focus back onto the situation at hand, sensing the tedious predicament he was in at the moment.

Had he been alone, both Batman and the Joker would already be on the floor, incapacitated and restrained.

But the turf had now changed. He now had the boy's safety to look after as well, and in that moment the odds were not in the pair's favor. Robin was both mentally and physically beaten; he had already given up, letting his inner demons consume him.

Slade sensed movement around him, and stepped in front of the boy. More men were on their way.

They're time was running out.

* * *

><p>Robin's eyesight blurred together as tears burned his eyes.<p>

_Not now._

_He needed to hold it together._

He couldn't afford tears.

Their cost was too high.

The boy clenched his fists together as he looked up, but the massive figure before him blocked out the two haunting individuals just beyond his reach. His eyes swept across his peripheral vision as he began to sense movement around him. The Joker wasn't here alone.

His heart thundered in his chest, but the boy felt nothing. All emotions leaked from his body and into the crumbling wreckage around them. A deep numbness had settled into his soul, resonating from the disbelief that echoed in his mind.

_That wasn't Batman._

_It couldn't be Batman._

But as much as the boy wanted to deny it, the haunting truth remained.

_It was Batman._

_But the man beneath the cowl was gone. _

"What did you do to him Joker?"

Robin looked up at those words and at the man in front of him. He needed to move. He needed to act. He was a reliability to Slade at the moment and was only weighing the man down. Grinding his teeth together, the boy pushed himself off the ground, muffling the cry of pain that threatened to break through his lips.

_Everything hurt. _

_Everything._

A trickle of warm blood dripped down his leg as the crackling laugh grew in volume.

"Nothing that you didn't want, Deathstroke."

Robin stilled as those words clawed at his foggy mind.

"Don't drag me into this, Joker."

"And why noooot? I seem to recall you-"

"You have two minutes to explain yourself."

Robin's movements were unnoticed by Slade as he rose to his full height and stepped around the man. He flinched as those deep, black eyes immediately dug into his form. The boy adverted his attention from the twisted cape crusader and instead swung his eyes over to the crazed clown.

The Joker leaned against a twisted gold cane and brushed off the threat as easily as he brushed the dirt off his jacket. A thin smile cracked onto his lips as figures began emerging from the smoke.

"Looks as if you only have a minute, Deathstroke," the Joker said as his thin smile morphed into a twisted smirk. The sound of shifting dirt and debris sounded in the night as the figures began to take shape.

Four silhouettes appeared from behind the Joker and Batman, bearing similarities to the goons Robin had encountered. But as Robin studied them, they're eyes were darker and colder – lacking the human light of the earlier henchmen.

These men were killers.

Robin spun as noises echoed behind him, but Slade grabbed his shoulder, holding him still.

"_There are three men behind us. Four in front. And two snipers on the adjacent building to my right. Don't move."_

Slade said the words quickly and in a hushed tone so that Robin struggled to hear him. But he stilled under the man's command, the hand on his shoulder anchoring him from the chaos around him.

"Downgraded to taking orders from a Halloween mask now, _Robin_?"

The boy tensed under Slade's hand as the sickeningly sweet words reached his ears. He didn't know what was worse: the frightening truth in the statement, or the fact that the Joker had actually called him by his name.

He felt Slade's grip on his shoulder tighten as the man imperceptibly shifted closer to him.

"You're playing a _dangerous _game, Joker," Slade said, his words slithering from his lips like ice.

The crackling laugh echoed through the night as the Joker threw his head back and snapped his fingers. Batman took two steps forward and pulled out a long sword from his belt, the shiny metal catching the boy's reflection.

Robin's throat grew dry as he stared into the man's eyes.

"_Batman…" _Robin whispered as the debris swirled around him in the wind. Nothing. The man's face was a cold mask and remained fixated on him with those cold heartless eyes.

_Bruce…_

_Please…_

_What has the Joker done?_

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson gripped the boy's shoulder tighter as Batman stepped forward. He was aware of everything – of the sniper's guns trained on his form, of the beady green eyes that stared at the boy with a sickening pleasure, of the breathing of the men around them – and he was aware of only one thing – Robin.<p>

The boy's breathing was growing heavier, and he was beginning to favor his unwounded leg, shifting his weight, farther and farther so that one small move would send him spiraling off balance. Slade slipped his hand over the boy's bicep and pulled him up. He saw a brief flicker of relief snap across Robin's face as he leaned into Slade's grip.

Slade was growing more concerned though.

Beads of sweat dripped down the boy's face at an alarming rate, and Robin's breathing was becoming more and more labored.

There was no doubt in Slade's mind that the bullet had been poisoned.

He swore to himself.

Slade had always learned to prepare for everything – to be ready to face the unexpected. It had been drilled in his mind since the day he had first become Deathstroke, and it had kept him alive throughout every contract, every fight, and every dangerous challenge.

But he had not been prepared to face this.

An unfamiliar sensation trickled into Slade's mind, causing the man to tense. This was a foreign emotion to him - something Slade hadn't experienced in a long time.

_Fear. _

He feared he wouldn't be able to protect the boy. He feared he would have to relive the day that had been etched into his heart.

The day his son had been murdered.

The day he had been powerless to stop it.

As Slade Wilson stared at the burning chaos around him, his grip on the boy's arm grew tighter. He reached into his utility belt and a light blinked on – something he had not dared to use in years. Something he had not used since that fateful day.

The man steeled himself and pushed his emotions aside.

He was Deathstroke. He did not fear – he _was feared. _He had been in far more perilous situations before and had made it out unscratched – now was no different.

He would get the boy out of this mess alive.

He had to.

* * *

><p>Robin leaned into Slade's grip as he felt the Joker's eyes bleed into him. A wicked smile graced the man's face as he leaned forward off his cane. Those bloodless eyes swung over to Deathstroke as a devious glimmer entered his eyes.<p>

"I'll make you a deal, Deathstroke."

"I don't play games, Joker," Slade replied as his other hand shifted to his side.

Robin watched as the clown threw up his arms, causing an uneasy tension to shift through the goons behind him. Batman remained motionless, a still figure amongst the dark sky.

"Can't you see," the Joker cried gesturing around, "this, all of this is a game! And you've decided to start playing!"

Robin tried to step forward but Slade held him back, keeping his small frame out of view of the sniper's range. The boy let out a frustrated growl as he glared as the crazed clown, anger and pain radiating through his small form.

"Enough of the games! What the hell do you want Joker!"

The Joker's eyes swung to him as he let out an ominous chuckle that sliced through the night. It was low and quiet but hung in the dense air.

"You, birdie boy. _I want you._"

A chill raced down Robin's spine as his eyes shifted back to Batman. The man didn't move at the statement – it didn't even seem as though he had heard the Joker.

_What had happened to the fearless man who had sworn to fight evil? _

_What had happened to Gotham's protector?_

_What had happened to his protector?_

Robin wiped the sweat that poured from his forehead.

_Please Bruce. Please…_

"I'll make you a deal, Deathstroke," The Joker said while swinging his cane in a wide arch above his head.

Robin heard the resounding noise of guns being loaded and glanced up to see the men around him raise their weapons.

"Give me the boy, an-"

Robin felt the man next to him stiffen as Slade stepped closer towards him.

"-You have five seconds before I blow your head off, Joker."

Robin's eyes widened at the threat as he glanced up towards the towering figure next to him. Slade's single gray eye however was locked onto the crazed clown in front of him.

The Joker's eyes narrowed, the smile washing away from his face. He clicked his tongue together as he raised his hand. Batman flicked his wrist, the sword rising to his command.

"Bat-" Robin started but was cut off by the Joker's haunting words.

"Shame too. I actually liked you Deathstroke."

Slade released his grip on Robin but stayed near the boy. "Can't say the same."

The Joker continued to swing his cane, ignoring the man's comment. Robin watched as Batman took another step forward, his throat contracting with fear.

"_Batman please…"_

"Betray everyone for some silly, little boy."

Slade remained silent at those words, his gray eye beginning to scan his surroundings.

"Are you finally going _soft_ on us, Deathstroke?"

The taunting words rolled off on Robin as he felt everything grow closer. The dirt pressed against his skin. The fading smoke burned his lungs. Blood raced down his leg. And Batman hovered over him, a looming figure in the skyline growing closer and closer.

"_Don't do this…" _Robin whispered, the words too quiet for anyone to hear. The blade, clean and pristine, taunted his eyes.

"Well now like every other traitor, you'll have to pay the price," the Joker said with mock sympathy. The smile on his face reappeared as he glanced to the shadowy figure that stood unmoving in the night

"They're all yours Batsie."

"Batman, please –"

The man raised his sword, the dark cowl casting a deep shadow on his face.

"Listen to me!"

But Robin's words fell on deaf ears as the man kept moving, oblivious to the cries of his former partner.

The man raised his sword and Robin felt his body grow numb. His eyes were consumed by the shiny blade that hung in the air, an ominous beacon in the cold night.

"PLEASE-"

The words burned his throat as tears stung his eyes. A pain so powerful and great washed over the boy, causing him to cave in on himself.

_This wasn't happening._

_Bruce wouldn't – the man couldn't – _

For a moment the world around Robin faded away as he stared into the eyes of his mentor. Those were not the warm eyes he remembered as a child that used to light up and fill him with warmth. Those were not he eyes of the man who woke him from his nightmares when he had been a little boy. Those were not the eyes of Batman.

_BANG._

His cry was cut off as a force slammed him to the ground. A blinding flash filled the small space followed by a thick layer of smoke. The sharp clang of metal slamming into metal bled into Robin's ears as the boy quickly rolled over onto his stomach. A few stray gunshots rang through the air, but the Joker's words quickly halted them.

"_Don't shoot the boy! You idio-"_

The Joker's words were cut off with a cry of pain, and Robin flinched, pressing himself off of the ground. Smoke swarmed his vision, and the boy inhaled a shuddering breath. He had to ignore it. He had to ignore it all – the pain, the hurt, the agony. He had to move. He had to fight.

He could get through to Batman.

Whatever the Joker had done could be fixed.

He had to try.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't shook the boy You idio-"<em>

Slade whipped around to his left, locating the source of the voice through the smoke and sent a flying metal disc zooming towards its target. The Joker's cry of pain made the masked man smile as he completed his turn and blocked the blade that came hurdling towards his ribs. Slade grunted under the impacted and lashed out with his right leg, knocking Batman back.

With a few seconds to maneuver, Slade whipped around, pulled out his hand gun, and fired off two shots, nailing the Joker's henchman that had been creeping closer to him. He dropped to the ground as Batman's sword swung over his head and spun around aiming his own Katana sword at the man's heart.

Batman jumped back, and Slade frowned.

_That was unusual. _

The masked man rose to his feet, his eyes narrowing at the figure in front of him. There was something off about the man in front of him. He had only fought Batman a handful of times in his career, but he had studied the man's fighting style to be able to anticipate Batman's moves. It was odd for the man to jump back; he should have blocked the blow and stepped closer, moving in to disarm his opponent.

Slade took aim with his gun, but in a flash the man was before him, driving Slade's arm down and to the ground. The shot fired uselessly into the debris.

Batman kicked out, but Slade dodged it, dropping the gun and bringing his sword up in a powerful two-handed arc. The man jumped back, his dark cape snapping against his heels and paused. The simple action caused Slade to frown.

Here was Batman, the famous caped crusader and a man with enough skill to rival Slade's talent, consistently missing opportunities for an offensive attack. His early suspicion came roaring back into his mind as he examined the man's moves.

They were rougher, rawer, and slower too. It was almost as if Batman had just learned them for the first time. Slade countered Batman's attack, and the masked man's blade nicked Batman's skin, drawing a sliver of blood. A man who has been fighting crime for all his life, should have wickedly honed reflexes, not the sluggish responses Slade was dealing with now.

The masked man swore as a gunshot slammed into his sword, causing him to drop it and roll to the right as more whistled over his head.

_Damn Snipers. _

He needed to end this and fast.

He watched as caped crusader approached him, his dark, black eyes cold and emotionless. Slade took in the figure before him as his thoughts collided together.

_The gunshot…_

_The slowed reflexes…_

_The Test Tubes…_

_The documents…_

_Those cold, heartless eyes…_

Slade clenched his teeth together, honing in on the dark outline in front of him.

_This man wasn't Batman. _

He had been wrong. Even though the figure in front of him, resembled the caped crusader physically, he was nothing like the Batman Slade had studied over the years. The man's gray eye narrowed as the dust and dirt swirled around his frame. There was only one way for this to end.

The smoke continued to clear.

It was now or never.

* * *

><p>Robin clenched his teeth together as smoke swirled around him. Mentally bracing himself, he pushed himself to his knees, grunting from the pain in his leg but unwilling to let Slade fight this battle himself.<p>

He ducked as a fist came roaring over his head and kicked out, nailing a man in the shin. The blow was weak from the weariness Robin was feeling, and the boy was just barely able to avoid a solid kick to the stomach.

He rolled off the pile of dirt, tumbling to the bottom on the outskirts of the smoke. It was beginning to clear now, and he could make out the silhouettes of Batman and Slade. The two figures moved in a blur, each exchanging a flurry of attacks. Robin watched as Slade turned and fired two shots, killing a pair of henchmen that had begun to creep up on him.

The boy snapped back to attention and leapt away as two men charged him from the side. He swept out his leg causing the first one to stumble forward and struck the burly man in the back of the head. As the henchman continued to stumble forward, a fist came diving into the boy's stomach. With a grunt of pain, the boy stumbled back to the now wall-less section of the building. The night air whistled below him.

With a fierce cry, Robin charged forward and slammed into the second man in front of him, knocking him onto his back. He whipped out his bird-a-rangs and flung them at two more men who had appeared in the outskirts of his vision.

Gun shots echoed in the air and Robin watched as they whistled by Slade's head.

_He had to do something…_

Running on adrenaline and instinct, he dashed forward and launched himself at Batman. His arms latched around the man's neck and yanked him back, momentarily driving the man to the ground and causing the man's sword to clatter out of his hands.

"Take out the snipers-OUFF-"

Robin grunted as Batman drove his elbows into his stomach, causing Robin to release the man. But the few seconds allowed Slade enough time to turn, grab his discarded gun, and fire off two shots, silencing the men on the adjacent rooftop.

Slade swore and dropped his gun as a loud shot echoed in the air. Bright red blood rained down onto the ground, and Robin's eyes widened as the edge of Slade's hand began to spread with a deep red.

"Guns are no fun," the Joker said as he walked forward, three men following behind. Blood drained from his shoulder, and the man reached up, ripping out the metal disc that was embedded in his flesh.

"Unless of course I'm using them."

A sickening laugh cracked through the air as Robin rolled backwards, barely avoiding the kick that Batman sent hurtling his way. Dirt and debris dug into his wounded leg causing the boy to hiss in pain, but he kept moving.

His survival depended on it.

"ROBIN. CLOSE YOUR EYES."

The command roared over the fighting, and Robin instinctively slammed his eyes shut as a blinding flash erupted in the night, consuming the entire area in a blinding white light. Within seconds the light was gone and Robin opened his eyes, only to see the Joker and his men staggering back and screaming in pain, their retinas burned from the intensity.

How long would it last though?

Robin hazily blinked, disoriented from the flash and found Slade's gray eye.

Not long enough.

A crushing force slammed into his head, and Robin fell forward, his face smashing into the shards of concrete and glass. He quickly rolled over as a thick boot came down in the space his head had been moments before.

Batman hovered over him, the retrieved sword dangling from his right hand.

Robin froze.

The boy watched as the man lifted the blade effortlessly in the night. From this distance, he could see the curvature of the man's face, the tiny wrinkles that lined his hollow eyes, and the thick, black cowl that covered his identity. But as the man lifted the sword in the air, Robin couldn't see Batman.

He couldn't see Bruce.

A second figure appeared above him, and a second sword clashed with the first, inches above his head.

With a yell, Slade drove Batman back, raining blow upon blow on the man. Robin rolled to the right, pushing himself to his feet and watched as Batman staggered under the sheer power Slade used behind his attacks. The boy inhaled a shuddering breath, feeling his body growing weaker and furrowed his eyebrows.

Batman was off. This wasn't the graceful and skillful fighter he had trained under. The man in front of him was slow and sloppy in comparison to the level Batman usually fought at. His techniques and moves were there, but they were rougher, rawer and weak in comparison to Slade's attacks. Robin moved forward, dragging himself off of his feet and stepping closer to the pair.

Slade and Batman swords clashed again, but Slade stepped in closer, twisting the blade down towards Batman's arm. The caped crusader was forced to drop the sword and jumped back, retaliating with a swift roundhouse kick. Slade defected the blow and spun around, nailing Batman in the head.

Slade swung his blade around.

Robin froze.

Time slowed for the boy as he saw the stroke in his mind's eye. It would hurtle towards Batman's chest and slice through the man's armor, ripping through tendon and bone and driving into his beating heart. With a sickening slice, the sword would rip through the man.

And within the space of a few heartbeats…

Batman would be dead.

Robin didn't think.

He didn't breathe.

He ran.

With a thundering speed, Robin charged into Slade, tackling the man seconds before the blade reached Batman's chest. He slammed into the Slade and the pair was sent tumbling into the ground, rolling together and coming to a precarious stop at the edge of the building floor.

Robin's mind spun as his vision grew foggy. The impact shook his head as his heart hammered in his chest, heaving with each painful beat. Dust and dirt swarmed around the pair as he felt Slade push him off and grab him by the arm.

The black and orange mask filled his vision.

"What the _hell _are you doing!" Slade yelled, his voice like thunder in the night.

Robin inhaled a shuddering breath as he tried to yank himself away from the man in front of him. His legs shook from the effort as he weakly pressed against Slade.

"You-you were," Robin inhaled a trembling breath, "g-going to kill him."

Slade shook the boy, his hand clenching Robin's shoulders.

"That's NOT Batman!"

The words caused Robin freeze.

_What the hell was Slade talking about?_

The inhuman laughter rained through the air and the pair turned to face the Joker as he approached them through the wreckage. The man's eyes were livid, rimmed with a deep redness as his lips curled into a vicious smile.

Robin's eyesight began to blur as the Joker shifted and spun. Batman appeared behind the crazed clown as did the remaining goons, and Robin blearily blinked trying to remain focused.

"Game over boys," the Joker said as a wicked light filled his eyes.

Chills raced down Robin's spine as he felt two strong arms wrap around his torso. He pushed against them, but found he was too weak to resist. His vision flickered but remained locked onto the dark figure with the heartless eyes.

"_Batman," _Robin whispered as his breath began to grow heavier and harder.

A steady pulse drummed in the air as a beeping sounded from somewhere on Slade's body. The man's grip around his torso tightened and Robin felt himself being pulled back, closer to the edge of the building. He pulled against the man's grip, trying desperately to reach the figure in front of him.

"BATMAN."

The Joker screeched out something, his words laced with a hysterical anger, but Robin could no longer hear. The words blended together in his ears as all sound began to fade away. The Joker and his men dove back as a hail of bullets suddenly accosted them, but Batman didn't move.

He remained motionless.

And those eyes never wavered in there stare.

Robin felt himself being pulled back as Slade yanked him off of the building. The humming grew into a thundering roar as a smaller, darker space suddenly filled his eyes. A terrible scream bled through Robin's throat as he pushed against Slade.

_Bruce…I'm so sorry. _

A door was slammed shut, silencing the chaos around them, and those dark, black eyes were the last image Robin saw before his world was thrown into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter leaves a lot of questions left to be answered. So if you are confused, FEAR NOT! All questions will be answered soon...**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. I was a little uncertain about this chapter as I switched between Robin and Slade's POVs quite frequently, so let me know if that worked well. Also the Joker may seem a little OOC as I'm not _very_ familiar with his character. LOL this weekend I kept looking up clips of him on youtube to try to figure it out! If you have any tips or advice or ways to improve, please let me know. **

**THANKS FOR READING! Hope you have a great week!**


	24. Chapter 24: Memories

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!

**A/N: Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! It's been way too long. So very sorry. I had some health problems that through me for a little bit of a loop. But I'm better now and I have the itch to write again and to finish this! **

****A million thank yous for all of your kind reviews. I never stopped thinking of this story during my hiatus, and I'll finish it...eventually! ************That begin said, not sure when the next update will be. I'm going to try to get back in the groove of writing and do my best! ********

**In the last chapter, Slade and Robin got ambushed by the Joker. This chapter doesn't answer many of the questions you may have, but the answers will come soon! ****I'm already working on the next chapter and some questions shall be answered in it. Hopefully I'll get it up soon!**

************As always, thank you for sticking with me and this story. Enjoy!************

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 24 <em>

_Memories_

"What the bloody blazes is going-"

"Just get us out of here, Will."

"What's wrong with him?"

Slade flicked on a light, illuminating the small space inside the helicopter. The question from Wintergreen was answered with loud shout from the boy as he yanked himself from Slade's grip and flung himself at the door.

"BRUCE!"

Slade yanked the struggling boy back and maneuvered his small form into a seat. Robin kicked and screamed, lashing out with a blind anger. A tremor ran through the small vehicle, sending a deep vibration through its sides.

"_Will," _Slade began, a warning note in his voice.

"We'll be out of range in a few seconds…" The man said from the controls as his green eyes flashed briefly back to the man; his forehead creased as his eyes narrowed with a thick concentration.

Robin's foot slammed against Slade's shin, and the man swore as he dropped the boy. Robin slammed against the side of the helicopter as he let out another scream. Slade grabbed the boy and dragged him back, spinning him around and pinning his arms down. Robin let out a ragged breath as his head spun around, looking left and right in a mad daze.

"Robin," Slade said as pressed harder against the boy's arms. "Robin, can you hear me?"

The words seemed to fly right over the boy's head as he tried to push past Slade.

"I need – I need to get to them-"

Slade stilled as he heard those words.

"Who? Who do you need to get to?" he asked very quietly as Robin turned to look at him.

"_My parents…"_

A crushing weight fell over Slade's chest as he shook his head, squeezing the boy's arm. The toxin from the bullet was messing with his brain now, causing him to hallucinate.

"Robin, listen to me-"

"Please, Sir. You have to let me go, I have to warn them."

His words were softer and quieter, lost echoes of the fear of a child. Robin pushed against Slade's arms, but the man held him back as his he closed his eye.

"Will, he's hallucinating."

Wintergreen flicked a few switches up, setting the helicopter on autopilot and grabbed a small, white box. He grunted as he climbed over his seat and moved to crouch down next to Slade.

Robin's hand reached out and grabbed the older man's arm, a desperate plea sounding in his hollow voice.

"Please, you have to help me," Robin said as he looked around. He flinched and pulled against Slade once more. "I have to find them."

Wintergreen gave Robin a small smile as he patted his hand gently. "Everything will be alright, lad."

He flipped the box open and pulled out a thick white piece of cloth and handed it to Slade while he continued to dig around in the box.

"Do you know what poison it is?"

Slade shook his head as he removed his hand from Robin's shaking arms and wrapped the cloth tightly around the bullet wound in an attempt to stem the flow of blood. Robin hissed in pain and shifted in his seat, but his eyes kept flickering around, never acknowledging the pair in front of him.

Slade glanced at the older man as he pulled out a needle.

"How long until we arrive?"

Wintergreen shook his head as he tapped the needle and handed it to Slade and said, "Six or seven minutes."

Slade shook his head.

"Can we go any faster?"

"I'm afraid not."

Wintergreen's green eyes narrowed as he examined the pensive and fidgety boy. He reached out and grabbed Robin's shoulder. The boy didn't notice the feather-like touch and instead turned around as a quiet cry escaped his lips.

Wintergreen sighed and turned back to Slade. "Where is he?"

The masked man leaned back on his haunches as he cocked his head at the boy. He knew little Robin's personal history but there was one event the boy had mentioned, and it was enough for Slade to deduce the hallucination.

"The night his parents died."

Robin muttered something under his breath as he tried to stand up again, but Slade pressed him back down into the seat.

He glanced at the needle Wintergreen had handed him, and raised an eyebrow under his mask. "What's in this?" he asked as he turned the clear liquid over.

"Sedative," the man replied simply as he pulled out a small rag and a clear bottle.

Slade frowned, glanced down at the needle, and extended it back out to Wintergreen.

"I can't use this on him," he said as Robin shifted under his hands again.

Wintergreen arched an eyebrow as he accepted the needle with pursed lips. "And why not?"

"If I knock him out," Slade said as Robin cried out again and kicked his legs out. The man let out a quiet hiss as he repositioned himself and restrained the boy. "His mind will still be trapped in this nightmare. I have to break him out of it."

The older man furrowed his eyes as he glanced down at his watch. "And how are you going to do that?"

Slade looked back at the boy as Robin grew extremely still.

"There isn't anything we can do until we get back to the haunt and can figure out what the toxin is."

A silence settled among the pair as Slade let out a low growl, clenching his hands together.

"Dammit Robin. You should have listened to me."

"So I'm assuming-"

Slade closed his gray eye and shook his head. This entire night had been one hell of a mess.

Wintergreen sighed as he dumped a clear liquid on a rag and reach out for Slade's hand. The masked man pulled away, blood dripping from the large gash the bullet had given him.

"I'm fine, Will."

"Don't be stubborn-"

"I'm not stubborn. It's Robin who-"

"We can't do anything for him until we-"

"_Dad…"_

Both men froze as Robin grew deathly still under Slade's grip. Color began to drain from the boy's face as he tried to rise to his feet.

"_Mom…please…"_

His words were a soft whisper in the silence that filled the helicopter. Slade took a deep breath funneling out the worry that had begun to fill him. His gray eye turned to Will, and the older man immediately moved to the cockpit of the helicopter.

"How much longer, Will?" Slade asked as a shudder ran through the boy's body.

Wintergreen turned in the seat, his green eyes speaking volumes as he glanced at the small boy. Slade grabbed Robin's wrists, squeezing them tightly.

"Robin," Slade began calmly, "It isn't real. None of it is real."

His words however fell on deaf ears as the boy continued to stare straight ahead. His eyes seeing a different picture; his mind remembering a different time. The boy tried to move forward, but Slade held him back, specks of the man's blood landing on the boy's uniform.

"_No, don't go! Please! Don't go!" _Robin shouted pushing against the man as he tried to reach beyond Slade and grab something in the distance. He screamed in frustration, but Slade held him down, his eye flickering back to Will.

"We're almost there, Slade."

Wintergreen's calm voice was buried under a shriek of panic as Robin pushed himself forward, his head slamming into Slade's chest. The man grunted under the impact as he was shoved into the outside wall of the helicopter, but his hands remained latched onto Robin's wrists, refusing to let go.

And then Slade saw it.

The subtle shift in the boy.

The way his hand fell a fraction toward the ground.

The way his mouth dropped open.

The way every muscle in his body tensed.

Slade mentally braced himself, preparing for the inevitable. Robin was watching his parents die for a second time, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_Almost there _wouldn't be close enough.

* * *

><p>He was falling.<p>

Colors and images flashed before his eyes in a swirling vortex, wrapping around him. His feet lifted off the ground as his body fell deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind. Through the deafening roar, a figure rose up, solidifying into motionless black mass.

The figure was a man. A man with a familiar, dark mask plastered over his eyes. The blend of colors latched onto his cape and seeped into it, pulling him back among the chaos.

"BRUCE."

The man pushed forward, extended a hand.

Robin reached out, brushed the leather glove. The roar grew louder.

With a deafening snap, Robin felt a force yank him away. He was thrown back as a pair of invisible hands shoved him down. A scream bled through his throat as he watched the gloved hand morph and shift into a gun.

A deafening crack, and everything was silenced.

Blood.

Robin looked down. It drifted from his chest and lifted weightlessly into the air. His fingers ran through it as it separated into tiny droplets. He pushed the red droplets away and jerked back as his hands ran over a cold metal surface.

A black and orange mask stared back at him, smeared and caked with blood. His hand hoovered over the mask as the figure materialized in front of him. With a gentle pull the mask fell off and two clear blue eyes stared back at him.

His eyes…

Robin screamed as the red droplets clotted together and wrapped around him, devouring the blue eyes in a swarm of red.

Red.

The deathly color swarmed his vision, consumed him, and devoured him until all he could see and remember was red.

* * *

><p>Richard Grayson blinked. His eyes drifted from the vibrant, red train car as the smell of popcorn wafted through his nose. He blinked as the world around him spun and twisted, bright colors flashing before his eyes. Music trailed in and around him, the sweet melody causing him to smile.<p>

_Robin – _

The boy froze at his nickname and blinked as images came into focus. He looked around the empty space, searching up and along the large barrels of hay for the source of the voice, but the area around him was empty and no one was to be seen.

The young boy furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around, the low rumble of a large, distant crowd filling his ears. His small hands tightened their hold around the large bag of overflowing popcorn as he took a step forward, his feet making a quiet crunch on the dirt ground. The boy brought the bag up to his face and licked a small piece of popcorn into his mouth. His eyes peeked out over the top of the large bag

_What exactly was he doing again?_

It was the night of the big show, the boy could remember that much. But how did he get here? Dick continued forward along the towering hay stacks as a gentle breeze brushed past his cheek. He could see the big tent in the distance, its towering statue and vibrant, red color glowing in the sunset.

_Robin can you hear me?_

The boy whirled around, sending pieces of popcorn flying onto the ground. His raven locked flopped onto his head as he desperately searched for owner of the voice.

"Hello? I can hear you!" Dick cried as he jumped up and down, a ring of popcorn now forming around his small frame. The boy frowned when he didn't receive a response. The voice sounded familiar…but not in a good way. Perhaps Raya or Jimmy was playing a joke on him again. His blue eyes narrowed as he stamped his foot on the ground.

"Ay knock it off guys! It's not funny!" Dick yelled to no one in particular. His shout was quickly drowned out by a roaring applause from within the tent that bellowed in the calm air. The boy growled and stuck his tongue out, glaring around him as he imagined Raya and his friends running off and snickering at him. Train cars and smaller tents littered his path to the big tent and the boy began moving through them, muttering under his breath.

Something seemed off, but the boy couldn't place it. He drifted through the vacant train cars as another round of applause thundered in the distance. What exactly was he doing here again…It was almost as if –

_His parents!_

The realization slammed into him, causing the boy to drop his bag of popcorn. He glanced down at his small, red wrist watch and immediately broke out into a run, the ticking of the second hand spurring him along as his pounded on the ground. Tonight was the opening show for the tour in Gotham, and Mr. Haley had made his parents choreograph a special trapeze routine just for the occasion. Richard smiled to himself as he imagined the headlines tomorrow.

_The Flying Graysons the Stars of the Show!_

_The Flying Graysons 'flying' into the spotlight!_

_Death defying, spectacular, amazing… _

Richard rounded a corner, his feet skidding on the dirt. His parents were the best performers in the world, performing tricks and stunts others could only dream about. Dick had been practicing ever since he could walk, eager to follow in the legacy his parents had created.

_Marvelous…_

He had performed with them before, but he wasn't performing with them tonight. The routine had been too complicated for him to follow, and his parents had felt it better that he take the night off.

_Unbelievable…_

Plus, his mother always got worried when he went on the trapeze with them. Dick never understood her concern. They performed without a safety net all the time, so why shouldn't he?

_Incredible…_

Richard laughed. He was running out of adjectives to use - hopefully the newspapers tomorrow wouldn't. He couldn't wait to see their lithe forms fly through the air, to watch his mother's pale face light up with glowing smile that illuminated the crowd, to gaze in awe as his father flipped and fell effortlessly through mid-air, to witness the most difficult routine of their career, and to feel the thunderous rush of applause wash over him and radiate to his parents.

Soon…soon he would be at every performance, standing by their sides and smiling with them. The applause would be for him too as he flipped and flew through the air. Soon they would pass on the legacy to him, and he would make them proud.

_Soon…_

"Now, Mr. Haley we would hate for anything to happen to your performers on the opening night…."

"_Get out. Both of you."_

Richard slowed his speed and turned around as two men exited from the vibrant, red train car Mr. Haley, the owner of the circus, used for his office during tours. Dick furrowed his brow at the two creatures, both large, vulture-like men with dark coats that hung around their forms like billowing dead feathers. Dick glanced back at the tent as he heard another large round of applause echo through the air. He really should –

Mr. Haley appeared in the doorway of the train car, a thick scowl embedded on his round face. Dick hesitated. He had never seen Mr. Haley that made before. His normally care-free demeanor was plastered over by a thick layer of anger that simmered all throughout his short body.

"You're a man of business, Mr. Haley. Don't be unreasonable –"

"Unreasonable?" Mr. Haley hissed as he stepped down from the entrance of the train car. With a scowl he realized he now had to look up at the two predators and hastily took a step back up the step, setting his short form back to eye level. "You're not getting a damn cent out of me. You can tell Zucco to take that so called _protection_ money I owe him and shove it up his-"

Richard slowly turned around and took a hesitant step forward, his boots rolling over the worn, dirt path.

One of the men held up his hands, cutting Mr. Haley off, and with a thin smile said, "We'll let him know you declined our generous offer."

Mr. Haley's face turned a few shades redder as he leaned forward.

_"Generous!?"_

The second man, a few inches taller and slimmer than the first, nodded his head as his dark coat flapped against his ankles.

"Shame too…opening night…"

The first one clicked his tongue and turned, his cold eyes landing on Richard's small form.

"It was good talking with you Mr. Haley."

Richard remained frozen in place as the pair of men started in his direction. The man's dark eyes washed over him, clouding his mind. The boy blinked as the haze grew over his mind pressing into him.

_Robin…_

The boy's vision cleared, and he took a step back as the pair of men walked by him, barely sparing him a second glance. A dark feeling grew in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the two creatures walking by him. Maybe he should-

"Richard!"

The boy whirled around as Mr. Haley stepped down from the steps, a smile on his face. Richard offered a small smile back and lifted a hand in greeting, keeping his elbows glued to his sides.

"Why don't you go find your parents and wish them luck before the big show," the plump circus owner said while walking up to him.

Richard nodded his head, his eyes tracing up and down the man's face. As if noticing the boy's scrutiny, Mr. Haley widened his smile and ruffled the boy's hair. Richard ducked his head, backing away, his eyes flashing back behind him.

"Mr. Haley, those men-"

"Are nothing to worry about, Richard," the man said as a stern note entering his voice. His eyes hardened as he stared down at the boy.

"But-"

"No buts! Go enjoy the show. I'm sure your parents will need some luck before they perform." A light laugh entered the man's voice, and Richard smiled, the tension before all but melted from Mr. Haley's reassuring presence.

"Okay, Mr. Haley."

Richard turned, the dirt licking his boots as he darted off, nimbly avoiding another hair ruffle.

"Give them some luck from me too!"

The boy raised his hand in acknowledgement as he sped off around a corner, his feet kicking up a trail of dirt behind him. He trusted Mr. Haley's judgment, but those men…a shiver ran down the boy's back. He should just forget about them.

His eyes glanced down to his watch and cringed as he saw the minute hand slowly creeping upward. The boy sprinted faster, the roar of the audience growing louder with each step. If he cut around behind the tent, he just might make it to their performance.

The boy skirted to the left, running through a maze of boxes and cages. No one was around him. All the workers were inside the tent right now.

"Cut them. Burn them. I don't care what you have to do to the ropes, Zucco wants it done."

Richard slowed his pace as the muffled words washed over him. He glanced around the desolate space, his eyes landing on a tall stack of hay bales. The boy scaled up them, his light touch ghosting upwards without a sound. His eyes peered over the edge of the bales and widened at the two men from before. One was currently talking into a small cellphone, his spidery fingers taping against the device impatiently.

"They'll be on in ten minutes, be ready," the man snapped as he ended the call. He looked at his companion with a thin smile.

"Old man is going to regret crossing Zucco."

A laugh escaped the second man.

"I can see the headlines already, biggest performance of the night _flies_ to its death."

More laughter, but Richard's heart stilled.

_Biggest performace…_

Richards ducked down as the men snapped around.

"Did you hear something?"

That could only mean one thing.

He scrambled down the hale bales and took off running. He had to find his parents.

The boy sprinted along the empty path, a new sense of urgency beating in his chest. His eyes glanced down at his watch. The minute hand was almost to the top now. The red tent grew closer in his vision. His hand pushed aside the soft fabric and rushed inside, never wavering in his pace.

A dark object rose up before him, and Richard crashed into it. A hand grabbed his arm, preventing him from falling to the ground.

"Whoa there, what's the rush?"

The warm words faded into the rushing applause that filled the tent. A crowd of people twisted and shifted around him. Richard's eyes dashed and skirted around as he tried to pull away from the man.

"I need – I need to get to them-"

"Who, who do you need to get to?"

"_My parents…" _

The words were a whisper as he pulled against the hand.

"Please, Sir. You have to let me go, I have to warn them."

He felt the grip slip off of him and the boy took off running again, weaving through the crowd of people nimbly. Another applause roared through the towering space, and Richard felt his heart sink. The minute hand was only a few spaces away.

He whipped behind a second curtain, leading to the large area where all the performers warm up. A few people called his name in greeting, but the kind words washed over his ears.

"_Next up with a feature performance for Gotham city, defying death itself with no safety net, the fearless, Flying Graysons."_

The loud speaker blared in his ears and echoed across the space as he thundered through the area.

And then he saw them.

"STOP! MOM! DAD!"

They turned.

His vision flickered.

A light laugh echoed through the air as Richard barreled into outstretched arms.

"And we thought you weren't going to make it, bud."

"_No, don't go! Please! Don't go!"_

More laughter. His vision spun. Blotches of red speckled his parents' faces. His mom's brunette hair shifted and spun with a red haze and his father's hands dripped with red ink. The boy blinked hard and the color disappeared.

"What has gotten into you?"

It was his mother. That was his mother's sweet voice. Richard tried to focus, he tried to speak. But his parents couldn't hear him.

"_Dad…Mom, please – "_

"Oh he's fine, Mary. Probably had too much sugar again."

A large hand drifted through his hand, brushing gently through his raven locks.

_It isn't real. None of it is real._

Robin whipped his head around at the ghostly voice. His head spun as people moved and walked around him. A man with a black and orange mask flashed from behind a circus attendant and then disappeared.

"Wish us luck, my little Robin."

He turned back around at the retreating voice. His mother's thin hand slipped from his shoulder as she began to follow her husband up the tall ladder. His dad glanced back, his violet costume glittering in the faint lighting. A wink.

"_Dad…"_

_ROBIN – _

Black and orange flashed in front of his eyes, and the boy fell backwards. The boy shook his head, blinking hard as the objects around him wavered and flickered. He pressed his hand to his head, collapsing to his knees. Each breath sent a ragged pain bleeding through his ribs.

_Introducing…_

The boy looked up. His vision stilled on the two distant figures above him. He felt two hands appear on his arms and pull him back. Richard wrenched himself out of their grasp and ran forward. But with each step he took, his parents moved farther and farther away.

_The Flying Graysons…_

"NOOOOOOOO!"

A terrible shriek gushed out of his lips and was drowned out by the applause around him. His head grew heavy as their uniforms sparkled and glittered in the bright circus lights.

_IT'S NOT REAL – _

The words were like a metal hammer crashing down on an avail. Colors flashed before his eyes and spun around him but Richard pushed through them, fighting to keep his parents within his view. He could still make it. He could still stop it.

The music began to play. The haunting melody reached his ears. It was his favorite song. They were performing the very first performance Richard had ever seen them do.

But this time they wouldn't even make it past the first flip.

Time slowed. He watched as his mother's feet lifted off the ground and into the air like a bird taking flight. His father soon followed, mirroring his mother's grace and elegance. But the ropes that the duo had trusted for years now failed them.

_SNAP_

The noise echoed in the air, reverberating in a heavy silence.

Then the screams.

They fell.

Blotches of red crept in on his vision as he watched the silhouetted figures fall to the ground. In that moment, everything in his heart was ripped and gutted out of him. He turned away as their bodies landed, a horrifying wail erupting from his lips. Tears rolled down his face as he buried his hands in the dirt.

Then laughter.

A ghoulish laughter rang in his ears overwhelming the terrified screams from the audience. The boy looked up as the background faded into an array of colors and a man with a smeared red smile appeared from the chaos.

"You let them die, birdie boy."

_You let them die. _

The laughter rang in his ears as he screamed into the dirt once more, burying his head in the sand and clenching his tiny palms around the small, rough grains that cut into his skin. His body burned with a feverish heat as his tears soaked the ground.

A sob escaped him.

_You let them die._

Hands tried to pull him up, but he fought them, shook them off. He didn't want to see them. He didn't want to believe his own eyes.

_Robin, wake up…._

Quiet words, but the boy didn't listen. He didn't want it to be true.

_You let them die. _

It was all his fault. They were dead because he couldn't stop them. He couldn't protect them.

_It's not your fault. You were only a boy…_

The words cracked his concentrations. Tears streamed down his face as he looked up. A man was standing in front of him, with dark hair and a concerned face. The arms wrapped around him as a coolness spread through his body, pushing away the heat.

And all at once, the colors, the chaos, the screams, the laughter, the blinding red streaks, the blood rushed into him until his ears thundered with madness. He screamed as a searing pain rushed through his body and shoved the last dredges of heat away. The arms around him grew tighter.

And in a blinding snap, Robin lurched forward and opened his eyes.

The world around his chaotically spun. Tables, chairs, medical supplies all flipped over and over his head. Robin clenched his eyes shut, grinding down on his teeth and letting the taste of bile seep through his senses.

His breathing was erratic, uncontained and uncontrollable. Each breath sent stabs of pain beating into his head as images ran through his mind in a jumbled mess. A cry escaped his lips as he clenched his head in his palms, willing everything to stop. His fingers yanked at his hair as tears continued to stream down his face.

A pair of hands grabbed his arms and tugged them away from his head. Robin furiously snapped up as a single, gray eye gradually came into focus. Words spun into his ears and drifted away before he could latch onto them.

The boy turned, reaching out to the air in a futile attempt to swipe the blur of colors away but instead was met with the grasp of a strong hand. He felt his arms beginning pulled down and his body pulled closer to a warm presence.

"_Focus."_

The words was soft and drifted among the boy's swirling vision like a light feather. Robin shut his eyes hard and opened them, but the world still turned. He tried again and again, mentally willing for everything to slow down. His parents' faces flashed before his eyes and a cry of panic bled past his lips. He lashed out trying to push the image away.

A hand grabbed his chin and pulled him around. The soft, gray orb appeared again, and Robin paused in his movements.

"_Focus on me."_

The boy let out a short breath feeling the cool air gush through his lungs. He felt a pair of hands run up and down his arms in a slow rhythmic beat. His eyes dropped closed. _Up. Down. Up. Down._ He blearily opened his eyes and the man's face began to take shape.

"_Slade…" _Robin's voice was a mere croak.

And all at once the memories flooded back to him.

With a frenzied shove, Robin launched himself away from the man as his stomach lurched. The vile taste of bile and blood dripped from his lips and rained down on the ground. The boy heaved the contents of his stomach as a straggled croak escaped his dry lips.

A hand ran up and down his back as Robin tried to sort through his memories. _Up. Down. Up. Down. _But everything scrambled together in a jumbled mess, and he couldn't decipher the thoughts and images that slammed into his brain.

_You let them die._

Robin froze. The words echoed in his mind, crisp and tangible in the haze of images and voices.

_You let them die. _

He pushed himself off of his hands and knees as he slammed his eyes shut. And then he saw it – the all too painful memory rose up in his mind, and when he opened his eyes, he saw them. He saw his parents. He saw their broken bodies.

Robin whipped around wildly latching onto the figure next to him.

"Robin, calm down," the man said as he grappled with the boy's frantic hands. "None of it was real."

The boy furiously shook his head as tears dripped down his face. He reached out and grabbed the man in a maddening grip, desperate for something real to hold onto to. Desperate for someone to listen.

"_I let them die, Slade…"_

A sigh escaped the man in front of him, but the boy didn't notice. His mind was too scattered, too numb to hear. "Robin, you didn't –"

Robin blinked as he heard the screams in his mind. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked into the warm, gray eyes, and faced the demon that had haunted him since that fateful day. His heart broke and shattered as a sob escaped his lips.

"_I let my parents die, Slade."_

A fleeting moment passed between them. The arms dropped from Robin's hands and wrapped around him, pulling him closer. And for the first time since his parents' deaths, Robin didn't pull away.

He simply leaned into them and cried


	25. Chapter 25: Too Long

**_ Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All copyright and credit goes to the original creators of the Teen Titans, Batman, and the DC Universe. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not own any of the characters!_**

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Glad to know yall are still with me! **

**This chapter is on the shorter side of what I normally post. I wanted to get it posted before I get completely buried under finals agghhhhh...:( Good luck to anyone taking them this month!**

**Anyways! Hope yall enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 25<em>

_Too Long_

The fiery liquid gushed down his throat with a burn that reached into his stomach. Slade leaned back as the contents of the bottle drenched his mouth and temporarily drowned out the thoughts that clawed in his brain.

How in the hell had everything gotten to this point?

_Very simple…_ a voice whispered into his head.

_You've been played._

He drained the bottle in a final gulp and spun in his chair, chucking the glass container at the wall and watching in an annoyed satisfaction as bits of glass rained down onto the ground. Slade clenched his hands together, wishing to feel the warm blood of the Joker's head drip through his hands and rain down just as those shards had done moments before. He wished he had the power to make the Joker feel as he was feeling now.

Defeated.

Slade closed his eye as he dropped his head down at the table. He was mad. Dammit, he was furious. His eye drifted over the shattered remains of the bottle, and the man snorted as he shifted bitterly in his chair.

He couldn't even have the luxury of wasting away his problems in a drunken haze.

A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead which the man wiped away with a curse.

His body treated alcohol much like any other toxic substance he had been afflicted with. Within seconds his heightened immune system, expelled it from his body.

So instead of becoming blissfully drunk, he just became a sweaty, revolting mess.

The man inhaled a long, deep breath letting his inner thoughts settle into a dull, thumping hum. Sometimes having an enhanced brain was both an asset and a curse. There were moments in his life where Slade wished he could stop thinking. He wished he could turn his brain off and fall away into a blissful ignorance.

Now was one of those moments.

But his brain couldn't stop. It charged ahead, calculating, recalculating, evaluating, analyzing, and examining every minute detail that could have possibly led to his failure. Because Deathstroke didn't fail. The assassin had a famed record around the villain community that he had painstakingly built up over the years, and it certainly did not involve failure.

The man growled as his mind replayed the events over and over in his head. Too many mistakes and a case, as Wintergreen would say, of bad luck. But Slade didn't believe in any luck – good or bad. He hadn't built his criminal empire on simply luck. No, he had built himself on ruthless actions and a fostered, cultivated fear he endlessly worked to spread with his enigmatic black and orange mask.

He pressed his fingers into his temples as the image of Robin rose up in his mind. The boy hunched over with blood running down his leg and into his hands. The powerlessness Slade had felt, unable to stop the poison from rushing into the boy's veins, leeching into his body and tainting and consuming his mind. The utter frustration he felt for the boy's safety. The distraction Robin had been to his mind and his thoughts.

The haunting fear of the past repeating itself.

Every action he had made on that rooftop had been made to protect the boy. Every thought that crossed his mind had been with Robin in mind. Yet he had still failed. He still failed to keep Robin safe and protect from the psychotic madness the Joker released to those around him.

Perhaps he had let Slade Wilson get in the way of this mission.

Perhaps this was a job for Deathstroke.

Perhaps he should just take Robin out of the picture…

He allowed the thought to ruminate in his head for a few moments. The boy would be furious if he went off and left him behind – Slade had no doubt in his mind about that. It was a possibility. If he left Robin locked away in his confined medical room, he could keep the boy safe and finish the objective at hand. In the process however, he would betray every shred of trust he had built with Robin over the past few days and completely revert their relationship back to square one. The boy would never forgive him.

A heavy sigh bled through Slade's lips. He never thought he could actually call what was between him and the boy a relationship. Normally he would simply rate on a scale how much Robin hated him. Now…

Now he didn't quite know how to define their relationship.

Slade growled, shifting his thoughts. Now all he wanted to do was get up and murder that blasted clown. His hands hovered over the mask on his desk. It wouldn't take long. In fact, he was sure if he worked hard enough, he could finish the task before Robin even woke back up. A quick, clean killing – something Deathstroke was infamous for.

All it would take was one bullet, a well-aimed shot–

The man shook his head, trying to clear his haunting thoughts. He needed to stop, and he needed to stop this now. He had once had these same thoughts before…a long time ago…and look where that had gotten him – a man who had the sorry propensity to lose everything he cared about.

The man muttered to himself as he clenched his hands together, willing the world to pause time for a moment, just a few seconds, so he could think, so he could plan. Instead, the clock sitting on his desk kept ticking like a loud blaring drum.

The same clock she had given him all those years ago.

The same clock that kept ticking long after her heart had stopped loving him, long after he had lost his eye, long after he had lost his family.

His stared at the small, analog device, tucked away in the corner of his desk. Such an archaic artifact compared to the technology he used now, yet he still held onto it. After all these years, he had never gotten rid of it.

It was too painful to part with.

But in moments like these, it was also too painful to look at.

His eye glanced away.

He couldn't feel them. Her eyes were just beyond the edge of his vision, stemming from the steady beat of the clock, drilling into him, glaring at him, accusing him. Her words were just beyond the reach of his ears, the same words he heard every time he traveled down this path. It was always the same. The same eyes, the same words, the same memories and the same ending. He had never truly moved on. And somehow Slade knew, she had never either.

Dim lighting reflected off the shards of glass on the floor.

She would be disappointed in him.

The man rose from his desk and leaned over. His hands rested on the small ticking clock and with a sigh, flipped it face down. His hand lingered there for a moment, before he moved away. But she wasn't here right now.

He had to remember that.

Slade sighed as he got up and opened the door of his office, shutting it with a deafening thud and silencing the ticking. He pushed away the dregs of the noise that remained and blocked it out of his mind.

_Learn from the past and move on._

Wintergreen had said those words to him a long time ago, yet Slade had never quite understood them until now. He couldn't let the past repeat itself. Not again. He had lost Grant out of his own selfish and rash actions, but the same wouldn't happen with Robin.

That damn clown would just have to wait.

With a sign Slade marched down the hall, his feet thudding against the carpet. A new noise filtered into his ears – the low, ominous, steady beep of a monitor. Each step, brought a wave of exhaustion over his body and when he reached the doorway, Slade didn't know if he still had the energy to enter. Beyond the door was the single source of all the chaos that surrounded him. Every single problem stemmed from the obstinate boy whose mind was lying within inches of insanity. Slade took a single step forward and leaned against the open doorway, looking into the bright, white room.

Robin laid on the simple bed in the medical room. The boy was in a deep sleep at the moment, partially from the sedative in the anti-bodies Slade had injected him with and partially from sheer mental and physical exhaustion. Wintergreen had been keeping watch over the boy in case any residual problems should arise from the toxin and had fallen asleep in his chair, his book dangling from his lax hands. Slade was fairly certain all the poison had been removed from the boy's body at this point, but it never hurt to be overly cautious.

The man quietly entered the room, taking a few steps forward. His eye examined Wintergreen's peaceful body for a few moments, watching the steady rise and fall of the older man's chest. He could easily lift the man up and move him into his bedroom – God knows Wintergreen would wake up with a nasty crick in his neck if Slade didn't.

But he decided against it, not wanting to take the chance to wake the man or Robin, for that matter. Once the boy woke back up, Slade wouldn't be able to avoid the questions that were bound to come. So instead Slade gently lifted Wintergreen's book out of the older man's withered hands and placed it on the table next to him. Grabbing a spare blanket from the counter, he wrapped it around the small form. The older man didn't even notice.

Slade wasn't surprised. It had been a long night for both of them.

Gradually his eyes were pulled away from Wintergreen and drifted to the small form, laying blissfully unaware on the plush bed.

_I let my parents die, Slade…_

The older man closed his eye, recounting the haunting words. It hadn't taken long once they had gotten back to the haunt, to inject Robin with the proper anti-bodies. All it took was a swab of Robins blood, a quick analysis, and the correct mixture of chemicals to reverse the toxin. Slade was fast, in fact what had taken him minutes, would have taken any other scientist hours to figure out.

Still, the man wondered if he had been fast enough.

His hand reached out and pushed a few strands of black hair out of the boy's eyes. After all the explosions, chaos, and madness the boy's domino mask still stubbornly clung to his dirt covered face. Slade allowed himself a grim smile. The boy's mask mirrored Robin's stubborn personality.

The man's smile slowly died as he quickly pulled his hand back and turned away.

As fast as Slade was, however, it still had taken a while for the drugs to knock Robin out.

How long had he sat there, listening to the boy's shrieks, screams and finally tears? How long had he kept his arms around the boy, willing his pain to be over, knowing the same feeling all too well.

The man wiped a bead of sweat from his face.

The feeling of watching someone you love die.

Slade shook his head, walking out of the room, walking away from the source of his problems.

_Too long, _a voice whispered in his mind.

_Too long. _

* * *

><p><em>Ding<em>

Slade blearily opened his eye.

_Clang_

A mug was placed down in front of him and Slade looked up to meet a pair of concerned eyes.

Wintergreen shrugged, pushing the coffee towards him.

"Morning."

Dark bags rimmed the man's eyes as he took a seat across from Slade. His withered hands moved up and down his neck, massaging the sore and sift muscles.

"I've got the worst crick in my neck," the older man commented with a grunt.

Slade shook his head, hiding a grim smile.

Wintergreen leaned back in his chair, chuckling softly. "I suppose you should know since you didn't bother moving me."

Slade shrugged his shoulders as he pushed himself up off the table. "Didn't want to wake you."

"Didn't want to wake me, or were you more afraid of waking up Robin?"

Slade hesitated in his movements as he locked eyes with Wintergreen. "The sedative in the anti-body will keep him knocked out for a few more hours, Will," Slade said as he examined the scattered files he had fallen asleep on.

Wintergreen shrugged, leaning back into his chair. "Ahhhh, of course," the man said, though sounding unconvinced. "So what exactly are you going to do when-"

"What time is it?" Slade quickly asked, knowing where the question was heading. He pushed the files back into the folder as he muttered a few obscenities under his breath. It was odd for him to have just passed out as he had when he had so much work to do. He remembered going into the kitchen with his file folder, opening it, reading through a few papers and then…

"About five in the morning right now," Wintergreen said with a thin frown, his eyes lingering on the papers Slade was tucking away.

Slade grunted at the comment and shook his head. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep," he said as the comforting aroma of coffee drifted towards his nose.

Steam rose up and brushed against his face.

Wintergreen rolled his eyes, "Yes and dying of sleep exhaustion is just a great way to go."

Slade paused in his movements but said nothing, not willing to argue with the man on the long disputed topic.

"How's the hand –"

Before the older man could finish his question, Slade had already unraveled and dropped the bloody bandage onto the table. He flexed his fist, the tendons, ligaments, and shattered bones already fully knitted and fused together. A fresh layer of skin covered the gash, hiding any remnants of the wound. Not even a scar remained.

"I'm fine," Slade began as he took a long swig of the coffee. The warm liquid filtered down his raw throat.

"Robin on the other hand…" Wintergreen began as he leaned forward in his chair. A long silence sat between the two men as Slade's gray eye glanced away. Wintergreen reached out and lightly touched Slade's hand with his own.

"I'm not mad at you," the older man said as his brow furrowed in concern.

Slade sighed as he pulled away from Wintergreen's grip. A dark look crossed the man's features as he stared into the blank wall. "It's my fault, you know," he said after a short pause. "If you hadn't come when you did, Will…"

Wintergreen brushed away the statement. "You would have done the same for me." The tone in his voice put an end to the topic and caused Slade to further shift away. Wintergreen let out a heavy sigh as he watched the man before him. He had seen that look before, and it was always a battle to beat it down.

"He's not dead."

The words caused Slade to stiffen.

Wintergreen sighed. "He's not Grant."

"He could have been."

"But he's not," Wintergreen persisted with an obstinate defiance. "And he won't be if you don't give up."

"I-" Slade began but paused as he shut his gray eye. He looked back over to the older man, a faded softness to his features. "This is a job for Deathstroke, not me."

Wintergreen shook his head at the statement. "Slade, that's the type of thinking that got Grant killed."

A fiery anger flashed over Slade's face as he pushed himself up from his chair. "That's the only way I know _how _to think, Will." He slammed his hand down on the table as a heavy breath leaked from his body.

"I'm trying to help you learn a new way."

"I'm beyond helping, Will," Slade continued bitterly, the anger draining from his face. "You know this."

"I believe," Wintergreen said as he leaned forward in his chair, "a certain boy would think otherwise, else why would he have bothered you for help?"

"Some help I've provided," Slade muttered as he lowered himself back down into his chair. The man trailed off, refusing to look at his friend.

"What happened?"

Those two words caused Slade to close his gray eye.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, an unfamiliar feeling running through him. He wasn't used to being in this position. It was an odd notion to him, for once to be on the losing side.

Because he had lost after all, hadn't he?

The Joker had beaten him at every twist and turn, and now Robin's mental sanity had deteriorated.

_What had happened, indeed?_

"Well," Wintergreen shifted in his chair and leaned back, "Let's start with something else then, will Robin be okay?"

Slade's gaze drifted up and towards the hallway that held the medical room.

"Physically, he's been through worse. The bullet did little damage thanks to the armor, and the cuts and scrapes are all superficial wounds. Mentally…" Slade trailed off as he pulled his thoughts together. His eye flickered over to Wintergreen and then back to the door. "That poison of the Joker did a number on him. Had we waited any longer with the antidote, I fear he would have gone mad." Slade paused as his words soaked in.

"The anti-bodies will keep him knocked out for a few more hours. It will give his mind a chance to repair itself. He should be fine, given enough rest and time to sort out reality from his hallucinations. Some things happened that could leave him emotionally…" Slade paused, searching for the word, "…_fragile_ for a while. But for now-"

"What _things_?"

The question stabbed through Slade as he glanced back at his old friend. There was no malice in Wintergreen's words, only a deep concern that washed over Slade.

"Do you want the long or short version?"

"Short for now, details can come later."

"You won't like what you're about to hear."

"I'm certain I can handle it."

"I know you can, but Robin…"

"What happened?"

Slade clenched his hands around the mug as he leaned forward, his gray eye dug deep into the older man's green eyes.

"The Joker showed up. Batman shot Robin. I called you and almost killed Batman."

The older man let out a long exhale as he leaned back in his chair. His brows sunk over his eyes as he mentally poured over the heavy words.

"I'm afraid I am going to need the details."

Slade mirrored the man's heavy sigh and while shaking his head said, "I thought as much."

Wintergreen hummed thoughtfully, spinning the coffee around in his mug. "Batman shot him?"

"Yes."

The dark liquid licked the edges of the rim of the mug. "And then you tried to kill Batman?" the older man continued.

"Yes."

Wintergreen cocked his head as his lips stretched into a thin line. "Wasn't the whole point to try and rescue Batman, not kill the man?"

The question caused Slade to hesitate in his answer. The man's gray eye flickered away as he pensively fixed his gaze on his the table. Moments passed in silence as Slade's hand rhythmically clenched and unclenched his coffee mug. Finally, the single syllable fell from the man's lips.

"Yes."

Hardly a breath of air passed the older man's mouth before his second question spewed out.

"Then why on bloody earth did you-"

"I'm positive it wasn't Batman."

Wintergreen recoiled at the words, acting as if they had physically struck him across the face. A deep, red flush came over his features as he considered the statement.

"Then who-" he started but was sharply cut off as Slade rose from his chair and began pacing the confines of the living area.

"A very convincing portrayal of Batman, but not Batman," the man started as his feet thumped rhythmically on the floor.

"And you know this because…."

Slade paused in his step as his hands clenched reflexively.

"A hunch."

Wintergreen raised his eyebrows as a slight chuckle escaped his lips. He pushed his mug away from him, shaking his head at the statement.

"And a hunch is enough to kill a man?" he asked, watching as Slade walked back toward the table.

The man shook his head. "No, but evidence to back up that hunch is," Slade said as he pushed the file folder toward Wintergreen. The papers slid to a stop before the man, and Wintergreen looked down at them as a heavy silence fell over the pair.

"I found this in the Joker's hideout," Slade closed his eye, pushing himself away from the table and pacing toward the doorway to the hallway. His eye lingered on the door to the medical room, before he looked away. "If my suspicions are correct, that wasn't Batman out on the rooftop."

Wintergreen eyes never left Slade as he slowly gripped the corner of the file and gradually peeled it opened. His eyes briefly scanned through it, reading over the print with a deep growing dread. Slade watched at the older man's hands scrunched the edges of the file before quickly setting them down. His green eyes shot up as he quickly rose from the table.

"How did – who – where…I thought you had killed them all…"

Slade shook his head as he leaned against the doorway, his eye becoming unfocused.

"I never was able to track him down," the man started. "His lead went cold long after I had disposed of the others. In my carelessness, I thought someone else may have finished the job for me. Looks like I was too optimistic."

"So if this is true then…"

Slade signed as his eye flickered over to the door that held Robin behind it. He could have prevented all of this. He could have stopped it all from happening. But he hadn't. And now once again, it was all his fault.

"The Joker played me from the very beginning," Slade said softly.

Wintergreen looked up, his eyes following the man's line of sight. His words had a hollow ring to them as the older man spoke them into the heavy silence that hung in the room.

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think. I'm at a crossroads as to where I want to go with this, so I'm going to have to think the next chapter out...**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
